


The Prince From The Frozen Land

by deaded_blush, vahisa1975



Category: Loki laufeyson - Fandom, Thor - All Media Types, Thor Odinson - Fandom, Thorki - Fandom
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breeding Ritual, Cum Eating, Devotion, Dominant Loki, Dominant Thor, Double Penetration, Drama, Family Problems, Feels, Intersex Thor, Issues from past, Jotnars, Jotun with horns, Jotuns can be pleased in many ways, Laufey total asshole, Loki Prince of Asgard, Loki using Thor as plaything, M/M, Nipple Licking, Pregnancy, Pregnant Thor, Racism, Rage, Romance, Sex, Submissive Thor, Sweet Thor, Then falling in love with him, Thor Prince of Jotunheim, Thor following Loki with blind devotion, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, War, bad memories, blowjob, both sexed Jotuns, handjob, happy end, multiply orgasms, pussy eating, pussy licking, squirting vaginal orgasm, violance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:05:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 92,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaded_blush/pseuds/deaded_blush, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vahisa1975/pseuds/vahisa1975
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor is youngest prince of Jotunheim, smaller than others, he is shame of his father and lives in loneliness, dreaming about true love with Aesir. He has been treatened bad for his possession for Aesirs and when he wants to end his life, he meets Loki, prince of Asgard. Thor falls in love with him instantly and begs him to take him with him to Asgard, possitive that Loki is his dream come true and true love. On the other side, Loki sees in Thor pretty exotic pet for night full of pleasures.</p><p>They has to go through a lot to find their happy end that Thor was always dreaming about and when it seems they found it, Laufey is breaking his fragile son once more and it´s up to Loki to protect his love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Torn Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vahisa1975](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vahisa1975/gifts).



> This is the first chapter of story based on an RP I have with wonderful Vahisa1975, where Thor and Loki have magic mirror that shows any alternative reality they ask for. Thor asked what would happen if he is prince of Jotunheim and Loki is prince of Asgard and this is the story that mirror tells. Please enjoy ^3^
> 
> (English is not my first language, please be tolerant <3)
> 
> EDIT: This is one of my old stories, my writing has changed a lot and I think to much better ways, so feel free to check out my newer works. Cheers ♥

Snow was falling slowly, making whole land look like from beautiful fairytale. Only blue figure that came out from the white tree knew too well life isn't fairytale even when you are a prince. Blue hand caressed white slender body of ice birch tree as the figure passed by it. Wind was calm and quiet but strong enough to play gently with long white hair with two braids of young Jotun. There was fur around his shoulders with scarlet cape, but it was just decorative since Jotnars couldn't really feel coldness. His bare chest was muscular and manly and his loincloth red and silver with colors of royal family.

On the other side, his accessories, necklaces and even one earring that adorned him on ankles, wrists, neck and even his horns weren't just decoration. All made from solid tungsten showed everyone his social status. Gold belonged to everyone on Jotunheim, the planet had enough of it, but tungsten belonged only to royal family or the richiest people in palace. Gold was fancied, tungsten was priced. And while this Jotun was smaller than others, his horns were no less impressive. Dark blue and smooth, just with slightest wrinkles, they were almost straightened, wavy on few spots and big. With nice sharp tips. 

Red eyes followed footsteps of beast in the snow, moving quietly just like only skillful hunters could. The wind became stronger and blowing against him, young prince could smell the scent of bilgesnipe's sweat. Blue lips smirked. He was so close. Excitement made his heart pound when he finally saw the beast. Holding his bow and arrow ready to slay his prey, he sneaked closer. Just one perfect shot was enough to make beast shriek dreadfully and fall into snow. Prince came closer to dead animal and cut its neck with a dagger he had on his belt, filling little bottle with bilgesnipe's blood.

When the bottle was full, prince stepped back and closed it, putting it into his leather bag. He walked through woods when all of sudden, Jotun was knocked down by giant figure.

"Asshole!" prince grunted, still gasping and got up from snow, glaring at his older brother Helblindi who just laughed.

"Still looking for something to make yourself bigger? Damn it, Thor. That oracle was drunk! No bilgesnipe blood can help you to get right Jotun size. Come, little brother. We miss you at the dinner." frost giant said kindly, wrapping his arm around brother's shoulder.

"Who? You and Byleistr? Or you two and father?" Thor looked away, his words full of pain and when Helblindi didn't answer, Thor made face to hide his sorrow. Of course, his father didn't miss him. Thor was possitive he would be happiest if he just disappear one day. As the youngest son of king of the kingdom that was humiliated by loss and withdrawal of their heritage - Casket of Ancient Winters that no one could prevent, that brought to Jotunheim only decline, weakness and poverty, Thor was another, walking shame of Laufey. Blonde sighed, frowning at his feet, but his brother noticed. Helblindi, with eternal need to make everyone feel better and his kind heart, he picked his little brother up and sat him on his shoulders.

"Put me down, you chicken brain!!!" Thor protested.

"Come on, you used to like it." frost giant laughed and after Thor's tries to protest and get down, he gave up.

"Okay, but only to border of Blue Woods." he said and Helblindi nodded happily, holding other man's ankles so he didn't fall.

"ONWARDS!" Thor roared and Helblindi with him, laughing together as they ran to the palace through woods.

. o { } o .

If there was something that Thor hated, it was their family dinners. There was large table with meals no similar to aesir or midgardian dishes in large room made from dark blue ice that was similar to marble but was even stronger than it. Laufey was sitting at the head of the table, his oldest son Byleistr and Helblindi at his sides and Thor at the end of the table in chairs that was crafted from solid ice and wrapped in tough fur on seat and seat-back.

There was silence. Laufey seemed to be in normal mood, caring only of his food on plate. Everyone else stared at their food too and ate quietly, only youngest prince watched frost giant king with hurt gaze and didn't even touch his dish.

"I killed bilgesnipe today." he said without motion, tears appearing in his eyes when he saw Laufey kept eating and no one dared to say anything.

"I killed bilgesnipe today." Thor said again, louder but king didn't seem to notice.

Helblindi and Byleistr shared concerned looks and carefully looked from Thor to Laufey and back.

"Dad," prince started and Laufey glared at him.

"I told you to call me FATHER!" he hissed and returned back to his food.

Little Jotun at the end of the table looked up, obviously swallowing wave of pain.

"Are you flaunting now? You didn't come to tell me and flaunt that time when you had the Aesir boy in your chambers..." king spoke between bites and tears in Thor's eyes were glistening like melted ice.

"Dad, I..." he tried to say but Laufey hit the table with clenched fist.

"If you are so possessed with Aesirs, go and live with them!" he yelled, but Thor didn't move, still holding. This couldn't break him...

Laufey looked down and ate again.

"You are small enough for that." he added and this broke young Jotun.

Thor stood up without words and went to his chambers, tossing himself on bed and let quiet tears fall down his cheeks. After few moments, prince shifted a little and reached under his pillow. He pulled out few papers. They were pages from books, each one about Aesirs. He watched them with new tears in eyes and pressed them to his chest, closing eyes in pain.

"Please come..." he sobbed.

"Save me my love. I know you are out there." he sobbed, dreaming about his Aesir love. He stroked painting of Aesir noble man on one of pages, smiling softly. He couldn't even say how much he dreamed about him to come, knock on his window and save him from this frozen hell. He was dreaming about his fairytale so much that it hurt.

"I know you are out there... I love you..." he whispered softly to paper, his little heart full of love and need to give it to someone when suddenly door of his chambers opened harshly.

Young Jotun sat up quickly, gasping from surprise. Laufey stormed inside and Thor hid the pages behind him.

"Do you think that you are smaller than others, you can show me less respect?" he said with hard threatening voice and Thor stepped backward with fear that was squeezing his fast beating heart.

"You can be glad that I... What is that?" he lifted an eyebrow.

"Nothing." prince said quietly.

"I didn't rise you as a liar!" Laufey yelled and grabbed his arm, tearing pages from Thor's hand.

"No! Those are mine!!!" Thor jumped to catch them but Laufey was too tall and held him back, looking at the pages.

"Oh, Aesirs? Again?" he shook his head and Thor stepped backward, feeling grasp of death as scary and painful memories of what happened last time when Laufey found out about his possession flooded his fragile mind.

"Where did you find that?" he asked with voice that told him he isn't in mood to argue, but Thor was too overflooded by memories and just put his fingers on the scar that led from the corner of his mouth to his cheek few inches, scared that there will be another one.

"WHERE?!" he yelled and Thor jerked.

"In the library." he sobbed, new tears in his eyes.

"Guards?" Laufey called, never leaving his gaze from Thor who gasped and quickly stepped backward until he hit the wall and panted from fear that was trying to choke him. Laufey smiled a little when he saw it.

"Don't worry, my son. I won't do that again to you. I will do something better." he said and when guards appeared in prince's room, king looked at them.

"Your majesty?" they waited for orders.

"Take ten men, go to library and burn down every single book where is any mention about Aesirs or Asgard."

"As you wish, your majesty." guards said after sharing confused gazes and left, Thor bitting on his lips as he tried not to cry.

The king stepped closer, showing him pages in his hands in level of Thor's eyes and with cruel precision, he tore them in front of young Jotun, slowly, enjoying it, savoring every torn inch of each page. When the pages disappeared completely, king left without words.

Thor was trembling. Tears falling down his cheek and after while of standing, unable to move, he turned quickly and ran out to his balcony, jumping over the railing and landed in the snow. He ran and ran into the near grove and fell on his knees, holding his belly as he cried out loudly, roaring his pain that soon turned into painful sobbing.


	2. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has a simply task to investigate Jotunheim, but Aesir prince will find much more than he expected.  
> And plenty of surprises....

Emerald eyes of the prince of Asgard watched carefuly an embassary from Alfheim. When the elf knelt before Allfather, his wife - goddess Frigga and his son Loki the prince smirked smugly. Only his good manners made him hide his selfish joy. Only sparks of satisfaction and slightly lifted chin told that prince relished the respect of others.

"Allfather, I come before you humbly to request your aid. While rumors have not been confirmed, we suspect the Jotuns will be attacking our realm soon. We've heard they've been building their armies and it's no secret we don't have any friendly relations with them."

Odin studied him carefully, ideas spinning in his one blue eye. Loki fidgeted, clearly thinking helping them would be a waste of time.

"What do you say my son?" the older man asked him.

The god stilled and knew he'd been caught by his father's unmatched intuition. Not wanting to appear as if he thought the Asgardians were better than the Elves (even though he did), he came up with a way out quickly.

"I think we need proof there will be an attack before we even consider this."

The faintest shadow of a smile tugged at Odin's lips, making Loki consider if he knew what he was REALLY thinking.

"My son speaks wisely. I will send a spy to Jotunheim to investigate. If what you say is true, then we will send arms and soldiers to your realm immediately." Odin decided, but that fact his eye never left Loki's as he spoke made prince feel a little uncomfortable. There had to be something going on.

"My realm is gratefull, Allfather." elf bowed and left.

As soon as royal family remained alone in great hall, Odin's plans were revealed and Loki was never prepared for hearing something like that.

"You will go to Jotunheim and investigate." Odin said with smile, obviously thinking it was the best idea ever. But Loki didn't think so.

"You can't be serious. Jotunheim? What good would I do on that backward planet?" Loki protested, but there was a knowing gleam in Odin's eye. The older man knew something that Loki didn't even notice.

"No one is more perfect for that role than you. Quiet, stelthy, your magic can get you in and out without being detected. Just do some reconnaissance and report back to me."

"You want me to go alone. To Jotunheim?"

Odin chuckled at his voice.

"You will be fine, my son. I will have Heimdal to keep and eye on you. If you need help, we will be there in an instant." Allfather didn't seem he was about to argue about his decision and Loki looked at his mother, searching for some support.

"We know you can do this. We are so proud of you." she smiled at him and squeezed his shoulder encouragingly. Loki sighed. So it seemed his fate was sealed.

"Very well. I will do this but in return I want permission to try and wield Moljnir."

His parents weren't in the least bit surprised. He'd been trying to get his hands on the hammer for a long time. They'd actually been protecting him by keeping him from it, but he had no idea. Odin nodded, a smile on his face.

"Of course. Do this for me and the kingdom, and it is all yours." Odin smiled and Loki nodded, leaving to get ready.

. o { O } o .

Even few hours after Odin gave him task to investigate Jotunheim, Loki could't stop think about what Allfather said about the kingdom. Prince had strong feeling this was some kind of examine before king gives him the throne and Loki was determined to do this and do his best. He was deep in his thoughts when door to his bedroom opened wide and little boy stormed in almost knocking him down.

"Balder!" Loki gasped, but little boy just laughed.

"I will get youw bedwoom! I will get youw bedwoom while you awe gone!" little boy jumped around and prince turned to see his mother holding back laughter.

"You know he isn't going to get my bedroom, don't you?" he asked seriously and queen laughed.

"Of course he isn't. " she smiled and Balder whined.

"He just wanted to pick on his big brother, is that so, my little boy?" she lifted an eyeborw and Balder blushed.

"Mother, please, you need to teach Balder some manners." Loki said and now she truly giggled, taking Loki's hands to pull him into a hug.

"He is still young, he'll learn. Not everyone can be regal man you've turned into." she said with a wink and even though Loki tried to hide it, it pleased him a lot.

"He isn't like you when you were little. You were such quiet and wise. And shy child." she sighed lovingly and pinched Loki's cheek, making him roll his eyes.

"I know you will be back soon and I am sure with good news." she said and hugged him again.

"Believe me this task is worth to be fulfilled." she whispered and Loki's heart skipped. So he was right. Odin is certainly planning to make him king and Loki already could see himself sitting on the throne.

. o { O } o .

Loki was standing at the Bifrost with Heimdall, warm gloves lined with fur on his hands and a heavy green cloak around his shoulders.

"Don't look so happy your highness," Heimdall told him with a chuckle.

Loki glared at him and finished adjusting his clothes.

"It's Jotunheim. Of all the Realms, the most desolate and poverty stricken. Every since father took the cube from them they have nothing. This is a waste of time and I'm going to freeze my ass off."

That made the darker man cough as he tried to hold back a laugh. Loki had a short temper and could very well try to punish him. Not that he didn't notice it. Rolling his eyes, he gestured to the gate.

"Let's just get this over with."

"As you wish, your majesty."

The bridge pulled him in and deposited him on the ice. Immediately Loki used his magic to cloak himself. Odin had said Heimdall would keep an eye on him, but unknown to the Allfather, not even the gatekeeper could see him like this. Moving as silently as he could, the air puffed in front of him almost like smoke. He used another spell to quiet the crunching of snow under his boots and hide his footsteps in the snow. The palace was ahead and he planned on getting out of there as quickly as possible.

Loki approached grove of beautiful white trees with blue glowing crystals on them. Wait, beautiful? In Jotunheim? His thougths were broken by a roar that was carried by the wind to him. He froze and looked around quickly, expecting an attack, but no one appeared. He was very near to palace but he was just too curious to not go and check what happened. Maybe it was a soldier, maybe an army, training to get ready to attack Alfheim. He walked forward just few more steps when he saw the strangest thing he'd ever seen. A small... well, was the small the right word?

While the Jotun was smaller than other frost giants Loki had seen, he was still broad and muscular. Certainly as tall as Loki and Loki was very tall. His long white hair shocked him as ever frost giants had no or black hair. Red hue was very unique but he never heard about Jotun with white hair. His dark blue markings that ran along his whole body made beautiful design on his forehead and Loki found it cute as it looked like an adorable crown. And those horns, man, they were huge. But even more unexpected was that he was sobbing into his hands on the snow. Everything he'd heard about this race was how tough and mean they were. How cold and menacing. All they could do was fight and breed. They didn't have real emotions... Did they? This one seemed soft on the inside. It confused him to the point he almost wanted to talk to him. But he didn't. Instead he waited to see if the Jotun was waiting for someone. Maybe he was just traitor and guards were hunting him.

"Please, take me from here, please..." Jotun sobbed and Loki's heart skipped as it scared him all of sudden. He almost felt like he was speaking to him even though he couldn't see him.

Blonde stopped cry after while, just silent tears glistened in his red eyes and on blue cheeks and he looked into the snow with face of pure sorrow. He used his finger to write in the snow the word "love". That surprised Loki again. He didn't know Jotuns could actually... write? And read? And even with runes? He was sure it was something that the nations of frost giants took from Aesir's model.

"When will you find me my love?" Jotun sighed. 

Loki was confused but then it made sense to him. The Jotun was here to meet a lover that had shunned him. No wonder he was sobbing. He wanted to smack himself in the forehead for wasting time on this. But he couldn't bring himself to leave just yet. Maybe it was the way the tears glistened on the black lashes and blue cheeks. Maybe it was just to see if the other person showed up. But he couldn't afford to stand there all night either.

"Why no one loves me?" Thor sobbed and lay down in the snow, wanting to die. 

And again, Asgardian prince was shocked. He.. wanted to be... LOVED? Did he even could feel it? Was it real for Jotnars? As far as Loki knew how love went along with Jotuns, they could reach it only in sexual level, nothing in emetional feelings. But his thought broke when there was a crackling sound in the trees that made his head whip that direction. Finally he would see the person Jotun was waiting for but it wasn't what he expected. A large cat with white fur and blue mane on its back sprung out of the underbrush, landing in front of the frost giant and watched him with two heads, fangs that were as large as its claws that were ready to bite and tear.

Jotun responded instantly, getting into fight position and growled back at the beast, showing his slightly pointed fangs. Loki was confused again. He was so different from them and still there was that bestial side in him? He expected Jotun to fight, but nothing like that happened. Thor realized it had no sense. Not without his love that he dreamed. He fell on his knees in front of the beast and spreaded his arms. He craved for death, didn't he? Now he got the chance and welcomed it calmly. Loki wanted to shout at him to run but he didn't. He didn't want to reveal himself but when beast jumped to land at poor Jotun, he threw three daggers that hit the beast in the eye, forehead and neck and with shriek, the dying body landed on stunned Jotun. He whined at the weight of the beast and tried to push it off from him, suddenly feeling full of life. Prince of Asgard was there in an instant and pushed it off, grabbing Jotun's hand and yanking him away though he was still invisible.

"Let's get out of here." he snarled through clenched teeth.

Thor was panting heavily, his face pure joy and his heart beating with wild exatement. He was just saved by some invisible power but then, he heard voice and he craved to see face of his savior.

"Who are you? I hear your voice but I can't hear you." he panted as they still ran away. 

Even though the beast seemed to be dead, Loki didn't want to risk it could recover. He was just considering to leave this Jotun before he would find out who he was, but Thor asked and Loki stopped, trying to catch his breath. He was just thinking.... It seemed this creature welcomed death and now he seemed to be so happy to have someone that cared about him. And then... as much as he hated other races.... there was no denying this frost giant was extremely attractive. Loki always had been into men, even though he was with few women. He loved the power to be able to take someone and turn him into a broken mess. He could see that happeneing with this one. Maybe he could take him home as a plaything.

"If I tell you, you have to swear on your life you will remain silent." he said in hard, intimidating voice. 

Blowing his cover wasn't worth of few moths of fun.

"I swear. Now show me your face, my savior." Thor said affectionately, already loving the mystery voice. 

He was sure he will love the person. As Thor said that, Aesir wanted to roll his eyes at how sappy this being was. But at least he would be compliant when he had him in his bed.... he broke from those thoughts to answer.

"Alright, just know I'm not like you." Loki said and let his magic dissipate and revealed himself to the frost giant.

Thor froze. It was HIM. His Aesir. His love. The one who he had already met once upon a dream. In the most beautiful dream he dreamed every night, every single moment in his solitude and sorrow. He came right when he needed him and saved him from death. Norns meant this to happen and there were no doubts it was his true love. Thor stepped closer, his face shinning from happiness and didn't notice Loki instictively took two steps backward.

"You are an Aesir!" he laughed happily and put hand's on Loki's cheek. That caught Loki out off guard otherwise he would never allow that. Or hugging, he thought as Thor slid to his knees and hugged Loki's devotedly. Since he was on his knees, it couldn't hurt, right?

"I knew you would come! You came to save me! My love!" he was crying happily. Loki was looking at silly naive creature, not knowing what to do.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." he told him, gently trying to pry the strong arms off from him.

"We just met after all." 

Well...he might be attractive...but he was a little insane. Leave it to him to get the crazy ones. That made a dilemma for him. While he didn't mind using him for pleasure, when the time came this one might be too attached to leave. He should have just walked away earlier and let the poor creature die out in the snow. Loki cursed himself for being soft. It was a very unusual trait for him.

"But I was waiting for you all my life." blonde purred, rubbing his cheek against Loki to show him affection but accidentlly he rubbed against his groin without realizing it and Loki had to hold back a gasp. 

A cheek rubbed against his groin and he quickly tried to back away, still entrapped in those muscular arms. Damn, he was getting turned on already. And this was not the place by any means. He did find it strange that this frost giant was so happy to see an Aesir. They normally hated his people.

"Let's get a few things straight. I'm here to see if your people are planning an attack on the Elves. Then I'm returning to Asgard. I had considered bringing you with me, if you would like, but I can't guarantee any emotional attachments."

Thor was surprised to hear what Loki asked and shook his head no, getting up when he noticed Loki was trying to release from his embrace and blushed.

"We never planned to attack Alfheim. No planet. It's not like we can attack someone without the casket, you know." he explained but when Loki said he would take him to Asgard with him, he didn't heard the part about emotional attachments. He just saw their happy life together, their wedding, their children running around and didn't care about anything else.

"Yes! Take me with you! Please!" he squeaked joyfully but Loki wanted to face palm.

This guy was really, really crazy. But he'd heard sex with Jotuns was mind blowing and wanted to try. Plus, this one was different. He was smaller and had white hair. Maybe he could keep him as an exotic pet. Obviously he would be willing to follow him around and do anything he asked.

"Are you positive there's not to be an attack? If I go back and tell the Allfather and I'm wrong, it will be very bad for all of us."

"Believe me, I know it. Never. We are just happy we can survive after Odin took the casket." he said, but Loki wondered how this giant would even know.

"Who are you by the way? You're different from the others and it would be better if I know your name. I am Loki of Asgard. The prince of summer land."

Thor blushed when Loki asked his name and it took him a while before he answered, adoring the sound of Loki's name and the fact he was a prince just like him.

"I am Thor Laufeyson, the youngest prince of Jotunheim." he said and Loki frowned. 

It was one thing to take some Jotun to have amazing sex with him for few months, but it was the other thing to take prince from his homeland. He suddenly wasn't so sure it was a good idea. Thor saw the concern in his eyes and quickly added:

"Don't worry, it's not like Laufey would miss me. I think he is trying to chase me to the suicide all my life." he giggled to make it sound lighter, but Loki was deep in his thoughts anyway and didn't pay attention to what Jotun said.

"How is it I never heard about you? I know Laufey has two sons. Byleistr and Helblindi. I never heard about Thor of Jotunheim."

"My father isn't very proud of me. Even some Jotuns don't know I exist and everyone who thinks I am blessed by spirits of ice of Jotunheim because of my white hair was sent to dungeons." he explained with a smile, hoping this will get Loki in.

"I don't know..."

"B-but you won't leave me here. You will take me with you, right?" he asked, real fear in his eyes and Loki saw it. 

If nothing else, this creature wanted to go with him. He'd made his intentions clear...well as clear as he could without being vulgar.....and it seemed the choice they both were going toward. He was sure he will find enough information snooping around to determine if he was telling the truth.

"I can wait for you in my chambers. Come for me, when you are invisible, no one will see you.... And your beauty." he added and smiled again.

Loki caught himself trying not to blush at being called beautiful. Only his mother had ever told him that. He wanted to ask if he truly thought it, but he didn't.

"Yes." he said with slight smile.

"Go to your chabers and wait."


	3. The Games, The Luring and The Prize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Thor get chance to get known each other better ;-)

Loki watched other man leave, casting cloaking spell again. He crept around palace, searching rooms and paperwork. He listened to conversations and investigated Jotun's devastated armory that was enough to see there was no planning attack. His new ''friend'' was telling the truth. And he found himself more than pleased by that knowledge. But to make sure, he spent half day in royal palace. When he was sure he knows everything he needed, he begant to search for the chambers of young prince. It took some time since palace was very large, almost as big as palace in Asgard but finally he managed to find right doors. Dark haired Aesir entered the room to be stunned again.

He found Thor sleeping on the bed and purring! He didn't know Jotnars can do that. But he quickly smirked as it made him think about him even more like about a pet. Before he woke him up, Asgardian examined his things and found the letter Thor already wrote. There was written that he is going to start new better life on the other side of the planet and try to find his own happiness. That was very clever. No one will think he left with prince of Asgard. Finally he stopped behind the sleeping little frost giant and reached to touch his hair. It was so soft and light, almost being from sunshine. His hand went to the big shoulder and he shook him gently to wake him after caressing cold skin as he enjoyed the beautiful sensation under his fingers.

Thor opened eyes and stopped purr. But just for a second. As soon as he saw Loki, he gave him sleepy smile and purring was back. So his love really came to take him.

"You've returned for me." he smiled wide.

"I promised I would." Loki answered, althought he wasn't exactly known for keeping his promises. It was more the lure of that cool flesh pressed against his that had drawn him back.

"I've done with my investigation and you've been honest with me." he said and took Thor's chin between two fingers, stroking it slightly before looking around.

"Do you have everything you need? Shall we go?" he asked and had to wait few moments before little Jotun returned from heaven and was able to answer. Just the slightest touch of Loki's hand made his knees tremble. His flesh was sooo hot!

"Yes, my love, I am ready. Just a second." Thor grabbed his leather bag that he filled with his clothes and accessories before he took a nap and came to the desk to take little painting of him with his brothers and put it into his bag with smile.

"We can go now. How are we going to leave Jotunheim?" Jotun asked and Loki thought about it for a moment.

He could teleport them both to Asgard, but it would take extreme large amount of energy. On the other side he couldn't wait to get out of that devastated piece of ice so he pulled Thor closer, pressing him against his own body and Jotun's breath caught. He was staring at Aesir god with such admiration that it made Loki almost feel allmighty.

"I will teleport us. Hold onto me."

He didn't have to ask him twice, little Jotun was gripping on his beautiful love, his red eyes worshiping everything about him. His raven hair, long just to his shoulders, his marble pale and flawless skin that was so warm it almost burn. Narrow lips that he wanted to taste so badly and his adam's apple that popped slightly each time Loki swallowed. Thor couldn't believe how much it was turning him on. But nothing could compare to emerald eyes. Frost giant rarely got a chance to see green color in the land of ice but he never saw hue that belonged to Loki. There was something divine in that and he couldn't resist it.

Suddenly they disappeared, Thor leaving Jotunheim, his homeland in arms of his Aesir savior. It really took less than a second and confusing darkness was gone as little Jotun found himself standing inside the golden dome and he caught himself starring with opened mouth. Until he noticed man with dark skin looking at him and he quickly hid behind Loki with his hands on his shoulders, peeking from behind him.

"Welcome to Asgard." man said with the deepest voice he ever heard.

Loki noticed the amused spark in golden eyes and glared at Gatekeeper.

"If you call for me, I would open Bifrost for you, your majesty." Heimdall smiled kindly at panting Loki.

"I didn't have time for that." Loki said and Heimdall nodded, hiding the smile.

"This way, Thor." Loki pointed to the direction and took his hand, leading him down the Bifrost, partly because he didn't want anyone to touch his new pet and partly because he already knew how easily other man could get excited and he was afraid seeing Asgard was about to make him VERY excited. And he wasn't wrong.

Even though Thor remained silent while they were walking to the palace, his gasps, exciting noises and little jumping were very excited. Loki almost felt like he was bringing child with him. He was very tired when they finaly made it and it was late already. Only guards were out at this hour and he could see the looks on some of their faces. It made him want to growl at them to mind their business. It made Thor feel uncomfortably as well and he pushed his own excitement away and just blushed shyly as he followed Loki quietly.

The beuty of Asgard has been engraved deep into Jotun's memories and he could feel his dreams coming true. Every light of Asgard in the street shone for him that night and stars were brighter than ever before on Jotunheim. And while everything Thor knew about night sky was darkness, ice blue and cold stars, now all shining nebulas were smiling at him and his blooming heart. He felt like almost getting a blessing from them.

Little Jotun didn't see much from the palace, Loki led him through secret hallways that were enlightened only by light of torches. Not because he would be ashamed of other man, but because it was the fastest way to his chambers. On the other side Thor was amazed anyway. He didn't know much about fire and burning light was fascinating for him. Finally they made it to Loki's rooms and he opened door, inviting Thor inside. When Jotun entered, he looked around, feeling so much better to be with Loki finally alone in one room.

"Wow! You have it so pretty here! You have even... eh, what is this plant?" he asked, admiring green plant falling from the canopy of Loki's huge bed.

"Thank you, that plant is called wisteria." he smiled kindly, even though his brain was working hard to decide what to do with Thor now.

As much as he wanted to try out his new toy, Loki was exhausted. He'd been using his magic for all day and fighting with beasts, amongst the other things. And teleportation of two people for such huge distance drained him off. He will have to wait until tomorrow night. Closing the door and locking it, he gestured to the bed.

"I believe you have no problem sharing a bed with me?" he smiled and Jotun who was just admiring fireplace and fire burning in it, looked at Loki with widened greedy eyes.

"I-I would love that..." he choked out, blushing as hard as purple color of wisteria.

Loki nodded and sat on his bed, sighing gratefully for being able to sit finally. He removed his boots and started to take off his clothes when he noticed Thor was doing the same. There was no chance he could draw his eyes from blue body on the other side of the bed. He smirked and leaned against pillows comfortably to watch the show. His eyes traveled over the large thighs and sculpted calves, that were making his mouth water. He'd certainly found the tasties little treat on that planet.

White strands of hair cascaded down the broad back and accentuated or hid muscles, making him want to touch and feel them with his hands and mouth. He liked the sleeping garments Thor just put on. It was loincloth, but this one revealed his thighs, hiding only his crotch and butt with the slightest hue of purple and darker shade of it on the edges. It was very seductive in the innocent way. Loki never took his eyes off the other man, studying every part of him, the way he moved, his body flexing and contracting as he did. Eventually Thor took off his accesorries, bracelets, necklaces and rings from his fingers, horns and ear and sat next to Loki with shy smile.

"Thank you for everything." he looked at Aesir with trembling lashes, making Loki want to grab him and fuck him senseless until little Jotun screams his name.

"It's no problem. I'm sure our arrangement will be mutually beneficial." he smiled and Thor chuckled.

"You speak so strangely." he giggled, his innocent soul didn't understand what Loki meant by that. But he wasn't innocent enough to not notice the way Loki was staring at him. It reflexted in emerald eyes as a million ideas raced through Loki's mind that he wanted to try but even if he would, it would't be as wonderful as it coul be when he is full of energy and not exhausted like never before in his life. But Loki could wait. Delayed gratification sounded as good to him as quick fuck and he just smiled seductively, wanting to at least taste his new pet. He stroked hair near Thor's eyes and let his hand slid along his neck, Thor's body already shivering as it touched his sensitive dark marks on his skin.

"Do you think it would be too bold of me to ask for a kiss?" he asked even though he was ready to take it even if other man refuse. 

But he had strong feeling Thor will allow this. One of the things that had attracted him to his pet was his gently, compliant nature. The idea of someone so strong and beautiful willing to do anything he asked made him half hard.

"Yes..." Thor breathed and Loki smirked victoriously. But he didn't expected Jotun to be bold enough to actually kiss him. Thor leaned closer, stopping just before he kissed him, breathing in the scent of Loki's lips and brushed them together before connecting them.

Loki loved it all. Little hesistation before Thor kissed him and while he planned just on a kiss, a short small kiss with maybe a tongue flick to taste the cool lips, he got much more than he expected. The most extreme sexy kiss he'd ever had. Jotun's cold but pleasant tongue slid inside Loki's wet cavern, wanting to explore every inch of that tasty mouth. His inexperienced technique and greediness made it even more sexy. His tongue was so 'horny' and desperate that Loki was affraid he will have to push him away to take a breath. Thor's mouth was so open for him, inviting Loki with every movements of wet muscle to explore it as well. And Loki did. He showed little Jotun how to make love with tongues and it was Thor who eventually pulled back to take a breath.

The look of desire in frost giant's face along with those trembling lashes did the god in. He was completely hard now and wanted to try out every part of his companion. To find out if stories are true and see if Thor had hidden treasure down there between his beautiful long legs. But no matter how devoted Jotun was, Loki could see he was very fragile at the same time. He was going to be gentle with him.... For now. He wanted to coax every moan and shiver from the other man. Later he would take him hard and passionately. He ran his fingers along the dark line on Thor's neck, making other man close eyes as he inhaled sharply, his mouth opening again temptingly.

"I had planned on waiting before I show you the pleasures I have in mind. Tell me Thor, have you ever been with another person intimately?" 

Loki already knew the answer but he enjoyed this just as much. The games, the luring and the prize that waited. As he expected, Thor shook his head no with a shy smile.

"I even never kissed anyone before you. I was with Aesir boy once, but before we could kiss, my father came and..." he looked down as he wanted to chase bad memories, but big bulge on Loki's crotch caught his attention.

His mouth went dry and his eyes widened as he gulped and even though it could be awkward, a moan escaped him just from that sight. Loki grinned slyly as he realized what is going on.

"Do you like what you see?" he purred and reached for other man's hand to rest on his throbbing cock just to see blonde moan again. He wetted his lips with his tongue and while Loki watched him, Thor started to palm his crotch shyly.

"You are... so... big...!" he breathed out, another moan leaking him when he thought about that beautiful cock waiting just for him.

Loki's ego was never so pleased as that night. NO ONE ever told him he was big. No one ever praised him so much in his whole life like Thor did in one single day. No one ever lusted over his cock like little Jotun did. He was trying to be patient and go slow, to keep him from getting anxious or nervous. He wanted this man to open for him and to violate him in every way, but... It was getting harder.

"Do you know what I'm going to do to you?" he asked the frost giant, bringing his lips closer to the blue ones in front of him.

"I am already imagining it." Thor moaned sweetly, but real moan came as other man kissed him so hard that blonde couldn't help but whimpered into Loki's mouth. It was passionate kiss, hard kiss. The god covered Thor's mouth with his own, licking, tasting and sucking at every part of him. His lips, tongue, even his slightly pointed fangs. Thor felt how much Loki wanted him. Someone finally wanted him. No one before did or rather no one ever did in right way. No one carried about him in his whole life. Yes, his brothers did, but that was something different.

They couldn't make him feel better even though they were trying every day. But with Loki, he didn't feel alone. He didn't feel unwanted or insufficient, too small or too blond. It seemed this Aesir loved everything about him just like Thor did and it made him moan loader, kiss him harder and want him more desperately. When the kiss ended, Thor's manhood was painfully hard, lifting soft cloth on the spot of his crotch and fabric under him was already soaked with juices of his wet throbbing pussy.

"I want to touch you down there, Thor." Loki whispered huskily and Thor moaned.

"Touch me everywhere." Jotun opened his legs in invitation and Loki grinned and with permission to touch him.

He undid the clasp, letting the loincloth fall to the bed and Thor gasped. The god's green eyes widened at the size of blonde's shaft. Larger than him and still Thor said HE was big. The cock was beautiful blue, with the purple tip, heavy, ready and waiting. But Loki was too curious to find out if the stories were true and carefully slipped his hand to the blue hanging balls and rolled them in his fingers, making Thor grasp on his shoulder as his hips desperately bucked up.

"Shhh...." Loki soothed him and kissed his hand before paying his attention to his little expedition down between Thor's legs. 

He moved the balls slightly and saw breathtaking wet slit underneath. Fire raced through his veins at knowing all of this was his to taste and try for the first time. His biggest decision was deciding where to start. He slightly pressed his fingertips against plump folds of Thor's pussy and Jotun whimpered in pleasure, throwing his head back. Loki was pleased by what he saw and he wanted to see more such responds so he burried two fingers between wet folds and spreaded slickness up to Thor's clit to rub it gently, his cock twitched just from touching that precious creature there.

But for Thor it was the most intensive experience he ever had and after crying out wantonly, he felt sudden unbearable amount of desire devouring him. He grabbed Loki's shoulder and fell on his back, spreading his legs wide just for Loki. So so wide open and pulled Loki against himself.

"Ravish me!" he whined, palming Loki's cock before he took his hand and placed it on his pussy.

"I am so soaking wet here just for." he moaned, wild Jotun nature waking up in him and his tongue slid inside Loki's mouth harshly, tasting his warmth while, juices dripped over Thor's pussy on bedsheets.

The words "fucking pleasingly surprised" didn't match what Loki felt. Damn, he still had his clothes on and Thor was already squiriming under him, begging him to fuck him. And Loki wanted it so badly. But would it be fun if he didn't play with his beautiful toy a little?

"Yes, baby, stay open for me." he mumbled against cool lips. 

He couldn't resist rubbing the outside of wet pussy, feeling plump juicy lips against his fingers. The god had only been with a few women but he knew how to pleasure them. 

"Slow down my little Jotun." he cooed to him.

"I will ravish you soon enough. First I need you to show me how much you want it. Cum for me, let me eat that pussy." he smirkedand slid between his legs, ignoring Thor's weak protests.

He circled his tongue around base of the other man's cock. Pulling a hanging side of the sac between his lips, he sucked gently then went even lower to find another tasty treasure. The god placed soft kisses to the outside of the lips then gave it one long lick all the way from the bottom to the top. He moaned at the taste. Wintry and fresh, it reminded him of minty snow.

"Oh fuck yes! Oh fuck!" Thor whined and Loki grinned at hearing this sweet creature curse before licking at him again in circling motions.

"You have no idea how good you taste." he murmured to the giant who was panting mess, gripping on bedsheets and practically sobbing his pleasure up. 

Loki let his tongue slip into the shiny crevice, tasting and exploring every fold. When he came to the hard bud of a clit, he flicked his tongue over it few times before taking it into his mouth to suck on it while emerald eyes watched face of the man in ecstasy.

"LOKI! Oh Loki! Loki!... Loki!!!" Jotun wasn't able to stop moan his name and when Loki used his tongue to penetrate his pussy, Thor came hard, squirting his pussy juices all over Loki's face who quickly closed eyes and moaned, as soon as he recovered from this surprising orgasm, he opened mouth to drink as much from sweet juices with amazing fresh minty flavor as possible.

Thor was squirming in ecstasy, ready to die because it couldn't be possible for someone to survive such pleasure. While he was recovering, Loki used Thor's loincloth to wip his face and licked at his lips with grin.

"You didn't tell me you have such tasty orgasm." he winked at him and Thor smiled breathlessly.

Aesir crawled up, kissing Thor's body until he reached his neck and sucked there to mark him as his own, making Thor whimper again. He felt the whole area was wet and soaked from Thor's juices, but it didn't bother him. He can fix it with magic later. Besides he wanted the Jotun to lay in it, to feel what HE did to him. Without even taking his pants off. There was no small amount of satisfaction in him at the knowledge.

The god was patient and gently stroked the muscular thighs that trembled under his fingers. He gave the other man a few minutes to catch his breath before he slithered up his body. There was the tiniest purple flush to his cheeks that Loki found endearing. He ran his fingers over the markings on the Jotun's face then stroked his white hair that felt as soft as a dawn.

"Did you like that my pet?" he cooed.

Thor closed eyes and would purr if there wasn't that strong need in his crotch. He didn't cum with his cock yet, only with his pussy and he needed Loki to take care of him. He loved as he called him "pet".

"I loved that." he purred. 

Loki liked the answer and brushed his nose against soft skin of Thor's neck, finding a spot to mark him again. As far as he was concerned, this magnificent creature belonged to him and he wanted everyone to know. His cock was pusling with need but for some reason he didn't feel any urgency to finish this. He was enjoying playing with his new toy.

"So you've never been with another?" he asked, slipping his hand back between strong legs.

"This will be the first time anyone claim you?"

"My first time. Only for you. I am all yours, please, claim me." Thor whispered obediently and Loki touched his balls, taking slickness from his pussy to cover his fingers in it and stroke big cock with that precious moisture. It did't take long, just few strokes and Jotun came again, spraying his seed all over Loki's hand.

"Mmmm.... this looks tasty too." he purred and brough his fingers to his lips to lick at Thor's cum while Jotun watched him without breath. He was right. It was almost like chopped ice that was flavored with a bit of cold saltiness that was actually warm at the same time.

"Yummy." he grinned at him but pressed against Thor's hip, grinding his painfully hard cock against him because he couldn't hold back anymore.

"I'm going to fuck you now." he whispered harshly and Thor's moans as respond was enough for him. He quickly took off his pants. The thought of being in Thor was breathtaking. Both holes only for him to ravish.

He kissed his little Jotun and when it ended, he pulled on the other man's bottom lip with his teeth. Taking his hot hard cock in his hand, he brought it to the still wet slit, rubbing along the whole pussy.

"Shit that feels so good... You want me inside, baby, don't you?" he teased other man.

"Yes I do, please fuck your little Jotun, pleeease!" blonde whimpered and Loki couldn't hold back anymore.

"This might hurt a little," he said quickly and pushed inside, as slowly as his desire allowed him, Thor crying out and wrapped his arms and legs around Loki. But if there was any pain, Jotun didn't feel it. All he felt was love turning into passion and greed.

"You are so hot!" his hips jerked as Loki got deeper.

"And so big!" he cried out in a voice full of pleasures and suddenly tore Loki's shirt apart, making Aesir god look at him surprised.

"I want to feel your warm skin." Thor growled and pressed against him again, scratching his back.

He wanted more. He wanted to be full of Loki, full of his hard cock, full of his seed. He wanted to feel it dripping from his pussy and rocked his hips against Loki, taking him in to make Loki cry out loudly. That's because he came to a barrier, knowing Thor had told him the truth. It was his womanhood and Loki just broke it and Thor belonged only to him from that moment.

"Are you alright?" he asked Thor, he wanted to know he can start to move first. His tenderness surprised even him. The god justified it by telling himself it was only the first time. The next time he would take him roughtly. Eventually he wanted to feel strong body over him, possesing him as well. But he needed the Jotun to know his place first.

"I feel... so full.. Oh, please, fuck me." he moaned and Loki grinned wickedly.

"I am going to tear up that pretty pussy." he breathed, pulling out and thrusting back inside.

Thor screamed Loki's name at that sensation, completely overwhelmed by new pleasure.

"Yes, fuck your Jotun pet hard!" he begged, practically sobbing. 

He used word "pet" because he noticed Loki liked it and he thought it was just some innocent game between him and his love. If he knew Loki really meant it, he would never said that. But other man did as Thor begged and made him crying mess, lust almost glowing from blue skin.

Prince of Asgard was glad Thor didn't seem to feel any pain and he was crazy with longing from all the teasing. He pounded into the body under him, his balls slapping against the other man's with every swing.

"Give it to me again, baby. Flood me with your sweet juices!" he growled in sexy way and instictively licked at Thor's horn that caught other man completely unprepared and he instantly cried out and came with both of his sexes at the same time, mad with pleasure suddenly pulsing also in his horn. His pussy squeezed and milked Loki's twitching cock that was flooded with juices and Jotun lay there limply while Loki pounded into him.

"Cum inside me Loki! Please, fill me with your seed!" he whimpered to help other man reach his climax and it worked perfectly even though he had to refuse.

"No, no my little Jotun," he purred to his ear, so close to his release.

"We have to be careful with those kinds of things." 

The god was more experienced and knew what could happen. He'd never taken the chance at getting anyone pregnant and wasn't about to start now. Especially not with his toy.

"But..!" Thor wanted to protest but he only could moan at hard thrusts that made Loki cum.

He thrusted inside two more times and pulled out, spraying his hot seed all over the glistening skin of the shining pussy. His eyes closed and he made a noise of pleasure as he released onto the blue body. When his balls were drained, he panted, holding himself up over the other man. He gave him another kiss then rolled over, laying next to him.

"You are a miracle, Thor..." Loki panted with grin and petted his hair. 

He folded him a compliment partly because it was just the best sex of his life and partly because he wanted see that purple blushing again. Jotun was unbelievably beautiful like that. The stories he'd heard had been all true. For once he was glad his father had sent him somewhere to do his dirty work.

Jotun next to him started to purr with closed eyes and snuggled closer to Loki. Loki wasn't sure how comfortable he was with the snuggling, but then Thor started to purr and he liked it. The god stroked his long hair and realized he'd not made anyone this happy before. And all by being selfish. Talk about a win win situation. They were both covered in semen, sweat and other bodily fluids but the god was feeling pretty content where he was. Loki waved his hand over them and the mattress cleaning up everything easily. He didn't like to be lazy like that, but in some cases, it was called for.

"I take it you liked my attentions," he asked, hooking a finger under the other man's chin to pull his face up to look at him.

"I loved it." Thor purred and hugged Loki fondly.

"You are the first person who has ever cared about me." he whispered and it made Loki think about what this fragile creature had been through.

"You belong to me now, Thor. Does that bother you?"

Although he really had no claim on him as far as ownership went, the god wanted him as only his. He would find a way to possess him if he didn't give himself over willingly. Those thoughts shook him a little. He hadn't craved or desired anything so much. Let alone another person. And this...this was a Jotun for crying out loud. A barbaric, primitive, lesser than himself race. There was no denying the beauty of the frost giant next to him or the light that shown from his soul. But he was happier more than anyone else when Thor nodded yes.

"I don't want you to leave these chambers without me unless I tell you otherwise. If you do, stay near me." he told him and Thor nodded obediently again.

No one else on Asgard had a frost giant for a pet. It would take a while for the others to get used to seeing him and he didn't want any misunderstandings. It would disturb him greatly if someone killed Thor out of fear when it could be avoided.

"I will stay here unless you go with me. I feel safe with you." Thor whispered with sleepy voice and soon he became sleeping little kitty, purring just for Loki who let sound of Thor's purring lull him to sweet sleep.


	4. Why did you do that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is still learning more about his beautiful companion and Jotun race. Maybe everything he knew about barbaric race was wrong.

Thor was the happiest little kitty in the world. He couldn't remember he was ever happier. The warm heat from his beautiful god was there even in his dreams and it was the most amazing sleep he ever had. When he woke up, he still couldn't believe handsome man was lying next to him.

He snuggled closer, wanting to scream with happiness and stretched lazily. He watched beautiful face of his love for hours and then he decided to please him somehow. With a sly smile he slid between other man's legs and put a kiss on the head of his member. He purred at the taste of summer, reminding him sweet grapes and bitterness of delicate wine.

Then he licked along amazing length of his gorgeous god and back again, licking on the base of his cock. Taking in his balls, he sucked gently and then he took him inside his mouth. Prince used his tongue to caress him while he was moving up and down on amazing shaft. Jotun watched his love in his sleeping, loving the slightest motions on his face. He surely had wonderful wonderful dream, Thor smirked for himself.

It wasn't until his cock was half hard when Loki woke up, feeling too much wetness on his groin. He sat up with gasp as he startled. His eyes fell on the blue skinned, red eyed man taking him into his mouth so wonderfully and Loki fell back with a groan of pleasure. What a wonderful way to start the day! He tilted his body up again to watch as his member disappeared between azure lips then back again. He started to stroke the soft hair, murmuring encouragements to his pet.

"That's so good. Very good Thor."

Thor was happy when Loki woke up. Just to see the other man in pleasure made him moan for him. His hair were petted and he hummed happily, purring deeper.

"Good morning master." he purred with a happy sly smirk, founding it funny and cute that he called him by this nickname and Loki thought he is ready to explode already, hearing this wonderful man calling him master.

He took him back in mouth again, speeding up his pace. He swirled his tongue around the tip, teasing tiny hole and slurped on it, never left other man's emerald eyes. The most magnificent eyes he had ever seen. After a while, he started to suck on him and one hand went up to his nipples, teasing it and making it hard, other hand went to his balls, massaging them gently. Thor's attention was just too wonderful to hold back and it didn't take long before Loki's body tensed, his cum spurting out in long string right into the Jotun's mouth.

"That was a nice way to wake up, thank you, kitty." he chuckled at the frost giant who was too busy with cleaning Loki's cock to notice new nickname.

"You taste so wonderful." Thor purred and kissed the head of his manhood before lying next to the god of mischief again. 

Loki smiled at him and kissed him on lips, trying the taste of his own cum at Jotun's lips.

"You taste better." he winked at him, making Thor grin like a little child.

"Would you like to join me in bath? Do you have those on your realm?" god stroked his arm and got up slowly, stretching his tired body. Thor wanted to roll his eyes but just chuckled at his Aesir god.

"I am not complete savage, Loki." he smirked, shaking his head slightly.

"We have hot springs there, you would love them... Even thought I think they would be too hot for your smooth amazing skin." he rubbed his cheek along Loki's arm.

"I think we can bath there just because our bodies are so cold. We need much more to warm up. But there are places where springs aren't that hot, but there is not too many of them... Actually I am awake much longer than you so I would prefer breakfast, if I can ask you." he smiled shyly.

Loki just smiled sweetly, concealing his opinion of the Jotuns.

"Alright, I'll get some food and bring it back. After breakfast we can clean up."

The god rolled from the bed and stretched before finding some clothes to put on quickly. He waved good bye to the frost giant and left. Thor waved him with smile and waited. He was giggling from happiness for long while, then he forced himself to get up from the bed. He put on clean loincloth, that one which was revealing his thighs because he noticed Loki liked it. Then he put on his tungsten bracelets on wrists and ankles, but not on horns. He decided to left them "naked" since he wasn't going anywhere and it wasn't so official. When Loki came in, he was just combing his long hair.

"I wasn't sure what you normally eat, but I hope you like some of these." god smiled and showed him the silver tray with various food, but Jotun didn't care about meal. 

He jumped from his chair and hugged Loki who almost dropped the tray with gasp.

"I missed you!" prince squeezed him happily before letting him go as he realized what he almost caused.

The god was taken off guard when the other man hugged and kissed him, preferring him over the food. Loki just wasn't used to this kind of thing. Part of him wanted to tell the Jotun to back off but he knew he would actually feel bad about it. Besides, what could it hurt for the creature to be affectionate to him? He enjoyed the attention and it made Thor feel better. He put the tray on the table and pulled it closer to the bed so they could sit. Thor seemed to be unsure about all new weird looking fruit so he picked piece of fresh baked bread and started to chew happily with sparkling eyes. Loki gave him curious look.

"That's it? Just bread? You can try it with butter or salami..." he pointed on the tray but Thor shook his head and swallowed quickly so he could explain this.

"I love the taste of bread! I don't want anything to distract me from that taste." he moaned softly.

"We don't have bread in palace very often and poor people don't have it at all since we can't grow our own grain. All bread or grain we have is from trading with Alfheim and it's not too much. Only some millers and bakers are willing to trade with us. I heard that Alfheim is even going to forbid the trade with us. They all think we are savages that are going to kill them and our past is haunting my nation for a long time. No one wants to have anything to do with bad Jotnars..." he made a face.

"But Vanaheim? They don't want to trade with us at all. We could grow our own grain when we had a casket, it was spreading magic around the whole planet to make grain adjust to the freeze and make soil fertile... It was long time before I was born." he shook his head.

"Oh! I would love to go and see golden fields of grain of Asgard!" Jotun clapped so excitedly, looking pleadingly at Loki who just ate his orange. 

He swallowed calmly, sharing the opinion of other realms.

"Be sure we can go to see the fields some time... But you can't blame the other planets for not wanting to trade, there is no benefit in it for them." he said determinedly.

What else could Jotunheim offer to other realms than sexual services and labor? He couldn't see much value to their species. Thor looked at Loki with surprised expression but kept chewing.

"Excuse me, but I'm afraid you are wrong with this." Jotun said and fortunatelly didn't notice the glare Loki gave him. Before god of mischief could protest, Jotun went on.

"We have plenty of orchards there and fishing flourish even after war. Asgard was always dying to have our fish in markets, our oceans, rivers and lakes have simply nothing more than most delicious fish in all nine realms. We also hunt a lot. Our mead is very special too. It is made from icy honey in mountains where we breed giant bees and our mountains are rich with tungsten, gold and rare icy saphire. You didn't know about this because Asgard doesn't trade with us anymore for the long time." Jotun sighed and looked down.

But if he looked at Loki, he could see the god staring at him in disbelief and surprise. Why hadn't he heard of these things? Maybe he would look into this with the merchants that came to the court. Some of those things sounded delicious and he was dying to try them. But then, no one wanted to trade with that barbaric race. It would take negotiations and proof they wouldn't be harmed. The god wasn't sure he was up for all of that. But he would keep it in mind.

"Hmmmm. There are reasons there's no trade. Our merchants have been attacked and killed more than once. Why do you think the other realms avoid that planet?"

He finished taking the skin of his orange off and peeled a juicy wedge, inserting it into his mouth and Thor nodded. He knew all of it.

"I know, it was before a war and during the war. I am afraid shadow of the past has put my homeland into darkness forever. And other realms are simply too afraid. I heard Vanirs have spreaded rumors that Jotuns eat people." he chuckled and Loki's eyes narrowed, do they not eat people?

"Such nonsense! They would taste horrible." he grinned at Loki.

"But you would taste delicious." he licked his lips and chuckled. 

Prince of Asgard smiled at the praise, but he was too occured with the topic of they talk to lose it.

"Are you serious? That's one of the things your people are known for. I've also heard you don't bathe, sometimes you eat your own children, you can't read or practice magic, you breed with wild animals, should I go on?"

He was starting to wonder if all the things he'd learned about the frost giants was true. If not, his curious nature would never let him rest until he learned more about the man he'd taken in as a companion.

Thor was surprised to hear that. He knew some people thought they eat people but he never expected this. He laughed loudly, just because he wasn't sure if he wants to laugh or cry. Eating their own children? Don't bath? Can't read or do magic? And breed with wild animals? What an amazing imagination people had... Thor laughed and laughed, slightly calming down as his laughter was turning into a cry and soon tears fell down his cheeks.

"I guess you never heard about schools and universities in Jotunehim... And by the way, wild animals would kill you before you could get close enough to their genitalia!" he cried and hugged his own knees.

"This was the way you saw me when you met me? And still you saved me from there? You thought I am all of it and you wanted me with you?" he hugged Loki, pressing his head against his chest.

Loki shook his head no slowly, he'd never heard they had school before. Thor hugged him and he realized there was some kind of miscommunication going on between them.

"I saved you because you...were....different. I never expected a frost giant to be crying over his love in the forest. You interested me, I found you attractive and brought you back. You make it sound like I brought you here to marry you," he said with a chuckle.

He rubbed the other man's back, trying to comfort him a little. Thor smiled and rubbed his cheek against Loki.

"You saved me because you are my true love. You don't have to marry me... Even though it would be beautiful." he purred and then smirked at Loki slyly.

"I can give you our wedding night anytime you want." he purred and rubbed Loki's thigh.

The god of mischief sighed, not sure where this obsession was going to lead. He was just about to protest about the whole idea of getting married and the wedding night when there was a knock on the door that made Thor tense with fear.

"Are you back Loki?" male voice called from behind the door.

"Stay here." Loki whispered, getting up to open the door and didn't notice how Thor nodded obediently, hiding under the blanket of his bed, too timid to meet someone new especially when he could hear it was a man. He held his scar on cheek to hold back bad memories.

Prince opened door to find blonde swordsman with goatee, smiling slyly at him. He was trying to seduce the prince since he could remember. The god wanted to punch Fandral in his smug face for trying to hit on him. He'd made it more than clear he wasn't interested in him. It wasn't that he was unattractive, but it was his reputation of sleeping with anyone that would let him that repulsed him.

"So it's true, you are home." he purred and Loki wanted to roll his eyes.

"Balder saw you today, sneaking to the kitchen and he told it to Allfather. The king wants to see you and as always, he sent me to tell you. He wants your report." Fandral said and noticed the way Loki stood in the door as if he was trying to hide something inside.

Swordsman tried to peek inside.

"Are you alone?" he asked and Loki glared.

"No, I'm not alone. I'll tell you all about it shortly. Would you be kind enough to let my father know I will be there to speak with him immediately? Thank you." he shut the door when he saw other man open mouth to say something and turned to Thor with sigh, half from annoying Fandral and half from finding other man peeking from under the blanket.

"You know, you don't have to be scared." he told him in slightly annoyed voice, but then felt a little bad about that as Thor's scar reminded him that maybe little Jotun had a reasonfor that.

Thor blushed, feeling guilty about it as he came out from his shelter.

"I have to go for a while. Will you be alright?" his eyes searched the room, looking for things he could do to occupy himself.

"There's books and a chess set if you need something to do."

"I will be okay. Do what you have to do, my prince." he sighed.

"I will miss you." he came closer to give him a gentle kiss and headed to find some interesting book.

Loki waited for a minute, watching in disbelief as Thor went to find a book. He was so curious to see a Jotun reading. The revelation was a hard one to swallow as he left and headed toward meeting chambers. As soon as he stepped inside, his fahter's gaze fell on him.

"What have you learned my son?"

"The Jotuns aren't planning any attacks. Just as I assumed, it was a waste of time."

"That's good to hear. Did you learn of anything else?"

He shifted slightly, not really sure how to explain Thor's presence.

"While I was there, I met a Jotun. One of Laufey's sons. He wanted to leave and come here. I agreed to bring him along as an acquisition."

A white eyebrow raised but he couldn't tell if it was surprise or disdain that caused it.

"An acquisition? We're talking about a living person with feelings Loki. You can't treat him like property."

The god scoffed.

"I never said that. I would say pet more than property."

Odin's mouth thinned into a tight line.

"Does he agree with this?"

Loki returned the expression with a hard glare.

"Of course. You don't think I would purposely mislead the poor creature, do you?"

The Allfather sighed and looked away.

"I suppose not. Would you like your reward for going now or later?"

Now that was a real shock. He'd completely forgotten all about Mjolnir when she was something he'd dreamed about for a very long time.

"Later," he replied curtly.

"You did a good job on Jotunheim. Thank you."

He took that as a dismissal and nodded, spinning out of the room, his cloak billowing out behind him as he left. Stupid old man. What did he know anyway? Loki returned to his room, wondering what Thor had been up to in his absence.

Thor was just reading the book about potions when Loki returned.

"Loki!" he smiled and rushed to him, hugging him for a second before he letting him go.

"I read this book and I think about something. I can take a potion to avoid pregnancy and you can cum inside." he grinned happily, almost clapped from excitement.

Loki was floored. He could only stare and his mouth worked, but no words came out. Not only had the Jotun been reading, but he found a way to get what he wanted by using potions.

"T..that's good. I'll have to look into it," he said hesitantly.

Now that he was back, he wasn't sure what to do. The god wasn't used to having people in his room all the time.

"I think I'll take a bath now."

Images of the strong frost giant bathing him floated through his brain and he had to keep from smirking.

"You're welcome to join me if you like."

"I would love to join you." he purred and followed Loki after taking off all his bracelets. 

The god watched as he took off his bracelets, liking the way the other man looked in tungsten accessories. He would have to buy him more. Maybe it was just because they looked like shackle cuffs but it didn't matter why.

"Did you know that Jotuns can hold breath under water for very long time? I think I am going to use it now." he purred with smirk, his cock already hardening just at that thought sucking on Loki's cock under water.

"I didn't know that," he answered, finding some bathrobes and towels for them before going into the bathroom.

It was larger than most of the Asgardians, Loki liked luxury. He'd had his tub special made with steps that went into it and a bench around the inside. There was also a small waterfall he could turn on where water cascaded down on one end. It certainly wasn't big enough to swim in, but it was larger than most. Thor followed his master and opened mouth in amazement when he saw breathtaking bathroom. He looked around, exploring every detail of that room with sparkles of joy in his eyes. But nothing was as beautiful as his Aesir god. He smiled dreamily.

"This is so different from my bathroom. I love it. You have wonderful sense for beauty." he smiled at his love and saw him undressing, his mouth went dry.

Loki placed the things he'd brought onto a counter before started to undress. His eyes wandered toward the frost giant, seeing he only had on the one loincloth that showed his beautiful body. A small smirk resided on his face as he waited in anticipation to see him fully naked again. Thor let the loincloth fall on the floor, his cock was already hard as rock.

Loki came closer and ran his fingers along the ridges of the broad shoulders and brought his lips to the Jotun's ear. His other hand the god ran over the chisled body, exploring the chest and belly until it brushed against a rock hard cock standing at attention just for him.

"What is this?" he whispered, looking into the red eyes.

"Do you crave your master's touch?" he asked smugly.

"Yes, I crave for my master." he breathed out, moving slightly against Loki's hand as he played with him. 

The god gently toyed with the hot member, stroking it a little then tracing the outline of the veins along it. He placed hot kisses across a bicep, letting his tongue swirl around a nipple. 

"We're going to try something new today, my pet," he told him breathlessly, just the thought making him burn.

Jotun had to put strong hand on pale shoulder, moaning as hot tongue wetted his nipple and made it hard immediately.

"What is that new thing, master?" he moaned.

It was interesting to Loki how gentle this large giant was. He held still and let him explore him as much as he wanted and barely touched him back. It made him feel safe around him. 

"Let me show you. But we should go into the water first."

He took the hand fondling him and led the other man into the bathtub, making sure the temperature was just right. The god remembered Thor saying hot water didn't bother him so he made it as warm as he liked and even though Thor was used to higher temperature, it felt nice. When it was ready, he went back and put his arms around the thick neck, kissing him thoroughly. The icy taste of his mouth and lips made Loki's own tingle as he plundered it with his tongue. Then he let his hands slide down the tapered body to the other man's waist. Breaking the kiss, he was slightly winded when he finally answered his question.

"I've already claimed you as my own here," he said, touching the pussy softly.

"But there's still one more place I need to make you mine."

His other hand skimmed over a rounded cheek and squeezed it gently. When other man told Thor what he wanted he moaned just at the thought and throw his head back as he squeezed his cheeks.

"Yes!" he cried out, pressing his cock against Loki's. 

Again god was shocked when Thor seemed so enthusiastic about him taking him from behind. He'd been worried he would be against it but now he was REALLY looking forward to it.

"Make me yours in every possible way." he growled and licked at Loki's neck, bitting his earlobe.

"I just want to let you know, you shouldn't cum inside otherwise you will be father." he warned him, even though Thor wouldn't mind.

And when prince of Asgard heard that even having sex through his rear entrance would get him pregnant, he was surprised again. These were all things he'd never even heard about.

"Thank you for letting me know," he breathed, finding a blood line to lick along.

The god forced himself away from the comforting bulk and moved behind him. He started by running his hands over the amazingly shaped back, then pushed on him until he was bent over and Thor bent over willingly, spreaded legs for Loki, giving him better access to his ass.. Getting to his knees, Loki carrassed the round bottom with his lips and tongue, then spread the other man for him. His tongue flicked out to touch the entrance and he smiled to himself at the small movements his actions caused. Everything on the frost giant's body tasted delicious and he licked a few times before burying his face in the silky cheeks. Slowly he wormed his tongue inside, tasting and learning this new part of him. Thor cried out name of his master, pleasure dripping from his voice. Nothing could compare to hot wet tongue penetrating his tight hole so wonderfully. 

"It feels so good!" he moaned.

"M-master, when I get your cock?" he whimpered.

"Won't you ravish tight little hole of your pet?" he tilted his head so he could look at Loki with pleading eyes full of lust. 

The god pulled back, loving every whimper and sound the other man made.

"So hungry for my cock? You're such a good boy," he purred, petting his ass before standing.

He placed himself at the tight, wet hole and pushed inside in one slow motion. This was even smaller and clutched at his swollen intruder better than the sweet pussy.

"Fuck yes! You feel amazing Thor!"

Prince gasped at the feel of hot member at his entrace and while it could be painful for Aesirs, Jotuns seemed to be made for sex and every pain for him felt like the purest pleasure. Thor whined as the member stretched him slowly and gently, he wondered how he can even breathe since he was constantly moaning and whimpering. And then Loki thrusted inside, so deep and it was completely new experience and pleasure. For him and for his tight tunel, and he just couldnt stop cry in pleasure. Thor´s head fell on his hands, trying to hold it back, but it was too good and he was practically sobbing with need.

"More..." was the only word that he was able to say.

"Yes, beg me, little Jotun." Loki growled, heat flooding his body at Thor´s plea and the god was happy to comply. 

He teased by rocking his hips, letting his member brush inside deeply then pulling it out and slamming back in. He did this a few times, hearing the frost giant's sobs. Not many Aesir could claim to bring a frost giant to it's knees, even less to make him practically cry from pleasure. After a few minutes of enjoying the tight body as it carressed his silky cock, he started to thrust in at a regular rhythm. His hands traveled over the soft skin, memorizing the shape and feel of him. Loki's breath came out through clenched teeth, his forehead starting to sweat a little as he held back from the intense pleasure this was giving him. He knew it wouldn't be much longer so he reached down to stroke the other man's cock with one hand and to rub his sweet slit with the other.

At some point, Thor started to rock his ass, meeting Loki's thrusts and somewhere in the middle of amazing fucking he came with his pussy, squirting his juices all over his thighs. He couldn't even recover and another orgasm was building up in him. His oversensitive clit was teased and dripping twitching cock stroked and he straightened, reaching with his arm behind, wrapping it around Loki's neck and tilted his head to kiss him fiercely and then he cried out as he came with his both sexes, trembling and squirming under Loki's control.

Loki felt the first orgasm but was able to hold on, not allowing himself to climax. His hand was covered in delicious wet juices but he didn't stop his actions as both of the Jotun's sexes exploded and it caused Loki's balls to pump out the most cum he ever had in his life. He couldn't stop cumming and his mind had gone blank. It took a few minutes and when he realized what was happening, his heart sank. He'd forgotten to pull out. And while he didn't really want any children, most of all with a frost giant, he wasn't as upset about it as he thought he would be. Somehow he knew the other man would make a great parent. The god tried to pull his soft cock out but couldn't at first. The strong, muscular ass cheeks were clenched around him so tightly he had to wait for them to relax before he could. When he did, he fell down onto the bench, a look of satisfaction and amazement on his face. He couldn't even speak, he just grinned stupidly at the other man and Thor fell forward when Loki pulled out, kneeling on the bench of bathtub and holding himself on the edge of it. He put his head on his arms, relaxing heavily and trying to understand what just happened.

"Why did you do that?" he looked at Loki.

"I thought you don´t want to be father."

The grin slowly faded and Loki felt bad, holding his arms out to help the Jotun sit next to him.

"It wasn't on purpose. I forgot to do it because you gave me more pleasure than I've ever felt before. It's something I've never forgotten to do. But to be honest, I don't know if I could have taken it out even if I had."

He was beginning to see how the frost giants were incredibly sexual beings and their bodies built for reproduction. It also made a lot more sense how illegitemate children came about. If you couldn't pull out, there wasn't much you could do. Unless he was on one of those potions. The god resolved to get to that as soon as possible. He just had to make sure he didn't mess up this time.

"Tomorrow we'll have you checked and make sure we didn't become parents today."

Thor knew Loki wants him and Loki needs him and it made him so so very happy. But what if? He didn't have good feeling about it at all. For some reason, he was sure Loki wouldn't be happy. And what more, he was a heir. He was supposed to produce prince of Asgard, the heir and not the Jotun bastard. Prince cuddled with god of mischief and his face crooked as he tried not to cry.

"And what if I am pregnant?" he sobbed.

The god of mischief wasn't surprised when Thor cuddled with him. It seemed the frost giant needed affection, something he hadn't had much of before. But he was shocked when the other man started to cry.

"I'm sorry, I'll be more careful next time. If you don't want to have it, we'll figure out something. I think the healers have ways of getting rid of them."

He made a face while saying it, the whole idea distasteful to him. The god had made a mistake and was ready to deal with the consequences. But it seemed his new pet was extremely upset about it. Thor's wet eyes shot up at Loki when he said it. Awe and horror mixing in his face and it took a few seconds until he was recovered enough to speak.

"I would never do that to our baby. It's not like I don't want to have it, I thought you don't want to have it. Shouldn't you produce a heir? What would others say if you have child with Jotun?" he stroked Loki's cheeks to show him how much he loved him, how much he loved their baby if there was one.

Hearing Thor's worries made Loki chuckle.

"I don't particularly want one right now, but it if happened, I wouldn't be angry or upset. I can still have an heir, you don't think kings and princes don't have children outside of their marriages do you?"

He knew well enough it wouldn't look GREAT for him, but it wouldn't be that big a deal to others. There were plenty of illegitimate kids running around. Some were acknowledged and some not. It was even more common for servants of royalty to find themselves embedded with a little one. Loki had no worries at all about any of that.

"I love you." Thor suddenly breathed out, overwhelmed by love and feelings.

"I would die for you." he stroked black hair and nuzzled against his neck, fortunatelly for Loki because Thor didn't see the face he made.

The confessions of love and loyalty made him a little uncomfortable, but it was hard to deny he liked it. He had a lover, bodyguard and exotic toy/pet all rolled into one. He'd scored big this time.

"Yes, you're such a good boy," Loki crooned to him, stroking the white hair just as his was being petted. 

Thor smiled, loving when he called him like that. He started to purr for him, happiness and relief sparkling so wonderfully inside him. And an attention. Amazing Loki's attention that made him shine with joy as Loki washed him. God of mischief gave the Jotun a kiss to the cheek and washing him with the sponge. He started to wipe down the magnificent body, the urge to hum being held down inside his chest.

"You've pleased your master greatly. Would you like a reward? Is there anything you want?"

"Yes. I want that potion so you can cum inside." he was smiling wickedly.

This time Loki laughed loudly.

"I think that's a reward we would both like my pet. You truly are greedy for my cum aren't you?"

"Oh yes, I want you to drown me in your cum." he purred seductively, leaving Loki without words for a second.

He kissed the other man on the cheek, making sure he was nice and clean. After all, he would want to play with his toy later.

"Would you like to help me make it? You read the book, I'm sure you could be valuable."

"Yes! Let's make it together." he giggled.

Loki smiled, loving how cute and innocent the other man could seem.

"I'm very happy I ran into you yesterday. I've never met anyone like you before," he said absently, cleaning away something that wasn't even there on the strong thigh.

Thor grinned. He knew Loki loved him. It was just hard for him to say it or admit it. But it was alright. Thor knew Loki loves him.

"After our bath, I have to go to dinner with my parents. I want to tell everyone about you so they'll be ready when it's time to meet you. When I get back, we'll make the potion."

"I will be here, waiting for my master." he purred and kissed him on a nose.

"Would you bring me a cake please? We don´t have much cakes in Jotunheim. Not even royal family." he said.

"Cake it will be. You can have cake every day if you wish it."

The god finished his washing and gently pushed the bigger man off from him so he could wipe himself down. Thor giggled with silly grin, just because he was so happy. He wondered if Laufey is upset at all that he has lost his son, but he pushed those thought away. He knew his brothers are upset. But he didn´t want to think about it.

He came out from the bathtub and wiped himself with towel, loving the silky robe Loki prepared for them. He slid in the silver one, and hummed.

"I think I will take a little nap when you are gone. I am pretty exhausted from your amazing hard fucking." he gave Loki a wink and jumped on the bed, stroking soft blankets with his hands and legs just because it felt so good against his skin and he purred and purred happily.

The whole time Loki had a silly grin on his face as he watched Thor enjoying himself. He found himself reluctant to leave, but he knew it was necessary.

"Be a good boy until I get back," he told the frost giant, adjusting his clothes.

Thor smiled at him with huge grin.

"I will. Try to hurry up and be back as soon as you can, this will wait for you." he purred and spreaded his legs to show Loki his pussy.

"And it will miss you." he moaned, stroking it with his fingers.

Loki's mouth fell open and he felt desire rising in him again already. It seemed his innocent little Jotun was learning quickly.

"I will hurry but you should put that away."

Thor giggled excitedly and closed his legs, waving to Loki as he left.


	5. The Hint of Harm

The god forced himself to leave and walked toward the dining hall trying to make images of Thor stroking himself leave his mind. As soon as he walked through the entrance a body slammed into his legs. Looking down, he saw Balder hugging him.

"Hello Balder, it's good to see you too."

His voice was distant and flat. It wasn't that he disliked his brother, he didn't have any real affection for him. They didn't spend much time together, the boy was always with his mother.

"I missed you Loki," he said and the god patted him on the head, somehowe it touched his heart and he smiled softly.

Soon the child released him and he went to the table where his parents sat. Frigga gave him a hug before he seated himself and began to put some food on his plate.

"How was your trip? I heard you discovered the Jotuns are not planning to attack." the goddess asked him kindly, always caring about her son that was making her proud.

He nodded and popped some bread into his mouth.

"They aren't. And I ran into one of the princes. It seems he's a runt and not well received on their planet. He wanted to return with me."

His mother looked at Odin for a second while the Allfather remained silent. It was a knowing look that again made Loki suspicious. Was there still something he didn't know? Something that they didn't tell him?... Could it be related to Thor?

"Well, that was very nice of you dear," she told him, patting the back of his hand and broke his thoughts.

"A Jotun! You have a frost giant? I want to see!" Balder declared, suddenly popping up from somewhere.

"Not yet. I want him to get used to our world first. But wait until you see him," he said, eyes shining with excitement.

"He's not like any other giant. His hair is long and white and he has these huge, impressive horns that are wavy and smooth."

Loki used his hands to demonstrated the horns and Balder's eyes grew big.

"No way," he breathed.

Then he ran to Frigga, jumping in her lap.

"Mama, I want a frost giant too!"

Loki grinned and knew within hours everyone would hear about Thor. Frigga laughed a little nervously and patted the little boy's head.

"Jotuns aren't things, you can't owe them, honey. I am sure Thor will become your great friend. Right, Loki?" 

The queen looked at her son, interrupting him as he was cutting crunchy meat on his plate.

"Oh, yes, definitely. I think Thor likes children." he made a forced smile as thoughts about the Jotun's possible pregnancy flooded his head.

It made the little boy very happy and it was the Allfather who finally managed to make him sit down and eat. The Aesir god ate quickly and found a few things Thor would like. Especially some cake. He actually whistled on his way back and even found himself giggling for no real reason. But the thought of being with the Jotun prince again made his heart beat faster. Loki opened the door and put the Jotun’s cake on the coffee table. He didn't call for the other man, maybe his kitty was still sleeping. So he quietly entered the bedroom to find out. His mouth dropped open and he stared at the room. Icicles were hanging from the ceiling, a beautiful blue color flowing everywhere. In the corners of the room were crystals and the walls were sparkling with light as it reflected from the layers of ice. On the bed, there were purple petals all over the blanket and it was magnificent.

And there, on the bed, was lying his beautiful Jotun in a soft, light blue loincloth that revealed his thighs and with designs of frost on it. He had all his tungsten accessories and bracelets and waited for his Aesir.

"Did... did you do this?" Loki asked in awe after he recovered from how amazing Thor looked like.

"Yes, it is all for my master." he blinked at him seductively, his lashes trembling.

"I used my Jotun magic. I can practically do anything I wish with the ice." Thor purred.

Loki immediately fell on the bed, pulling Thor to his embrace and kissed him fiercely.

"You really are terribly sexy, did you know that?" he growled hotly, sucking on dark azure lips as he squeezed athe perfect round ass.

The Jotun wanted to giggle at how easily he turned Loki on. He was on his knees, hugging his Aesir god and moaning into his mouth when his ass was kneaded. The Jotun broke the kiss to look at his master, fingers playing on his lips. He moved his hips, rubbing their crotches together.

"Would you let me ride your big cock?" he asked with puppy eyes.

"I was such a good boy." he purred.

"Yes, you were." Loki panted, taking off the loincloth.

"Did you keep this wet and ready for me?" he asked, rubbing the hidden pussy.

Even Loki was surprised at how much he wanted the other man already. He could picture many long nights of love making...er, no, no love making. Many night of wonderful sex ahead of them.

 

. o { } o .

 

"Did you think I would eat you up?" Thor giggled, exhausted from amazing ride.

He was on top for the first time and his inner Jotun woke up in him. He rode Loki so hard, scratched and bit his skin, everything in swirl of passion that yes, Loki almost believed he is going to eat him up.

"Well, yes, I was worried about it for a minute." Loki admitted, stroking the white mane contentedly.

"You realize I'm going to spoil you? All you have to do is pamper yourself and stay beautiful. My gorgeous, sweet pet." Loki said and Thor grinned slyly.

"That won't be a problem. Maybe you can start with that cake you brought here." he winked at him.

"Right," Loki chuckled and was about to taste the Jotun's lips once more when the annoying knocking interrupted them.

"Everyone wants to steal you from me." the prince of Jotunheim complained with a pout.

"No one can. Wait here, baby." Loki stood up and looked back at Thor who was already about to hide under the blanket that was dirty with their seed.

"Don't." the god of mischief looked at him strictly and Thor blushed.

"Sorry." he smiled and sat up, leaning against pillows.

"You don't need do anything like that. No one will hurt you here." he said protectively and used magic to clean and dry his bed before going to open the door.

It was Steinvir. The cousin of one of the richest merchants of Asgard. Tall and big, with a sharp jaw and no beard and green eyes. He was always chasing after the prince of Asgard for years, even though Loki made it clear he doesn't want to have anything with him. And while Fandral was doing the same thing, the swordsman wasn´t as annoying and rude as Steinvir. Just seeing this man was enough to irritate Loki. The man looked a little bit upset but before the god of mischief could growl at him, Steinvir went on.

"I heard you brought a Jotun whore to fuck. Is that true?" he asked with anger in his eyes.

That left Loki speechless just for a second.

"Not that it's any of your business but I did acquire a Jotun while I was gone. What I chose to do with him is up to me." he retorted.

"Acquire? Does that Jotun filth know that you look at him as a thing?" his eyes narrowed, a few plans already forming in his mind.

"I didn't say he was a thing. But he does belong to me, so make sure everyone knows to stay away."

Loki glared at him.

"You realize how much trouble I can get you into for barging up here and banging on my chamber door in the middle of the night? Especially to throw accusations at your prince?" he asked haughtily and Steinvir stepped back.

"You wouldn't do it. The Allfather needs my uncle's trades for Asgard." he smiled smugly.

"Maybe not as much as you think." an evil smile appeared on his face and Steinvir was quiet for a while.

"Sleep sweetly my prince." he bowed sarcastically and left.

All in all he was glad to see the other man leave. Closing the door, the god was still uptight and rigid when he turned back to look at Thor. Just the sight of his beautiful frost giant helped him to relax a little. Sighing, he sat on the bed, his back against the headboard. But ideas were spinning through his devious brain. Thor wanted to ask who was there but Loki looked like he didn't want to talk about that so he let it go.

"Tell me more about trade on your planet Thor."

He motioned for the other man to lay his head in his lap so he could stroke his hair. The god found it comforting. The Jotun happily put his head on Loki's lap, smiling at him beautifully when he called him. It made him so very happy that Loki wanted to hear more. He took the other man's hand and placed it on his chest, playing with his fingers.

"I don't know, what would you like to hear? There is a lot of it, actually..." he mused for a while before he went on again.

"I told you about supplies and food trade, but there is still more. For example, we have mines where we mine precious crystals. Vanaheim needed them for their trees, but now it seems even that isn't enough to make them trade with us. Have you ever heard about the white trees of Vanaheim? They grow in crystal caves, but if you are trying to grow such tree for yourself, you need crystals from Jotunheim to make it grow... And we have an amazing tailor guild. Did you notice my loincloths? They are all from Jotunheim and skillful clothing masters. Our cloths, fabric and furs are magnificent. Just like this," he showed him his tungsten bracelets.

"We are just that amazing in jewelry and blacksmithing even though no one can compare to the dwarven masters. But we don't have much shoemakers. We don't need boots as you’ve seen, so our boots or shoes are just for decorative purpose. Do you want to know more, or was it enough?" he grinned at Loki.

Loki smiled down, loving listening to Thor's descriptions.

"I think that's enough, but you're welcome to go on if you like."

He was musing the new information and realized he had questions.

"Vanaheim needs those crystals and they don't want to trade with you. If there was someone willing to be a third party, I bet they would do well to work in between."

The god had very little interest in business and trading but he was smart enough to see an opportunity when it was presented to him. Jotunheim seemed to have limitless resources no one else was willing to go after. If he started to trade with them, not only could he stand to make a good profit, it would give him a great reputation. He would be known as brilliant and brave to trade with the barbarians. Other realms would fear him for attempting what they wouldn't even try. And then to have a devoted Jotun consort as his pet? No one would dare stand against him.

Thor shrugged.

"I guess it would work. It would mean more silver for Jotunheim and that would mean less poverty. Did you know we don't use gold as money? We have pleeeenty of gold. It is not precious. Silver is what is precious on our planet. We use silver, tungsten and bronze." Thor said and Loki sighed with a smile.

"I'm starting to think meeting you was the best thing to ever happen to me," he told the other man, running his hand down his chest.

"You are the best thing that happened to me too." he giggled and reached to stroked Loki's jaw and cheeks gently.

This just kept getting better and better. Loki was really liking his plans and leaned into the touches to his face. The god sighed and kissed the hand stroking him.

"Will you really be happy here with me? You won't have much of a life. Do you have anything you want to be?"

"I will. I am happy only with you." he purred.

"Well, I want to be your husband, but I know why you can't marry me. I will be your good boy forever." he smiled with love at him and kissed Loki's hand.

Loki was shocked to hear that. He shouldn't have been but it was still not what he expected.

"You..you don't have any other ambitions?" he asked and Thor shook his head no hesitantly.

The Jotun was unsure about it but he couldn´t think about anything else. Just being with Loki seemed like his purpose for him.

It made him feel a little guilty because he could marry Thor if he wanted. He just...he never considered it. He'd only brought him back for fun but he had to admit, he was caring about him more than he ever thought he would.

"Did you forget your pet asked you to feed it with your cake?" the prince chuckled.

A smile came over the Aesir as he reached for the cake. He broke off a small piece and held it to the Jotun's lips.

"I think you might even be a good person to put in charge of a trading company. Would you like that?"

Thor shook his head no and took piece from Loki's fingers, loving to be fed.

"Mmm... I would like that, but no one would want me to be there... But I am skillful archer and great blacksmith. Do you know that?" he smirked smugly.

Loki shook his head no that time.

"I didn't know. But, what do you mean no one would want you there? The Asgardians or the Jotuns?" he waited for the other man to finish then fed him another piece of cake.

Thor gave him sad smile.

"Both of them. I do believe I was born to make you happy." he smiled.

"If I can go to a workshop one day, I would like to make a dagger for you." he purred.

"I like that idea. Daggers are excellent weapons.... Thor, I think you underestimate yourself. You would be very valuable in something like that." the god fed him some more cake, letting his mind wander. 

Tomorrow he would get the chance to try and lift Mjolnir. If he had that weapon by his side, he would be undefeatable. Thor broke his thoughts with a question.

"I don't do it, I know I would be good in that. But simple fact is that no one would like to have me there." he explained and opened his mouth for cake.

"So, what weapons do you use? I actually don't know much about the man I love with all my heart and soul." he gave him a beautiful smile.

"Daggers of course. Sometimes a spear. I've been training for the day when I'll have Gungnir. But there's a weapon I want more. A hammer named Mjolnir. Only someone worthy can lift her."

"Ooooh, really? And can you lift it? I would like to see." he grinned.

Loki gave him a condescending smile and stroked his cheek.

"Of course you can come." he said smugly.

"Can I try to lift it too?" he giggled excitedly and Loki held back a laugh at the thought of a Jotun wielding the mighty hammer.

"Sure, why not?"

Thor's eyes shone with sparkles of joy and he pulled other man closer to kiss him.

"When will we go?" he asked, pretty excited about seeing more from the palace.

"Tomorrow," he said, kissing one of his horns.

"My father has to take me there and I'm sure he won't mind if you come with us."

"Um, okay..." Jotun said, not sure about the presence of Loki's father.

Not that just it was his father, it was the Allfather and the man who took the casket from Jotunheim. 

Loki could see he was hesitant and laughed.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. He already knows you're here."

Thor took a deep breath and nodded, letting Loki´s hand soothe him.

"We should get some rest, yes?" god of mischief said kindly, making Thor smile.

His voice sounded like healing balm to the Jotun´s nerves. They lay back and got comfortable, Loki pulled Thor up to cuddle against him. Thor held his Aesir god happily, purring for him when he realized something.

"Doesn't it bother you that I purr? I can try to stop it if you want." he asked him, playing with his dark hair.

"No, of course not," he reassured his big kitty.

"I like it when you purr. It means you're happy and I made you that way, my dear kitty." Loki smiled and Thor squeezed his hand, smiling wide and once more, he felt safe and happy, not thinking about the past that haunted him for years.

It didn't take long for Loki to fall asleep wrapped in the strong arms of the other man.


	6. Lifting the Hammer

"So, should I wear the classic loincloth or the one that shows my thighs?" Thor asked while brushing his long hair, wanting to look fancy at Loki's big day.

The God of mischief was telling him about the amazing weapon Mjolnir all morning and was very excited. They also went visit the healers early in the morning and found out Thor wasn´t pregnant so it put both of them in a good mood. But when the Jotun asked, he was immediately there with a strict answer.

"No, no. The classic one." he quickly replied.

Loki didn't want anyone to see TOO much of his prize. That was just for him. When Thor nodded, he kissed him on the horn, making the blue handsome man moan.

"You have very sensitive horns up there, don't you?" Loki grinned at him and stroked one horn.

Thor moaned and rocked his hips instinctively and pushed Loki's hand away, staring at him, blushing and panting.

"Yes, very very sensitive. So you better stop otherwise you will have to rape me in front of everyone." he breathed out and Loki giggled.

"I should remember that about your horns for next love making." he winked at Thor and cursed himself for saying “love making” instead of “sex”.

"I am thinking about grinding the tips. They are too sharp for love making." Jotun mused and god of mischief kissed him on the forehead.

"Do whatever you want, just don't lose them. They crown your beauty." he flattered him and Thor sighed happily, putting accessories on the horns.

Loki dressed up in his solemn clothes, light armor and brought up his golden helmet. When Thor saw it, he clapped excitedly.

"I love your horns!" he grinned.

"It seems you secretly love Jotnars." the white haired man smirked and Loki forced smile, not wanting to lie, but he didn't want to offend other man.

"Do you know midgardians consider horns as a sign of the devil?" he asked while putting the helmet on.

Thor shrugged and got up when he finished braiding his hair.

"Are you a devil?" he purred, hugging Aesir from behind.

"Maybe." an evil smirk adorned Loki's lips and Thor returned it.

"So, how do you like Asgard so far? Are you glad you came?"

There was no answer for a second, Thor's hand sneaked down to Loki's thighs and crotch.

"I always love when you come." he purred.

"But it wasn't what you asked." Jotun giggled.

"Well, I haven’t seen much of Asgard, but what I've seen," he rubbed the other man's crotch.

"Is enough," he squeezed the big cock with a silky voice.

"To make me love it." he smiled and released Loki, pretending an innocent smile and Loki spanked him, making him gasp.

"Weren’t you the one who said to stop?" he asked slyly and Thor blushed.

"Okay, we should go now. Don't be shy and don't hide behind me. You are strong and beautiful, Thor, you don't have to be ashamed." Loki told him and was about to leave when Jotun stopped him, sudden fear in his face.

"But Loki, what if.. what if someone stare at my scar?" he looked down and Loki stepped closer, taking the blue cheek in his hand and stroked the corrupted skin with his thumb.

"If anyone stares at your scar, it will be only because they will admire how strong you are. Even the scar on your face is beautiful and making you stronger." he said kindly and kissed the scar gently, making Thor gasp.

This was very very unusual for Loki. But he had this strange and new urge to protect his handsome Jotun, in every possible way.

"You never asked me what happened. You never asked me about my scar.... Thank you." Thor sighed with heavy voice, squeezing Loki's hands.

"I don't know if I would be able to talk about it." 

Loki kissed him again, touched so much. He wondered what dreadful fate crossed Thor's life that caused such fear and pain in the strong Jotun. He squeezed his hand and gave him an encouraging smile. He didn't realize he forgot about Mjolnir until they left the room. The god took Thor's hand and hooked their arms together so the other man was hanging from him. It was a little strange since the Jotun was a slightly larger than him, but it showed that he belonged to him and that Loki was in charge. They walked out the door and he could feel the tenseness in the frost giant, showing how nervous he was. The Aesir patted his hand to reassure him and they began to walk to the dining hall. The guards all turned their heads and gaped at the sight of Loki with a Jotun. 

They came to the room itself and almost immediately he could hear the voices falling away until it was almost silent. There was only the sound of Thor's jewelry clinking and his bare feet padding along the floor. Then the whispers started and it was going exactly the way he'd pictured. A small body hurled toward him, hitting Loki at the knees and he stopped for a second. Balder stared up at the frost giant, awe on his face. Thor was nervous until he saw the little boy. He smiled wide at the cuteness in the boy's face and he was sure it was Loki's little brother.

"Wow! Can I touch him?" the little boy asked in awe with an opened mouth and the god chuckled as he picked him up.

"I think that would be alright. What do you think Thor?"

The Jotun smiled kindly and took the little boy's hand.

"Are you Loki's brother, young man?"

"I am Balder. The prince of Asgard!" he said smugly.

"Nice to meet you, Balder, I am Thor." he said and Balder popped in Loki's hands.

"I want to touch his horns!" his eyes widened with excitement and Thor looked at Loki with a horrified gaze, hoping Loki could understand why he didn't want to do it.

It made Loki laugh.

"I'm sorry Balder, but only people that are married to Jotuns can touch their horns. Would you like to touch his hair instead?"

The little boy nodded and eagerly petted a few strands the god held out to him.

"Thank you for saving my life again." Thor whispered to Loki with a chuckle, happy that his horns were left untouched just for Loki.

"I hope your father won't want to touch them too." he joked but it went away as soon as Loki said the next words.

"Let's go to show him to mother and father, okay?" he asked and put the little boy down.

His brother ran off ahead, screaming for his mother to see the amazing frost giant.

"See? They love you." Loki told the Jotun, taking his hand and pulling the hesitant man toward the royal table.

He waited for him to get situated before sitting next to him. Frigga watched the Jotun with a soft smile that made him feel much better. The queen was something like personified kindness and love and the Jotun quickly stopped freaking out. Odin seemed unimpressed.

"Mother this is Thor. Thor this is Queen Frigga."

Thor nodded to her with a slight bow and did the same thing to Odin, trying not to laugh after Loki's introduction.

"And this sour looking old man is Odin, my father," Loki remarked with a playful grin.

He was given a frown but he knew it wasn't serious. Loki looked back to the table until he found something Thor might like.

"It's my pleasure to meet you, king and queen. I am grateful that you welcomed me here." he said shyly and took Loki's hand under the table.

"Would you like some pancakes?" he asked, remembering how much the Jotun liked grains.

"I never had them, but I would love to taste." he smiled and leaned to Loki.

"He hates me." he whispered to Loki, looking at Odin when Allfather wasn't watching.

Loki laughed quietly and nudged his knee with his own.

"Trust me, he doesn't hate you. I've seen hate and that is not it."

The god piled on pancakes and wondered if he'd like syrup. Remembering his sweet tooth, he decided yes and put some on for him. Then he started his own plate. Balder bounced in the seat across from them, never taking his eyes off from Thor.

"Why do you have all those bracelets? What are the kids like where you come from? Why don't you wear shoes? What...."

He was quieted by a slap on the back of the head by his mother.

"Leave him alone Balder. I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to get to know him." Frigga chided her son lightly and Thor gave him a kind smile after he chuckled.

"I have bracelets because it's part of our culture. It shows that we are a great and rich nation, just as in materialistic as in idealistic way." he said, but suddenly felt uncomfortable.

Even though it all was true and as they teached him, it was a fact that he was sitting just at the same table with man who made from his people a poor miserable nation. He didn't dare to look at Odin.

"Our babies are as big as you are right now. How old are you, Balder?" he tried to smile and Balder opened his mouth in awe.

"I am six years old."

Loki waited patiently for their conversation to end before addressing his father.

"Today I'd like to try Mjolnir. Thor wants to come, I didn't think it would be a problem."

"I can't think of any reason why he shouldn't come." Frigga smiled

There was a look of amusement to the old god's face that made Loki a little uneasy.

"Well...good, then." Odin said.

Loki tried to not look at him with an weird gaze and went back to eating his own pancakes, wondering what his father had up his sleeve.

"How long do you plan to visit us, Thor?" Frigga smiled and took a sip from her glass.

"As long as you let me stay." the Jotun blushed at the queen.

"You are welcome to stay as long as you wish." queen said heartly, making the Jotun feel so good.

Thor finished his food and waited with a happy smile for Loki. He was watching him and forgot everyone there, just so happy to be with him. Sudden purr came out of him and Balder's mouth fell open, Frigga closing it quickly.

"Oh, forgive me." Thor blushed hard and looked down, the purring disappearing immediately.

Loki blushed a little too when Thor started to purr. He didn't mind that he did it, he just knew it was because of him. He gave a small laugh to cover his nervousness.

"There's nothing to forgive," Frigga said sweetly, reaching over to take his hand.

"We all show our happiness in different ways." she said and Thor was sure he just met the kindest person that ever lived in all nine realms.

"I so want one now," Balder breathed, staring at Thor again.

"Mama I want to marry a Jotun so I can touch their horns," he blurted out and Loki thought he was going to die.

"Is that what your brother told you?" she asked, clearly trying to hide her own laughter.

The little boy nodded happily.

"Well, we'll see if you can find one you like when you get older."

"Yay!" he screeched and jumped down, running across the room again.

"Please tell me I didn't act like that at his age," Loki groaned.

"No," she chuckled.

"You were very quiet and well behaved."

"Thank the Norns," he muttered under his breath.

Thor was chuckling and laughing and felt so happy. Suddenly he remembered when he sat at the table with his own family, how it always was. This was so different from the torturing silence and Laufey's gaze that doesn't care about him. Now he had Loki, and the attention of everyone. Sun and light and kind smiles. He WAS happy.

"Well," Odin announced in a loud voice.

"It seems we're finished here. Loki, Thor come with me."

Balder stopped and looked over to them.

"I want to come too papa!" he yelled but the king halted him.

"Not this time Balder. There will be a time for you, I promise."

The little boy pouted but nodded.

"Alright, but I want something special later."

The Allfather chuckled and agreed with him.

"I promise. Now keep an eye on your mother for me," he said with a wink.

Balder ran off and the king turned to them.

"I think we can go now."

He lead them out of there and toward the weapon's vault. Thor stood up and thanked them for breakfast before he followed the Allfather, hanging onto Loki's arm excitedly. He couldn't wait to see his love lift the mighty hammer.

The trio approached Mjolnir who sat in her magical splendor on a pedestal. Loki could feel the aura around her and the power she held. Finally he would be able to claim his birthright. His eyes shone with excitement as they drew close but he waited until the Allfather gave him permission.

"Are you sure you want to do this Loki? Mjolnir is very picky in who she chooses as a master."

The god nodded, not seeing any reason why he would not be good enough.

"Alright, see if you can lift her."

Nervously, he stepped forward and wrapped his hands around the handle and looked at Thor for a second. He wasn't sure why his eyes went that way but they did and it made him feel better. 

Giving a cocky grin, he yanked on the hammer, but it didn't move. Immediately his smile went away and he focused, pulling harder. Thor gave Loki encouraging smile, excitedly watching his love. He was ready to squee and clap for him when the hammer would be lifted but Loki couldn't lift it. With Loki's smile disappeared also Thor's and his heart hurt from seeing his love disappointed.

The god tugged at it for a few minutes until finally he realized it wasn't going to move. Loki was stunned. His whole life he'd believed he would get to wield the hammer but now it refused him. He didn't know what to think. A hand falling on his shoulder startled him and he looked up, confused to see his father looking at him sincerely.

"I'm sorry my boy, it seems you are not the right one for her."

Loki couldn't say anything, his cheeks burning from embarrassment.

"But if I recall, we were going to give Thor a chance to lift her. Isn't that right?" he asked the Jotun who just shook his head no.

"If Loki didn't lift it, I would never do it. It's waste of time." he said weakly, but the Allfather put his hand on the Jotun's shoulder and led him closer. He looked at Loki, showing him how much he it hurt to see him unhappy. 

Loki remained silent, his eyes following the others. He couldn't see the point to all of this. A Jotun had never held the hammer before, why would he disappoint his new companion. Suddenly Thor freed himself from under Odin's hand and came to Loki and gave him big kiss.

"I love you, with hammer or without it." he told him, looking into the green eyes sincerely and released him slowly, but the god was petrified. 

He didn't want Odin to think he was in love with the other man. He'd just brought him back to keep himself company.

"Okay, let's do it." the Jotun said and came to the hammer.

"I told you it's just waste of..." his voice disappeared in surprise and horror when he suddenly held the hammer in his hand, without pulling or some sign of effort.

Mjolnir was in his hand and he felt electricity flowing through his veins and he just stared at the mighty weapon. To say the god of mischief was shocked would have been an understatement. It was so hard for him to comprehend that Mjolnir would choose a Jotnar over himself that Loki fainted.

Thor let the hammer fall on the floor, running to his master and held him with tears in his eyes.

"Loki! Loki! Please come back to me!" he cried and his gaze shot to the Allfather who came closer to have a look at his boy.

"What is with him?" the Jotun sobbed and stroked his cheeks.

"He needs to rest. Take care of him, we will speak about this later. But Mjolnir now belongs to you, Thor." the old man said.

"No." he whimpered, nuzzling against Loki's neck.

"I don't want the hammer, I want you." he was sobbing against Loki´s shirt and suddenly they found themselves on Loki's bed.

The Allfather had to have teleported them with some kind of spell. Thor was stroking Loki's hair and cried.

"Please" he hugged him.

Loki came to shortly after they arrived back in his room. He looked around, not sure what was happening and grinned in relief. It had just been a dream. But then he realized Thor was crying and couldn't figure out why. 

"Thor, what's wrong?" he asked him, reaching up to cup his cheek.

Thor almost screamed from happiness and hugged Loki tightly before looking into face he loved.

"You fainted, I didn't know when you wake up." he sobbed.

"I was afraid I lost you." he kissed him.

Loki chuckled and let the other man kiss him before stroking his cheek.

"I'm sorry if I scared you but why did I faint?"

It wasn't like him to be weak that way. 

"It doesn't matter, let's get to breakfast so I can have my hammer finally."

"You don't remember?" Thor asked breathlessly and wanted to disappear.

He took the other man's hand to make him look at him.

"Loki, we were there. You didn't lift it." he said as kindly as he could and immediately slid on his knees from the bed, kissing Loki's hand.

"It doesn't matter, we don't need the hammer. I love you Loki." he was kissing it all over devotedly.

"Wha....but then how are we here?" he asked confused.

He was enjoying the kisses to his hand but his mind was reeling, trying to remember what happened. Then it hit him and he stared down at the frost giant, not believing it.

"You...you lifted her didn't you?" he asked and Thor nodded guilty, looking down.

He felt the blood drain from his face again but didn't pass out this time. Pictures formed and ideas came to him but he wasn't ready to accept it just yet. He needed to know for sure.

"If Mjolnir truly wants you, she'll come to you."

He braced himself for what he might see.

"Call her Thor. I need to know if it's true."

The Jotun prince was about to protest, but if Loki needed to know, Thor would always obey his master. He reached somewhere and thought about the mighty hammer.

"Mjolnir." he almost whispered and suddenly the hammer came to her master.

Thor let it fall on the floor immediately, kneeling before Loki again and he took his hand, rubbing his cheek against it.

"I don't want that hammer, I want you. Please Loki, don't be mad at me. I didn't want it." he sobbed, feeling like he stole Loki's dream.

It was the other man's dream to have Mjolnir, not his. He never wanted more or less but Loki who wasn't angry with him. He could see he was telling the truth.

"Don't worry my pet, I'm not angry with you," he sighed and relief flooded the young frost giant.

But there was someone he was going to have words with.

"My father is responsible for this. I know he did this on purpose. Why else would he have me go to Jotunheim to find you? He only cared about finding someone the hammer would consider worthy."

Oh, how the poor Jotun was shocked to hear Odin did it on purpose... He didn't like it at all.

"No no no no..." he shook his head and stood up.

"You came because it was fate, because you are my true love. What it means for me that I have the hammer? I don't want anything but life with you." he hid in Loki's arms.

Loki wished he could share Thor's sentimentality, but he didn't. He could see the scheming going on and didn't like it. But he could be just as conniving. He stroked the soft hair and gave the other man a smile.

"Don't be so upset my pet. This is a good thing. Whether you have the hammer or I do, it still benefits me. You would use it to help me wouldn't you?" he asked and Thor nodded quickly, smiling finally.

"Of course, anything you want I will do." he said eagerly.

"Good, such a good boy," he said with a smile.

Maybe Odin had his own objectives, but Loki couldn't deny he was coming ahead in this arrangement as well. He was still going to give the old man a piece of his mind for manipulating him.

"Come here, come to your master," he cooed, pulling the Jotun up onto the bed with him.

The god kissed the other man, letting his hands roam over his body. He wanted a distraction and there was nothing better than this. He slipped his hand under the top of the loincloth and immediately went to stroke the other man's pussy.

"Your sweet little pussy is so soft," he murmured to him.

"Please..." Thor looked at Loki with trembling lashes.

"Let's make the potion first, I want your seed inside so badly." he almost whined.

Loki wasn't used to Thor stopping him and was very interested to find out why. But hearing his pleas made him smile. 

"Alright, if that's what you want," he said tenderly, kissing him again.

"You're going to help me, aren't you?" he asked as he rolled off the bed and went to find the right book.

Thor nodded with sly grin.

"Yes I can help..." he purred.

"... to distract you." he added slyly and followed other man, licking his lips.

This should be fun, he thought and eyed Loki's crotch hungrily.

Loki turned to him with a strict expression.

"None of that," he wagged a finger at him.

"If you distract me, this could come out terribly wrong."

He gathered what they needed and handed the book to Thor.

"Read the instructions to me."

Thor pouted, but took the book from him. He wanted to help but he felt too much like little kitty that wanted to play.

"Okay, so step one." he read so Loki turned back to his work.

"Put moon herbs into the water and let it cook. Step two. Add the mandragora dust until the water has orange color without mixing.... Step three, put your hands on your tasty cock and stroke it until it drips so Thor can lick it like happy little kitty." he said, holding back a laugh but it was too hard.

Loki frowned, turning back to him.

"You had your chance for that," he scolded him.

"Now are you going to help me or not?"

He pretended to reach for the book, knowing Thor would want to keep it. And Thor did. He stepped back with fear in his eyes. He never thought Loki could ever remind him his father but the way he wanted to take the book from him reminded him Laufey tearing the precious pages...

"No, I help you." he said quietly.

But after reading another few right instructions, Jotun realized he wanted to be a bad boy for a change and have some juicy punishment. He grinned. He read another five steps for Loki and then went on with big sly excited grin.

"Step twelve, spank that wicked Jotun of yours." he giggled wickedly.

At this point Loki was expecting the other man to mess up on purpose again. He gave him a sly grin.

"My pet is certainly going to get a spanking. There should only be two steps left. Tell them to me and while this boils, I'm going to punish my bad boy."


	7. Lovers Are Supposed To Make Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is making a big progress :3

Thor's eyes were wide with desire, his body anxious to get the punishment. It was hard for him to read but he quickly said everything Loki needed to know and then just waited breathlessly for the other man to finish and pay his amazing attention to him. Loki put the finishing touches on the potion, purposely taking his time, making Thor anxious and eager. When he was done, he turned to him and gave him a fake glare.

"You were terribly distracting and very bad." he told him, grabbing his wrist and pulling him to the bed.

Thor gasped and moaned, following Loki devotedly. The god sat down on the bed and placed the Jotun over his lap.

"You know what happens when you are bad? You get punished."

Loki unhooked the loincloth and pushed it aside, revealing smooth, blue ass cheeks. He ran his hand over them, then brought it down with a sudden slap, making them jiggle slightly.

"Ah!" Thor cried out in pleasure.

It didn't matter how rough Loki would be with him. As long as he was in the mood, his body was made to turn all the pain into pleasure automatically.

"Yes, master..." Thor panted, trying to rub himself against Loki's knee.

Loki felt the Jotun prince shifting to find the friction and spanked him again, then kneaded his juicy rounded ass.

"No, no, no. No release for you!" he scolded him again, opening his legs so Thor couldn't reach. 

Thor whimpered and bit his lip, sobbing at the loss. Loki spanked him a few more times, each time he massaged heated skin gently to soothe it and get ready for another slap.

"Have you learned your lesson?"

"Yes, yes, master! I will be a good boy for you." the Jotun breathed out heavily and shifted his hand so he could touch Loki's crotch with a sly smirk.

"I will please you greatly, my lord." he purred innocently but Loki took the other man's hand away and grabbed onto him, twisting and throwing him onto the bed.

Crawling over him slowly like a predator, he grinned at him.

"You will do nothing except tell me how good everything feels."

His lips latched onto the thick neck, sucking there until he left a dark bruise. He kissed down to a hard nipple, licking at it like it was an ice-cream before sucking on the trembling peak. Jotun spreaded legs for him and moaned, falling on his back when his nipples were licked.

"Shouldn't I drink that potion?" he asked breathlessly, his hips already lifting to feel Loki.

"It's not ready yet," Loki hushed him.

He knew what he was doing. The god was going to pleasure his toy then when he was ready, he would fuck him hard and cum all inside him. He moved to the other nipple and slipped his hand down to stroke at the magnificent cock.

"You're only supposed to tell me how good it feels, remember?"

"Yes, please, oh!!!" prince cried out as Loki stroked his cock and he began to thrust into it, moaning so hard for Loki.

"That feels so good, master. I love your touches on my cock. It's so hard only for you." he moaned and opened his mouth, inviting Loki inside with a swirl of his tongue.

Loki shoved his own hard muscle into the Jotun's mouth, plundering all the sweetness passionately and when he pulled back to breathe, Thor was dazed from the fierce kiss.

"I'm going to milk you my little Jotun. Make sure you don't leave your master hungry."

He slid down so his mouth was over the large twitching cock and took him into his hot cavern. The god sucked hard and took him all the way into his throat. He used his long fingers to massage the large balls hanging underneath.

"M-master..." Jotun prince breathed out, stroking black hair and gripped on them when Loki took him inside all the way.

He didn't remember something ever felt like that and his cock twitched just in Loki's mouth. He felt it and it felt amazing. His balls were massaged with long fingers that were made for pleasure and Thor was lost again, under might of his Aesir god.

"Oh that's right! Yes! Sooo good!" he moaned.

"C-can I?" he breathed out, and thrusted into Loki's mouth slightly to see if he could do it and Loki let him.

It didn't matter how he came, as long as he was filled with that cool, salty cum. He encouraged the Jotun by gripping his waist and pushing him up slightly. It was hard not to touch anything else but he wanted the frost giant to cum right now. Thor was just overwhelmed with sensations. It was too good to be true that his master let him to ravish his sweet mouth. He was thrusting hard inside, a little missing Loki's horns. He would hold them and fuck his mouth hard, this way he held just his hair and soon he was cumming hard inside while his pussy juices were squirting all over Loki's chin.

"LOKI!" he cried and sudden lightnings with thunders crossed the sky.

The god swallowed it down, loving the taste. He took the soft member all the way in, sucking it clean and letting his nose rub against the pelvis of the other man. Then he let him fall out and sat back a little. The thunder and lightening had to be from Mjolnir, he'd never heard them from the frost giant before. A small amount of jealousy hit him but he shook it off quickly. He gave the wet pussy a quick lick before jumping up and going over to where the potion was simmering. He took it off the burner and poured some in a cup. Bringing it over, he sat next to the Jotun and handed it to him.

"Be careful, it's hot," he told him.

"Not as hot as you." Thor giggled with a wink as he took the cup.

Loki wanted to roll his eyes at how silly it sounded, but it was part of his Jotun and he realized he wouldn't want to change it. The Jotun was just about to drink it when he suddenly stopped and looked at the god of mischief. 

"But what if the healers were wrong? What if I am pregnant? Will this potion hurt the baby?" he asked quietly.

Loki was sure the healers examined his Jotun properly, but when Thor mentioned the baby getting hurt, he was terrified by the thought.

"Let me see if I can help. We have to be sure for one hundred percent." the god said and Thor's heart skipped when he saw how much Loki cared about their baby and he had to admit he was a little disappointed when Loki used his magic to detect anything and found no little life growing inside him.

Maybe one day... But now, he just quickly drank the potion and spreaded his legs for Loki with sly grin.

"Fill this hole with your seed." he licked his lips and Loki grinned at him.

"Is that an order?" he purred back and ran his fingertips across blue belly and down the insides of his strong thighs.

"Oh no master, I would never dare to do that. It was my plea." the Jotun moaned and pulled on Loki's belt to get him closer.

Before he pulled the hard shaft of the god of mischief out, he reached under his pants and stroked his throbbing manhood.

"That's what I thought. Now, let me get you ready," he purred and pushed two fingers inside wet pussy, making them wet and coated with Thor's slickness.

Then he pulled them out and spreaded the wetness over the tight rear hole of the other man, pushing them inside while he rubbed the frost giant’s clit with his thumb. The Jotun was squirming and sobbing under his hands, rocking against them. At some point, Thor's begging became too unbearable and Loki couldn't hold back anymore. He pulled his fingers out, penetrating the rear tight hole slowly with his cock as it sucked him in and he pushed down all the way.

"Loki! Oh Loki!" Thor whined, wrapping his legs around god's waist.

"Fuck that little hole! I want to be full of your cum." the Jotun begged, sucking on Loki's neck.

It amazed the god of mischief how much the Jotun always wanted his sticky juices. But it was alright. He loved to give it to him. Thor's cries had him moving harder and faster, fucking him in a wonderful rhythm.

"Take it my sweet pet, take it all the way inside," he panted, pushing himself further than he ever thought possible.

It wasn't long before the muscles clenched around him and had Loki almost ready to explode.

"I'm going to fill you up!" he cried, biting at the frost giant's collarbone.

There were a few more thrusts and he held himself inside, hot cum spilling into the other man. Thor reached his climax together with Loki, turning them both into wet soaking mess of hot juices. When he recovered, he found himself biting his own wrist and he relaxed, looking at Loki with half closed eyes.

"I feel.... complete." he breathed out heavily and Loki chuckled.

"As long as I'm the only one that makes you feel that way," he said with a smile, kissing his neck and rolling off from the bigger man.

He sighed happily and threw an arm over his forehead.

"Maybe tomorrow we'll take you to the grain fields."

"Really?!" the frost giant squeaked and put a hand on the pale chest, snuggling to him.

"Will you fuck me in the middle of the grain field?" he grinned.

That made the god laugh a lot.

"Yes, I'll fuck you in the grain field," he said in a tender way, pushing the Jotun's hair back.

He looked at him and wondered how a prince would want to be treated this way.

"You really don't mind being my pet?" he asked.

"You're royalty. You should have a thousand men and women lined up to do whatever you want. Instead you want only to pleasure me. Don't get me wrong, I love it though."

Thor chuckled.

"No, I don't mind. You could notice I love it." he kissed him on his chest then put his head on his shoulder.

"You know what? I was trying to find a way how to get the right Jotun size all my life. But now it makes sense. Do you see it? I was born small for Jotuns but big enough for Aesirs. And it was all because we are meant to be together. This way I can be with you. This all is meant to be." he smiled and started to purr, squeezing other man.

And Loki suddenly knew Thor was right. Nothing had ever felt this right before. There had never been a Jotun this size before. And the hammer. It all made sense. Maybe they were meant to find each other. He didn't love Thor the way he loved him (or so he told himself) but that didn't mean they didn't belong together right then. Maybe someday things wouldn't work out, but he wasn't concerned for the future. The god would be happy to keep his Jotun as a concubine if he didn't decide to marry him at some point. 

"That does make a lot of sense," he conceded.

"How were you born so small? It can't be Laufey, his other sons are normal sized."

Thor shrugged.

"I don't know who is my mother. I was told that Farbauti, mother of my brothers wasn't my mother. I guess I am a bastard, just the shame of my father. But I don't care." he slid with one leg between Loki's, entwining them together.

"Sleep with me now." he purred with closed eyes.

Loki thought about it, wondering how that must feel to not know where you came from. Or to think you were not wanted because you had a different mother. He held Thor tightly and cuddled against him.

"It doesn't matter where you came from, you're where you belong," he told him, kissing his head.

Thor wanted to cry from happiness. He snuggled closer,pressing against Loki with love as if he wanted to be one whole with him. And he wanted.

"I love you so much." he whispered before falling asleep.

Loki held the cool body against him, letting his fingers stroke lazily down the other man's back. Soon the steady breathing told him he was asleep. It wasn't hard for him to see how Thor would immediately attach himself to anyone that wanted to treat him decently. And if he insisted on being in love with him...well, what could it hurt? Hopefully it would keep him safe if the Jotun ever flipped out. 

Picturing that made him shudder a little with desire. He could just imagine the muscles rippling with strength and the graceful body causing damage. Loki let his fingers trace the outline of the shoulder blades, loving the way his little Jotun was built. After a few minutes, he settled back against the bed and let himself fall into sleep.

 

. o { } o .

 

A storm in the middle of night woke Thor up. He was startled at the sound of thunder and shook Loki's shoulder.

"Loki, Loki, are you sleeping?" he whispered with a concerned voice.

"I fear the storms." he nuzzled against his neck.

Loki woke up, hearing the storms outside.

"How can you be afraid of something you control now?" he asked sleepily.

Sighing, he tried to pull him into a comforting embrace.

"Come here, you big baby," he told him fondly, holding and stroking him.

He hoped if they ever had to go to the war the Jotun wouldn't be too afraid to fight with him. It was one of the things he'd been counting on when taking him in.

"I-I do what?" Thor gasped.

"Control the storms? How can I?" he whispered and it hit him.

Yes, Mjolnir. He was always afraid of storms. The sound of thunders reminded him always of something he didn't remember but had it deep inside him. He nuzzled against Loki and held him close. There was something he loved. He closed his eyes and focused.

Soon the storm went away and just soothing rain was falling from the sky. Thor smiled and kissed the pale skin.

"This is my lullaby for you then." 

The rain started to fall and Loki felt a peace inside him he wasn't used to.

"Thank you my love, it's beautiful," he mumbled as he fell back to sleep.

Thor smiled wide, quietly, letting it soak into his soul. It was so amazing to hear "love" instead of "pet". Loki even couldn't imagine. He felt peace in his soul, finally hearing words of love from Loki and soon the beautiful rain lulled him back to sleep.

 

. o { } o .

 

The morning was beautiful with droplets of water everywhere and a faint mist that made the water smell clean and fresh. Loki liked it. It soothed him as he woke up and he smiled at the man in his arms. He repressed the urge to stroke those magnificent horns and instead just concentrated on the weight of him against his body. It was strange, just a few days ago he thought these people to be savage beasts. But Thor was gentle and sweet. Obviously he had a pure soul if he was able to wield the hammer.

Not one Aesir had captured his mind or invoked such a reaction from him like Thor had. He was surprised at his intellect and creativity. The god had been serious about making him head of a trading company he wanted to start. Plus he was able to make him a dagger that Loki was dying to see how would turn out.

He started to wonder if it was just affection he felt for him, but refused to let his mind go that direction. That was impossible after all. He kissed the Jotun on the forehead, hoping to wake him up.

Thor frowned, then smiled with silly grin before he opened just one eye to look at Loki, combing his hair with his fingers lazily.

"Do we have to wake up?" he murmured and nuzzled against him.

"I want to stay here and be spoiled." he giggled.

Loki hummed and smiled himself as he leaned into the touches to his hair.

"No one said we have to get out of bed," he purred to him.

He placed a kiss to one of the big horns, finding himself fascinated by them. A memory hit him and he started to snigger.

"I thought you were going to die when Balder wanted to touch your horns," he said, barely keeping from bursting up laughing.

"Of course!" Thor hit Loki playfully on the chest.

"I allowed no one to touch my horns ever before, you are the only person who has ever touched them and I want to keep it like that."

Loki chuckled a few more times, even with the hit to his chest. A sudden thought came to him and he smirked cockily.

"Do you ever growl Thor? I bet it would sound sexy on you." 

Thor's eyes narrowed as he glared at Loki, but it was just for play of course.

"Yes I can growl, but I don't do it and you better stop teasing me or you will really hear it." he hit him again.

The god pretended the hit hurt by rubbing at the spot but that smile never left his face.

"Tease you? You mean like this?"

He stroked the horn again just to be ornery.

"Yes tease...." Thor´s voice failed as his horn was stroked again and he rolled his eyes from pleasure.

He growled like a predator and took Loki's hands, using his strength and pulled them above his head, straddling him.

"I told you, don't tease otherwise I will take you." he growled playfully, lowering to bite his tasty pale neck.

Loki wasn't sure what made his breath catch more....the growl or the way Thor pinned him down. His own eyes closed as the other man bit him and his hands went to the broad shoulders.

"You wouldn't dare.." he whispered breathlessly, hoping that he did.

Thor gave him an evil grin. If he dared to do it, what was the worst what could happen? That Loki would take him roughly? That wasn't that bad. Thor grabbed his wrists together and placed them over Loki's head, holding them so he couldn't even move.

He kissed him hard, plundering his mouth with his cold tongue, sucking on it for a while before he bit his lip and growled again as he rocked and rubbed their cocks together. 

"You better wet them." he purred cockyly and put two fingers inside Loki's mouth, letting him suck on them and moaned at the sensation.

When he removed them, he used one hand to hold Loki's hands and placed wet fingers at Loki's tight entrance.

"Mmm.... What a sweet little hole." he purred and teased it gently.

"Do you like my teasing master? I think I should taste it." he purred and released him, sliding between his legs to suck on his balls before he penetrated him with his tongue, fucking him gently with it and licking it greedily.

"Oh master, you taste so good." he moaned, pushing two fingers inside Loki.

"Fuck Thor..." Loki panted.

He was almost afraid to admit how amazing it felt to be at Thor's mercy. Thor looked up at his lover and smirked.

"Oooh, it seems you really enjoy yourself. Can I join you?" he asked with a slight wicked chuckle and placed himself over Loki's body.

He guessed other man did this before so he just went on. He guided his hard cock to the wet entrance and let the tip penetrate him, moaning so so loudly because of the hot tightness that surrounded him suddenly.

"Oh it feels so good..." he breathed out and pushed deeper.

He was doing it slowly, so so very slowly, savoring every inch of that penetration and Loki´s hot tunel. He was so tight and it felt wonderful. He immediately understood why Loki loved it so much. And so did he. 

The Jotun lay on his master slightly, rocking his hips forward until he was buried all the way in. He kissed him fiercely, then let his lips worship his chin, jaw and earlobe.

"How do I feel inside you? You love it, don't you?" he whispered huskily.

"That feels so good Thor. Yes, please don't stop," Loki begged unashamedly.

His cock was already dripping as he caught the blue lips with his own, nipping at the other man's mouth. The frost giant pulled completely out, holding his cock just to slam it inside again and thrusted hard all the way, then pulled out and thrusted in again and again and again until Loki was a squirming whining mess.

Then he smiled smugly and thrust inside, staying there, moving his hips fast and fiercely as he fucked the other man so hard. The rocking of his hips was amazing even for him and he took Loki's ankle, pushing his leg up to have better access and get even deeper. And it felt too amazing. He rolled his eyes back and growled.

"Will you cum for me little Aesir?" he growled louder, so fucking close to release.

"Uh...yes...yes," prince of Asgard sobbed, his orgasm so close.

Then it hit him and Loki cried out the frost giant's name, his seed spraying in the air and landing on them both. The Jotun joined him, growling his name with thunders and lightnings, cumming so hard inside him for the first time.

The amazing pleasure was enough to make him also cum with his pussy and he lay on the other man, breathing heavily, but he still was greedy for his mouth and captured it, kissing him hard, before placing his head on the other man’s shoulder.

"I don't want to pull out from you." he whispered huskily and rolled over so Loki could lie on him, stroking pale back.

"I love you." he murmured against black hair.

"Then don't, I won't make you," he mumbled before they rolled over.

He heard the frost giant say he loved him and it felt right. It was perfect for them to be together. After a few minutes, he looked up with a smile.

"The thunder and lightening echoe your passion. I can't even tell you how sexy that is," he told him, hugging him around the waist.

Kissing the frost giant on the nose, he grinned at him.

"I'm surprised you were brave enough to do that. What if I'd been angry with you?"

"I was enough in a playful mood." Thor chuckled.

"I thought you might not like it, but I was like, what can he do to me? Fuck me instead? I would beg you on knees for forgiveness." he grinned.

Loki's cocky grin stayed on his lips as Thor answered.

"You have a soft spot that no one else can claim. I've been known to throw people in the dungeons for much less."

He sighed happily and let his head fall onto the strong chest.

"I remember one time I kicked one of my lovers out in the hallway naked because he didn't like the color of my bedsheets," he said with a laugh.

"Needless to say he was banned from ever returning to the palace."

Thor laughed loudly when Loki told him that story. 

"What a jerk, I thought lovers are supposed to make love and not to judge the bedsheets." he chuckled.

Loki laughed and pretended to punch him in the shoulder. But something Thor said stuck with him. Lovers were supposed to make love not to judge the bedsheets. It was so true and it never occurred to him that if that's all the other man was concerned about then he wasn't really even a lover was he? Maybe that was why he'd gotten so angry. 

"Thor," he said shyly, running his fingers over the planes of the muscles on his chest.

"You're my lover aren't you?"

Thor smiled kindly, loving when Loki blushed. He ran his fingers over Loki's cheek and kissed his chin.

"I am your lover. But you are my love." he said and combed his hair with blue fingers.

He noticed Loki was afraid to let him be his love too and he hoped one day he will be without fear to say I love you.

A bright smile lit his face and the god kissed him excitedly.

"You picked a terrible person to be in love with," he teased.

He wondered if he would ever feel that way for his little Jotun. Something inside hoped he would. Loki had never been in love and it seemed wonderful according to other people.


	8. Behind the Scar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What horrible story hides Thor´s scar?

"Will you stay with me forever?" Loki asked, suddenly he needed to know.

Thor grinned and nudged his nose with his own.

"You won't get rid of me even if you want." he stuck tongue out at him, giggling.

That made Loki giggle back and he caught the tongue with his mouth, sucking on it for a second before letting it go.

"Have you ever ridden a horse? When I take you to the fields, we should go by horseback."

"I can ride a horse. We ride giant reindeers in Jotunheim. So I always had to ride their young ones." he chuckled.

There was knocking and he rolled his eyes.

"You are so busy my prince." he chuckled and the god groaned, never a moment's peace around there.

"I'll be right back," he told the Jotun, kissing him quickly and throwing on a robe.

He opened the door and Odin was standing there, looking grim.

"May I come in?"

"Of...of course," Loki stuttered, back up to let him enter.

Thor covered himself with a blanket, but the bed was still soaked with their juices so he hoped whoever it is, he won't come in the bedroom. He heard Odin's voice so he wrapped blanket around himself and walked closer, hiding behind the door to hear what they were talking about.

The Allfather took in everything quickly before turning toward his son. The god shut the door, feeling like something bad was about to happen.

"Laufey knows Thor is here. He's not happy that you brought him here without consent first. I'm afraid he's going to be coming to get him."

It felt like someone had kicked him in the sternum. Loki didn't want Thor to leave. He leaned heavily against the nearest bookshelf, not sure what to do.

Thor listened. And his heart was stabbed with fear. Laufey coming for him. He never cared about him, he didn't see any reason why he would want him back. And then it hit him and he slid on the floor, making noise as he was about to die. To punish him. To show him he has to respect him as king and father and he could only imagine what kind of punishment it will be this time for such betrayal. He practically betrayed his family, king, homeland and his own kind and his eyes were big with fear and he panted and trembled as he remembered that strict face of his father, enjoying his pain when the scar was made on his face.

After a moment, Loki recovered and glared at his father.

"He can't just come here and take him. Thor chose to come here."

"But you should have asked a permission first. You can't just take a prince from his home and not expect there to be consequences."

"I'm willing to accept the consequences. But there need to be negotiations. He can't just come here and do as he pleases. We have to show him that we're too strong for that. Otherwise anyone that comes here for protection is put at risk."

Odin absorbed his words and gave him a small smile.

"Are you willing to confront him and convince him to let Thor stay here?"

"Of course," he snorted, thinking it was a stupid question.

"Alright, I'll let the messenger know. They should be here tomorrow."

The Allfather left and Loki started back toward the bedroom with shaking legs. He couldn't believe it was possible he might lose the Jotun already. Not when he'd just brought him there. He saw the frost giant on the floor looking horrified and knelt down next to him. The god put a hand on his shoulder.

"Thor, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

Thor barely paid attention to what they were saying then. His mind was too busy with horrible images and when Loki placed hand on his shoulder, he looked at him and burst into cry, tossing himself in Loki's arms.

"I don't want to lose you! He will come, he will take me and he will punish me! Please don't let him do that to me! Please please please," he cried, shaking.

"Please please don't let him do it to me please not again please." he couldn't breathe and was trying to get some air in his lungs when he suddenly felt that disgust and he quickly turned from Loki to throw up on the floor.

"Thor, Thor, please settle down. I won't let him take you, I swear. Tomorrow I'll talk to him. He must want something to be doing this. All I have to do is find out what his motivation is and play to it. It'll be alright, I promise."

He stroked the long hair and held it back until he was done throwing up.

"Do you need to go into the bathroom or do you want the bed?"

Loki considered having one of the servants come to clean it, but he just used his magic, not wanting to deal with it.

"I want to wash." he said absently and stood up with Loki's help, walking in the bathroom.

He immersed his face in the bowl with water, then emerged to breathe and let the water fall from his face, letting it to soothe him. Then he brushed his teeth and walked with Loki to bed. He lay down and pulled his knees to his belly, holding them and feeling like before the death.

Loki bit his lip, watching Thor on the bed all curled up. Despondently he sat down and put his head in his hands. From the way he was acting, it was evident the other man didn't believe he could do what he said. It hurt and his immediate reaction was anger. Standing up, he went out to the balcony and stood there, his hands gripping the rail.

Thor was no different than the rest. He only knew prettier words and how to lie better. Maybe he didn't want to go back to Jotunheim, but it was only because his father abused him. Loki was just a better alternative. The more he thought about it, the more things came to him. Maybe this was something they'd set up from the beginning. It was obvious Laufey was after something. What better way than to get him attached to one of his sons and use that as a way to make him do what he wanted? His teeth gritted together as he fought all the different emotions rolling inside him. It seemed he was the pawn to everyone's games lately.

Thor missed Loki. He missed his arms and reassuring words but it was okay. He was used to being alone in pain. He even didn't expected other man to come and soothe him. For him, it was normal to suffer alone.

He believed Loki will protect him. He was just too horrified to see Jotunheim again and red eyes would tell him, little boy, you will go through that again. Thor whined as he remembered and pulled his knees closer, feeling so vulnerable. And what if Laufey hurt Loki? He was able to do it. Laufey would do anything to hurt Thor.

Loki wasn't outside very long. He went back inside and stood over Thor, watching him coldly, trying to decide what to do.

"I will do what I can tomorrow to keep you here. But if I find out this is all a trick and you were in on it you will wish Laufey had you. Do you understand?"

More than anything else it bothered the god how much the idea of his Jotun betraying him hurt. He never wanted to be so attached but somehow it had happened anyway.

"I understand." Thor whispered.

"I love you."

Loki was on the verge of losing it and when Thor answered him, he snapped.

"Really? Is that all you have to say? Do you understand what I'm putting on the line to save you?" he screamed at him.

"You always say you love me but do you even know what that means? How do I know this isn't a plan or that you're just using me?"

He wasn't even sure why Thor was making him so angry. He had a feeling he was unconsciously trying to push him away in case he did lose him. It would make it easier. Thor turned away to cry when Loki spoke to him so angrily, but then he screamed at him and he slid from bed, trying to escape. 

"I DIDN'T! I DIDN'T!" he screamed back.

"I didn't know what it means until I met you!" he cried.

"I don't want to see him again and I am worried about you! You can't imagine what he is able to do! He would hurt you just to hurt me. Soon he will see my weakness in you! He took from me everything and made me feel like the biggest filthy whore of Jotunheim and I had nothing, but now I have you and you are my everything and he will hurt you just to hurt me!!!" he screamed back and disappeared in bathroom.

Loki stared at him, just because he couldn't find anything that would make him angry with Thor. Thor's words both irritated and calmed him at the same time. But the other man running into the bathroom definitely got on his nerves.

"Don't run from me," he yelled, going after him.

He saw him crying on the floor and tried to keep from being too harsh.

"If what you're saying is true then why don't you trust me? You don't believe I'm strong enough to protect you, do you? If that's the case, then you should go with him. I don't want someone that doubts me at my side."

His pride and heart were hurting as he turned away and went into the sitting room to throw himself on the couch. There the god sat fuming, picking at any threads he could find. 

"I trust you." little Jotun said but Loki didn´t notice, too busy with his anger.

When he left, Thor felt so desperate. 

"I trust you!" he screamed.

He stood up and rushed to the other room, glaring at Loki with love and reproach at the same time.

"But to trust you and to be worried about you are two things that can exist together. You would know it if you ever love someone!"

"If you trust me so much, then why all the crying and anguish? I promised I would handle it, but it's not good enough for you."

Loki stood up, tired of fighting already.

"Look deep inside and decide what you want. If you truly believe me then stop this. Show me something so I can believe you."

He paused before going on, tight lipped.

"I never promised you love. And I've given you far more than I even expected. Again, all I can tell you is if it's not enough then go."

The god didn't want him to leave, he actually craved the feel of him in his arms again. But he would be damned if he said anything even close to that. Thor had a million things what he wanted to say, but his heart stopped and he froze when Loki said he never promised him love. His watering eyes looked at him and he gulped.

"You... you don't love me?" he whispered in horror.

Loki knew it. He had known somewhere along the line it would come to this. From the minute Thor had said he was his love come to rescue him, the god had a bad feeling about letting him believe it. But he never expected it so soon.

"Why would you think I do? I've never said it, I've never promised you anything. Look, I know this might be hard for you to understand.....but...I'm just not that type of person. Who knows, maybe I'm incapable of being in love."

He said the last part bitterly, almost fully believing it. Pain spiked in his chest as he managed to get out the next words.

"Does that make you want to leave me?"

Not even an hour ago he'd asked Thor if he'd stay with him forever. He truly believed the other man would be changing his mind now. Tears slowly fell from red eyes as Thor listened. Loki didn't love him. And it meant, no matter how much Loki wanted him now, he will leave him at some point. He will have to marry someone and produce a heir, but... But Thor was someone now. He had Mjolnir, he was her master. And the prince. What if he made Loki to never leave him? What if they produce the heir together? Jotun came closer and knelt, hugging Loki by the waist.

"I will never leave you." he said determinedly.

"I love you. Forever."

Loki was shocked when Thor said no. He'd truly expected him to become angry. But then again, where else did he have to go? They were stuck with each other because no one else wanted them. Well, that was fine with him. When the other man snuggled to him and said he would love him forever, Loki broke and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you. I didn't mean to. I was afraid you were going to leave me. Do you really trust me to protect you?"

Thor breathed out with relief when Loki hugged him, hugging him back with all his love. He nodded at his question.

"I trust you. All my worries are only from that it may hurt you. But I know you will protect me. I know..." he held back cry and held Loki firmly.

"You have to understand, I know I overreacted but just thought about him makes me scares me to death.... I know you won't let him do it to me again." he sobbed and squeezed him, kissing him hard on lips.

Loki let himself get lost in the kiss for a second before he went on.

"Don't worry about me. Odin will be there and Laufey wouldn't dare try anything in front of him."

Thor's reactions made him wonder, concerned.

"What EXACTLY did he do to you that makes you so afraid?"

He almost didn't want to know. If he found out the Jotun king had hurt his....Thor.....he would find a way to make him pay. Thor looked down and leaned his forehead against Loki's chest. He didn't want to tell him, but he was afraid if he refuse it, Loki would again think he doesn't trust him. So when he spoke, his voice was without any emotions. He had to depersonalized from what happened. Otherwise he wouldn't survive to talk about it. But he trust Loki, so he told him.

"It was...." he started and paused, not sure if he can say the story or not.

"It was when he found me with that Aesir boy. He executed him and I had to watch. But he wasn't done with me at all.... After that, he took me to the dungeon and put me in the cell. Byleistr and Helblindi, my brothers, weren't home, otherwise it would never happen.... So, I was in the cell and he picked.... t-ten guards to spend time with me..." he paused again, tears falling from red sore eyes already and he held onto Loki more tightly.

"He yelled at me, he said if I think I am some kind of common Jotun whore, then he will show me what it means to be the Jotun whore... He left the cell and let the men there with me... I had to please them with my mouth. When it started, they were about to touch my horns, to keep me still so they could fuck my mouth... I...I.. I-I told them I will do it willingly if they don't touch my horns." he sobbed.

"It was the only way how to keep my horns untouched. I wanted them pure for you. For my first love. I needed them pure." he cried.

"I needed them untouched for you. I wanted to be untouched for you." he cried and after while he calmed down enough to speak again.

"I think I don't have to tell you that guards were adult, fully grown frost GIANTS. Their… manhoods… They-they were too big for me.” little Jotun cried and his lament was heartbreaking.

“They broke my jaw and tore my skin from the corner of my mouth to my cheek and Laufey never said sorry. Healers had to use magic to fix it..." he stopped and felt so dirty and filthy and unworthy of Loki, but he trusted him. Norns knew he did.

Hate began to grow inside Loki for the horrible things Laufey did to Thor. It was almost too terrible to imagine. He rubbed his back and stroked his hair, kissing along his cheek and jaw.

"How can that monster even call himself your father after doing something like that?" he said, more to himself.

"I will kill him before he takes you back there."

He rubbed his face against his hair and kissed his ear.

"Thank you for doing that for me. Thank you for sacrificing so much to be pure for me."

Guilt hit him so hard. The Jotun had gone through so much and he couldn't even tell him he loved him. Thor let Loki rock them gently, his touches so tenderly lulling him to sleep. He was exhausted from crying and tensed nerves. Soon he fell to sleep and Loki kissed his forehead. His mind was spinning with hate and guilt and desire to kill the king of Jotnars for what he had done to Thor. Thor's sweet mouth... How could they...? Emerald eyes fell on the scar on other man's cheek and tears fell down his cheeks. It was too painful to think about it.

First he would deal with Laufey tomorrow. Then he would plan a way to destroy him. He wouldn't kill him, he would monopolize all the trade to their planet then deal a terrible blow to their economy. With all the power and finances, he would start a civil uprising and lead the Jotuns in a revolt against their king. Then he would bring to light his atrocities. He would find evidence of everything he'd done to his son and to everyone else he'd tortured. Loki had no doubt someone that twisted had done it to others in the past. His eyes fell on the beautiful, big horns and a smile came over his lips. This was his, all his. He kissed one, loving them and the man in his arms. That thought startled him. Was it possible? Had he fallen in love with a Jotun? He couldn't accept it even though he thought Thor was the most incredible being he'd ever met.


	9. Crazy Things We Do For Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor is making sure Loki won´t leave him.

"Make the potion, I want your seed inside again!" the Jotun growled, trying not to think about what he was about to do.

As he expected, the god of mischief quickly jumped from the bed, rushing to make a potion. Thor watched him with a grim face. He hated to betray his beautiful Aesir, but their last quarrel had taught him. He wasn't mad at Loki. He loved him more than anything, but now he knew it was true, Loki will leave him at some point. He couldn't allow that.

"Hurry and drink this, I can't wait to fuck you." Loki grinned at his Jotun, giving him a vial with the orange potion.

"So eager baby? I have something special for you, but I need you to go to the bathroom and wait until I call you." Thor purred and excitement sparkled in Loki's eyes.

Loki closed the door behind him as he entered the bathroom. He had Thor's panties that he gave him this evening in his hand, they were wet from the Jotun's juices and the prince of Asgard couldn't resist but pressed them to his face, inhaling the minty scent of Thor. He even licked it a little, moaning at the taste.

Thor quickly went to find his solemn loincloth. Most of his loincloths were in light or white colors, specific for royalty. But this one was black, raven black with golden edges of decorative elements. He put on his bracelets as if he was going to a feast in Jotunheim, he had much more than he used to wear. 

He had one on his neck, not just on his wrists but on his arms too and even around his thighs, it looked like garter. He braided his hair quickly, with silver strings and put some on his horns too. He used a black color he brought with him around his eyes and when he was done, he looked at the vial.

After a while of staring at it he went on the balcony and poured it on the grass under it. He returned and knelt, putting his hands on revealed thighs.

"Come now!" he called to Loki and when the other man entered the room, Thor looked at him with lust in his eyes.

"I am yours, master."

 

. o { } o .

 

Thor sat on the soft fur in front of the fireplace as Loki braided his hair in one long braid. The Jotun used his new magic and made it rain for both of them. He noticed Loki liked it very much and he needed it for his nerves to calm down. The frost giant couldn't stop thinking about the moment Loki came inside him, just an hour ago. He is pregnant now, he is! the Jotun was sure. That thought terrified him and warmed his heart at the same time. He slightly put his hands on his belly and couldn't help but smile. There was Loki's baby in there and he was about to become a mother.

"What do you think?" Loki's voice broke his thoughts as the other man was finished with the braid.

The Jotun looked at it and stroked his braided hair, admiring himself in the mirror.

"I love it, thank you." he kissed Loki and leaned against his chest, starting to purr.

"You know, with such long hair, it's easier to have it in a braid." he said with a chuckle.

"Look, I can wrap it around my horns like spider's web. I can catch flies like this." he laughed, joking of course and wrapped the braid around his horns three times until there was an end of the braid.

It looked so silly it made Loki laugh too.

"Still sexy?" Jotun grinned.

"You look ridiculous." Loki chuckled but still pulled the Jotun closer.

"How did you get to be so playful being alone all those years?"

Thor unwrapped it and let the braid fall on his back again and kissed Loki's chin.

"Because of my brothers. They were always there for me, even though they never were able to protect me... But they were making me smile and happy." Thor sighed with a soft smile, realizing he missed them.

"My brother, Helblindi used to carry me on his shoulders. Once I accidentally touched his horn and he was freaking out. It was so funny." Thor chuckled at the memory and Loki with him.

"I would love to sleep here tonight. On this fur with you, in front of the beautiful fireplace." Thor purred and Loki nodded, getting up to get some pillows and blankets for them.

"You like fireplaces, don't you?" 

"Yes, I really do. It's fascinating. We have fireplaces in Jotunheim but only in the rooms for guests and since we have no guests, I could see fire only a few times. We don't use torches but crystals that all have the blue light." he explained and Loki pulled him into his arms as they lay down together.

"Then I am glad you can enjoy it." he smiled and ran his fingertips over the beautiful dark blue lines on Thor's face. 

The Jotun closed eyes, enjoying the sensation.

"Good night my Jotun princess," the god teased.

Thor couldn't believe it but he loved when he was called a princess. He felt like that. He felt like he was with his brave warrior, his protector and he loved him. And his baby. He wanted to cry when he remembered it. Soon he was sleeping happily. But not for long.

A nightmare crawled into his sleep like a poison. Thor was in pain, he needed to push. Loki wasn't there, he was alone. And he giving birth to their child. Their precious baby. After hours of pain, he heard the baby's cry, but before he could see the baby, Laufey was there and took it in his hands.

"Give her back!" Thor yelled breathlessly, without energy.

Laufey gave him a smile and opened his monstrously weird looking mouth and devoured the baby's head, throwing the tiny body to Thor's legs.

"NOOOOO!!!" Thor sat up and screamed and cried and cried and felt so much pain, he couldn't get rid of that horrible dream that stuck in his head.

Even in Loki's arms, he was sobbing and crying, trembling desperately.

"Thor, Thor," the prince shook him gently, trying to wake him up.

He had a feeling Laufey's visit was bringing back bad memories and it hurt him to see his Jotun like this.

"Please, I'm here, I'll keep you safe," he told him, putting little kisses to his face.

"I saw him!" Thor cried, his voice torn into pieces of pain.

Trembling, he pressed against Loki's chest, feeling so safe there. So beautifully safe.

"He killed our baby. He ate her head! Our baby, our baby..." he whispered, sobbing.

There wasn't real chance that Loki could find out he was pregnant, after all, it was just a dream, but Thor didn't have time to think about things. 

"It's alright, there's no baby. No one's eating her." Loki soothed him.

Thor just cried and it took half an hour until he was completely calm again, still holding tight onto Loki. The god stroked his hair and back, hoping to make him feel better.

"I am sorry.... Can we go back to sleep now?" he asked, feeling more exhausted than ever before.

"You don't have to be sorry my l...my little Jotun."

Loki cursed himself at almost calling Thor his love. Even though he knew in his heart, he did love him, he was afraid to tell him. The other man enjoyed being his pet and he needed to be strong, powerful, in control. Men in love were none of those things. So he kept silent.

"Of course you can sleep. Stay here in my arms where you are safe," he cooed to him.

Thor snuggled to him in Loki's arms, smiling happily. Yes he could feel it. He was safe with Loki. When he was with him. So Thor didn't fall asleep and stayed awake as much as he could because Loki couldn't protect him in his dreams. It was almost morning when Thor was exhausted enough to fall asleep without dreams and he purred happily. Thor didn't fall asleep right away, but Loki did. At some point he woke up a little to hear the Jotun purring and it made him smile. The god conjured a blanket to put over them and buried his face in the other man's neck. He loved the wintry smell of him and the cool skin pressed against him. Loki ended up falling asleep again, letting the vibrations in the big chest lull him. But loud knocking on the door made both lovers wake up, Thor's heart beating with fear and he pressed closer to Loki.

"Loki! Loki you have to wake up! Quick, get that ass up from bed, we have a problem!" Sif was knocking on the door anxiously and Thor gulped with fear, his scared eyes looked at the other god.

Loki groused as he woke up.

"Ya, ya, I know, Laufey and all that," he said in an irritated voice.

He picked himself up and made clothes appear on his body. He kissed the top of Thor's head.

"You might want to stay here," he told him.

Thor nodded. He didn't want to see Laufey at all and just went to the bed, to snuggle with blankets and pillows as he waited for Loki.


	10. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor has to meet his father again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired by this song, not because of lyrics, but the scream at the end of the song. It's how I imagine Thor's pain.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xvh_0CuMMtM

"What is it Sif? I know all about Laufey coming."

Sif rolled her eyes.

"I know you know he is coming. But there is REAL problem." she said to get her friend's attention.

"Laufey and his delegates just arrived so we have about two hours until they get to the palace. The problem is the negotiations won't be as easy as we thought. Now they really can threaten us. The Allfather has no idea how he did it, but somehow Laufey managed to find the Breath of Winter Dragons. I don´t know what it is but Odin says it is a powerful ancient relic." she looked at him concerned.

"They have power again and Laufey wants your Jotun. We have to come up with something awesome, because Odin said that we can't go into war just because of one Jotun."

Loki swallowed nervously, not liking where this was going.

"Well, what difference does it make if he has a weapon? I'm going to convince him that it's better for Thor to stay here. He won't want to use it by the time I'm done with him."

He hoped his reputation for having a silver tongue didn't fail him today. He couldn't let Thor down, no matter what.

"I hope your silver tongue will help today." Sif smiled slightly, and hugged the other man.

Loki chuckled and squirmed a little as she hugged him. He wasn't used to the others being overly affectionate with him. At one point or another, he'd done something to all of them.

"He will stay, I've promised not to let them take him back. He was mistreated badly on that planet and I'm going to make sure it doesn't happen again."

"I really wish your Jotun to stay... He is pretty hot." she joked to make it easier and then nodded to Loki.

"Okay, let's go."

The god grinned, happy to see she found his Jotun attractive. He was gorgeous.

"Alright, let's go."

He turned and waved to the frost giant before closing the door. It took everything he had to brace himself for this meeting.

 

. o { } o .

 

After an hour and a half, the king of Jotunheim stood in front of Loki and Odin in the golden room for visitations, his ever-present cold smirk on his face. He has power again. Even though he knew they wouldn't win a war with Asgard, they would cause really bad damage. And that was why his smile was so obvious.

Some pageboy started to name their titles, starting the official welcoming ceremony, but Laufey waved his hand.

"Let's skip those stupidities... " he sat down on a big chair made for the giants.

"Now," he looked at Loki.

"I want my boy back."

It took everything Loki had not to contradict the visiting king. Thor was certainly no boy and he didn't belong to Laufey. He belonged to him. But arguing those points would get him nowhere.

"I can see that," he started diplomatically.

"Your boy....Thor.....must mean a great deal to you for you to come all the way here. And with such an ancient and powerful relic."

He paused and stepped forward just the slightest.

"It's a shame really. I've learned so much about your people these last few days. Your son has knowledge and wisdom of your culture that has enlightened me. Being the future heir to Asgard, I had hoped to be able to open routes of trade and help both of our people prosper. And Thor was key to those plans. I would make him in charge of the merchants to make sure no one was mistreated on both sides. I also needed his experience in dealing with the Jotuns."

When Loki talked about trade, the others from Laufey's delegates shared excited looks with red eyes, but it was obvious they couldn't even move. Internally, they were screaming and begging their king to do it, but they couldn't let him know. They all knew Laufey was too mad and he wanted his revenge. Thor insulted his authority when he escaped with the Aesir prince and he needed to be punished.

"I trust you must have something equally as glorious planned for him on your planet? But of course or you wouldn't be here looking for him."

Laufey leaned forward, putting his big hands on the strong table that fortunately didn't break under his weight. Loki eyed the guards from Laufey's delegacy and had to look away. Now he saw it with his own eyes how BIG the Jotuns are. He wanted to run away just to comfort Thor some more and soothe him, to caress his scar.

"Oh, yes. The glorious things are waiting for him on Jotunheim..." he said, in his eyes pure evil.

"But I can see you want him here. And your offer is pretty fair, your majesty." he gave him a fake smile.

He noticed it. Loki cared about Thor. And suddenly Laufey saw more. He could not just hurt Thor. He could hurt them both. Because he knew the greatest way how to hurt Loki goes through Thor's pain. He would do the same to Thor, but he planned something else for his unworthy son.

"I think I can leave him here, I can see he is in good hands. But I want to see him and talk to him. Alone. Otherwise, there will be war. Let me talk with him and I will leave in peace with Asgard." he said.

Loki was shocked Laufey agreed to let Thor stay so easily. He had seriously thought he was going to have to offer more, to keep upping the stakes to convince him. But he was so relieved. That meant he could keep his promise and show Thor that he really could protect him. Because as much as he acted like he was great and powerful, Loki knew he could only do so much. And it terrified him that he would let his Jotun down. Because then he would leave him. The god frowned when he said he wanted to talk to Thor alone. He didn't trust him.

"There's no need to threaten war, your majesty. I would never keep a father from his son. However, I will remind you that if anything happens to him while you are alone, the threat becomes mine. I hope we are clear on this."

His eyes shifted just a little to make sure Odin was on the same page, but he seemed to be in agreement. The Allfather wouldn't stand for someone being hurt if they could help it. Gesturing to the guards, a few came over.

"Our men will bring you to a meeting room and I will get Thor so he can join you."

Laufey smiled. All that he needed was just a few seconds to ruin Thor's life, and now, he had it. He nodded and bowed slightly, following the guards to the right room.

Loki left, trusting them to go to the right place and headed back to his chambers. He didn't know how the frost giant was going to feel about any of this, but it was necessary.

Thor was just finishing grinding the tips of his horns and turned to Loki with big smile. As soon as he stepped into the bedroom, Loki remembered how much Thor meant to him. Just seeing him made his heart beat faster and he couldn't keep a smile from his lips.

"Did you know the shape of my horns is a sign of royalty? Those straight wavy horns are very unique for Jotnars. Most Jotuns have a curly shape of their horns... Laufey was always been jealous about mine. Even he doesn't have them..." Thor looked down.

"Is he gone finally?" his eyes shone with excitement.

The god went over to him and put his arms around him from behind, resting his cheek against the cool skin.

"You are the most special frost giant to ever live," he conceded.

"But Laufey isn't gone. He's agreed to let you stay but he asked for something in return. He wants to meet with you privately. Just for a few minutes. I warned him that if anything were to happen, I won't be afraid to go to war with him. Are you able to do this?"

He was afraid Thor would refuse and if that happened, he would be in a bad place.

Thor's eyes shot to the other man when he said what he needed him to do, fear was clear in his face.

"But..." he whispered, trying to think clearly.

"Will you be somewhere near?" he asked, feeling safe only with Loki.

Loki nodded and kissed his shoulder.

"Of course. I'll be right outside the door. If I hear anything, I'll be there so fast you'll think I was next to you the whole time."

He felt bad making him do this, but he didn't have much of a choice. Thor took deep breath, and stood up.

"Okay... Let´s get through this so you can fuck me sooner." he smirked and hugged Loki, kissing him deeply and lovingly, his hands stroking his back.

"I love you." Jotun whispered and took his hand.

"Lead me there." he said with another deep breath.

The Aesir could see Thor trying to be brave and smiled at him, rubbing his cheek with his thumb. They kissed deeply and Loki could feel it deep inside that he would never let the other man go. The god didn't know what to say when he said he loved him so he took his hand and brought him to the room Laufey would be waiting in.

"If you need me for anything, just call me," he told him, fixing his braids absently.

He finished and gave the Jotun a reassuring smile. Thor nodded and stroked Loki's cheek with love before he turned to the doors and entered the room. Laufey was there, sitting on the other side of the room and Thor froze when the frost giant king stood up.

"Thor," he spoke and the white haired man gulped.

"Come here," Laufey waved and walked to Thor, the little Jotun doing the same, squeezing his own hands nervously.

Laufey stopped just in front of the little Jotun and grinned. 

"Are you afraid of me?" he asked and Thor looked down.

"Yes." he said weakly.

Loki and the Allfather were watching from the next room that had a magic wall. They were able to see through it as if there was glass and Loki tensed when Laufey approached Thor but he didn't seem to do anything wrong. So the god relaxed, waiting to see what the frost giant had in mind. He had a feeling Laufey wasn't going to give up so easily. Fear stabbed him when he saw Laufey's finger under Thor's chin to make him look at him.

"You don't have to." the king of frost giants said and pulled his hand back from the other Jotun, Thor's heart beating with relief and disgust at the same time.

"I am here to tell you I am leaving you here. You can stay, if this is what you have chosen." he said and Thor looked at him in disbelief.

"Thank you, father, I..." he even smiled a little but Laufey stopped him.

"But," he said and scratched his chin.

"Still, you've betrayed Jotunheim, your people and your family. I am willing to forget it if you give up your title of prince and heir of Jotunheim. Do you agree with that?" he asked and Thor nodded anxiously.

He didn't need to be a prince. All he wanted was to be with Loki. As his husband or whore, he didn't mind. As long as he was with Loki, everything was perfect.

"All I want is to be with Loki." he said and Laufey smirked.

"I can see that." he looked in the direction of the magic wall where Odin and Loki were hidden, as if he saw them, then he looked back at Thor and made a step forward.

"Alright, I am leaving now. You are not a prince of Jotunheim anymore... oh, and I almost forgot." he said innocently, looking at Thor with something that made his heart stop with fear.

"There is something what you have to give up with your title also. You are not royalty anymore, so you can't wear it." he almost growled with madness in his voice and Thor stepped backward.

Laufey looked at the invisible wall, right into Loki's face and reached in that direction, a red light hit the magic wall and no one could see for a second. Unbelievable power was holding Odin and Loki in a grip so they couldn't move, red dark magic liquid flowing around them as deadly poison. Loki fought, trying to free himself, using both his magic and body. But he couldn't get out of it. It shocked him that Odin was in the same predicament. He'd always believed the Allfather to be undefeatable. Laufey smirked. There was no wall anymore.

"No Breath of Dragon. The Tesseract isn't the only thing I can claim, my reach is long. I found Aether and now hear my words pitiful gods. I am leaving, don't try to attack our realm, or it will be your end. Jotunheim doesn't need Asgard anymore! You better remember that." he spoke to the paralyzed gods and looked at Thor that didn't need any spell, he was paralyzed enough with his own fear.

"And before I leave, you have to give up your royalty. Come here," he walked to Thor and before the poor Jotun could move to run away from him, Laufey was there, his eyes burning with the ancient power of the dark elves.

He grabbed Thor's horns, the little Jotun squirming and trying to release himself, but the real giant was too strong. Disgust and anguish ran through his veins at that touch to his sensitive horns but the real hell was just coming.

"You are not worthy!" Laufey growled and in one mighty movement he twitched his hands, and before Thor could even realize it, the king of Jotunheim was holding his horns in his hands.

With a smirk to Loki, Laufey teleported back to Jotunheim and the gods were released. It took a second before Thor started to feel the pain. Before he realized what happened. If you imagine the most heart breaking scream and lament, it wouldn't be enough to describe the little Jotun's cry. He fell on his knees, his hands immediately touching his horns but they weren't there. Just a little broken nub on one side and a little longer broken one on the other side. And pain.

Physical and psychological pain, killing him over and over again. He saw his horns lying on the floor, screaming so loudly and so long it almost ripped his throat. Soon he didn't see it, the tears made him blind and the pain made him mad. And then, he fainted, lying on the floor limply. Loki tried to scream with him, knowing how much they meant to his beloved frost giant. His own tears streamed down his face and when he was finally released, he rushed to the other man, lifting him from the floor to rest against him. Loki's eyes raised to his father, hoping for some kind of answer to this problem.

"I'm sorry my son, but Laufey had every right to do this. Thor gave up his claim to the throne and also his signs of royalty."

"No! He shouldn't have to give up anything!"

He rocked the Jotun and held him close, trying to help him. Loki couldn't imagine the pain he was in. He didn't even know if the healers could help, but maybe they had a salve they could put on his wounded horns to make them feel better. He cast a spell to make the Jotun light enough for him to carry and picked him up. He looked down at the horns and didn't want to leave them.

"You," he snarled at a guard, "Take those to my room and make sure nothing happens to them."

Then he brought the distraught man to the healing room and laid him on the nearest empty bed. Loki was distraught. He was beside himself in agony for his love. His love that he couldn't even tell that he was his love. And now he was hurting and in pain. Healers rushed to the wounded Jotun, doing everything they could. One of them looked at Loki and shook his head with a concerned face.

"I am sorry my majesty, but even if we use magic to put his horns back, they wouldn't grow together. All we can do is grind them and make them sharp and look like horns if he wants. But nothing more." he said. 

Thor woke up and his hands immediately touched his horns, hoping it was just a bad dream. But it wasn't. And the same heart breaking scream echoed through the palace again. One of the healers quickly used magic to make him fall asleep and Thor lay back on the bed, his breathing regular and calm. When Thor woke up and touched his horns, Loki reached for him, trying to stop him. He knew it would only cause more pain. Thankfully the healers put him to sleep and he wrung his hands, not knowing what to do. 

"Don't do anything to his horns until we find out from him what he wants."

"You should put this in his drink for a few days, it will keep him calm." the healer handed a potion to Loki, the other healer stepped closer.

"He isn't pregnant, is he? It is a strong potion, pregnant women can't use it. It could hurt both, mother and child." he said.

The healers asked if Thor was pregnant and he almost blurted out no, it was impossible. But he stopped. There was always the tiniest possibility, even though he'd listened to the other man's stomach, he could have missed it.

"It's highly unlikely, but it wouldn't hurt to check," he told them.

When it came to his Jotun, he was going to be as careful as he could. Doing a little extra test to be on the safe side was worth the time it would take.

The healer nodded and opened an energy field, focusing on the right spot. Soon, even Loki could see it. The tiniest red dot. The healer closed it and looked at Loki.

"He is pregnant... Grymhild, bring the same potion, but that version for pregnant ones." he told to one of the healers and soon he gave the potion to Loki.

Loki didn't believe it at first. It was just a dot. I little blip on the force field. It could be anything.

"Are...are you sure?" he asked, squinting at it.

"He should go to be examined every month now." the healer nodded.

The Aesir prince was stunned. How did this happen? He'd made the potions. The god was pretty sure there'd been nothing there a day ago. But there it was and they were positive. It took a few minutes for his spinning mind to absorb this. He couldn't be upset with his Jotun, this had to be his fault. Loki must have made the potions wrong. He just hoped Thor would forgive him when he found out. The god took the potion and mentally filed away to bring him here every month.

"Is he in pain? Can you put a salve on his horns to keep him from hurting?"

"Sure we can do it." the healer said insecure, looking for the right salve and handed it to Loki.

"But I have no idea why. They are just horns." he chuckled, not seeing how horns could be sensitive.

Loki glared at the healer, ready to order him to be sent to the dungeons for a couple days. But he tried to calm himself. That wouldn't help their situation.

"You're very stupid for a healer," he said icily.

"Jotun horns are one of their most sensitive areas," he said with a "get away from me and get someone who knows what they're doing" look.

The healer's smile disappeared with Loki's words and he left the room, mumbling something about he didn't study Jotnar anatomy. Loki put some on his hand and very gently brushed it against the raw edges of broken horn. It pierced his heart with pain to see his precious Jotun like this. He knew it was going to take Thor a long time to be able to handle this. He placed a kiss to his forehead, wishing there was more he could do. 

But then one healer girl on the other side of the room whispered to her colleague: "He kissed him like he really likes him." and he replied: "I don't know why we have to help monsters. It is just good for him to be without horns, at least he will look more normal." the healers said, not aware of how loud it was. Loki's patience snapped at the others ignorance.

"All of you! You think you're better than him? He's a prince! Royalty and above you! You petty excuses for healers! Guards take them to the dungeons. And get some real healers in here. NOW!"

He was screaming and upset beyond anything he could remember. How dare they talk about his consort that way? Couldn't they see how much pain this was causing them? Stupid, ignorant Asgardians. It wasn't until he calmed down a little that the god realized he used to be just like them. Feeling guilty, he wasn't sure what to do. He had to be firm with them to make sure it didn't happen again. But at the same time he understood. They didn't know any better. Hopefully starting trade between their people would help. But no, that's right, Laufey wouldn't allow that. Laufey, he thought angrily. He was going to kill him with his bare hands. Then they could combine their races in many different ways.

"Your majesty, we of course have here many great healers, but the only healers that have studied every race of Yggdrasil are elves. Should I send for them?" the captain of the guards asked Loki after his men fulfilled Loki´s command.

"Yes, bring the elves," he told the guard. 

"And captain, let the healers free after a few hours. Tell them their prince decided to be merciful but if it happens again, the consequences will be dire."

The man nodded as he turned to leave. Loki was confused and upset. His whole life had been turned around in a matter of days. All because of a frost giant. He would never have imagined it in his whole life. He sat next to Thor again and took his hand, holding it against his cheek.

"I hope you're at least not in pain wherever you are," he whispered to him.


	11. We love you

In an hour two elven healers arrived. They were two tall men with perfectly shaped bodies, not in the manly way of course. One man had long straight silver hair and the other had the same length, tied with tiny braids of his black hair with an almost purple hue. They both wore silver robes and their pointy ears peeked up from their hair.

They bowed before Loki and let him tell them what exactly happened to the poor creature. They examined him once more and the dark haired man stood next to Thor, looking at his horns while the blonde took the potion that Loki got from Asgardian healers.

"This is the right potion indeed, but definitely not for Jotuns. It would burn him on the inside if he drinks it, his body needs a different potion. I will make one for you, your majesty, but it will take a few minutes." the elf said and started to do his job.

Loki instantly liked the elves when they entered. They were beautiful and knew what they were doing. He looked in horror at the potion he'd been about to give his love and nodded, happy to wait for the right one. 

"You better put that salve on his horns as much as you can until we make a better one for you." the dark haired elf said and sighed looking at Thor.

He held a hand above his head and a yellow golden light appeared, sinking into the broken horns.

"Sleep sweetly." the elf whispered and stepped back, the light disappearing.

"I gave him nice dreams, it is all I can do now. You should take him to where he feels comfortable and we will bring you the potion and salve when it is finished." he tried to smile, but there was sorrow in his eyes and he went to his blonde colleague.

"Thank you, thank you so much," Loki told the elf when he gave the other man sweet dreams.

"What is it Visadhyr?" the blonde elf looked at his colleague.

"I can't imagine how much pain he's gone through. Poor creature." he whispered and the blonde man stroked his cheek.

"He will be alright, you know that." the blonde said kindly and Visadhyr nodded, the blonde leaning closer to kiss him lovingly before he got back to his job and the dark haired started to work on the salve.

The God of mischief was so glad they understood what Thor was going through and his heart skipped when he saw them kiss. He could imagine how graceful and beautiful they must be together.

"I'm going to take him to my room," he told the dark haired elf so they would know where they were.

He picked his frost giant up and brought him to his chambers, placing him on the mattress. Sliding next to him, he held the bigger man close, hoping he would be able to get over this. Thor was in such wonderful happiness. In just the few hours that he was sleeping he experienced so many beautiful things that made his sleep calm and wonderful and at some point he even started to purr. There was no doubt the elf did a nice thing for him. Loki enjoyed the purrs while he could. Who knew how long it would be before he heard them again.

And then the purring stopped and Thor opened his eyes in Loki's arms.

"Loki?" he asked weakly, looking for the emerald eyes that he needed to see.

"I'm here my sweet Jotun. Take it easy and slow. Don't strain yourself."

Loki kissed his temple and nuzzled against his neck. Thor looked at him, loving the green light of Loki's eyes. He noticed he didn't feel the pillows, fabric, Loki's skin or breeze on his horns. And it suddenly hit him he didn't have any horns anymore. But Loki's soothing voice kept him from screaming and he just hid himself in Loki's arms, hugging him firmly as he cried and wept. It was hard to listen to Thor's pain, but Loki knew the other man had to get it out. And he deserved the chance, what had happened to him had been horrible. And it had been for him. Loki had no disillusions this would never have happened if the Jotun hadn't come to be with him. If he hadn't stood up to his father to stay here.

"I'm sorry, baby," he whispered soothingly, trying to help but didn't know what else to say.

He knew how much horns meant for Jotuns, he had learned it from Thor. There was the slightest knock on the door before it opened and the elves peeked in. The Jotun in Loki's arms didn't even look at who it was, he just buried his face into Loki's shirt, inhaling his scent as he gasped for the air quietly, not wanting anyone to see him like this. People could think he was a monster, but only now he became one. The elves waited until Loki nodded and then put the salve and potion on the table.

"Thank you for our chambers, your majesty. We will stay as long as you need us." the blonde said and bowed slightly before they left after Loki thanked them.

"Who are they?" Thor grunted huskily, his voice broken from screaming before.

"They are healers that we're lucky to have. The other healers would have hurt you without realizing it. Those elves are amazing and know what they are doing."

"It would be better if I die..." Thor murmured quietly, hoping Loki didn't hear him but he did.

The god of mischief looked into the red rimmed crimson eyes, his heart breaking all over again.

"I'm so so sorry this happened because of me. I never would have done this if I knew what he was planning." he said, holding back wetness in his eyes and then it hit him.

He hadn't protect Thor. He hadn't done what he promised. Maybe being pregnant would keep Thor from leaving him, but he could only hope while Thor hoped for the same thing. The Jotun saw the heavy guilt in the emerald eyes and yes, he knew it was true. Loki hadn't protected him but it wasn't his fault. He put his hand on Loki's cheek to stop him from talking about guilt and made him look at his face.

"Loki, Loki. Listen to me." he said firmly and the black haired man leaned into the hand on his cheek.

"I love you more than my horns." he said and even though new tears spilled from his eyes at the thought about his lost horns, it was the most sincere truth.

If this happened to him on Jotunheim, when he didn't know Loki, he would kill himself without hesitation. But being with Loki, that was the only thing that was keeping him above the line of total desperation. And when the Aesir prince heard Thor say such a thing, he felt such elation it was hard to describe. His head felt light and he thought he was going to pass out for a second. He gave him a perfect smile and kissed him affectionately, maybe showing much more affection than he was used to but he didn't care.

"You really are too good for me, you know that?" Loki asked him, feeling so stupid that Thor had to comfort him and chase away his feelings of guilt when Thor was the one who needed to be comforted the most.

The kiss was everything Thor needed. Although he felt unbearable pain in his missing horns and he was sure it will take a long time until he will be alright with that, he was... glad. Maybe even happy. Until Loki looked at him with worries and told him he was pregnant.

"A-are you mad at me?" he asked with a voice full of fear.

"No, of course I'm not mad at you." Loki answered with a small smile.

"It's not your fault. And I'm glad I'm the father. If it was someone else, I would be much more upset." he told him with a chuckle and the Jotun couldn't help, giggled with him.

Thor smiled and took Loki's hand, putting it on his belly. He knew it wasn't Loki's fault very well, it was his fault but he couldn't feel guilty when he heard Loki was glad he is the father. It sounded like he wasn't about to leave at some point.

"We love you." he said with a gentle voice and it melted Loki's heart.

He wanted to tell him he loved them both back, but couldn't get the words out. Instead a few tears came to his eyes.

"Thank you," he said, kissing Thor again and looked over at the things the elves had brought in.

"Here, let's use these to make you feel better." he reached over and got the potion and salve.

"Drink this and I will apply this to your horns."

Thor took the potion but sad smile appeared on his face that turned just into a bitter expression as he looked away with tears hanging on his eyelids.

"I don't know if you can call them 'horns'..."

"Shhh... Don't talk that way. They are still beautiful and soon they won't hurt anymore." the god told his Jotun and rubbed the salve on the broken horns very gently and Thor jerked at the touch, a strange mixture of pain and pleasure and despair exploding inside him.

"We will figure out something. I uh... I kept them... If you want them."

Ruby eyes shot to the other man.

"Did you?" the Jotun stared at him breathlessly.

"Can-can I see them...?" he asked but wasn't sure if he really wanted to see them.

"Of course." Loki smiled gently and went to the table where they lay on a soft dark silk pillow.

He could see how the guards had treated them gently and carefully, afraid to make him angrier. The god brought them back and handed them to his consort.

"I didn't know if you wanted them, but I didn't want to leave them behind."

Thor looked at the pillow and took it with shaky hands. There they were. His horns. His majestatic impressive beautiful horns that made the other Jotnars jealous. He stared at them for a while until tears started like waterfalls flowing down his cheeks. A tiny pushed sound of pain leaked from his throat as he tried to hold it back and pressed his horns closer to him, putting his head on his knees. He rubbed the horn in his hand against his cheek, missing it so badly already and it felt so wonderful to touch. He could see why Loki loved them and now he had nothing.

"C-could you please give me some water." he gasped.

Loki cried softly, trying to be strong for Thor. He left to get water for him and the Jotun lay down on the bed, pulling his knees up to press them against his chest and his horns holding close to his heart. But when Loki returned with the water, the Jotun was already sleeping. The potion worked really fast and the god put the glass of water on the table. He sat next to Thor, petting his soft hair. He wished he could help him somehow but he couldn't. Instead he planned his revenge.

After about an hour Frigga knocked on the doors of Loki's chambers and peeked in.

"Do I disturb you?" she asked and when her son said no, she came in.

The queen saw Thor sleeping with his horns in his hands, cuddled up and gave him a gaze full of pain and sorrow. Then she sat in front of Loki, stroking his hand gently.

"How is he?" she asked, feeling so sorry for the poor little Jotun.

"Not good." Loki answered, never letting go of the other man.

"Laufey needs to pay for this. I don't care if he had the right or not, it wasn't necessary. He only did it out of jealousy and spite. I was going to work with them, to help them prosper and he doesn't want that. Just because he has the Aether, he thinks he's all powerful. I'm going to show him otherwise."

Loki always loved to talk to his mother. She understood and was wise in a helpful way. Frigga nodded to him a few times, showing him she understood. When Loki finished what he had on his mind, she squeezed his hand.

"You probably wouldn't expect to hear this from me, but I want to see Laufey burn alive for what he has done." she said, with something powerful and scary in her eyes.

Of course she was the kindest being in all nine realms, but she was just as powerful as Loki and she had her own tricks.

"Your father told me what Laufey said. That he will let Asgard be, but he doesn't need us anymore. Do you know why he said that? Because he is scared. As much as he feels powerful now, he is scared because he knows we can defeat him. Maybe he has the Aether, but we have the Casket, we have the god of mischief," she winked at him with a smile.

"We have Gungnir and Mjolnir now too. And your father of course." she smiled.

"Don't worry my dearest son, everything will be as it is meant to be and the Norns revealed to me that there is a happy ending for you and Thor. I know you love him." she winked at him with a sly smirk.

He couldn't express how relieved her words made him. They could win and Laufey knew it. But first he would turn his own people against him. Then they would attack and he would have the pleasure of killing the frost giant himself. The first thing he planned to do was rip out his horns.

"Thank you mother. I know, we will find a way to make this better."

But when she said she knew he loved Thor, his face burned as he blushed.

"Don't tell anyone," he told her urgently in a hushed voice.

"I don't want everyone to think that I'm weak."

Frigga smiled gently at him.

"You are as wise as your father." she stroked his cheek.

"But love isn't weakness. Only for people in our position it is. Have I ever told you how a bunch of bandits tried to kidnap me when I was in Vanaheim with your father? They knew he would give them anything just to have me back. It was before you were born... Fortunately they didn't know I am a mighty sorceress." she winked at him.

Loki’s head shook no as he listened with big eyes.

"I never knew that," he told her, glad she could share her experiences with him.

"Oh, and what do you think about the elven healers that came from Alfheim? I studied herbalism with them there when I was young. Immortal elves, damn, they still look like when we were 360 years old." the queen chuckled.

Loki´s face brightened when she mentioned the elves.

"They were amazing! They knew everything to make him better. Plus they're very beautiful to watch," he said with a small laugh.

"Alright my dear, I will leave you here. Take good care of the mother of my granddaughter." she gave him another wink and left.

Her last statement had him nodding solemnly. It didn’t surprise him that she knew. One touch to the frost giant and the Goddess of Motherhood would know he was with child. But she also knew a gender and Loki found himself smiling joyfully at the knowledge it will be girl.

"You know I will. I'll guard them with my life."

Frigga left and he looked at Thor, running his fingers over his cheek. He truly had the most beautiful lover in the realms.


	12. Be Weak For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally LOKI!!! yay ^///^

"I would ask you for the mirror but I am not sure if it is a good idea." Thor said lazily as he woke up and tilted his head so he could kiss Loki's fingers on his cheek.

"Probably not yet," Loki agreed with a soft smile.

"I'll get you something to eat."

"I can be happy that he at least didn't cut off my braid. I think then I would have died completely." the Jotun smiled slightly.

"No, you wouldn't die. Your braid would grow back. Will your horns?"

Thor looked down and shook his head.

"I don't know about that. I never heard about broken horns before. I never thought he would take them from me when I give up the royalty.... But I would do it for you again." he said and waved to him.

"Alright, your daughter is starving. Move that lazy ass of yours." he chuckled at him playfully.

Loki didn't know what to say when Thor said he would do it again for him. 'I love you' sounded like a good idea but he couldn't make himself say it. Instead he looked at him playfully.

"Lazy ass? Do you know how many times I had to carry your heavy butt today?"

Then he ducked out the door in case Thor was about to throw anything at him. The god went to the kitchen and began to pile a tray together when something small hit him in the knees.

"Loki! Is it true? Did Thor lose his horns?"

He looked down to see the tear streaks on the little boy's cheeks. He nodded and knelt down, hugging him.

"It's true. But it will be alright. Did you know you're about to become an uncle?"

Balder's face turned to one of shock.

"But I'm too little!"

Loki chuckled and stood back up.

"You'll be fine. I bet you'll be the best uncle there ever was."

His brother's chest puffed out and he looked proud of himself.

"I will be!"

The god started back toward his room, the boy following him. When he got to the door, he stopped.

"You should probably wait before you see him. He's very sad about his horns being gone."

There was disappointment on his face, but the other prince agreed.

"Ok, but I want to see as soon as I can."

"Aright," he told him, rubbing his hair and making Balder whine.

Loki brought the food inside and put it on the table. His heart stopped when he found Thor. He was sitting in front of the mirror, holding his broken horns above the nubs that stayed on his head, crying when Loki came in. When he noticed Loki was there, he jerked as if he was doing something bad and turned to the other god wiping his tears off.

"Did you bring something as tasty as you." he tried to smirk slyly as he panted from crying.

"Oh baby," Loki said, putting his arms around him.

"Don't let it get to you. I love your horns like this just as much."

He placed a kiss to each one to show him.

Thor was about to protest, he knew the other man loved his impressive horns and this was just as big a disappointment for him as for Thor, but then he kissed them and Thor couldn't breathe. He didn't remember greater pleasure and greater mix of emotions.

He wanted to cry from helplessness and from relief at the same time. But he almost fainted and Loki had to catch him to not fall on the floor. Thor held on his clothes, kissing him harshly and growled, needing to feel him, needing to feel their bodies as one.

"Take me. NOW. Take me as hard as never before." he commanded, pulling on Loki's hair passionately. 

The Asgardian wasn't expecting the sudden shift in emotions from his Jotun. There was no hesitation for him as Thor asked him to take him hard, but he needed to know it was really what the other man wanted and needed.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

He didn't know if it was just a replacement for some of his anger and pain, but Loki was willing to help him anyway he could. He grabbed the other man and spun him around, using his hand to clear the desk, throwing everything on the table onto the floor before he pressed his Jotun against it. Loki's lips traveled over the cold blue flawless back.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard, my Jotun consort." he growled, making the loincloth fall on the floor with a few simple movements of his fingers.

Thor shifted a little, letting only his chest lie on the table so he wouldn't hurt his belly and the precious baby in there. He was gripping the edges of the desk, humming complacently with a cocky smile.

"Yes, baby, make me forget about everything." he pressed his ass against the Aesir's groin and wiggled it a little.

Feeling Loki wasn't hard yet, he turned around to grin at Loki and fell on his knees, unfastening the black leather pants of the surprised god as quickly as never before.

"Gotta make you hard for me." he just grinned and opened his mouth wide, taking the soft member between his wet lips.

Thor loved the feeling of the beautiful cock hardening in his mouth and moaned happily, causing Loki to throw his head back. The god of mischief was about to grab his horns and fuck him between azure lips but then he realized there were no horns and quickly pulled his ready hands back, hoping Thor didn't notice. It was a strange feeling, he was so sad for the creature sucking on his cock and it made him fully hard to know how much he needed to forget. He pulled the other man up and picked him up to put him on the table.

"I need you now." he huffed and grinned when he saw Thor's legs wide open for him already.

Loki rubbed his big cock against Thor's slit, making sure he was wet before he thrust inside him and the Jotun cried out, hugging the other man tightly.

"Fuck yes, fuck yes!!" he sobbed, Loki pounding into him so hard like never did before and pulling on the white braid, making him tilt his head back so he could mark every inch of blue skin that he could reach with his hungry mouth.

"Give it to me Loki! Fuck me harder! Fuck the brain out of me, I need you! Harder! Harder!" the Jotun screamed and Loki gave him exactly what he was asking for, drops of sweat sliding on his skin and Thor surprised him again when he licked on the salty drops and bit his neck.

It made him pound as hard as a hammer into his little Jotun on the bottom and was satisfied when he felt Thor's pussy clench around his cock, ready to explode. The Aesir prince told him to cum for him and Thor did, squirting with both of his sexes and covering them in juices. He cried out so loud that Loki wanted to believe all of Asgard will hear that and know this man belongs only to him. He joined Thor's orgasm and the Jotun held onto him so tightly that he was concerned he might strangle him for a second. They both just breathed heavily for a second, Loki didn’t notice Thor's tears on his cheeks, he couldn't tell them from the sweat on his face.

"Thank you." the Jotun said in a husky voice, the love in his eyes was clear and Loki hugged him tightly.

"You need to eat and rest some more." the raven haired man said and pulled out, his soft cock slipped out easily and pulled up his pants, then taking Thor to the bed.

The Jotun nodded and let the other man to help him to make it to the bed, then lay there with loud sigh. He felt dirty and sweaty and was just about to ask Loki to bring him some water and cloth so he could wash when the god used his magic to make both of them perfectly clean and fresh. Thor smiled gratefully and took a banana when the other man offered it to him.

"How do you feel? Are you both alright?" 

He couldn't help but touch the flat belly, even though it was way too early. But just knowing their little girl was in there was enough.

"You really love her, don't you?" he smiled, putting his own hand on Loki's and smiled.

Fear flashed quickly through Loki's eyes when Thor said it. He wanted to deny it, but it seemed wrong to do at the same time.

"Well, I, uh... I care... about her a lot." he finished lamely.

Thor couldn't stop it, his smile disappeared so noticeably, replaced by clear disappointment.

"I knew you don't love me, but I thought at least you will love her..." he said quietly.

"Thor, I know we haven't known each other very long, but I feel like you'll answer me truthfully. I wasn't able to protect you from Laufey and I was worried that would make you leave me. Also...do...do you think it means I'm weak if I admit I love someone?"

The god was dying of embarrassment as he asked.

"I would never leave you. You know that. It wasn't your fault that you didn't protect me. What could you do against the Aether? I know I am acting like those horns were my whole life, but still it is true I love you more than them..." he said and sincerely looked at Loki.

"I don't know if it means you are weak... But if it does, then I beg you. Be weak for me." he looked into the emeralds.

"You won't ever leave me? Even if I tell you something that shows I'm not strong?"

He swallowed hard, having trouble admitting it and Jotun shook his head no.

"I..I do. I do love our baby. Our daughter."

His voice was quiet and trembled as it came out. Thor sighed and tossed himself around Loki, hugging him and stroking his black hair.

"It's okay baby, I see it is hard for you to say it. You don't have to... It's okay." he soothed him and made it rain, hoping the music of falling drops will soothe both of them.

Loki cuddled against the big body, relieved to get it out.

"It's alright. Now that I know you know it, it won't be so hard for me. Well, it's going to take time to get used to, but....I think it will be alright."

He was quiet for a moment then whispered to the blue ear.

"I do, I love her. I love her so much."

It did feel good to say and he was starting to like it. Thor stroked his back, kissing the raven hair and enjoyed to hear beautiful words for their little one. But it still hurt him he didn't hear 'I love you' from the other god. But he was with him and actually, it was all he ever wanted. Also he wanted to give Loki as much time as he needed, he knew it was hard for him. Obviously.

"Okay you sobbing weakness, let me get some rest." he teased with a playful grin and lay down, pulling the blanket over him and closed his eyes.

Loki watched him, feeling that he'd hurt him. He wanted to tell Thor he loved him, especially when he'd said he never expected him to. Then he had an idea. He was going to do something special for him. So when the other man fell asleep, he snuck out of bed and began to put his plan into action.

The god looked around, trying to decide what he could do. He conjured a nice table in the middle of the room and decorated it with a green and gold tablecloth. Then he put candles and flowers on it. The flowers he made green roses with gold stems. Loki also sprinkled sparkles over everything.

Quietly he left the room then he went down and found food that he knew Thor liked. Breads, meats, even a cake. Those he brought back and put on the table, arranged nicely. Then he looked around the room, trying find a way to make it better. He knew Thor liked fires so he made sure to have a nice big one going. 

He used his magic to make cherry blossoms fall from the ceiling then disappear when they hit the floor. Then he conjured some singing birds and put them on the shelves to make beautiful music. Loki changed his clothes into long, flowing robes that were black with gold and green on the edges. He made sure his hair was combed back neatly and waited for the Jotun to wake up. 

 

. o { } o .

 

 

Thor yawned as he rolled over and opened eyes. He felt more relaxed than before and there was a smile on his lips until he saw his horns in his hand and realized reality. He sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, unbraiding his braid and let his hair, curly from being braided, to fall on his back and shoulders. He combed them with his fingers and put on his loincloth.

Loki wasn't there and he wondered why. Maybe he couldn't look at his broken nubs anymore. The loincloth in his hand was suddenly so heavy. Why should he go on? He remembered their daughter but was horrified when he realized even the baby didn't make him feel better. Without Loki, simply nothing had sense.

"Loki?" he asked, walking into the living room and saw it. A scene from a fairy tale and he put hands on his mouth as he wanted to cry from happiness. His view watered and his heart was on a cloud of joy, so happy because he knew this was for him. Fires and sparkles, flowers, everything was perfect. And there he was. His man, his love, in an amazing robe and Thor practically ran into his arms.

"Loki!! I love it!!! Thank you, thank you so much!" he squeaked against his chest, hugging him tightly.

Loki held the Jotun just as tightly, kissing the side of his face. His hands found the white, curly strands of hair and he smiled bigger. The other man was always a wonderful surprise and mystery.

"I have to confess, I did this for you for a reason," he said softly to the frost giant, moving to look into his eyes and the heart in the blue chest started to pound.

"You've shown me something amazing and I need to tell you the most important thing of my life."

He was scared, shaking a little even. But the god took a deep breath and put both his hands on the sides of the Jotun's face.

"Thor, I know I haven't shown it and you might not believe me, but it's alright, I don't blame you. I want you to know that I don't just love our daughter. But that I love you. I was afraid to tell you. I thought you might leave me if I couldn't protect you. Or if you thought I was weak. But you said you wouldn't, so I'm taking a chance and putting my faith in you."

He stopped, realizing he was rambling and smiled at his prince.

"I love you."

The Jotun's face was a crying mess by the time Loki finished what he had on his mind and hugged him, practically tossing himself into the hands of the god of mischief.

"I love you too! I love you so much, Loki." he breathed out, sobbing.

"I would never leave you. Even if you was the one who tore off my horns, I would still love you." he whispered and kissed his neck.

"I don't know how you did it, but I can't imagine my life without you," the stunned god told him, inhaling the scent of his hair and skin.

"So we really will be together forever, won't we?" Thor smiled against his neck and held him close for a while and Loki nodded with big smile.

Then he looked at him with sly smirk.

"Are you going to offer me a seat and food or will we just stand here?" he lifted an eyebrow, but felt like the most happy creature in the whole world.

"You're right, where are my manners?"

He held out his arm and led the Jotun to the table, pulling out a chair for him to sit in.

"There you go my beautiful princess."

Smiling, he sat across from him and took one of his hands.

"Eat up, I want to make sure you and our baby don't go hungry."

"You are so handsome tonight." Thor told Loki, a shy smile on his lips and it made the other man's heart skip, he couldn't remember the last time someone told him that.

"Thank you, but I can't compare to your beauty."

Thor blushed, his cheeks purple. He never had a dinner like this. So romantic and beautiful.

"You deserve a reward for this, and there is...em... There is something what I would love to try and you probably would love it too..." he went on, his throat suddenly dry from embarrassment.

"Can you pour me a drink?" he asked, waiting for fresh water, then he drank the whole glass.

He gave Loki another shy smile as he started to eat while the Aesir watched him curiously.

"I-I would love to be taken, you know... My pussy and ass at the same time, eh,... but only taken by you. Do you have any ideas how to do it?" he asked, hoping the other man will find it as a good idea.

Loki thought about it seriously for a while, Thor's breath was heavy and he watched him anxiously.

"Well, unless I gave myself two dicks, which I could, we could always use my clone. I have magic that lets me duplicate myself."

Thor was glad Loki didn't tell him he was a whore or something and liked his plan. The new knowledge about his magic made his eyes wide.

"Oh really? You have a clone?" he asked excitedly and immediately thoughts hit his filthy mind and he grinned.

"Did you use him for fucking?" he grinned.

Loki was nodding with a small smile and about to eat something when Thor asked if he used him for fucking. He immediately turned red and cleared his throat.

"Well, I, uh, might have, once or twice..." he mumbled.

But the thought of two of him pleasuring his Jotun was one that he liked.

Thor chuckled when he saw Loki's reaction.

"Oh damn, if he is as good in bed as you, this night will kill me." he winked at Loki, taking a bite of bread.

"It might be surprising, but I firstly want to finish my food." he chuckled.

"I am really hungry now." he said and looked around sighing happily.

"and this is soooo beautiful. I can't get enough of that sight."

"Yes, eat up, you're going to need your strength."

It made Loki so happy to hear he liked what he'd done.

"I was hoping you would. It's not as beautiful as the ice you decorated with the other night, but it was all I could think of."

Loki picked up a sweet roll and broke off a piece, feeding it to his......what was he? He was his Jotun and his love, but what else? The god wasn't sure. He would have to talk to his mother and find out.

"I hope you realize I plan to achieve revenge on your father. You wouldn't think less of me, would you?"

Thor's eyes widened when Loki told him about revenge. He thought this was the end, that they will be happy from now and never hear about the horrible king again. He wasn't into these things.

"I-I would never think less about you... I will worry about you though." he admitted.

Loki stroked the back of his hand over Thor's cheek. 

"Don't worry about me. I won't go after him directly until I've weakened him in every way I can think of. He needs to know he can't hurt the man I love and get away with it."

Then he picked up the Jotun's hand and kissed the back of it.

"Make sure you eat a lot, I want to make sure you're well taken care of," he said with a wink.

"I can't eat properly, you are too charming." he giggled, chewing on some juicy peaches.

Loki chuckled at him and ate some more himself.

"You haven't seen charming. I don't dare or I would make you forget all about that food."

He wiggled his eyebrows and laughed some more. The god couldn't remember being this happy before.

"I should do something nice for the elves. They deserve a reward for helping you, but I have no idea what they would want."

"I am sure I would forget about food." Thor smiled and honestly couldn't wait to see that "charming" side.

"What would elves want? That's easy one, give them some plant, tree, you know... Something that is green and grows." he chuckled and when he was finished with the food, he looked at Loki breathlessly.

"Hmmm...that does sound like something they'd like. I'll have to find a special tree for them."

"I want to see that 'charming' side of you now that will make me forget about food." he gave Loki a silly smile.

The Prince of Asgard grinned back as Thor challenged him. The god picked up his hand again and lightly began to caress the back of it with his fingertips. Then he turned it over and stroked the sensitive skin under his wrist.

"The firelight makes your eyes glow like rubies and your lips as sapphires. I want to taste the soft skin with my wet tongue and hear you moan against my mouth."

Loki raised the blue fingers and brought one to his lips, rubbing on the outside then letting it slide between them so he could suck on it for a second. There was a wicked gleam to his eyes as he kept his gaze locked on the other man's face.

A soft moan escaped his throat and suddenly he jumped from his chair, pressing against Loki.

"Now take me." he moaned.

"I forgot about the food already."


	13. Unexpected Lover

Loki took the Jotun's hand and led him toward the bedroom. Stopping just before the mattress, he turned to him and rubbed his palm over the other man's crotch.

"Are you wet for me already baby?" he murmured silkily.

"I want to make sure you're ready for me," he said with a wicked grin before a second set of hands came from behind the frost giant and gently caressed his chest.

"And for me as well," his clone whispered behind him, kissing the thick neck on the side.

The Jotun prince thought Loki forgot about the clone but Thor didn't mind. He was perfectly happy with his Loki and was ready for him when hands touched his chest from behind and a silky voice spoke against his neck and his breath caught.

He tilted his head aside to give better access to that new lover, rolling his eyes back with a moan of pleasure before he pulled away and turned at that man. His mouth fell open when he saw him. His hair were shorter and he looked so innocent and wicked at the same time. There were no doubts he was part of Loki's soul and Thor immediately loved him.

He reached up to caress his pale cheek in awe.

"You look just like my Loki." he whispered.

The clone grinned and leaned into his touches.

"I'm supposed to," he answered, leaning forward to kiss the Jotun.

While they were busy, Loki began to undress Thor, revealing his magnificent body.

"You're so beautiful," they both murmured to him at the same time, one against his lips, the other at his belly and Thor loved the kiss the clone gave him. 

It was like to taste another flavour of his Loki. Loki began to lick up to his chest, finding his nipples to tease. The double nibbled down his neck then back up to his ear.

"So much amazing attention!" the last word was whined with pleasure as Loki licked on his nipples.

He felt he was completely naked and he took the clone's hand and put it on his hard cock.

"Do you like it, sweet Loki?" he purred, already undressing the clone's shirt.

"Oh yes," the clone breathed, touching and stroking him gently.

A cool breeze washed over his chest and he moaned, twining his fingers into the Jotun's hair. The real Loki moved up and kissed Thor then moved over to his clone. Their mouths clashed together, both men moaning. Thor moaned desperately, he was about to die when his two Lokis kissed. He never saw something as hot as this one kiss.

 

"You're wearing too much," Loki chided his double and moved behind him to take off his pants.

Loki put the Jotun's hand on the clone's cock and moved down to lick his balls as his double stroked him. 

"But you wear just as much. Take it off." the Jotun pouted but then could only moan as his balls were licked while his twitching cock was stroked.

He pulled on the clone's cock, stroking it, playing with the head of it and watching it with hungry eyes. He wanted to try something but before, he wanted some motivation.

"Kiss. Kiss him." he commanded to the clone, eagerly waiting to see that unbearably sexy kiss again.

The identical twins moved toward each other with wicked grins and began to kiss lewdly, letting their tongues intertwine in plain view. His double started to undress him for their watching lover. They both turned toward him at the same time.

"Do you like that?" Loki purred, taking his pants off as the clone stood on his knees, moving to kiss the Jotun again.

Now that he was naked, the god pushed Thor's legs open and moved between them. He started by sucking and licking on his cock a little bit, then pushed the large balls out of the way. His eyes gleamed as he found the pretty little slit waiting for him. He gave a long lick to the outside a few times then nibbled on the outer lips. Loki stroked the soft inner thighs then slipped his tongue into the folds. Soon the Jotun was moaning loudly Loki's name, trying to find force to push Loki away, but it felt too good.

"Oh I love it." he moaned, but somehow managed to push Loki away gently.

"Wait." he panted.

"I want to give something to you." he said sweetly and took Loki's and clone's hands, leading them off from the bed.

When they stood next to each other, Thor stroked their cheeks and gave kiss to each one of them, then slid down on his knees, letting his hands follow over their amazing chests.

"And you can tell me if you like it." he winked at the twins, stroking their cocks before he opened his mouth wide and took in their tips, licking and slurping on them greedily.

Loki's head went back as the clone sucked in a breath, petting his hair.

"That's it, suck our cocks, little princess," the god moaned.

"Your mouth feel so good," the double added.

They encouraged him, touching his body anywhere they could reach. Thor never stopped watching their faces, loving every expression of desire. He had a cock in one hand and a second in another, stroking them gently while he was sucking on tips. Then he pulled away for air and took Loki's cock inside, all the way down his throat. Then he released him because he had a better idea.

He kept holding Loki's cock, but didn't stroke it and focused on the clone's. He licked along the length, swirling his tongue around the tip before he took it inside all the way and sucked hard. He paid all of his attention to the clone's member because he wanted to see Loki fighting for him. He wanted them to fight for him. He loved that idea of two Lokis tearing him apart just to have him. And at first the god waited patiently but then he frowned, watching Thor pay attention only to his clone. The double had a smug look on his face as he breathed heavily at the Jotun's attentions. Loki slightly angry fisted his hand into the other man's hair and forced him to look in his direction, Thor moaning as Loki grabbed his hair.

"Do you want to displease your master? I may have to punish you for such behavior."

He had a feeling Thor had been doing it on purpose, probably looking for a spanking or something like that. The god was willing to give it to him.

"Forgive me master." he whispered and took Loki in, sucking on his cock harder than ever before.

All attention now belonged to Loki, now when his clone knew how good Thor's mouth feels. He hoped it will encourage them to fight to have him and he couldn't wait for his boys to lose their tempers.

"Ah, yes, that's a good boy," Loki moaned happily as his cock was sucked hard and talented.

It took a few minutes before the clone started to pout. He wasn't Thor's master and he wasn't as aggressive as Loki was. But he found the whole thing fun and sexy to try and vie for the Jotun's attentions.

"What about me?" he said, his lower lip sticking out.

"I want that amazing mouth to pleasure me too," he whined.

"Oh shush," Loki said, pulling on Thor's hair a little.

"No! I want him too!" the double said loudly, pulling the frost giant toward him.

"But he's mine," the god growled, pulling him back toward him.

"You have to share," the clone spat angrily.

"I have to do no such thing," Loki responded, each one pulling him at each statement.

Thor grinned. It took just a few minutes to see his wonderfully possessive master. He was pleasuring every cock that was in front of his face, loving to hear how much they wanted him. He didn´t want to mess up their relationship though, so he giggled to make them look at him.

With shining innocent eyes he grinned.

"That was exactly what I needed to know. Oh boys..." he moaned and rubbed both cocks against his cheeks.

"I love when you fight over me..." he whispered and took them both inside again, then sucking for a while on Loki's cock, then on the clone's, stroking them wonderfully.

Both Loki's smirked at Thor's words and closed their eyes, letting him pleasure them both again.

"It's so much better when we don't fight," Loki purred, kissing his clone again.

"Now that we're nice and wet, I think we should show this little Jotun what it feels like to be taken by two gods," the double said with a wink.

"Oh yes," Loki breathed.

"Oh yes! I want to know badly." Thor moaned.

Now it was their turn to be in control and the god lay down on the floor on soft fur. His double lifted Thor up and turned him around so he was facing away from Loki and positioned him over the hard cock waiting for him.

"Are you ready to be violated exquisitely?" he asked with a chuckle.

Thor watched the clone's face with a dazed smile, ready for everything. The eager Jotun just sat down and cried out in pleasure as the cock penetrated him. The cry of Loki's name made the god's cock twitch and pleasure was flowing through his body like the electricity in lightning that Thor just made come with raging storm outside.

"Mmm, yes baby, show me how much you love it, make the sky scream my name." Loki smirked and pet the blue back, pretty proud that he was able to make the other man do the storm.

They let him get adjusted before Loki sat up and wrapped one arm around his chest, the other holding them up. The clone pushed Thor's shoulders back so he had access to his pussy and moved the balls over, bringing his cock to penetrate him in the front. They were all breathing hard and a tangled mess of limbs and bodies that the twins found incredibly sexy.

"Yes! Yes, it feels so good!" Thor moaned breathlessly, spreading his legs wide apart for Loki´s clone.

He couldn't believe how amazing it felt to be penetrated from both sides. Both his holes were wet and stretched wide by big hard dicks and he could feel them brush together through the tight wall of skin and muscles when he squeezed them inside.

"I want your cum dripping from both of my holes!" the Jotun groaned, knowing this will make his men fuck him senseless.

He got what he wanted almost instantly and even more as Loki's hand reached for blue fat bobbing cock to stroke it. 

"Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Oh fuck! I-I...!" Thor groaned, wasn't even sure what he wanted to say.

The pleasure made his mind go blank and he couldn't reach a meaningful thought. He held onto the clone's shoulder, his head tilted back and mouth parted as he was a gasping whining mess.

Two cock inside him, fucking him so fiercely, that was more than he could ever imagine and words couldn't describe how wonderful it felt. There was only wonderful noises of pleasure as all of them were transported to a world of ecstasy they'd never experienced before. 

"Shit yes, cum for us princess, squeeze our cocks with your body."

Everything was already so tight and pressing together, Loki could only imagine how wonderful that would be. He found out soon enough as Thor exploded around them. Lights flashed before his eyes and he made a loud cry of happiness as he joined him, filling him with hot seed from behind and his clone spurting salty liquid into his pussy. They all quivered and squirmed with the intensity of their amazing orgasms. When it happened, thunders roared Loki's name with Thor and the intensity of the storm was just as strong as their climax. The Jotun felt his Aesir everywhere and felt so full like never before. He collapsed and lay on Loki's chest. The Aesir grunted at the weight of the muscular body but he was able to enjoy it. The Jotun tilted his head to kiss Loki and grinned at him.

"We have to do this more often." he shared an excited look with Loki who nodded.

"Can he sleep with us tonight?" Thor made puppy eyes.

The weight of Thor's body pressed against his chest but it wasn't overwhelming. Loki enjoyed the kiss then rolled his eyes.

"So needy aren't you," he joked.

"I suppose he can spend the night with us."

The clone clapped excitedly at the news.

"He better be careful or I'm going to steal you from him," the double teased with a wink.

"You better be careful or I'll make you disappear," the god teased back.

His clone crossed his arms and pouted.

"You wouldn't or you'll make Thor upset."

Loki sighed.

"Alright you win." Loki sighed.

"I really love when you two are picking up on each other." Thor clapped happily and rolled off from Loki, realizing he was probably too heavy for the thin body.

"So much attention, I feel like the most beautiful princess in the realm." he purred, giggling.

"We should take a bath."

Crimson eyes widened with excitement when Loki mentioned a bath.

"All of us together in one bath? Are you two going to drown me in your sweet seed?" he purred, licking on his upper lip like a good little kitty.

"You can have all of our seed you can handle," Loki purred into the Jotun's ear from behind.

"Oh yes, we're going to try our best to drown you," the clone agreed.

"Onward!" Loki cried, using his magic to pick Thor up and throw him over his shoulder.

They trooped to the bathroom and his clone turned on the water as he patted the firm bottom lightly.  
Loki and his clone took good care of their little Jotun. Thor couldn't remember being happier because they made him completely forget that there was something missing on his head. They washed him together, the Jotun melting in the attention he was looking for his whole life. They cleaned every part of him. His body, every fold and his holes of course. They had mind blowing sex for next four hours and when they finally got out of the bathroom, Loki had to carry his beautiful consort because he couldn't walk.

They dressed and put the blue beauty on the bed and dressed up in soft green robes before they joined the frost giant, each at one side. The clone was hugging Thor from behind and Loki stroked his cheek and wished to hear the soft purring but he knew he will have to be patient with that. Thor was exhausted, but so so excited about having Loki's clone in the bed with them that he had to roll over and kiss him.

"So tell me, did Loki use you for fucking many times? Tell me a few hot details." the prince purred, caressing the clone's back while he winked at Loki with a sly grin.

Loki blushed a little but pretended to ignore them. The clone rolled his eyes, smiling at the Jotun as he cuddled close to him.

"I don't even know where to start. You're the first person I've met that's hornier than he is. Let me see...there was the time he had sex with me in the dining hall while we were invisible. He kept his hand over my mouth so no one could hear. Then there was the time he made me pretend to be him so he could watch one of his lovers fuck me hard while he masturbated behind the curtain. And then...."

"Alright, that's enough!" Loki yelled at him, his face bright red.

Thor and the clone only laughed and the double clung to Thor a little tighter.

"Don't be so sensitive or I'll start calling you princess," he said, sticking his tongue out at the god.

Thor leaned closer to suck on the clone's tongue and smiled at them both with dreamy gaze.

"I would love to try all those things." he said breathlessly.

"I knew you would, that's why I told you," the clone shot a knowing gaze at the god, who crossed his arms in a huff.

"Well, you two just make a perfect little couple, don't you? I hope you plan on raising our child for me."

The clone sighed and rolled his eyes again.

"He's such a baby, isn't he?"

Thor was afraid to laugh, afraid that he had crossed the line and made Loki angry but before he knew, clone kissed his love beautifully and it was obvious Loki felt better. So the Jotun turned back to him, holding onto him tightly.

"I love you." he whispered with a smile.

He felt so loved like never before and there was a huge smile on his lips and he almost squeaked from happiness when he heard Loki's voice telling him ''I love you too''. Thor made it rain and almost felt like purring was about to leak from him.

"My lullaby for you two. Thank you for the most amazing day of my life." he kissed both of them and pressed his body closer to Loki, the rain soothed his soul as it always did. He wasn't sure why, he just loved it. 

"Shouldn't you have a name?" he asked the clone.

The clone looked a little surprised and embarrassed at the same time. After thinking about it, he shook his head sadly.

"I'm just a clone, made from magic. I won't be here much longer, there's no point in giving me a name."

The god rubbed his cheek on the Jotun's shoulder, listening. He loved the other man's giant heart. For some reason it made tears appeared in ruby eyes when Thor heard it. For him it seemed like other man didn't want to be just a clone but he was already alright with that. But for Thor, it wasn't a clone. It was part of Loki and he didn't want him to disappear. He loved him in his own way.

"I don't want you disappear!" Thor suddenly cried and hugged the clone, holding him as close as if he never wanted to let him go.

"Loki, say he can stay with us. He is part of you, I love him." Thor looked at Loki, hoping he would understand.

"Because I love you." he said and hugged the clone again.

"Please stay." he murmured.

Thor fighting for him to stay, wanting him and saying he loved him, made the clone start to cry. No one had ever said those things to him, not even Loki. The god had made him tell him he loved him, to tell him how wonderful he was, but he'd never heard the words back. Suddenly he didn't ever need anything else, he felt complete thanks to the wonderful frost giant.

"Oh Thor, thank you, I love you," he sobbed against the big chest, holding tightly too.

Loki wasn't sure what to think. He could understand why Thor would love a part of him but he never considered him more than anything other than a plaything. Of course, that's how the Jotun had come into his life as well.

"I don't see why he can't stay. I just never wanted to have both of us around because it would be confusing. People will wonder where I got a twin from all of a sudden."

"He can change appearance, or he can stay just here with us or whatever. I just don't want him to disappear. Never again." he stroked a pale cheek, just the image of this man disappearing was heartbreaking.

"I will call you Foltner." Thor said, hugging him and squeezing Loki's hand gratefully at the same time.

The double looked up at his name, his face shiny with tears and bright with happiness.

"I love that name! Thank you, thank you!"

He placed kisses all over Thor's face.

"Hold me." the frost giant smiled at Foltner and kissed him, then turned so he faced Loki, wrapping his arms around him and let their noses touch.

"You aren't mad at me, are you?" he asked gently, stroking his back.

"I wouldn't be able to stand the sight of you disappearing." he whispered to Loki and nuzzled against his neck.

It warmed Loki to hear Thor say that. He smiled softly and kissed him.

"I'm not mad at you. But don't ask for anymore, I don't need an army of clones running around."

"I won't ask for more.... Two cocks in me is enough." Thor teased with a chuckle and kissed his love.

"Goodnight Foltner." Thor said and kissed him on forehead.

"I love you." he let him know before he turned back to Loki to kiss him lovingly.

"Goodnight my love. You are my everything." he snuggled closer and soon he slept happily.

Loki sighed as his clone and Thor slept happily, soft snores coming from them. Already his consort was troublesome. But somehow he didn't mind. It just showed how loving and kind the other man was. That was part of what he'd fallen in love with. He placed a few kisses to his shoulder, then let himself untangle and slide away from them. His mind was troubled and he found the comfortable flowing robes to redress himself. The god paced in front of the fireplace. He felt a lot of responsibility. For his family, his realm and his love. He had to punish Laufey and he wanted him to know who was doing it. He wanted to stand over him and stab him in the heart after tearing off his horns. Loki could taste the anger, he could feel the vengeance flowing through his hands. He doubted he would rest until the king of the Jotuns was dead. Loki was so tense, he was ready to spring from there and hunt Laufey down right then. But he knew it would be suicide and was trying to contain himself.

Thor woke up in the middle of the night. Although one Loki was holding him, he missed his true love. He somehow felt it wasn't his Loki and slid sleepily from the bed. He saw the other man in front of the fireplace and sat next to him, Loki's arm immediately winding around him.

"What are you doing here, baby? I-I..." he stopped and yawned.

"I missed you." he leaned his head against his shoulder sleepily.

"I just had a lot on my mind... I thought Foltner could keep you company," he told him, kissing his head.

"I felt it's not you. I told you I love him because he is part of you. In different way. But you are my only one and I love you because of who you are." he rubbed his cheek against his shoulder and got up from the floor sleepily and yawned again.

"Come on my strong warrior, come to bed. You can hold our daughter." he smiled and put Loki's hand on his belly.

The god reluctantly got up and went with Thor. He followed him into bed and put his hand on the other man's belly. This was why he had to do something. He had to keep them safe. Loki couldn't sleep but he held them close, his mind constantly working. At some point Foltner woke up and turned over sleepily, noticing the other man was still awake. He could feel the turmoil inside him and reached over to stroke his cheek.

"Stop worrying so much about the future. What's the point of having one if you don't enjoy the time you have together now?"

He was truly shocked to hear his clone tell him something so wise. But it was true and he gave him a grateful smile before kissing his hand.

"You're right, I'm being silly."

Foltner smiled at him.

"I'm only right because you are. I'm part of you. Now get some sleep."

Now that his mind was at peace, he was able to fall asleep, the clone joining him.


	14. Good News From The Frozen Land

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay! Hope you will enjoy and love the new character as much as we do :3 ^...^

After morning, Foltner and Thor decided to bake something for the sleeping god of mischief. The clone showed him how because the Jotun prince never did that before and they were just on their way back when something unexpected happened. Thor ran into a frost giant and Foltner was ready to drop a tray with breakfast and defend his beloved Jotun when he saw it probably wasn't necessary. Thor looked at the giant with big eyes and in the first second, he thought it is Laufey that returned to punish him even more. But no. It was his brother.

"Helblindi?!" the Jotun gasped, staring at his big brother in awe.

The older Jotun prince was tall, a real giant and with big curly horns. His hair wasn’t as long as the Jotuns usually had, reaching to his elbows. That was considered as "short" on his planet. It was free, with two braids behind his ears and his face was handsome. Warm and kind. The frost giant grabbed Thor in a big hug.

"Thor!" he grinned and put him down.

"Whoa!" he raised his hands up to show Foltner he isn't a threat when he saw him ready to attack.

But they could hear guards running their direction and Thor quickly grabbed his brother's hand, pulling him into Loki's chambers. They waited there just a few seconds before Foltner came in and put the tray on the table, stepping between the two brothers to hide Thor behind him.

"Foltner, this is my brother. Helblindi." the Jotun said kindly and stroked Foltner's cheek as he stepped out from his protective wings to glare at his brother.

"What are you doing here?"

It wasn't like he wasn't glad to see his beloved brother, but he put himself into great danger. If Laufey finds out he came...

"I needed to know you are alright." Helblindi smiled apologetically and broke Thor's thoughts.

A warm feeling of love embraced little Jotun's heart and he hugged his big brother. He risked his life just to know if his little brother was alright. He cared about him. He was the only person who did in Jotunheim. The clone could see how much it touched Thor that the frost giant had come and it made him very happy.

"Don't worry, we're taking good care of him." he said and the older prince smiled.

"I am sure you do.... You are Loki, aren't you? Or Folt...?" Helblindi frowned, a little confused.

"I am Loki's clone, Foltner, nice to meet you." he shook his hand.

"Maybe you should tell him what your father did." the harsh voice of the god of mischief sounded from the doorway.

Loki was standing there with a scowl and Thor's heart startled as he heard so much coldness in his voice. He looked at his love, hoping he won't hurt Helblindi or something when the frost giant looked at him.

"Yes, I came to see if it is true what our father did. I knew it was just rumors, he is an asshole but he would never..." Helblindi stopped as he saw one pair of horns lying on the silk pillow on table.

His confused gaze stared at Thor's horns on his head and he was asking with his terrified confused gaze. Thor just smiled sadly and looked down.

"This is just an illusion, Helblindi. A spell that Loki gave me to make me feel better." he said and waved with his hand above his head, making the illusion disappear.

The broken nubs appeared there and Helblindi put a hand on his mouth to keep from screaming in horror. Tears filled his view and he knelt in front of Thor to look at him with trembling lips.

"I am so sorry brother." he hugged him and the little frost giant welcomed him in his arms.

"I can't believe he did that to you."

"He did other things you don't know." Thor added with a cold voice.

"What?" Helblindi's terrified voice was heartbreaking.

"I don't want to talk about that now. We need to figure out how to get you back on Jotunheim." Thor said and Helblindi stroked his cheek.

Both Loki's were silent as they watched the exchange between the brothers. Thor's pain stabbed at the god again, making him more determined to hurt Laufey. He even considered using Helblindi to hurt him since he was right there. But he could see the frost giant was a good man and didn't want to hurt him just for revenge. It was tempting though.

"I will get there on my own, don't worry. I came also on behalf of Byleistr. He has a message for Loki." he looked at the god and Loki's eyes narrowed.

"What could that be?" he asked, not having moved from where he was.

"Me and my brother, and almost whole Jotunheim. We don't like what our father is doing. And now when I know it's true what he did to my brother, we want to become allies with you. Whatever is your plan to get my father off the throne, we will help you. Also, you should know it is in the interest of the Jotun people. Of course, some of them crawl before our father because he has the Aether and power and some of them because they are too afraid. But we can see it. A revolution is coming, the people are talking, they don't like the king that has stolen the heritage of another race, the dark elves from Svartalfheim and wasn't able to save our own. They would adore him with the Casket of Ancient Winters, but not with the Aether. The Jotuns think he is insane... and honestly... Now I know for sure...." he gave Thor a sad smile, stroking his cheek.

"If there were ever a time to do something, it is now." he told Loki.

Loki nodded, he'd been thinking the same things.

"I'm glad to hear it. If we can turn the Jotnar against him, it will be easier to get the Aether and bring him down. I had no desire to destroy him until he hurt your brother. Now it's something I crave with my soul. Laufey will die, one way or the other."

Helblindi looked down when Loki said it. Still, it was his father, but... but then he looked at Thor.

"I don't want you, dear prince, to think I am a bad man. Laufey is my father, but only one look at Thor is enough to make me agree with you." he looked at the Aesir.

"I can't be a good son when Laufey isn't a good father."

"I could say the same, you may think I'm a bad person after this. But evil has to come to an end." Loki said and he believed with all his soul that Laufey was evil.

Then the god paused for a second.

"I want to tell you something, but you have to swear not to repeat it."

"Of course, I swear." Helblindi smiled.

For the first time since Loki had appeared in the doorway, a smile ghosted at his lips.

"We're going to be parents. Thor's having my child."

He didn't know if the frost giant would be happy or not, but it was necessary they know. The god didn't want anyone to expect anything from his love that might hurt him. Helblindi's eyes widened with surprise, a huge smile following it.

"What? Really?!" he laughed as he grabbed the little Jotun in an embrace, lifting him up from the floor.

"Put me down, you bilgesnipe!" he laughed and Helblindi released him, laughing with him.

"You will be mother sooner than me? You little rascal!" he mussed his hair playfully, Thor stuck his tongue out as he hit him.

But Thor couldn't help, he ran into the frost giant and hugged him again, squeezing him as much as he could.

"I missed you." he breathed out, only then he realized how much he missed his brother.

"We miss you too, but we know what is best for you." he told him and looked at Loki.

"Congratulations, I am happy for you." he gave him a smile.

"Thank you," Loki said, watching them happily.

He hoped they could get their war over with quickly and establish a friendly connection with the Jotuns so they could spend more time together. The god just hoped all the Jotnar were like these two. Then his eyes fell on the tray full of food and his face brightened.

"Is that for me?" 

"We baked it for you." Thor smiled like the brightest sun.

The Aesir prince approached it, looking at all the delicious choices and Foltner looked at Helblindi.

"Would you like to join us?"

"Yes, you have to join us!" Thor pulled on the big hand of his brother and he laughed.

"Sure, why not?" the older prince smiled and sat on the fur on the floor so he could reach the table in right level.

Thor sat between Helblindi and Loki, watching the amazing food in front of him.

"Do you have some bread?" Helblindi asked.

"Only the best one!" Thor grinned and gave him some.

The big Jotun hummed with pleasure as he chewed on it. Foltner and Loki soon started to pick out things they wanted, munching happily.

"You did an amazing job," the god told his love, stroking the back of his hand for a second.

He chewed a little then swallowed.

"You're not upset that Thor came here? Your father was furious."

"I couldn't blame him that he escaped. Even if he really went just into another city on his own, it still would be better than in the palace. So I have to thank you, I see you are taking good care of my brother. He’s never shone like this before." he smiled at Loki.

"Okay, enough about me. How's Byleistr?" Thor asked about the other frost giant.

"Well, he is fighting with himself. You know he likes our father. Or at least, he LIKED him. It hurt him what he had done and I am sure he will be very very angry when I tell him that he really hurt you."

Thor hummed, then looked at Loki.

"Oh, and this is THAT brother I told you that I touched his horns accidentally." Thor chuckled and Helblindi turned red.

"You told him about that?" he shook his head.

"It was fun!"

"For you!" Helblindi hit him and they laughed.

Their antics made Loki laugh as he ate. He was glad Thor's brothers understood. And having their help would speed things up greatly.

"I would think you would be touching each other's horns all the time by accident. They do tend to stand out quite a bit."

"No, actually when you live with horns all your life, you learn how to be careful without realizing." Helblindi told him.

"I wonder if our child will have horns." Loki mused.

"W-would you mind?" the little Jotun asked, with a little fear in voice.

He hoped their daughter will have everything and he knew she will be a special little girl like no other. The god saw his fear and gave him a gentle smile.

"No, I wouldn't mind. I think she'll be lucky to be half as beautiful as you are."

It was obvious in his gaze at that moment, how much he really did love his frost giant. Thor's heart melted, his smile so huge when Loki said that.

"I hope she will have your eyes. Then she will be the most blessed child." he smiled, stroking Loki's cheek.F


	15. Made For The Enjoyment Of Others

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello sweethearts! PLEASE please, you have to leave a comment here, i need to know your opinion ^3^

"They are really in love, aren't they?" Helblindi nudged Foltner gently with elbow and chuckled.

Thor and Loki gazed at each other with sappy smiles and Foltner almost choked when Helblindi hit him. Laughing he agreed.

"Yep, I haven't seen that kind of devotion before."

He looked the frost giant over and gave him a sly smile.

"You're not looking for anyone, are you?"

He propped his chin on his hands and batted his eyes at the Jotun. Helblindi grinned slyly at the clone of the pretty Aesir, Thor and Loki enjoying each other, they didn't pay attention to them.

"I had a few lovers but I am single right now, with an open mind to whatever is as beautiful as you." he winked at him and put his big hand on the clone's thigh, stroking it gently before he put it back on the table with a sly smile.

A thrill ran through Foltner at the touch to his thigh.

"You really are quite stunning yourself. I'm surprised you're single," he practically purred.

"How would you like to have dinner tonight? Just you and me? We'll forget all about politics and tyrants for a while."

The clone let his fingers trail over the large hand lightly, noticing how cool and smooth the other man's skin felt to him. Helblindi's smile grew bigger, loving to forget about problems in the presence of a beautiful Aesir.

"That sounds like a beautiful dream." the prince purred back, catching Foltner's hand as he stroked his skin and trailed his large fingers over his sensitive spots on his palm.

"I just need to ask." he winked at him and turned to the lovebirds Loki and Thor.

"Do you think I could stay tonight? I will return to Jotunheim tomorrow and tell everything to Byleistr." he asked Loki, Thor's face brightened at the thought his brother will be there a little longer.

Loki looked over at them, not missing the flirting even though he pretended to.

"You can stay, of course."

Thor clapped happily, squeezing his brother. Then he kissed Loki, whispering "thank you" to him and stayed there, leaned against his Aesir god's chest.

"So, what will we do today? Oh! We could go to grain field together! All of us and have a picnic there!" his eyes sparkled with excitement.

"That sounds like a good idea," Loki gave him, holding him close and rubbing his fingers over Thor's shoulder.

Foltner clapped excitedly and had to stop himself from jumping into Helblindi's lap. Instead he squeezed his hand, a big smile on his face.

"Helblindi and I will go to the kitchen and get the supplies."

Loki wanted to roll his eyes, already knowing what his clone was thinking.

"Okay, don't eat everything you'll find there." Thor smiled innocently, knowing nothing about their flirty looks and sat on Loki's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"I love you." he started to purr for him, rubbing his cheek against Loki's neck.

Helblindi tried to hide an excited grin as he stood up and followed the clone to the kitchen. Even if the god wanted to be upset about his clone and Thor's brother, he was too distracted by the lovable kitty in his lap. He brushed back the Jotun's hair and kissed him on a jagged horn.

"You realize they're going to have sex down there," he told his pretty consort, stroking his long hair.

Thor looked at Loki, confused.

"Foltner and my brother?" he asked with silly voice.

"Why do you think so?" he tilted his head, not understanding at all.

The god loved his innocent little frost giant and kissed his forehead.

"For someone who loves to be fucked as much as you do, I'm surprised you didn't see the way they looked at each other," he teased, putting a finger under his chin.

Thor pouted and bit Loki's finger.

"I love to be fucked only by you and I am not a whore. If so, I am only yours. So I don't notice the gazes of others." he pouted.

Loki gazed at his Jotun lovingly and stroked his cheek.

"I know, that's why I love you so much."

 

 

. o { } o .

 

 

Foltner couldn't stop the butterflies in his stomach as he led Helblindi toward the kitchen. There was a perfect storage room he could take them into.......a big grin was on his face as he thought about it. They arrived in the kitchen and servants were already milling about, preparing food for the royalty. The clone glanced up with big green eyes at the frost giant.

"If you want to come with me, I can show you something much better than what's in here...." he promised with a grin.

Helblindi gave Foltner a silky sly smile and leaned down a little so he could look into the other man´s face.

"I would love to see that." he smiled and brushed his lips gently against Foltner's ear.

"And touch that." he whispered before he straightened again.

Helblindi's words rocketed straight through Foltner and he hurried them into the empty room, shutting the door and locking it just before he turned to the Jotun, ready to kiss him senseless. Only...well, he was pretty big compared to him. The clone couldn't reach his mouth so instead he wrapped his arms around him and tasted the sweet flesh of his belly. The prince was pressed against the wall as the other man wrapped his arms around him and let himself fall backward against the wall because he needed support when the amazingly warm lips kissed his belly.

"Oh that feels so good." he purred, stroking the black hair.

He pressed his crotch against the other man's body, just slightly to let him know he was hard already, the giant cock greedy to be touched. But he slid on his knees so he could kiss the other man, tasting his little mouth and letting their tongues touch and swirl around the tips. It made Helblindi moan, that warm touch of summer was intoxicating.

"Wow," Foltner whispered pulling away.

He'd felt the hard cock against him and was almost afraid to see it. But his mouth watered at the thought of what was under that loincloth.

"Do you allow your lovers to touch your horns?" he asked in reverent awe, fully prepared to be denied.

He could understand how something like that would be saved for a more serious relationship.

"No, I don't..." the frost giant kissed Foltner's neck, licking at the skin with his big wet tongue.

"But I will allow it to you, my first breeze of summer." he purred.

Foltner's eyes were big as he got a permission. He shivered with anticipation and kissed him again before daring to gently feel along the firm ridges. Helblindi even bowed his head a little so Foltner could have better access to his horns.

"They're amazing," he breathed, looking back to the crimson eyes.

"Thank you," the prince told him, grabbing onto him for another kiss.

"Now I want to see what else you have for me," he said with a smirk, palming the giant cock through the material.

Foltner's touch was so warm and sparkling through his whole body. He couldn't hold back, but moaned, kissing Foltner fiercely again.

He threw his head back when the other man palmed his hard cock. Just a slight grin was on his lips before he looked at his little Aesir.

"Don't be scared, this might be a little bit bigger than you are used to." he smirked and took off his loincloth, revealing his impressive nakedness.

Another look of awe and surprise came over the clone as he saw the huge cock suddenly revealed. The clone ran his hands over it, finding it the most amazing thing he'd ever seen.

"This can't be normal for all your people, you have to be the biggest one there is," he said with a slutty smirk.

Since the frost giant was already down lower for him, Foltner had to get to his knees to kiss the head of it. There was so much to lick, he wasn't sure where to start. He used his mouth all along the top, paying special attention to the large hole and ridge. There was no way he was going to get it in his mouth so he placed licks and kisses all the way down the shaft and back.

"Your mouth feels so amazing," Helblindi panted, letting him know how much he loved it.

"Let me try," he smiled and lifted his Aesir lover up like if he was just a feather and undressed him quickly, putting him on the table.

The Jotun spread clone's legs and trailed huge wet kisses from his neck to his belly, touching head of his cock with tip of his tongue slightly. Then he took him in mouth, all the way of course and his tongue played with it inside his mouth. It was like nothing Foltner had ever felt before.

"Helblindi! Shit, that's good...." he panted, not sure how much of this amazing treatment he could stand.

There was so much more he wanted to try with his new lover and without thinking, he began to pet the beautiful horns at his waist level. The Jotun prince smirked, Foltner's moaning encouraged him and he sucked on the cock harder. He used his large tongue to lick his balls and cock at once before he let the tip of hard muscle penetrate Foltner's ass as a response to the touches on his horns.

The Prince whimpered, amazing pleasure flooded his body and made his huge cock twitch with need. But he first wanted to make him cum. He wanted his lover to enjoy being fucked since he knew he can't do it with his too big penis. His tongue was enough to stretch him beautifully and keep him wet. Blue fingers stroked his cock while other hand played with his balls.

"Hel...blindi....oh...I'm...." Loki's clone cut off with a loud cry as he came hard, his seed flying over both of them.

He lay still, panting for a moment before sitting up on his elbows. 

"Damn, that was amazing! But now it's my turn," he said with a smirk,

He pulled on Helblindi's hands to get him to stand and slid off the table. Then he turned the frost giant and pushed him onto the table. 

"I hope this table can stand my weight." Helblindi panted.

Foltner started kisses on the huge cock again, then worked down to the large balls. He was able to suck parts of them into his mouth. But the real prize was hiding underneath. He pushed them aside and looked up with a grin.

"Ooohhh, what's this?"

It was the biggest, most beautiful pussy he'd ever seen. For the briefest second he wondered if he could crawl right up inside there. But he quickly forgot about that, petting and kissing the soft lips. It was easy to spread them open and find the hard pleasure spot. And this he could take all the way in his mouth to suck on.

Helblindi threw his head back, horns stabbing poor furniture when Foltner suddenly sucked his clit.

"Fuck oh fuck!" he cried out in pleasure.

He rocked his hips just gently, loving how Foltner could take it in his mouth.

"Oh, I never felt such pleasure before." he moaned.

Loki's double used his hands to start stroking inside his lovely folds. The sweet tasting vagina was so wet already and he found the hole, testing it with three of his fingers. The clone fucked him with those digits then slid his whole hand inside. It was nice to have it surrounded by the cool, dampness. His own cock was getting hard again and he couldn't wait to fuck the other man. And being a clone, he couldn't get him pregnant so it was one less thing for him to worry about. The Jotun prince thought he was in paradise already but nothing could compare to the sensation of having the whole hand in his pussy. He moaned and grabbed Foltner's hair, stroking it fiercely as he rocked his hips the against other man. At that point, he couldn't stand it and sat up quickly.

"Take m-" he didn't finish it, the table broke under him and he landed between two parts of it on his ass with Foltner's hand in his vagina.

He laughed and took his hand out, licking it and sucking on fingers while he looked into emerald eyes.

"Take me." he repeated with a smile and sat on the fur on the floor, spreading his legs wide and Foltner's cock twitched a few times, pre-cum dripping from it.

The clone climbed onto the big blue man, a smile on his face as he raised himself to kiss him. Helblindi smirked as the other man crawled up his giant body to kiss his horn. 

"You are so cute." the prince told him, kissing his face gently.

"Maybe I am but I'm going to make you cum so hard with that beautiful pusssy," the clone grinned at him wickedly.

He placed a quick kiss to a horn before positioning himself to slide inside the wet entrance. His eyes practically rolled into his head at the feel of tight slick walls covering him.

"Oh yes, you feel so great," he moaned.

"Fuck yes! Yes!" the prince practically sobbed in bliss.

A huge smile came over Foltner's face at how much the Jotun liked the way he felt inside him. He'd been worried he wouldn't be enough for the large frost giant. Quickly he began to move inside him, thrusting deep and hard so he could feel him the best. The huge cock was trapped between them, going up almost his whole body. Which actually worked out to his advantage because all he had to do was tilt his head slightly and he could lick the top of it while he fucked the beautiful vagina.

"Oh! Just like that!" the Jotun prince moaned when Foltner started to move.

But then lips closed over his cock, kissing it and licking it while fucking him and Helblindi thought he is going to explode. No one could do this for him before. He was a moaning mess, encouraging Foltner to fuck him harder. He wondered how would it feels like if he clenched around the other god so he did, using his muscles to squeeze that amazing cock.

"Harder, please!" he begged.

"You're going to kill me with pleasure," Foltner groaned, looking up into the beautiful eyes.

He could tell the other man was close and he was too. His hips snapped forward, fucking him as hard as he could as he went back to licking the tasty head of his cock.

"I can tell the same to you!" Helblindi gasped weakly and gripped on the fur under him when amazing hard fucking started.

He was sobbing for a while when an orgasm in him exploded in a wonderful wild firework of pleasure. His cock twitched and he spilled so much seed all over them while his pussy clenched around the other man, milking warm seed from the Aesir.

"Foltner fuck!" he cried out in pure bliss.

The strong muscles milked the cum right out of Foltner, making him climax at the same time. It took a few minutes for him to recover and when he did, immediately he began to like at the softening cock, cleaning it off. But there was too much. It would take him a week to eat all of that. He slipped out easily and moved back up the other man, kissing his neck and jaw.

"That was the most amazing sex I've ever had," he told him.

"For me, it was like a blessing of summer. Thank you, you are so amazing. " the prince purred against his neck.

"This will be in my mind when I will masturbate." he said to him with a smirk and squeezed Foltner in his arms.

Foltner snugged against the large body, listening to the amazing purring. When Helblindi said he would think about this when masturbating, it made him a little sad. He had hoped....well, it was stupid to hope. He was just a magic creature, made for the enjoyment of others. It didn't make sense to him why the thought of never finding anyone to love hurt him. It shouldn't, that wasn't why he was made. So instead he took what love and affection he could from the Jotun while he was willing to give it.

 

(Please let me know in a comment, if there will be more sex with Helblindi and Foltner, are you interested or if I should just skip those parts? Thank you :*)


	16. Cataclysm

Helblindi stroked Foltner's back gently, petting his hair with the other hand.

"Did you have many lovers?" he asked.

"I can't believe you are single. Why don’t men and women stand in line for you? Just because you look like the Asgardian prince?" he asked gently and the clone sighed.

"I've only ever had one lover and that was Loki. But I was just a toy to him. He let me join him and Thor....."that made Foltner stop. 

Thor had loved him, hadn't he? He had made him feel special and wanted. Instantly he smiled happily. He shook his head no.

"No one knows about me really. I was a secret plaything for Loki. But your brother was sweet and kind to me. Even though he will only ever love Loki, he loved me too."

Helblindi listened to the other man with a frown.

"Tell me Foltner, what should I think about Loki? Does he think about my brother as a plaything too? It sounds pretty horrible from what you said." he asked concerned, stroking the pale back.

The clone frowned, not sure how to answer that.

"I think he used to. But he said he loves him. I've never heard him say that to anyone before, not even me."

It wasn't hard for him to see how someone could love Thor. He was sweet, kind and gentle. And his brother was too. The clone rubbed his cheek on the large chest.

"You're both wonderful. I wish I could wrap you up and keep you in my bed forever."

Foltner found a strand of hair and began to twist it around his finger.

The red eyes narrowed as the Jotun wasn't sure what to think. He could see how Loki loved Thor but still, it could be a lie. It could be an illusion. He took Foltner's hand and looked into the emerald eyes.

"Promise me something. Promise me you will look after my brother when I'm not here." he asked him and kissed his cheek tenderly when he said Loki didn't tell him he loves him.

"You deserve to hear I love you all the time." he whispered and gave him a sad smile.

"But I feel there is someone made just for you. You have to patient, your love will come." he stroked his cheek.

The clone nodded and promised.

"I will look out for him."

His heart started to beat faster when Helblindi said he deserved to hear that he was loved all the time. But then he was crushed as quickly. He might be just a clone, but he knew when someone was trying to give him a hint.

"There's no one for me," he said sadly, pushing himself off from the Jotun.

He had hoped...again, started to hope fruitlessly. Maybe Helblindi wasn't the one for him but he wanted to pretend. He wanted to believe it at least for a little while, that he had someone. And it had felt like there was a spark there...something special. Or maybe he was just so desperate he was clinging to anything.

"We can't stay here," he said, starting to gather his clothes to put on.

"They'll come looking for us. We were supposed to get the supplies remember."

His eyes were guarded and avoided the other man. 

Helblindi didn't have to be a genius to see something was wrong. He disappointed the other man or did he expect him to fall in love with him? He felt sorry for him and one part of his kind nature wanted to pretend it just to make the other man feel better. But he knew it would be wrong. 

Foltner started to dress up, so Helblindi put on his loincloth, biting his lip. He noticed how the Aesir avoided his red eyes. He knelt in front of him to look into his face, taking his hand.

"Did I hurt you?"

The Jotun's kind nature made Foltner start to cry silently, tears falling down his cheeks softly. It made the frost giant's heart hurt and he wiped them off with kisses.

"I thought..." he looked away.

"I felt something.." the clone started to say then he blushed in frustration and embarrassment.

"Or I thought I did. I must have been mistaken," he finished coldly.

"I felt something special with you too, but it wasn't love." he said as gently and kindly as he could.

Then he put a finger under his chin to make him look at his blue face.

"But please believe me, there is someone made for you. It is impossible for such a wonderful being as you to have no one." he stroked his hair.

Foltner turned his eyes on the Jotun, pain and conviction in them.

"It doesn't matter. As soon as Loki's tired of Thor, he'll just get rid of me anyway."

The Jotun suddenly felt anger inside. Just the thought of someone hurting his brother and this fragile sweet being made him mad. He straightened and put a hand on the knob.

"Come now. I need to talk to Loki." he said with narrowed eyes.

Foltner didn't believe Loki would ever get tired of Thor, he had said it to be spiteful. Now he was afraid he'd started something and the prince was going to take it out on him. But he'd made his own bed and he was going to lay in it. The clone nodded and followed the frost giant. He glanced at the kitchen as they went through, guessing they weren't going to be getting anything right then. He was grateful to Helblindi for being so nice to him. After a second, he took his hand and looked up into his face.

"Thank you," he whispered.

Helblindi looked at the small man and his upset face immediately softened. A huge smile appeared on his lips.

"I thank you." he said and walked back to Loki's chambers.

"Finally!" Thor clapped and ran to see what they brought, then frowned.

"Where is the food?"

"The food is late. Loki, I need to talk to you." he looked at the Aesir prince and Thor gave them a confused look.

"Thor why don't you go to get that food with Foltner?" he said him, not tearing his eyes from Loki.

Thor looked concerned at Loki, as if he was asking for permission to leave, he wasn't sure if he should leave them alone or not. Loki could see right away something was wrong. The look on Helblindi's face was foreboding and Foltner wrung his hands in worry. But if there was one thing the Aesir was not, it was a coward so Loki nodded toward his love.

"Go ahead, take Foltner to the kitchen. That way we can make sure you get what you want."

His gaze caught and never left Helblindi's in a challenge. He had no idea what had happened while they were gone, well, other than they seemed to want to fuck each other badly. But something had gone wrong. As soon as they remained alone, Helblindi stepped closer with a strict expression on his face.

"I have to tell you I really like you. I appreciate what you did for my brother and everything you are doing for him. I can see how much you love him, but I know Thor and there is no one as devoted as he is. And he is devoted to you. And because I know him, I know it will stay like this forever. Consider this as a friendly warning. You better never stop loving him. NEVER." he said emphatically.

When Loki found out it was about Thor, the god was relieved but also a little angry.

"Our relationship is none of your business. And you know as well as I that I can't guarantee I'll never fall out of love with him. But I can tell you this. He means more than anything to me right now and I can't picture my life without him."

"Oh, and, try to handle with Foltner better. He deserves more love." Helblindi added.

Loki was a fuming mess that the frost giant DARE threaten him like this but suddenly his expression changed to confusion when Foltner was mentioned.

"What in the Hel are you talking about? He's just a clone. I'm surprised Thor has become as attached to him as he has."

Then he eyed Helblindi before a mean smirk came over him.

"Let me guess. You let him fuck you....since I can't imagine it happening the other way....and now suddenly he's important. Tell me, high and mighty prince, how does that make you any better than what you just accused me of? You can treat him like a plaything but then you threaten me not to treat your brother that way?"

Helblindi would be red from anger when Loki trapped him with his smart silver tongue, but he controlled it.

"Foltner wasn't a plaything for me. You treated him like that for many years and never said him a word of affection. But I think I can't accuse you, it is your CLONE. I don't blame you that you don't like yourself." he smirked.

"But Foltner isn't like you. He is sweet and sensitive and fragile. You should find someone who will love him." he said.

Pure anger hit Loki when Helblindi insulted him. His hands curled up and his body went tense.

"You..how dare you.." he sputtered but the giant went on about how he better love Thor forever.

"And back to my brother, you better NEVER stop loving him. You've got him pregnant and you are going to love him and that child forever otherwise I will take care of you." he growled and it was then Thor and Foltner came in.

"What's going on?" Thor asked, seeing that the situation wasn't friendly at all.

"I gave your future husband some advice." Helblindi said, walking to Thor and his face lit up with happiness.

"My future husband? You want to marry me?!" Thor ran to Loki happily, squeezing him tightly.

"What? No...I..."

"I knew this day would come!" he laughed sweetly.

Loki glared at the larger frost giant. The god was furious with him for everything he'd said and done. He'd even let the fact he'd slept with his clone go earlier when he hadn't wanted to. And this....this was how he repaid him? An idea hit him and an EVIL grin came over him.

"Thor, my dearest love, do you remember when you said you would use Mjolnir for anything I asked?" He said, stroking his white hair and Thor nodded excitedly, looking at him.

"Yes, anything you want my love." blue man purred with a smile of pure devotion.

The god's smile stayed fixed on and he couldn't help the sick thrill it gave him.

"I need you to teach your brother a lesson. He insulted me, commanded me, as if he has the right!"

His words began to get angrier as he spoke, spitting out the last ones.

"And after we've shown him nothing but hospitality. Now I see why no one wants to deal with the Jotuns. They're a horrible, backward race."

Helblindi was panting from anger as Loki insulted the Jotnar race, pure horror in Thor's eyes at what Loki wanted from him. The prince was breathing heavily and tightened his hold on the frost giant in his arms.

"Except for you, my love," he cooed at him, looking into his face with all the love he could.

But Thor's red eyes started to water when he heard what Loki thinks about Jotuns, then he told him he is the exception. But still, Thor loved his people. And he knew they aren't like that. So many emotions swirled in the poor little Jotun, he turned to Helblindi with tears in eyes.

"What did you do?!" he cried.

"I just told him he better love you and your child forever and that he should treat Foltner better because he deserves love." he growled.

"Wha- oh no!" Thor wept.

"It isn't your business, why did you stick your horns there?!" Thor glared at the Jotun prince and his eyes widened.

Loki had a pleased look of victory on his face as Thor told his brother off. But Foltner became angry enough that he stepped out and went to Helblindi's side.

"You're so ungrateful! He came here for you, he's just trying to protect you!" the clone said but no one listened to him.

"Why? WHY?! Are you serious? Because you are MY BROTHER!" he panted from anger.

"Oh really? I was your brother on Jotunheim too and you didn't protect me when father made me suck the cocks on his guards!" he cried and Helblindi's face paled with horror.

"What?" he gasped.

"Why do you feel you need to protect me now? You don't like Aesir cocks?" he spitted.

"Thor I..." he carefully started but the little Jotun jerked with rage.

"No! I don't have horns, understand?! Where were you or Byleistr when he tore them off?! I DON'T HAVE FUCKING HORNS!!!" he screamed desperately, a crying mess.

Helblindi's tears glistened in his eyes as he came closer but stepped backward when Thor yelled at him.

"GO HOME!"

Helblindi gave his brother a gaze full of sorrow, then looked at Loki and using his magic, he disappeared. Thor's legs were weak suddenly and he started to fall backward, losing consciousness for a second. The clone watched him leave, pain and fear in his heart. It grew worse when Loki's emerald gaze fell on him, full of anger.

"Turning on me already? Now I know why I never let you stay around. The only think you're good for is a fuck."

It hurt so much that Foltner didn't even care if he was sent away. He fell to his knees, his head down as he waited for the darkness to come and take him. Thor was about to faint from everything that happened but still, he found enough strength to get out from Loki's embrace.

"No," he whispered, heading to Foltner, but fell on his knees from exhaustion.

Still he crawled to the other man and hugged him tightly.

"It's not true. He is just angry." he whispered to the clone, stroking his hair.

"I love you." he whispered so only Foltner could hear.

"Don't send him away. I will do anything you want." Thor looked at Loki, his voice weak.

Foltner appreciated Thor coming to him and held him back, his sweetness making him start to cry. Betrayal, anger, and hurt warred inside the Aesir prince.

"Anything I want? You couldn't even use the hammer on your brother. You just yelled at him to go away."

Loki fumed and started to pace. He felt alone, something he hadn't since he met Thor. He felt like the Jotun was against him, his own fucking clone was against him. Thor started to cry, he didn't see anything through his tears.

"Because he is my brother! What should I do? Kill him?!" he cried.

"Yes!" Loki yelled at Thor.

He would never have let him kill Helblindi, but he wanted to see that the Jotun would have done it for him, like he said.

"You swore to do what I wanted!"

The longer he thought, the more the god let his mind boil over with terrible thoughts until his anger reached a breaking point.

"Since you two want each other so much, you can have each other. Don't let me keep you apart," he hissed.

"But know this Thor, I will take our child from you when it's born. And there's nothing either of you will be able to do about it. No one is going to care what a couple of whores think."

Loki's words broke the little Jotun's heart into pieces and he instinctively put his hands on his belly. So it was useless. His whole plan was useless and now he will just hurt their daughter that will have to live without her mother. He didn't have the strength to think. He threw himself around Loki's feet, mad with sorrow at the idea of Loki leaving him.

"But I love you! You can't... Loki, you can't..." he gasped sharply, his lungs suddenly didn't work, but Loki shook him off from his boots and stepped away.

"It didn't look like that."

The Jotun cried even more painfully than when he lost his horns, memories of all the happy moments he had with Loki flooded his mind and hurt him even more because he knew it will never happen again. But he cried just for a while. Then, exhaustion from being tense and emotions, sharp pain and loss drained him and soon he was just a limp body lying on the floor. Foltner crawled closer, petting Thor's hair in worry and when he was sure just fainted, he stood up.

He'd been pushed too far and wasn't about to let this go on.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? How can you do this to him? He loves you and you're going to just throw him away?"

"Shut your mouth!" Loki screamed.

"Do you think I care what you have to say?"

The clone physically rocked back slightly from the stab of those words but he didn't back down.

"It doesn't matter if you care about me. Send me away and never bring me back, but I will find a way to stop you from hurting him."

Loki's gaze turned steely as he walked toward the double.

"I won't let you hurt him....him...him..him....no one cares about how I feel! I gave him everything and he runs to you! Does that show he loves me? Everyone else is more important than I am. I can't trust him like I thought I could. How can you have a relationship with someone you can't trust?"

Loki was livid, shaking and pale and Foltner could see yelling at each other wouldn't get anywhere. So he took a deep breath and calmed himself down.

"You're right," Foltner told him and could immediately see how it eased some of the anger and changed it to suspicion and curiosity.

"I betrayed you. But Thor is only trying to do what's right to him. You know how kind and sensitive he is. Isn't that one of the things that made you love him?"

Green eyes studied him, fire still burning behind them.

"Nice try. No, Foltner," he said the name with disgust, " he doesn't love me. As long as he has a replacement, he'll be happy."

Loki didn't know how much longer he could hide behind his anger before the pain of losing his love broke through. But it wouldn't be very long. He could already feel it eating at the edges of his resolve.

After Loki had stormed off, Foltner was at a loss. He didn't know what to do, he just felt like it was all his fault. The clone put his arms under Thor's shoulders and dragged him to the bed, managing to get him on there somehow. Sitting next to him, he shook his head and hid his face in his hands. He didn't know how he managed to mess things up so badly but he had to find a way to fix them. That's when it came to him. Queen Frigga would know what to do. He ran off to find her, needing her help desperately.


	17. The Worst Moment

Thor woke up on the bed, the stars were shining brightly. He came to the window, stumbling a little from exhaustion. He sighed heavily. It was a beautiful night to die. 

"Help." 

He sounded a weak plea to the shining stars but they seemed too cold to care about him.

He came to the other room, no one was there. Loki or Foltner, everyone was gone. His horns hurt horribly but he didn't care. He came to the alchemic table and found a book of potions, looking for the right recipe. It didn't take long and his peace was trapped in a slim vial he held in his hand. No one was more important than Loki. Not Foltner and not even...

"I am so sorry my baby." he whispered, tears in his eyes as he put a hand on his belly.

"But I can't live without your daddy." he sobbed, feeling like the the worst person in Yggdrasil and drank the potion, throwing the vial out of the window.

"He doesn't care about a whore..." Thor cried and stroked his belly.

"I love you." he whispered and went back to bed, waiting to fall asleep and let the potion do the job.

Loki had needed to do something, to keep himself occupied. So he found a place for the traitors to go. He didn't want them anywhere near him. To be honest, he didn't know if he could watch them be together. The god was planning on taking a trip somewhere. Maybe somewhere dangerous where fighting for his life could make him forget about them. Or perhaps he would go after Laufey on his own and try to assassinate him. The thought gave him pleasure.

It was late when he returned to his chambers. Foltner was gone and Thor was sleeping on his bed. HIS bed. An unfaithful whore had no place there. The god kicked the post, shaking the mattress.

"Get up and get out of here. I have a place for you to go."

It hurt him to say it, but he kept the pain hidden. Thor wasn't asleep yet and honestly didn't know what to feel. He was happy to see Loki, but then he sent him away and it hurt him again. But it really didn't matter anymore. He will die soon, but he wanted to die in Loki's arms.

He got up from the bed quickly, almost scared that Loki would not want to talk to him.

"P-please, I want to sleep with you. Please, forgive me, please I need you to hold me. Please." he begged most devotedly.

Loki stared at Thor in disbelief. He was tempted to do it, he wanted to feel the other man in his arms again. His eyes grew wet as he denied them both.

"How can I even touch you after what you've done. Stop prolonging my suffering and get out of my sight."

Even now Thor only asked for superficial comforts. He asked him to forgive him but it seemed fake to get what he wanted. It all felt like an act just to get back into Loki's good graces. Maybe Foltner had left him and he was turning to him as a last resort. The god refused to be used that way. Thor was stabbed with pain and he couldn't figure out how to make Loki let him sleep with him. He wanted to yell at him to at least let him die in his arms, but he couldn't tell him. He looked down with tears, putting his hands on his belly.

"W-won't you at least farewell with your daughter." he asked, sudden truth that he killed their baby overwhelmed him.

"Please." he breathed out painfully, looking at his love.

"We love you." he sobbed.

"You don't know the meaning of love," Loki hissed.

His eyes went to the blue belly and he contemplated.

"You're the one that should be telling her farewell."

But deep inside he didn't feel it. He knew he wouldn't be able to live without Thor and that he would find a way to end his life without actually doing it himself. He would go after the most dangerous creatures and fight the most horrible monsters until one finished him. At least he would die with honor. Something inside him snapped and he grabbed the Jotun by the shoulders, shaking him slightly.

"Why did you do this to me? Why?" he yelled, tears falling down his face.

"I loved you. Why did you make me love you?" 

Loki let go and turned around, burying his face in his hands.

"Stop hurting me and leave."

The Jotun didn't know what to do so he stood there quietly for a few moments before he went to Loki, standing in front of him.

He pressed himself against him, crawling into his embrace with the strongest need he ever felt and held him tight and Loki couldn't resist holding him firmly. It would probably be the last time and he had no way to stop himself.

"I hate you, I hate you so much," he lied and sobbed against the blue shoulder.

"I love you too." Thor sobbed, holding him tightly.

They stood there for a long time, then Thor pulled away gently, feeling the potion was getting to do its job so he needed to lie down. He took Loki's hand and led him to bed.

"Let me sleep in your arms." he whispered, sitting on the bed and waited for the other man but never released his hand.

The god was hesitant but didn't have it in him to fight anymore. Tomorrow he would take care of this but for now, he did what Thor wanted. Feeling like a robot, he lay down and let the Jotun snuggle against him. There were a million things he wanted to say but he was too tired. Loki fell asleep quickly. Thor snuggled to the other man, holding him as close as he could. He felt safe and loved for the last time. He made it rain with a smile, watching Loki's sleeping face and listening to his regular breathing. He was beautiful. His Aesir shining god. His moonlight.

He remembered how they met, Thor was welcoming death when Loki saved him. Yes, this man saved him. And now Thor could die in peace because he was loved. At least once...

The Jotun smiled and stroked Loki's cheek, a tear fell down his cheek.

"We love you... I am sorry I disappointed you." he whispered and pressed his lips against Loki's, staying there for a long time before he lay back and watched him, darkness already devouring him.

But he didn't want to close his eyes. He wanted to watch that beautiful face he loved so much until his last breath. And it was soon...

"We will wait for you in the grain field, my love." he said a little louder as pain from the potion hit him, but it was soon gone and he stopped moving and breathing, just a smile on his lips and eyes that loved the other man devotedly stared at the picture he took with him into eternity.

 

 

. o { } o .

 

 

A little child ran through the grain field, sunlight was shining in her golden hair. The little girl ran from Thor who was crossing the river to the other bank surrounded by whispering grain. It was sunny and the warmth felt nice on Loki's face. A little girl's voice sounded through the air and made him smile, looking for what he instinctively knew was his daughter. She ran to Loki and grabbed his hand, trying to make him move.

"Daddy, come, you can't let mommy cwoss the wivew! She can't entew the othew side! DADDY!" sounded in Loki's dreams as the beautiful girl with shining green eyes tried to wake him up.

The rational part of his brain told him that crossing the lake wasn't important but a dread filled him at the thought. He picked his daughter up and started to run that way and suddenly was jolted awake.

The god sat up, feeling dazed and looked around. His heart was beating fast even though he didn't know why. Loki turned to see Thor laying there with a smile on his face and didn't think anything of it at first. Until he realized the other man's eyes were still open. He moved to his knees and shook the Jotun's shoulders but he didn't respond. 

"Thor?" he asked in small voice.

With everything that had happened, he still loved him and didn't want anything bad for him.

"Thor, wake up," he told him, shaking him harder.

His mind couldn't accept that he was dead. It was impossible for someone to just die for no reason. Maybe he'd died of a broken heart. Loki didn't know what to do but he jumped out of bed and picked him up, starting toward the healers.

"No, Thor, no! I'm not going to let you do this to me. You have to live. You have to have that beautiful baby."

The horror and pain were just below the surface as he ran as fast as he could, which wasn't easy carrying a frost giant. He burst into the healing room and put the Jotun down. 

"Where are the elves? I need them!" he screamed at the Aesir in the room.

As he stood there, some of the others came over to examine Thor and the look they got on their faces crushed him. It was too late. He'd been too late. The prince crumbled to his knees and sobbed into his hands. The Elves came really quickly, immediately sending the Aesir healers away as they were afraid they would do even more damage to the poor Jotun. The dark haired elf, Visadhyr put his fingers on Thor's neck, trying to catch his pulse while the blonde one's hands started to shine with a bright green light with designs of plants toward his body.

"What happened?" Visadhyr asked Loki, fear in his face, there was no pulse but all Loki could do was shake his head, he had no idea.

"He isn't dead, this is a poison." he said and the dark haired man nodded, running to get the right magic herbs to make an antidote.

The god almost passed out when they said he wasn't dead but poisoned. A million emotions hit him. He was relieved beyond measure and pissed off that someone would try to kill his love. Even if they weren't getting along.

"Did you give him his potion to keep him calm?" the blonde elf asked Loki, looking at the blue face and Loki guiltily shook his head no.

"It seems the loss of his horns hurt him more than we thought."

He leaned closer and whispered a few words in the elvish language and Thor's slight breathing became louder and regular and the elf closed his eyes. Visadhyr was there soon with a potion and the elves poured drops on their fingers, spreading it on the Jotun's forehead, chest, belly and wrists, whispering more words of magic.

"He will be alright, you can take him back, just make sure he drinks his potion and not poison." the elf sighed and leaned against his dark haired lover and as he said that, Loki grabbed his hand, desperation on his face.

"What do I do? I love him but I don't know if he loves me. I don't want to be without him, but he might want someone else. Do I just forgive him? Doesn't that make me weak and unworthy?" 

He didn't know why he blurted everything to the healers, maybe it was because he could see how much the elves loved each other and how well they got along after all these years. Perhaps they knew a secret to love he had yet to even fathom.

The Elves were surprised and gave Loki a soothing gaze, putting their hands on his hair to soothe him.

"If you love him, you forgive him. If you forgive him, he will love you even more. Shhh little Aesir, I can comfort your heart and mind. Look..." the blonde elf smiled gently and took Thor's hand.

Then he put Loki's hand on it and held them together. Visadhyr knew what he was doing and put his hands on his shoulders before they whispered a spell. Suddenly Loki was surrounded by Thor's emotions, saw all his memories with him, all the happy feelings and eternal love he had for him. Even his pain when Loki yelled at him and told him he will take his baby from him. He saw the memories as Thor drank the poison, he heard the words he said, he heard the last moments devoted to the god of mischief before Thor fell into a dead sleep. Thor was fragile more than he could ever imagine and now he could see it and feel it. Everything that the other man did was for him and for love. He saw the creature without a soul and heart because it already belonged to Loki. But at the end it broke him. He never believed anyone could love so completely and devotedly. Especially not for him. He saw other things too that he wasn't happy about. He knew Thor had gotten pregnant on purpose and that he'd try to kill himself and their daughter. Those things were not acceptable to him. The god tried to get past it, knowing that he'd done them out of love, but it was difficult. Loki looked up with a tear stained face.

The Elves interrupted the spell, slightly panting and released their hands.

"What you saw, was just for you. May this knowledge bring certainty to your lives." he leaned against his love again and the dark haired elf combed his hair with his fingers.

"Me and Visadhyr are together 3500 years and my advice is, follow your feelings, trust him and be forgiving. Because true love is worth fighting for. It is a hard fight and you have to go through many things so only better things can come. "

"I am not forgiving or kind."

Loki knew this about himself and with how fragile Thor was, at some point he was going to drive him to this again.

"I should just let him go," he whispered.

But then, he would probably try to kill himself again. The Aesir felt stuck with no good options.

The Elf gave him a sad smile.

"You must try to be forgiving but he has to try to learn to be stronger for you too." he said and put a hand on Loki's shoulder.

"Now go, it will be alright. It's always darkest before the dawn." he smiled gently.

"B-but what about the baby? Is she alright?" Loki asked, concerned.

The Elf nodded with a smile.

"She is absolutely alright. The poison didn't affect her at all. She created protection around herself and I am sure she would do the same for him if she is old enough. You two created the most powerful magic being I have ever seen. But worry not, it will stay as a secret until she is strong enough. Many people might want to hurt her because she will be the most powerful and mighty one day. Take good care of her."

A soft smile came over him at the Elf talking about his daughter. She would be amazing and he was so happy. He stroked the belly gently, wishing he could talk to her.

"Thank you," he told them quietly.

"If you ever need anything, just let me know."

Then an idea came to him.

"Would you object to your quarters being next to ours? I would love to have you close by. Not only are you amazing healers but you're both wise and gentle. I think we could learn a lot from you."

The blonde elf, Brindel, smiled and nodded.

"It would be an honor. Thank you, prince Loki." Visadhyr said and headed to the door.

"We will move there right tomorrow." he smiled before they left.

Loki was almost sad to see them leave, afraid he was going to do something horrible again. But he couldn't see an option and used his magic to lift Thor up and bring him back to the room. Placing him on the bed, he sat next to him, brushing back his hair.

"You can't do these things to me. I don't know anything about love or forgiveness. I throw people in the dungeons for saying something that upsets me. And trying to kill our daughter is something I don't know if I can forgive."

Loki shook his head and looked down as tears started again. Trying to kill himself was one thing, but their innocent, helpless little one? Loki just didn't know if he could let that go. Sighing, he reached over for the salve and started to put it on the broken horns. 

 

 

. o { } o .

 

 

Foltner hadn't been able to find the queen. And he'd felt what happened through his connection to Loki. He was terrified to go back and didn't know what to do. So he searched until he found the darkest, most secluded corner of the palace and hid there until he cried himself to sleep. But someone shaking him woke him up and true happiness lit his face when he saw Helblindi. The clone jumped up and threw his arms around him, kissing him all over his face.

"You came back," he sobbed.

"Come with me to Jotunheim, I will take the care of you that you deserve." prince spoke, kindness and affection in his eyes.

Foltner knew the Jotun would never hurt him on purpose. And he'd risked a lot to come for him. 

"I know a secret way out of here," he told him, taking his hand and leading him from there.

Helblindi welcomed the little Aesir in arms, true happiness sounded from his soft laugh of joy.

"I couldn't leave you here. I missed you." he said as he followed the other man.

"I am happy you want to go with me. But I warn you, you will have to live with me in secret until my father leaves the throne." he said and when they got out of the palace, he picked him up, looking in his face.

"Do you really want to do it?" he asked.

He wasn't sure what he felt to the other man, maybe it wasn't love and maybe it was. But he knew Foltner isn't his One. But he didn't care. He loved him too much to leave him there.

"I don't want anything more than to be with you," he told him.

He didn't care if he had to hide. All he knew was he couldn't go back to Thor and Loki and they would forget him eventually. Helblindi truly cared about him and he would do anything for the frost giant.

"Okay, my little Aesir." the frost giant smiled.

"I will teleport us." he said and did it.

They appeared in a large bedroom with a fire burning in the corner that was spreading warmth through the cold rooms of Helblindi's chambers. He put him down and pointed to the fire.

"I lit up the fire, I knew it would be too cold for you if you come and since Jotuns don't have fireplaces, I had to improvise." he smiled.

Foltner was so touched by the other man, he went over and gave him a hug, his arms circling his waist.

"Thank you Helblindi. You're the sweetest, kindest man to ever live."

Helblindi laughed and hugged him back.

"I thought that is my brother." he joked and sat on his bed.

"How is he?" he asked with worries in his face.

"All I know is he was in trouble and now he's alright." the clone said, not wanting Helblindi to be worried.

"Then I'm glad he is alright. Hopefully, when this war ends, I will see him again." he said and sighed, taking Foltner's hand and pulled him closer to place him on his lap.


	18. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yay

"My angel," the little Jotun breathed out when he opened eyes and saw his beloved god with him.

He has to be in paradise now, he remembered he should be dead, but this didn't look like Helheim or Valhalla. Then where was he? His heart started to beat faster as he began to realize that he is still alive. He has failed even in suicide and now things were going to become only worse, he was sure of that. Thor felt guilty and ashamed, wounded and unworthy, broken and alone. He felt horrible. And even worse after what Loki said next.

"I am no angel. And now I know you aren't either." the god looked down and took the Jotun's hand, playing with his fingers and his voice wasn't angry, but calm or sad.

He didn't look angry or upset, he rather looked SAD. It confused the little Jotun.

"How could you do that? You almost killed our baby." he said with a small voice and then it hit Thor what he actually did.

And he never felt such guilt, so unworthy of life and love. He squeezed Loki's hand, starting to cry.

"You are right! You are right." he weeped.

"I am a horrible lover and even worse mother... But I - I... I didn't want to live without you. Not without you...!" he gasped, hugging Loki tightly and hid his face in his chest.

Loki didn't know what to do except sigh loudly.

"Only you can control what type of person you are. I just don't understand how you could do something like that." his voice was still calm, almost soothing.

Then he gave in and stroked the Jotun's back.

"I need to know that you are going to be loyal to me. And our daughter. She came to me begging for help. The poor thing isn't even born yet and she's already having to fight for her own survival."

Thor's face was twisted in pain as Loki talked. Why did he have to tell him all of that? Every word hurt him, but it was true. He would beg him to stop saying such things but it was selfish and he knew he deserved all of it. Instead, he clenched his fists on Loki's shirt.

"I will, I - I will be loyal, I will never let you or her down again, I promise." the Jotun gripped on Loki and suddenly looked at him.

"I-if you want, I will go and kill my brother for you." he said and it hurt so much, but still, no one was more important than Loki.

Loki gave Thor a compassionate look and sighed slightly. He just couldn't stay mad at Thor and he found that disturbing.

"No, I don't want you to kill your brother. I just wanted to see if you would do it for me."

Thor's body relaxed a little, he felt like he has another chance and he was ready to beg to get it. He forced himself to look into the emerald eyes.

"I don't deserve your forgiveness. I deserve only hate... But if you can let me stay here with you, I will be the best consort and mother for the rest of my life, I promise this to you, my beautiful Loki." the little Jotun said devotedly.

Loki sighed in frustration.

"I love you Thor, but I'm starting to wonder if I can trust you. Or even what kind of person you are. You are kind, lovely and fragile but.... How could you try to kill an unborn baby? I just can't understand."

Thor's voice came out in shaky breaths, new tears in his eyes coming.

"I will never do something like that again. I swear, I - I will be strong for you both. I will be stronger." 

The Jotun wanted to be stronger so badly, but he knew he wasn't. But he would try for Loki, even though he didn't want to. He wanted Loki to be the one who will protect him, take care of him and just be there for him. When he finished the thought, only then he realized how selfish it was. He was treated badly in the past and he was lonely, without the smallest hint of attention and now when he got it, he had been too greedy. He didn't realize he hurt the people around him.

"There are different ways to be strong. I will always fight for you and protect you in every way I can. But you have to be strong in a way that only you can be. To hold onto me and our love with everything you have. To have faith in me that we will always work out our problems and be together. Can you do that for me? I already thought you had that quality, it was one of the things I fell in love with. I need that to trust someone, do you see?"

He kissed his forehead and reached over for the potion the elves told him to give him.

"Drink this, the elves told me to have you drink it."

"I will. I will do it for us. I promise." he looked at Loki and took the potion obediently and drank it, then gave Loki the empty vial. 

He wanted to ask where is Foltner, if Loki made him disappear but he didn't dare to mention him. Maybe Loki would think again that he loves him or cares about him more than about him. He didn't want to risk it, they were still fragile. He just hoped the clone is alright.

"I love you." he said sleepily, the potion probably affecting him already.

"I love you too," Loki said resignedly.

He could see Thor getting sleepy already and lay down with him. His horns should be alright for a while, he'd put the salve on them not too long ago. The god waited until the Jotun was asleep then scooted down to his belly.

"I have a feeling you can hear me," he whispered to their little one.

"You're the most amazing, beautiful girl in the world. Thank you for keeping yourself and mommy alive. I would have been broken and died if anything happened to you."

He gave the flat belly a kiss before moving back up to lay on the bed falling asleep an hour after. In that night, the same dream came to Thor and Loki. Thor was leaning against Loki's chest, sitting under a tinkling willow. Their fingers were intertwined, their wedding rings touching and and they kissed lovingly.

A little girl with golden hair chased the butterflies, her laugh was even more beautiful than the magic tinkling of the willow. She ran to her parents, jumping on them to give them both one great hug and she was smiling as she hugged them together.

"I love you daddy." she said and kissed Loki on the cheek, then she looked at Thor and hugged him tightly.

"I fowgive you mommy." she said and Thor sat up from the dream, tears falling down his cheek immediately.

"I love you too, I love you, I love you..." he cried, stroking his belly.

It was when Rain forgave her mommy for trying to kill her that Loki loved her even more. Somehow they'd created the most amazing person that ever lived. He didn't want to leave the dream but Thor sitting up broke the dream and he became aware. He saw the other man stroking his belly in tears and put an arm around him.

"And she loves you."

He had to admit he was looking forward to the day they could actually live out their dream. Thor hugged his Aesir god, squeezing him tightly.

"Now I see... Life broke me, but then it gave me you and her to be happy. I was a fool for not seeing it... I love you. Both. So so much." he whispered and kissed his love on the lips.

Loki agreed and kissed him back.

"It looks like we both have a lot of work ahead of us," he told him with a chuckle, stroking his hair.

"We will get through it. Together." the Jotun whispered as he nodded.


	19. Golden Wheat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some happiness finally! yay

"I thought about my horns, I think I will grind them and make them sharp again so they will look like horns. What do you think?" the Jotun asked excitedly as they had breakfast on the terrace, the sunshine felt warm and nice on his blue skin.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. Then you won't be so worried about how they look."

Loki loved to see Thor was able to handle his horns better. He poured himself some tea and sipped at it.

"You are beautiful when you drink tea." Thor gave Loki a silly smile, but it was true.

The prince smiled smugly as his Jotun told him that. Loki could never get enough of hearing compliments from his gorgeous treasure.

"Can I ask you something, but please, don't be mad." he said gently.

"Where is Foltner?" the Jotun asked and hoped he won't ruin this beautiful moment.

"I'm not sure really. I'll find him when I'm ready but I need to decide what to do with him first."

It was slightly irritating that Thor brought the clone up, but he'd even wondered it himself.

"I think the bigger problem is what we're going to do about Laufey and Helblindi. Now that your brother is angry with me, I doubt he'll be willing to support us like he was." he said but Thor shook his head.

"I know him and he wouldn't do that. He will tell our plan to Byleistr and maybe we won't see him, but the problem with Laufey is bigger than our fighting and he knows it..." Thor said, looking down.

The image of not seeing his brother anymore was very bad and sad. But Loki was torn too. About both Helblindi and Foltner. He didn't want to fight with the frost giant, he needed their help. And being at war with his consort's family wasn't going to get him anywhere. Right now they were potential allies. But at the same time he'd been insulted and degraded. However, Loki was used to deceiving others, which usually included making himself look humble when he wasn't. And the clone...well, he really was of no consequence. That was the main reason he'd let the small Jotun keep the pet in the first place. But he had to admit he was worried Foltner would convince Thor to turn against him again. He studied the frost giant and could see how nervous he was. It was obvious Thor was terrified of messing up again. Maybe he finally had his loyalty.

"Well..." he purposely mused out loud.

"Maybe if you can arrange a meeting with Helblindi, we can come to an arrangement. Or if it has to be Byleistr, that's fine too. Let them know I have something to offer for their cooperation if they're reluctant."

Thor nodded with a little smile.

"Helblindi had to tell Byleistr and they have to make a plan now. I am sure they will let us know in a few days. If not, I will contact them. What do you think?" he asked and looked at Loki's cup of tea.

"What kind is it?"

Loki nodded and looked at his cup of tea when the Jotun asked.

"Orange abstract with a hint of cinnamon. Would you like some?"

Thor nodded with a big smile.

"Can I drink from yours?" he purred.

While Loki found the request odd, he nodded and pushed the cup toward the Jotun. As the other man tried the drink, he picked at a sweet pastry, eating little bits at a time. Some of the Aesir believed a REAL man would pig out and eat like a slob but he disagreed. There was no point in behaving like an animal.

Thor hummed at the taste of the tea and pushed it back to Loki with a loving smile.

"It is even sweeter when your lips touched it." he purred and the faintest blush lit the god's cheeks as he took the cup back.

"Today we'll go on our picnic to the wheat fields," he said out of nowhere.

"Really? I can't wait!" Thor clapped and took a bite of his food, chewing happily.

"I'm glad you're feeling better."

Loki reached over and put his hand over the Jotun's.

Love shone from Thor's eyes when Loki touched his hand. He stroked along his fingers before intertwining them and Loki loved the way it felt.

"Yum?" he grinned, offering Loki a bite of sweet peach from his fork.

The god opened his mouth to accept the peach. A small bit of juice dropped onto his lower lip and he flicked out his tongue to lick it off. Loki could see them having many mornings like this and eventually a beautiful little girl would run in and jump on their laps. He couldn't wait for it.

"Maybe tomorrow you could make me that dagger you promised," he said absently, thinking about the different skills the Jotun possessed.

"Yes! I can't wait for that! It will be the most beautiful dagger!" the Jotun said and excitement and anticipation lit the Aesir's face.

"We can fight together!" the little Jotun jumped from the chair excitedly, running to his hammer.

"After you have our daughter." Loki reminded him playfully, looking forward to do it.

But then something unexpected happened. Thor just wanted to take his hammer, excitedly show a few fight positions but when he pulled on the handle, the hammer didn't even move. The Jotun glared at the mighty weapon confused and pulled harder until he realized he wasn't able to lift it anymore. Loki's mouth fell open and he couldn't believe what he saw. All he could think was that it had something to do with trying to kill himself and the baby. The hammer considered him as unworthy. The Jotun looked down and crawled back to his chair, not daring to look at his love. But Loki was there for him, right? So the Jotun looked up at him to hear soothing words, the silence killing him.

"I am sorry..." he whispered.

The Aesir gave him a small smile and rubbed the back of his hand.

"We'll just have to make sure no one else gets their hands on it. If we can't use it, I don't others to have it either."

He picked up the blue hand and kissed it.

"Forget about that. We have plans to enjoy ourselves today."

Thor was surprised and indescribably happy to hear that. He grinned and jumped from his chair, taking a seat on Loki's lap and hugged him tightly, kissing his neck all over.

"I love you, I love you, I love you!"

 

. o { } o .

 

 

"Sleep sweetly, my little Jotun," Loki told his consort, holding his hands for a second before standing and kissing his forehead.

The Jotun decided to take a nap after their lunch with the king and queen and after the prince put the salve on his horns and gave him a potion to calm his nerves, he left him so Thor could rest and began to move his things into the room he was going to set up for Thor and Foltner, but now he wanted to place his potions there. About half way through a body hurled at him and he knew instinctively it was Balder. The boy liked to throw himself at people.

"Where's Thor? I want to play with the frost giant," his brother pouted.

"He's sleeping. You," he said, picking him up, "Are going to be an uncle soon. But it's going to take a lot of energy for Thor to make your niece, so we have to let him rest."

He could tell the boy was excited about being an uncle but upset about having to leave the Jotun alone.

"Fine," he pouted, " but when he wakes up I want to play."

"Maybe you can come with us on our picnic. I'll have to ask him."

Balder squirmed until he put him down. 

"Ok, come find me!" he squealed running off.

The Prince rolled his eyes, he had work to do, but who could resist his cute little brother? He rushed to catch him and used his magic to teleport in front of the child. Balder yipped and tried to change direction but Loki held him already and pretended to gnaw on him, making little boy laugh, scream and kick.

 

. o { } o .

 

 

The Aesir wiped the sweat from his forehead, wrapping up his work. He was glad he could get everything finished while Thor was still asleep. He could tell servants to do it, but the prince prefered to do his things alone. Besides, he didn't want anyone to touch his vials and rare herbs and precious potions. He heard the Jotun's voice, looking for him and smiled. Just the idea of seeing his little Jotun again was making his heart soar.

The god of mischief locked the door as he left with a key he hung around his neck and also put up magic barriers to keep anyone from going in there. When he arrived, the Jotun was already sitting on the bed, looking for him.

"Feel better?" he asked, going to a large basin full of water and washing his hands, face and neck.

"Yes... oh Norns..." Thor breathed out as he saw water drops falling on his skin and chest.

"Like what you see?" Loki grinned when he noticed.

It seemed, the Jotun really felt much better.

 

. o { } o .

 

 

"Fuck yes! Cum for me baby!" Loki shouted, thrusting all the way inside Thor and releasing just as Thor's sweet pussy clenched on him and flooded his manhood in warm juices.

The strong muscles continued to twitch around him, making the Aesir's head fall onto the broad chest as even more cum milked out of him.

"Norns..." he panted again, moving to look into the crimson eyes.

"My sexy little Jotun." he brushed his lips against the azure ones and Thor smiled.

"My literally breathtaking prince." the Jotun hugged him.

Loki gave him one more kiss and smiled before pulling out of the gorgeous body.

"I ran into Balder while I was out earlier. He wanted to know if he could come. It seems the lure of playing with a frost giant is too much of a treat to turn down."

Thor chuckled and pulled on Loki's shirt to bring him back and kissed him lazily, licking at his lips.

"You two are brothers, indeed. Both of you like to play with Jotuns." he teased.

"But he will never get to play with you the way I do." Loki grinned back smugly.

"Now we have to get cleaned up for our picnic." he said with a pretended pout.

"Let's go, we shall take a bath." Loki said and was getting up but Thor pulled on his hand.

"Can you clean us with your magic?" he made puppy eyes.

"Yes, I guess... Aren't you pretty lazy, my sweet consort?" Loki's eyes narrowed in a playful way.

"YOU should move your lazy ass, clean us and run to the wheat fields because your beautiful consort wants to see the sunset." the Jotun grinned back.

Loki sighed playfully and waved his hands over them and made them pristine in seconds.

"You know, my magic doesn't come so cheaply," the god of mischief told the Jotun with a sly grin.

"You'll be paying for that later." Loki winked.

"I will pay for that obediently." the frost giant purred and went to get a clean loincloth and bracelets while Loki made his casual armor appear on his body and started toward the door.

"Get ready and I'll get the food. Did you want me to bring that annoying little brat?" he chuckled and even though he called his brother by such wonderful nicknames, he had a soft spot for the kid.

"Yes, get that kid so we can practise parenting on him." the Jotun chuckled.

Loki liked the sound of that and left with a big smile on his face. He went to find Balder first to make him carry some stuff for him. The little boy was playing tag with some of his friends outside but left them immediately at the thought of going with his big brother and consort. They raided the kitchen and went back to Loki's chambers. The god was already anxious to see his beautiful Jotun again. As soon as they went through the door, Balder launched himself at Thor's legs, hugging him tightly.

"Loki said I could come with you. We're going to have so much fun!"

Thor laughed at the cute boy and stroked his hair.

"Oh yes, we are going to have sooo much fun, you will beg to go home." he chuckled and picked Loki's brother up.

"Do you want me to carry you or are you a big boy already?" Thor smiled.

Balder stuck out his lip stubbornly.

"I'm a big boy but I want to ride on your shoulders," he squealed at the end.

Loki smirked as Thor picked him up and showed the Jotun the picnic basket.

"We should get going if we want to make it there by sunset," he reminded them.

"That's right. Let's go." Thor smiled and grabbed Balder's legs so the boy wouldn't slide off from him.

"Just don't touch my horns, okay?" he reminded the little passenger and followed Loki outside.

When Thor mentioned his horns Balder screamed. Literally screamed.

"What happened to your horns?"

He was staring in horror and his hands held in front of him like he wanted to touch them but was afraid to.

"Thor...erm...he had an accident," Loki tried to lie and cover up the incident.

Tears started to fall from the little boy as he stared at the broken bone.

"Do they hurt?" he asked the frost giant.

"Just a little. But your wonderful brother puts magic salve on them and then they don't hurt. Don't cry, it's okay. I will have new horns soon." Thor soothed him and was touched by how much the little boy cared about him.

It took a few minutes and a lot of sniffles but Balder was able to put the shocking terror behind him, the way only little kids can do. But his whole demeanor toward Thor had changed. He petted his hair gently and talked to him softly as if trying to comfort him. Loki's heart was touched at his brother's caring as they started down the hall and out of the palace. 

People still stared at the frost giant, not used to seeing one in Asgard. Loki was proud to be with him and noticed how more than one person seemed concerned that both of the princes were in the company of a potentially violent enemy. He just wrote it off as ignorance and Thor didn't care about them as well. The only thing that haunted his mind was what the citizens are going to do when they find out the heir of Asgard's throne is a half Jotun.

They started down the main road toward the city, Loki knowing it would bring them to the farms outside first. From there they would take a path to the wheat fields. After a while, Balder perked up and bounced happily on the Jotun's shoulders, kicking his feet a little.

"Is it true I'm going to be an uncle? Do I get to help take care of the baby?"

Thor grinned when Balder mentioned being an uncle and sighed

"Yes, you will be an uncle. Of course you can help, if the baby cries, you can pet its hair just like mine and I am sure the baby will be smiling at you immediately. You will be wonderful. But it will be a girl, you have to be gentle." Thor smiled.

"I can do that," he said proudly, knowing he was going to be a great uncle.

Loki laughed, smiling at them both. He reached over and took Thor's hand to hold it and Balder rolled his eyes.

"Mushy stuff," he mumbled under his breath.

"Did you know Loki never had any boyfriends or girlfriends before he met you?" Balder asked, trying to be mischievous.

"Now, that's not true," Loki told him.

"You just never saw any."

Of course, he was referring to sexual partners, not actual boyfriends or girlfriends.

"Liar," the boy said, sticking out his tongue.

"Wait until you get one, I'm going to harrass you mercilessly," the god threatened playfully.

"EW! I would never!"

He couldn't help but laugh at his brother and Thor with him but then stopped when he saw the wheat fields. 

He stayed like if he saw a ghost, the light of near sunset flooded the fields with orange light and the hills in the distance had a dark green color like Loki's eyes. These fields meant life and he could feel energy from there.

Gently, he put Balder down from his shoulders, putting him on the ground. There was a great oak in the middle of the wheat, catching the light, sparkling like a lighthouse of hope. The stunned Jotun took one step forward and slowly walked into the field. A breeze played with the strands of his hair that were out of his braid and he closed his eyes, letting his fingertips touch the wheat spikes and let them caress him, to soothe him and Thor took a deep breath with the brightest smile, still walking forward to the oak with closed eyes. Then he stopped and turned toward the sun like a blue sunflower and opened his eyes.

The sudden beauty overwhelmed the little being and he gasped with a big smile on his lips, tears falling down his cheeks. Perfect happiness. He needed just one more thing to make it perfect. He shared his stunned gaze with Loki, calling him with crimson eyes and Loki's heart beat harder with happiness as he watched the Jotun. The prince of Asgard took the boy's hand and brought him over to the frost giant. He put an arm around him and his head on his shoulder.

"I never realized how beautiful this was until I saw it through your eyes," he told him.

"Yuck, mushy," Balder grumbled.

Thor laughed when Balder commented and grabbed the little boy, placing him to sit on his shoulders.

"Look at it, we don't have anything like this in Jotunheim. This is like a land of gold, Balder." he told him, excitedly watching the fields and mountains in the distance.

"Jotunheim is more like a land of silver." he said and put the little boy down.

"Should we have our picnic over there?" he pointed under the beautiful green leaves of the old oak and Loki nodded.


	20. Rain

They went to the tree and Loki spreaded out a green and gold blanket, putting the basket in the middle. Balder jumped to it and started to pull out the food. The god held Thor's hand, twining their fingers together.

"I love to see you like this," he told him.

Then he patted him on the belly.

"Make sure you eat enough for our little girl," he grinned.

Balder rolled his eyes again.

"You guys are so gross."

Thor shared a dreamy happy smile with Loki, the golden light sparkling on his blue skin. Balder broke it of course and Thor laughed.

"You will be just as gross as we are when you have your own boyfriend." he stuck his tongue out playfully.

"I won't!" boy squealed and made a face again.

"We should play some games after we eat instead." he quickly tried to change the subject and Thor nodded.

"We will. But now, Rain is hungry." he said without realizing he gave their daughter a name.

It just came to his mind as a thousand other thoughts were on his mind and he looked at Loki.

"I mean, I was just thinking that how you love when I made it rain so I... I think she should have this name, now when I can't make it rain anymore, I will give you the most beautiful rain you've ever seen." he gave Loki a shy smile and put his hand on his belly.

Loki had realized it and stopped shocked when Thor said it. But he quickly grinned and agreed.

"That's a beautiful name. Thank you, Thor." he breathed out.

"Rain, rain, rain, rain," Balder began to chant as he put together a sandwich.

Loki laughed and kissed Thor's cheek, making the boy groan. He would get used to it soon enough.

"After she's born, we should bring her here."

Thor smiled and stroked Loki's hand.

"Yes, we will. And the light of Asgard will give her blessings and she will be the golden queen." Thor said, completely somewhere in his dreams.

"Balder, would you please make three for me?" he asked the little boy about sandwiches as he saw he is making one.

"Here your duties as an uncle begins. Rain is hungry." he grinned at him.

Balder groaned playfully as he started to make sandwiches for Thor.

"Is she going to be a pain?"

Loki chuckled and reached for a bunch of grapes.

"Probably. But when she smiles at you and you make her giggle, it will all be worth it."

"I don't understand," he pouted.

"You will."

The little boy was actually happy to make the food for Thor, he just wanted to complain. When he finished, he brought them over and set them on his lap. Timidly he put a hand on his belly.

"Here you go Rain. Get big so you can come out and play."

"Thank you sweetheart." the Jotun kissed his hair and chuckled when he spoke to Rain.

"She will love to play with you." he sighed and took a bite from the sandwich.

"Mmmm, you made amazing sandwiches!" Thor grinned at Balder.

"You have to taste it, Loki!" Thor said excitedly, offering a bite to his love, knowing it will make Balder happy.

Loki took a bite and faked enthusiasm.

"So wonderful! You should learn how to cook Balder."

The boy just waved them away.

"I'm going to be a brave knight. Someday when Loki dies from being old, I will be king."

He made a slashing motion with his hand as if fighting a monster. 

Thor almost choked as he laughed.

"We shouldn't think about Loki's death, okay?"

Balder frowned at Thor.

"I always thought I'd be fighting frost giants. But I don't want to fight them anymore. Are there any other bad guys left?"

Thor sighed and leaned against the tree, stroking the boy's hair.

"Unfortunately, there are always bad guys. There are some between frost giants, some between Aesirs... You can find them everywhere. But a wise and brave young man as you should not be looking for them. You should help those less fortunate. You become a real hero not with muscles, but with wisdom." he told him.

"But your brother has muscles and wisdom as well." he purred to Loki with a dreamy gaze.

The god was bright red from them talking about him being old and dying as well as Thor's compliment.

"No way! Loki doesn't have muscles."

He looked Thor over and poked his chest.

"You have muscles."

Most of what the Jotun said went over his head. As far as he knew, beating up monsters and saving princesses was all that big boys did.

"What? Loki HAS muscles!" Thor pretended to be offended.

"You didn't see him naked." he said and immediately turned red, he didn't realize he said it.

"Alright, that's enough.." Loki growled, his face bright red.

Balder got a horrified look as he thought about it.

"OH MY GODS! You saw him naked!" 

The boy ran in circles, trying to rub the thought from his face. After a minute he stopped, panting.

"You've seen me naked too Balder, stop acting so surprised."

"Ya, but that was in the bathhouse. And you're my brother." he pouted.

"Okay, okay, let's just play a game." Thor stood up, trying to forget about the previous conversation.

"Hide and seek, I'm hiding." he said, knowing Balder never finds him.

"OK!" Balder chimed, happy to do something else.

"Okay, turn away and count! We are gonna hide." Thor chuckled playfully and when the boy did, he grabbed Loki's hand, running into the field as Balder nodded eagerly and turned to count.

They didn't go too far from the tree and he pushed Loki down, making him fall on his back, Thor straddled, panting. The wheat hid them perfectly and his blue lips were touching Loki's.

"This way, I can steal some kisses." he whispered, kissing his love passionately.

"You have muscles, and I thank the gods every day for that I could see you naked." he whispered, biting on Loki's ear.

"My sexy warrior."

"You like my sexy muscles?" he said with a grin, running his hands over the Jotun's thighs.

"Oh, fuck, Thor. You're going to make me take you right here. What if Balder catches us?"

He leaned up and licked one of lines on the pretty blue neck.

"Oh yes, I love your sexy muscles." Thor moaned softly and ground their crotches.

"He better finds us soon otherwise I will let you ravish me right here." Thor growled, scratching Loki's chest.

Loki grinned at the Jotun.

"I'm going to take you right now," he whispered.

The god used his magic to put up a barrier around them so they wouldn't be seen or heard, then unfastened his pants, pulling them down a little. Next he moved Thor's loincloth and pulled him over and onto his cock.

"Fuck!" he cried, loving the way it felt on his heated skin.

"Ride my cock, little Jotun," he smiled up at him.

Thor growled lustfully in response, excitement making his blood race. He sat on that cock, moaning as it suddenly penetrated him all the way and he put hands on Loki's chest, panting heavily. Jotun moved his hips, rocking against him gently for few moments but soon his head was tilted back and he rode him like wild animal, just like he loved it.

"Fuck yes! Fuck yes! I love your cock in my pussy!" he growled shamelessly.

Loki would have laughed at that, but he was too far into the wonderful, passionate love making himself. He was trying to thrust up in time to Thor's rocking.

"That's it, ride me just like that!" he cried.

He loved the wild way the Jotun moved over him. The god reached under his loincloth to stroke his cock as the wet pussy squelched against him.

Thor just moaned and kept riding his love even harder, thrusting into Loki's hand wildly.

"Cum Loki! Cum inside!" Thor growled loudly, shamelessly leaning to him to rub his broken horn against his lips.

"Yes, Norns yes!"

Loki greedily sucked the horn into his mouth, nibbling and licking at it. It wasn't much longer before he was straining upward, spraying inside the lovely wet pussy. He held onto Thor tightly, his juices continuing to flow out of him. Thor came a few seconds after the amazing lips worked on his horn. He fell on his chest and tried to breathe, rocking his hips slightly to get the last sparkles of pleasure from him. He was so full and kissed Loki passionately and hard before he rolled off from him on his back and fixed his loincloth.

"You should hide this jewel." he purred, taking Loki's cock and leaned to suck on it three times before he pushed it back in his pants and fixed it. 

The Jotun lay down next to his love and grinned at him.

"I think you can remove the spell, but if that poor child sees your cum dripping down my legs, it is your fault." he teased.

"I'll take care of it," he purred, starting at Thor's knee and moving his hand lightly up his leg.

He made it up his thigh and to his crotch, brushing them over his vagina. As he stroked it, the cum disappeared.

"No chance of that happening now."

The god removed the spell and gave Thor a kiss. They could hear Balder crashing through the wheat nearby.

"Come on, let's get back to the tree before he does," he whispered with a grin.


	21. It Is Really Going To Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, dear readers!
> 
> I am sorry I didn´t post anything for so long. I am kinda busy right now. I will try to do more chapters as soon as I can and I apologize for short chapter. I hope you will enjoy it anyway.  
> *BIG HUGS* ♥♥♥

The two adults snuck back to the tree and as soon as Loki had his hand on it, he stood up and yelled "Safe!" Balder turned and saw them, a pout coming over him.

"Not fair! The grass is too tall to see anything," he whined.

"That's true. I guess no one wins," Loki conceded.

He picked the boy up and tossed him into the air a few times, making him start to giggle.

"Stop, I'm going to throw up," he laughed.

The sun was almost behind the hills and Thor sighed with a smile, taking Loki's hand.

"As much as I want to stay here, we should go. My horns are starting to hurt." he admitted and whispered to Loki who nodded, knowing it was time to return.

"I enjoyed today so much." the prince of Asgard smiled as they headed back and Thor agreed, looking down as he realized that Foltner would enjoy it too.

He wasn't about to bring it up again, he was still too scared of Loki's reaction but it was a fact that they didn't see him the whole day. So Thor was worried. He still cared about him. How couldn't he? It was LOKI'S clone after all.

Loki could see something was bothering his consort and moved a little closer.

"What's wrong Thor? You look sad that we had fun today."

He nudged him lightly with his shoulder.

"You can tell me."

Thor looked at Loki, smiling immediately.

"No, of course I am not sad. I loved today. It was the most beautiful day in my life. Just a thought came to my mind, that's all." he said sincerely and sighed.

"I trust you." he let Loki know before he went on.

"I just thought that we actually didn't see Foltner all day. Can't you just make sure he is alright somehow?" he asked gently.

Was Loki annoyed at Foltner being brought up? Maybe a little. But he understood. Sighing, he thought about it. 

"I suppose I could. Or I could just bring him here."

The god concentrated and tried to use his connection to the clone to find out where he was. Loki was actually shocked to see him sitting on Helblindi's lap eating strange looking food. He broke the connection and looked at Thor.

"He's fine. It seems he's gone completely traitorous and is now with the frost giants."

He said it bitterly, not liking that his clone, HIS clone, that he'd made all those years ago and trusted with some of his most intimate moments had turned on him.

"What? With frost giants? Have they captured him?" Thor didn't understand.

"I don't think so. Your brother is feeding him a purple fruit with orange seeds."

He put his arms around Thor's arm and put his head on his shoulder.

"Who cares? Let the little traitor go."

Thor was shocked to hear that. He was afraid of what Loki would do and that he would make him disappear but as much as he wanted Foltner to return to them, he was glad at least Loki wasn't about to make him disappear so he just stroked his back.

"I didn't expect that." he just said.

As they got closer to the palace, he saw Balder try to hide a yawn. He smirked, knowing he would sleep well.

 

 

. o { } o .

 

 

Thor fell asleep quickly, following Loki. He didn't wake up until late morning the next day, his sleep was beautiful and nice, full of sweet dreams. He growled when knocking woke him up. Then he chuckled. Maybe he should get used to this kind of waking in the palace. With a sigh, he shook Loki's shoulder. The Jotun hated to wake his sleeping beauty so he kissed him gently to make it better for him.

"Someone is knocking, Loki." he whispered, burying his face under more kisses.

The god squinted under the kisses until he started to giggle.

"Who is it?" he asked, sighing in frustration.

Loki hated to be woken up. He gave Thor a kiss then rolled from the bed and put on a robe. Shuffling his feet on the carpet he went over and opened the door. It was Sif and she hugged him as soon as Loki opened the door.

"I am sorry for what happened to your Jotun. I didn't know." she squeezed him before letting him go and gave him a sad smile.

"Balder told me... Oh and," she grinned.

"Congratulations, you rascal! You will be a father!" she hit him on the shoulder playfully and hugged him.

He was taken off guard a little by the hug but the prince gave her a grateful smile.

"Thank you Sif."

"Oh, and why I am here, right," now she sighed.

"There is some Jotun who is saying he was sent by prince Byleistr and Helblindi and he is talking with your father right now. The princes want to know if they can count on the help of the Asgardian army when the revolution starts. They can do the revolution, but without the protection of the Casket of Ancient Winters, they are pretty harmless against the Aether." she said.

The God of mischief was actually glad the frost giants had sent someone to talk about the revolution. It was very important.

"That's good to know, I'll be there as soon as I can."

The warrior left and he went to get dressed.

"I'm going to meet with this messenger and let him know we will fully support them. I appreciate your brothers still being willing to help us." Loki told Thor and was surprised to have the giant jump on him, wrapping himself around the Aesir and kissed him deeply.

"I think you are actually helping them more, but I am glad both realms will benefit from it." he said and sighed, his breath trembling.

"I can't believe it's going to come. My father... will most probably die and my homeland will be free... And with Byleistr as a king, there will come tungsten age of Jotunheim." he smiled dreamy.

"Yes, it will. Both of our people are going to be so much better for this. And it would never have happened if not for you. You are the best prince and king Jotunheim could ever have."

Then Loki remembered something and felt guilty.

"I forgot to put salve on your horns last night. Are you alright? Should I put some on before I leave?"

"Well, we had so much amazing sex yesterday that I couldn't even notice they hurt. Yes, you should put some on. Thank you." he smiled and rubbed his cheek against Loki's.

Loki reached for the salve and put it on the Jotun's horns carefully. Then he ran his knuckles over his cheek.

"Stay here and be safe. I will be back as soon as I can."

He gave him another kiss then went to the room where Odin was meeting with the ambassador. The god wanted to make sure they knew they would support the Jotuns. When he arrived Odin was on his throne and the frost giant standing in front of him. Loki strode forward with a smile and shook the messenger’s hand.

"Welcome to Asgard," he said warmly.

"I appreciate you making the journey. Please, let Helblindi know I apologize for our misunderstandings before."

Loki and Odin made sure the messenger knew how grateful they were and that Helblindi and Bylesitr were welcome to come to Asgard at any time to discuss plans with them. It took longer than the young god thought it would and when they saw the Jotun to the bifrost, he was ready to go back and see his own personal frost giant. On the walk back, he discussed with his father some important things he'd missed and soon the subject of Thor came up.

"Everyone in the palace knows that he's carrying your child. What do you plan to do? Will you keep him as your consort or are you going to marry him?"

Loki's face showed the internal struggle he was having.

"I haven't completely decided yet. His family will be angry if I don't marry him. And I love him so it's not like I would be happy with someone else and keeping him on the side. At the same time, I'm not sure Asgard's ready for this. Honestly, I'm not sure if I'm ready to be married."

Odin nodded and looked away. Which reminded him of something.

"Tell me father, you sent me there on purpose to meet him, didn't you? How did you know?"

For the first time the Allfather smiled faintly.

"Let an old man keep his secrets."

While he wasn't happy with that answer, there wasn't much he could do about it. Finally they arrived and he stopped along the way to grab some food to bring with him as he hurried to his room. He opened the door and started to place fruit on a table. When his arms were empty, he looked up to see Thor and his mouth fell open. The Jotun was smiling at him beautifuly, sitting in a chair with a book on his lap, but that wasn't what surprised him so much. His horns. His horns were horns again. They were beautifully shaped, sharp again and even though not so big and impressive as before, still, they were beautiful and didn't look like broken nubs anymore.

"Thor! Your horns!" Loki gasped with happy laughter and Thor joined him, the sound of his joy filling the room with sparkling happiness.

"How did you manage this?" the god asked excitedly, quickly sitting next to his consort to admire his horns.

"I found elves, they are really amazing! They used the spell and I was soooo happy! I am sure those Asgardian healers would want to grind them with a rasp." he made a face just at that thought.

"Elves were kind and nice to me. They kept me distracted and it didn't hurt at all. I even didn't feel it." the Jotun purred, leaning against Loki's chest.

"Did you figure out something about the revolution? You were gone for so long."

The god was also relieved the Jotun hadn't been alone the whole time. He always felt guilty about leaving him by himself.

"We did a few things but I think it mostly depends on your brothers at this point. We made our intentions of helping and supporting clear. I even made sure that Helblindi knows I apologized for what happened and he's welcome to come back any time."

Real awe showed on his face when Loki said he apologized and Helblindi is welcome. He hugged his love tightly, almost wanting to fall on his knees and kiss Loki's boots but he knew he isn't a pet or slave anymore and Loki wouldn't like it.

"Thank you my love. Thank you."

Thor's reaction pleased him and Loki liked to see him so happy. He followed the Jotun to the food and found a banana to eat. The god peeled it gingerly and ate it slowly, watching his love.

"Would you like to sleep on the balcony tonight? We can set up some pillows and blankets so you'll be comfortable."

Thor's face lit up with happiness and he had to clap happily.

"That's an amazing idea! Yes! Yes! Yes!" he giggled, then stopped as he noticed Loki eating the banana.

His mouth went dry, immediately imagining his own cock in those wicked sweet lips and he grinned slyly.

"Are you teasing me on purpose or you didn't realize?"

Loki blushed as he smirked.

"A little of both."

He was glad Thor liked the idea of sleeping outside. It would be nice to hold each other under the stars. 

"Do you like this?" he asked and put the tip of the banana into his mouth a little like he was sucking on it.

Then he licked it and started to giggle.

The Jotun wasn't used to such teasing and with an extremely sexy Loki it was impossible to hold back his excitement. Thor gave him a desperate gaze, full of need and when Loki sucked on it, the little Jotun moaned, feeling heat between his legs.

"You are such a tease." he breathed out, watching the wicked lips with worship.

The god took a bite and put the fruit down before walking over to Thor and winding his arms around him.

"I'm sorry my love, I didn't mean to be a tease. It was fun to see that look of adoration on your face."

He kissed and held him for a minute. 

"Why don't you finish eating and I'll get the balcony ready?"

"You aren't going to leave me like this, are you?" Thor frowned with a little fear when Loki said he was going to the balcony and Loki grinned.

"Of course not. But it will be more romantic to do naughty things under stars." he winked at him.


	22. Dagger and Ring

The two lovebirds spent the whole afternoon together, not moving from each other even for an inch. They had breakfast in the gardens and Thor wore blooming flowers in his hair that Loki gave him with a loving smile. Then they visited the healers from Alfheim to make sure the baby was alright. The Jotun had tears in his eyes when he saw the little red dot in the force field that they opened above him and more joy flooded him when they said the baby was doing great. They promised Loki that they will take care of his Jotun consort while he fights in the war and even though Thor didn't like it, he knew he couldn't go with his love. It was too risky, now when he was pregnant. They shared a kiss and Loki had a feeling like they’d reached their happy ending. So he was more than happy to remind Thor about the dagger he promised to him. He knew the other man needed to do things he did in his homeland. As much as they both loved to just lie in bed, their limbs entwined like threads in an erotic tapestry of love, Loki could only imagine how much Thor had to miss hunting, walking in the snow, blacksmithing, gathering herbs and creating icy statues. Everything he loved faded when he fell in love with Loki, but the god of mischief didn't want to take it from him. He wanted to help him to continue and improve. And he was right. He could see it in Thor's red eyes as excitement sparkled in them when he heard about the dagger.

"Yes! Yes! It's time for a dagger for my prince!" the Jotun hugged his love from behind and put his head on his shoulder.

"You will love this dagger. I already see it in my mind." he moaned with joy and kissed him. The Aesir freed himself from the Jotun's embrace, smiling at him.

"I know I will." he purred.

Loki held out his arm for Thor and they left from there, taking him down the hollow sounding stone hallway. They had to descend at least four flights of stairs and it took a good twenty minutes before they were at the lower levels. Down there it was cooler and the air smelled damp until they turned a corner and came across the smithy. A huge fire roared in the middle of the room that heated the kiln and metal. Troughs of water were set up around it and anvils placed strategically in the room. Any tools that could possibly be used adorned the walls and at present there were three Aesir blacksmiths already hard at work. The prince knew from experience that not only did hard work go into making their weapons and armor, but a little magic was used sometimes as well. The god watched his Jotun's face as he took in the surroundings, then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Stay here until I return. No one in this place will harm you."

Thor made a sad face when Loki left to do some more research in the library. He made a few necessary preparations, the Jotun waving to him and only then his gaze fell on the three blacksmiths at work. He bit his lip nervously as an unpleasant feeling from the strangers made his stomach screw.

They didn't pay him any attention so the little Jotun just quietly moved to the kiln in the corner of the large room to do his work. He chose the tools he was about to use, immediately forgetting about the others as he got deep into his passion.

The Jotun worked on the dagger for a while, not caring about anything else but the beautiful gift he was making for his beautiful love, when suddenly something distracted him. He stopped as he heard the blacksmiths murmuring something. He turned around, just seeing the blacksmiths turning back to their work quietly. The uncomfortable feeling was back.

The Jotun took a deep breath, wishing Loki was there but on the other side, he didn't want him to see his gift before it was finished. He shook his head to get rid of those thoughts, happily returning to his work. And again, after some time, he had to turn around to look at them, for no reason, just because of his feeling. But everything was alright. Oh, everything? 

The Jotun frowned as he realized one of blacksmiths was missing. He wasn't sure what it meant, for some reason it seemed only black thoughts were coming to his mind in this black smithy. He was standing there with silly absent glare, not sure what is going on until one of the blacksmiths turned at him with a rude gesture that was saying "What are you staring at?!", so Thor just turned back to work as well as the impolite blacksmith.

"He's staring like he’s dumb." the blacksmith murmured and shared a growl of contempt with his colleague. 

Thor's ruby eyes started to fill up with tears and his lips trembled as he held back a cry, but it didn't take long. It was quickly replaced by a scream that no one heard as a strong hand was placed over his mouth, sweaty skin devouring all of his calling for help. 

The Jotun jerked, trying to escape, but another pair of strong hands held his wrists. As the world spinned with him, he saw the blacksmiths on their spots, working as if nothing special was happening. He barely saw one of the blacksmiths taking money from some man in a black cape with a golden dragon symbol. It was the same blacksmith that was missing a while ago.

"Shut up." he heard the growl from the throat of the man that held his mouth and in that moment, the hand disappeared and moved down around his belly to pick him up.

"No!" Thor screamed, kicking and scratching everything what was in his reach.

No one could touch his belly, not when his and Loki's precious little Rain was there. His sudden rage helped him to escape the grip and he started to run until someone grabbed his braid from behind, tugging on it with such strength that there was no way how he could escape. The force of it made him fall back, somehow he managed to fall on his knees and it was when another rough hands grabbed his neck and made him bent over, pushing his face against the dirty ground of the smithery.

"Hold him," growled the man in the black cloak annoyed and barely paid a sight to Thor, then kept talking to the blacksmiths.

"We are taking him, right?" the man that held him asked and the man in the black cloak growled and glared at him.

"Yes, and now if you let me finish this matter, I would be more than grateful. Thank you." he growled with sarcasm and turned back to the blacksmith.

Thor was weeping, feeling a rough rope tied his hands behind his back, plus that rough hand was still gripping on his braid while an elbow was pushing his neck down. The Jotun's eyes were closed, tears peeking from cracks that left from his eyes. This couldn't be happening. Not again.... Well, even if these men weren't about to rape him, it was the only thing he could think about and his mind was paralyzed by this fear.

"Okay," another man purred from behind and he felt footsteps on the floor that were approaching him.

"I'll fuck him before we go." the man said and Thor almost choked with tears.

Another man made grunts of disgust and mockery.

"Oh man! Seriously? This is a Jotun slut?" one of them chuckled, no one caring about the trembling Jotun.

"I don't care if his pussy is pink or blue. All I need to know is that it is wet. That's enough for me." he replied and kicked Thor's legs, making them open and the Jotun whined.

"You won't get him wet." another man laughed and someone lifted his loincloth, revealing his ass and pussy.

"Really? See how easily I'll get him wet." he knelt behind the crying Jotun.

"He is moaning already now." the man purred and petted the rounded cheeks. Thor thought he is going to throw up.

"You idiot!" suddenly the man in the cloak was there and pushed away the rapist with such force, the man fell aside on the floor.

Thor felt his sexes were covered by loincloth again and he cried with relief.

"Not here!" the man growled angrily and Thor's desperate weeping was back.

So not here. Not HERE. The pressure of those words was crushing him. Loki... He has to stay clean for Loki. For his love... the Jotun was lifted up, easy prey for the men since he was now limp from fear and despair. 

"Can we go? Wonderful." the man in the cloak gave the others a sarcastic glare and then turned to the blacksmiths and waved a hand above them, bruises and blood suddenly covered their faces, but they didn't seem to be suffering. Thor got it soon. It was just camouflage.

"Let the guards know you were attacked and the Jotun was kidnapped in an hour. Many thanks, gentlemen." he said and nodded to his men to go. The trembling Jotun fainted from exhaustion.

 

 

. o { } o .

 

 

"...I know. I hope when we'll remove him, the prince won't find another Jotun. That would be just more work for us." the words woke up the trembling Jotun and he lifted his head from the floor, realizing his hands and legs were in chains.

"Please!"

"No"

"Come on! It really doesn't matter!"

"No."

"We are going to kill him anyway!" 

"I said NO!" the leader hit the table and stood up, making the other man step backward.

"You can fuck his corpse but not him." he yelled and Thor curled up in the corner, keeping his legs together as much as he could.

"Besides, I will kill him only if no one wants him. This is a great noble matter. We will save our prince from this bad shadow that is obscuring his good name plus we will be rich. He is royalty after all. Can you, empty heads, imagine how much we'll get paid for his royal clit?"

"I can't believe how much you want that Jotun slut. Maybe you should buy him." another man laughed.

"Loki..." Thor whined without voice, putting his forehead on his knees, rocking slowly. 

"Gods... You are bunch of assholes." the leader sighed and walked to the doors.

As he was passing by Thor, he kicked his calf for no reason and left. The Jotun burst into crying but he just gasped and tried to shift backward as he saw the rapist coming his way.

"I don't care, why others can play and I can't?" he growled, looking at Thor with disgusting desire.

"Gods, stop..." one of the men sighed.

"Shut up, go to watch if he is returning."

"Arghhh... Okay." the man stood up and left the room.

The Jotun looked at the man with pure fear, shaking his head absently.

"Oh yeah, and you will love it." the man grinned and grabbed his arms, Thor immediately started to kick and squirm and wriggle, desperately trying to free himself.

"No! Loki! Loki! LOKI!!! LOKI! LOKI!" he cried insanely and desperately, causing thunders to roar in the sky without realizing.

"The prince will never see you again." the man growled, trying to get between the blue legs.

"LOKI! LOKI!..." he never stopped to cry, lightnings showing the place where he was hidden without knowing it.

 

 

. o { } o 

 

 

Loki had spent the whole time rushing back and forth from their chambers to various rooms in the palace. He wanted to make the night perfect. So special Thor would never forget it. So it had to be even better than the other night and that was not an easy task. When he finished, the god was sweating slightly from all the exertion. 

The first thing he'd done was to turn their bed into a large black and purple rose. The petals were soft like silk and satin, ready for them to lay on. Small ones were set up like pillows and they could pull over others as blankets. Small, regular sized roses in the same color formed little clumps along the walls and floor. He'd made a small fire pit in the middle of the floor that warmed the bedroom and lined it with large mushrooms that could be sat on. The ceiling he transformed to reflect the sky outside. Loki would love to see how the sky reflected his beautiful Jotun's moods.

In the living room, he put some fruit trees and bushes as well as a small singing stream. The water changed colors as it flowed, giving the appearance of a rainbow. The floors he made lush carpets of grass. He had thought about making a field of wheat in the room, but he wanted to keep that place special for Thor. They would return there again and in the meantime he would make something different for him. When he was done, he looked at how amazing it all was and grinned. His consort was going to love this. He had only one thing left to get.

The prince used his magic to teleport to town, something he rarely did. It was draining to travel that way too often, but today was special. He found the right store and just the right gift before returning to the palace. Now that everything was ready, he began to clean up to return to the smithy. There was a knock on his door that startled him and he went to answer it. A guard trembled as he looked at the ground, giving him a bad feeling.

"Your majesty, the smithers were attacked. Someone has kidnapped your consort."

At first his mind didn't accept it. Why would anyone want Thor? But he wouldn't put anything past Laufey after what he'd done. The god had to see for himself and raced to the lower levels. When he reached the smithy, his eyes searched for his love, only to find him absent. Anger surged through him and he rushed back to where the blacksmiths were being questioned about what happened.

"Who took him?" he seethed, barely reining himself in.

They shook their heads and looked remorseful.

"We do not know, your highness."

"Surely you have to have some kind of clue," he shouted, grabbing one by the collar and hoisting him up.

"Please, your majesty, I know nothing," the other man pleaded until he dropped him.

Turning to the nearest guard, Loki spat his commands.

"I want every available soldier looking for him immediately! Seal all the magical portals from our realm and inform Heimdall not to let anyone in or out of the bifrost. I want him back here now!"

Spinning, he left the room, panic trying to force it's way out of him. The god had no way of knowing who took the other man or where'd they gone, but he wasn't going to give up until he found him.

Loki wasn't sure where to start to looking for Thor. He was headed toward his parents rooms when thunder sounded outside. It called to him and made him run to the nearest window. There were no clouds, no storms to have caused it. It must have been his love. Desperately he searched the skies, hoping it would happen again. And it did. In a flash, he noted where it came from and teleported himself there. It wasn't the first time that day and he had to take a second to lean against the nearest building as he caught his breath. Lightening flashed nearby and he ran that way, his coat and hair streaming behind him as his limbs pumped frantically.

"Thor! Thor are you near?" he screamed at the top of his lungs, hoping to hear the other man's voice.

The faintest noise caught his attention and he turned toward that house, rushing forward and kicking in the door. What he saw had his blood burning inside his veins as his mind froze. Some vile ruffian was between the legs of his Jotun, trying to force them apart.

"Don't touch him, you filthy piece of trash!" he yelled, running toward them.

Another man hurtled into him, his rage making him miss the presence of someone else in the room. They toppled to the floor, wrestling for control until he was able to bring a knee up to the other man's stomach. There was a grunt and groan of pain as Loki threw him back, punching his face. Movement behind him caught his attention and the prince spun, still on one knee as the disgusting swine that had tried to defile his love came at him. He reached into his waistcoat and grabbed a dagger, throwing it so fast the villain wasn't able to avoid it. It embedded itself in his leg, just as Loki wanted.

Springing to his feet, he ran forward, another dagger in hand that he used to slice the man's cheek. In a quick series of swipes, he made three cuts into his chest and abdomen, enough to bleed but not to kill. He wanted this one. To torture and maim as he saw fit. His last thrust was to penetrate the dagger into into the thief's groin, knowing that would keep him from going anywhere. Loki's head whipped around, looking for the Jotun. As soon as his eyes fell on him, he ran to him, falling to his knees and taking him into his arms.

"Are you alright? Did they hurt you? I'm sorry I let them get to you."

He held him and rocked him, tears of happiness that he wasn't hurt rolling down his face.

The Jotun barely noticed what was going on. The only thing he knew was that he was saved, his love came to save him, to take him to safety, to possess him, protect him and love him. And he stayed clean for Loki. That was all he could think about. He saw his silver god fighting like a lion, torturing the others without mercy and his throat went dry. 

Big crimson eyes watched the scene, his Aesir prince so fearless, so fierce, so merciless. His strongest warrior, his raven of death. Only he could ever possess him. A growing erection between his legs caused him confusion, the reaction of his body was so wrong... Or right? But Loki was there, holding him tightly and Thor looked at him in awe.

"I'm alright, just my calf..." he stopped and kissed Loki greedily, like he needed every inch of him inside his own body.

His tongue slid between Loki's lips as mercilessly as Loki was and it was when the door opened.

"What the...?!" he stopped as he saw that scene and Thor looked at Loki.

"He kicked my calf. Kill him for me." he said with darkness in eyes, tugging on the raven hair slightly.

And when Thor said it, the god couldn't help the heat in his groin when he told him to kill him for him.

"Anything for you," he whispered hotly, licking his ear before standing.

Loki studied the other man who didn't seem in a hurry to attack. He walked over to the man that was still alive, writhing under his blades and pulled the one out of his leg, wiping the blood on the other man's clothes. Then he tossed the weapon casually, his eyes never leaving the criminal.

"I can only guess as to why you've gone to such lengths. Was it because he's Jotun? Or was it that he's a prince? Not that his father would recognize such a claim, I suppose."

There was a calculating coldness to his words, his eyes sharp with hate.

"You don't have to tell me why you did it, but I am curious to know. Surely you want something to be your last words before I slit your throat."

Thor watched his love, taking his time and damn, he wanted to moan from the way Loki was moving, from the way his voice sounded. Promise of incoming death basking in those sweet wicked lips.

The man in the cloak frowned and looked determinedly at Loki.

"It was for your sake, my prince. You can't waste your time and glory with a Jotun whore!"

"Ah, I see. You were protecting me," Loki continued, seeming to walk back and forth.

"But there are so many faults in your thinking. You won't live to tell of them, but maybe the slime on the floor is listening."

He gave the injured man a kick to get his attention.

"In order for him to be a whore, he would have to sleep with many different people. This Jotuns belongs only to me. He is mine and mine alone."

The Aesir's voice turned to a snarl before he quickly gained control of himself.

"And so I am wasting my time and glory? This astounding prince has given me the opportunity to make Asgard and Jotunheim the most glorious of all realms when we will work together. I have had my fill of Asgardian lovers and none compare to the brilliance of this one man. He alone has captured my mind and senses. So a waste of my time? Hardly."

He snorted then gave the man an amused smirk.

"But speaking of time, I think yours is gone."

The image that had been speaking and keeping him distracted disappeared as the real Loki appeared behind him, the dagger to his throat.

"And I am a man of my word," he gritted out before sliding the blade over his throat and slitting it.

Blood flowed down the front of his clothes and the body he was holding twitched convulsively. But the god never let him go until he was positive the heart had stopped beating. As soon as he was sure, he let the man fall and looked to his love with a gleam to his eye.

"I would kill an army of men if it pleased you," he told him darkly and devotedly, slowly returning to the frost giant.

He knelt beside him, releasing him from his bonds before kissing him forcefully.

"You look so lovely tied up," he said with a lustful smirk.

The Jotun pressed his groin against Loki's knee, panting against his earlobe.

"You can leave me in chains, I am only your slave after all. Am I not, my prince?" he moaned, grinding against Loki's thigh gently.

Loki was close to a panting mess at the way Thor pressed against him, grinding onto his body. He didn't argue with him about just being a slave, there was no way for the other man to know what he'd been about. He wanted to take him right there, only the still conscious form of the other man in the room stopping him.

"Then I will have to take you back and restrain you. To torture you with pleasure," he grinned softly with the seductive words. 

"Please, torture me." Thor breathed out on his lips.

"But you will see you are not my slave. I have a surprise for you, my beautiful prince."

He pulled Thor to his feet and wrapped an arm around him.

"I'll send the guards back for this when I'm ready. He can lay in his suffering until then."

The god was sure anyone with a dagger in their groin wasn't going very far. He teleported them both back to their chambers, leaning slightly against Thor when they arrived. That was something he was definitely not going to be doing again soon. He used the opportunity of the Jotun looking around at the changes to regain himself. Then he went to Thor and took his hands, getting down on one knee in front of him.

"I told you I wasn't sure about marriage. But this morning I realized I can't live without you."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box then opened it. Inside was a gold band and a large diamond in the middle. On either side of the stone was a red and green gem.

"Thor, would you do the honor of marrying me?" 

Thor gasped, covering his mouth with his hands to keep himself from screaming in excitement and nodded eagerly. The room was filled with his happiness and Thor's happy tears. 

"YES! YES! YES! Oh gods! What a question! Of course YES!!!" The Jotun squeaked and jumped on Loki, wrapping his legs around his waist while his arms were wrapped around his neck , knowing Loki will catch him.

"Good, I was worried you might not accept," he joked.

"I never want you to feel less than my queen. I don't care what anyone thinks, our marriage is the best union that could ever exist."

The god brought him to the rose bed and laid him back on it.

"However, that being said, I still want to tie you up," he grinned mischievously.

He took a vine growing behind the rose and brought it forward to wrap around one of the other man's wrists. Then he repeated it on the other side. Loki moved over him and put a knee on each side of him. 

"You are my Jotun to do with as I please. If anyone touches you, they'll never forget what I do to them. If they live."

He growled slightly and bent forward to nip at a blood line on Thor's neck.

"I saw how hard you were, watching me fight for you," he whispered into his ear. 

"You have no idea how much that turned me on."

He gave a long lick to the other man's neck before rubbing his hand over his crotch.

"Loki!" Thor moaned so loudly, pressing himself against his hand, rocking against it.

A soft smile played at his lips as he watched Thor moan and press against him. He loved to see this, to watch him come undone and melt just for him. The god's nimble fingers unhooked the loincloth that he quickly put aside and he moved between the other man's legs, running his hands up and down his thighs as he admired his proud cock and pretty, glistening pussy. Others wanted to taste these treasures but they belonged only to him.

"You're so beautiful like this," he crooned, bringing his hands down to rub the creases where his thighs met his groin.

Loki placed kisses on the blue belly, laving briefly at the belly button. From there he licked at the hip bones then brought his lips to the enticing blue balls. He brought them into his mouth, sucking on each one, rolling them slightly with his tongue. Then he kissed up the hard shaft, swirling his tongue around the swollen head. He loved every time Thor's breath caught or a soft sound escaped his throat. 

"Who do you belong to little Jotun," he asked, his voice deep and husky with longing.

Thor´s whole spine arched like a bow just when Loki asked him that damn hot question and he moaned shamelessly.

"To Loki!" he said loudly, rocking his hips and tugging on his bonds slightly as his whole body became one seductive wave of lust and desire.

"That's right, my pretty one," he replied smugly, running his hand over Thor's arching chest and belly.

He decided to reward his little Jotun for being so devoted and kissed down past his groin, just below the balls where a sweet slit waited for him. He flicked out his tongue, barely tasting the wonderful minty liquids. The god teased him for a little, licking and sucking at the folds, sometimes hitting his clit then leaving it, then coming back. He made sure the Jotun was wet and slick for him before looking up at him, the green eyes peeking over his body.

"Tell me what you want. Tell me you want my cock inside you, filling up your tight little hole."

Just the thought of those words coming out of the blue lips had his hard cock twitching inside his pants. When Loki asked, just the weight of his words made the Jotun almost cum and Thor jerked, arching like a bow again, wiggling his hips desperately and his eyes rolling back. He couldn't stop. And Loki could see what just his words can do to him.

"I want you." Thor growled and looked at his love between his legs.

"Please, my hole is yearning for your big hard cock. Please my prince, I need it so deep inside." he whimpered, his hips never stopped rocking desperately and pre-cum leaked from his cock.

Loki couldn't wait any more. He frantically pulled his pants down and shoved his cock inside the wet waiting hole. He didn't start slow or easy but pounded inside his horny lover, knowing they both wanted it and Thor screaming his name was proof.

"Take it, take my whole cock inside you," he groaned, trying to push harder and deeper with each thrust.

It was only a matter of minutes before he was gritting his teeth, spurting hot liquids into his Jotun's tight pussy.

"Fuck, fuck," he muttered.

He'd wanted it to last longer, but it had been too incredible for him to stop or control himself.

"Fuck yes! Fuck me! Fuck me!" he screamed and arched his back when Loki's cock twitched and swelled inside, spraying his precious hot liquids inside him, the Jotun's own orgasm crushing him.

"I love you my prince!" he whined, squirming and squirting his juices from both sexes, scratching Loki's back like a wild animal. 

It took a long time before he recovered. This was the longest and the strongest orgasm of little Jotun that only Loki could give him. A smile stayed permanently fixed on Loki's lips as he watched Thor coming down from the rush of pleasure. The god kissed his face and neck, waiting for him to return to him.

"I don't think I will ever get tired of fucking you," he whispered against the thick blue neck, kissing it.

"I hope so." Thor giggled.

He ran his hands over the muscular thighs again and bit his lip at how sexy Thor was. The he started to laugh.

"I think we forgot something important," he told him with a chuckle, reaching into his pocket and taking the ring out to place on a blue finger.

"I used to wonder why I ran into you in the woods that day, but now I know. It was the luckiest, best thing to ever happen to me."

He kissed him deeply then looked into his beautiful eyes.

"I just hope I can make you as happy as you've made me." 

"I told you it was meant to be. I knew you are the one for me. I knew it from the first time I saw your emerald eyes." the Jotun whispered devotedly, holding back tears.

"Just that you are breathing is making me happy." he kissed his cheek and gave him a sincere smile.

Then he started to laugh happily and smiled at Loki.

"I can't believe how horrible I felt just half an hour ago and how I feel now. You are saving me in every possible way. Since we met for the first time." Jotun purred.


	23. Living Warning

Loki took him into his arms and held him, knowing he had to ask him some hard questions.

"Tell me what happened," he said, kissing his cheek.

The prince was not about to let what happened go unpunished. Thor knew this question was coming and sighed heavily. He wanted to tell Loki what happened. He wanted his Aesir god mad with rage and to let him punish everyone who tried to touch him. Just like Loki said, he was his. Only Loki could touch him.

"I was making a dagger..." tears suddenly made his sight watery.

"I couldn't finish your dagger, I am so sorry." he weeped, but then, it was just another reason why he craved for revenge.

"The blacksmiths behaved weird, I had a bad feeling, but I was trying to focus on my work. But then, those men came and touched my belly. I couldn't stand it, I tried to run away, but they grabbed my braid and pushed me down on the floor, oh gods..." he let tears fall down his cheeks.

"I thought they are going to tear my braid off just like Laufey tore off my horns... B-but then, that one with the dagger in his groin, he lifted my loincloth and watched me down there, he wanted to fuck me, he was just behind me when that man in the cloak threw him away. He said I have to be clean when they sell me as a slave for sex. He put a spell on the blacksmiths so it seemed like they fought, but they only took money for that. Then I fainted. And when I woke up, I was there in chains and that disgusting pig still begged his leader for permission to rape me. And when he left.. He... tried..." Thor cried.

He purposely described everything with all the details so Loki's rage will be even stronger. The knuckles in Loki's hands turned white as he fought to keep from screaming in anger. How dare anyone go near his lover. And to have him be sold as a sex slave was the worst thing the god could imagine. The man who'd had his throat slit was lucky he'd been so merciful. Now he was glad he'd kept that filthy pig alive. He was going to have so much fun torturing him. Loki could see how disturbing this was to Thor and he tried to comfort him, stroking his back and hair and whispering words of love and encouragement. But inside he was a swirling mess of hate and rage. When he finished his story, the prince knew what he had to do.

"Don't worry my love, you will get the chance to finish it, I promise."

He hugged him tightly and kissed him before standing.

"I have to take care of this. We have to let them know I won't stand for this kind of thing in my kingdom."

Loki hesitated long enough to kiss him again. Then he stopped and had an idea. Placing his hands on the Jotun's shoulders, he muttered a spell. Gold shimmered over the frost giant for a second and he smiled at him.

"If anything happens, if anyone tries to harm you, just say my name and I will come to you."

He hated to leave Thor alone, even with the spell.

"Wait here," he told him, rushing next door to the elves. 

As much as he hated to bother them, he needed their help. The Jotun hated to see him go but lay back on the wonderful bed Loki made for them, feeling safe and so happy. 

"Loki..." he whispered with a smile, not realizing he actually summoned him with the spell and when the god of mischief appeared in front of him, he chuckled and hid his face in his hand.

"Oh sorry, my love. I didn’t realize it." he chuckled and sat up just to kiss him over and over again.

Loki was a little surprised at being summoned so quickly and laughed when Thor apologized. He loved the kisses and even tickled him a little before leaving again. When the elves answered he took the dark haired one's hands and beseeched him.

"Please, keep an eye on Thor for me. He was kidnapped today and I must go out and lay justice on those that have done it."

His voice turned bitter with hate as he mentioned those disgusting animals. To think they had gazed on HIS pussy and cock. They were only for his eyes....and that made him smirk evilly with an idea. He forced himself back to the present.

"I put a spell on him, but I would feel better if you were with him."

"Of course my prince, I will go there right now." he said and turned just to kiss the blonde elf.

Loki could see how hard it was even for the elves to be separated.

"What we are going to do, my prince?" Brindel stepped closer to Loki, ready to do anything he might ask him.

"We are going to do some very unpleasant things," he said darkly, spinning quickly to head toward the black smiths. 

They were still in the healing room, bemoaning their tale to the healers when he stormed in. Magic sparked in the air around him as his anger began to boil hot.

"Not only have you committed treason by assisting in the kidnapping of not only my consort, nay...my fiancee," he stressed the word so everyone would know it.

"You have blatantly lied to your prince about your involvement in this crime."

He stepped forward, his body rigid and his eyes blazing.

"For now you will be thrown in the dungeons into I decide what to do with you. Did you know? What they planned to do to him?" he asked the closest, grabbing him by the chin and glaring at his face.

Loki pushed him away with a noise of disgust.

"All you cared for was gold, none of which you will see in a dark prison cell. Guards!"

He called for the soldiers which appeared and dragged the crying, pleading men from him. But there was worst for him to accomplish. He looked at the blonde elf and gave him a warning.

"What I'm about to do will seem harshly cruel and unrequired. But I assure you, it's necessary."

Not having the energy to teleport them, he led the elf and a few guards with him to clean up the dead bodies he'd left behind. They went to the stables and spurred their horses, making it to the house of his love's imprisonment quickly. Inside were the two dead men and the third, still alive, having crawled some distance to try and escape. Loki walked over to him and kicked him over, stepping on his hand and making him cry out in pain.

"Guards, remove the dead from here. Then close the door and do not open it, no matter what you hear."

When they were done and the door secured, the prince knelt down to the body on the floor.

"You desired my little Jotun, did you not?" he asked him sweetly, brushing the man's hair back.

When he nodded, he fisted his fingers in it, pulling hard on his head.

"You know that he belongs to NO OTHER! He is MINE!" he screamed into his ear making the criminal break into fresh tears and shaking.

"I'm sorry my prince, I'm so sorry....." he mumbled in a rush.

Loki slapped him to silence.

"I heard you've seen his most treasured, private parts. You are aware none can see what belongs to me?" he asked coldly.

"Please, forgiveness..."

He slapped him again until there was only whimpering.

"I am, however, against all rumor, a gracious man. I will let you live."

There was obvious relief and the other man began to thank him profusely.

"Don't thank me yet, you know not the provisions," he spat.

"For seeing what is mine, I will take your eyes. For lusting after what is mine, I will take your privates. Then you will be a living testament to all who dare to even think of touching my love what will happen to them. Do you understand?"

Fresh fear and begging greeted him, but Loki paid no attention. He pushed the man onto the floor and held him down with his knees. It was disgusting for him to pull down his pants, but he did and there was screaming and louder cries as he brought the dagger to his privates. None of it stopped him and he deftly cut off both the penis and balls. The highest screech he'd ever heard filled the room until the other man passed out from pain. He threw the body parts aside, trying not to vomit at touching them. He was actually glad the criminal had passed out, it would make taking his eyes easier. When his grisly work was done, he nodded grimly to the elf with him.

"Make sure he doesn't die. I want everyone to know to leave us alone."

The trembling elf tried to recover from the most cruel scene he had ever seen. Even though he understood punishment, revenge just wasn't in his gentle nature, especially in such a kind nature like blonde elf had. He stepped closer and looked at the man on the floor.

"I will do it, my prince. I guess you don't want me to comfort his pain." he said, and headed to the man, kneeling next to him and used his magic to stop bleeding.

But although Loki didn't want him to comfort his pain, the elf just couldn't let him suffer him so much. He understood why he deserved it, but the sight of the creature that used to be a man made him feel the need to help him somehow so he comforted his pain, at least slightly.

"He will live. Long enough to become a living warning for everyone." the elf assured him and put his hand on his mouth, turning with disgust as he saw the dead parts of the man's body on the floor.

"What should we do now, my prince?" he asked, feeling bad enough to pass out in bed.

The god felt guilty at the way the elf seemed upset, but he wanted to make his message clear. To everyone. He was Loki, god of mischief, chaos and lies. And he was to be feared above all others. Especially when it came to his family. If he took the time to realize how close he'd come to losing the man he loved and his daughter, he probably would have trembled. But even without that knowledge, he knew instinctively to protect them any way he could. The blacksmiths would also be punished, he was just trying to decide the best way. The prince went to the elf and put his hands on his shoulders.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. Thank you for all your help."

He led the poor shaking creature out to a horse and helped him on it before climbing on his own. The ride back was silent and while Loki mourned the loss of respect he'd probably just engendered, he didn't regret it. He continued to stay at the blonde elf's side until they arrived back at their chambers.

"Go and rest, I'll send your love to you," he told him sincerely with a grateful smile.

Loki was surprised the elf was willing to hug him after what he'd seen but he gave him a half smile as he walked away. The god went back into his rooms and found the dark haired elf.

"I'm afraid your love will need your help with comfort tonight," he told him apologetically.

Visadhyr gave Loki a confused gaze and rushed to see his love as soon as he could. Since Thor was soundly slumbering, he decided to take a bath. He wanted to wash off the filth from his hands. Loki went quietly into the bathroom and stripped his clothes. When the water was deep enough, he dove in, making sure to stay shallow as it wasn't so deep. He emerged, the water running down from his head over his body and sighed as he settled in comfortably.

Feeling deep inside Loki was back, Thor woke up and found his love in the bathroom. His face lit up with happiness, but he didn't step in. He watched his beautiful Aesir, smiling as he thought about how amazing he was, how beautiful and brave and fearless. His thoughts were flowing like waterfalls of memories, remembering everything bad that happened to them and suddenly the answer to why it all was happening hit Thor and made his smile disappear. He walked slowly into the bathroom. Letting his loincloth fall aside, he stepped into the water, letting Loki watch every inch of his body before it sank into the water and he hugged Loki when he was close enough, straddling him and took a deep breath. Loki welcomed him onto his lap, leaning against his hand that stroked his hair.


	24. Deeper Understanding

"Can you make me Aesir?" he asked quietly, stroking the black hair and emerald eyes looked at him in shock.

"Why ever would you want that? You're beautiful the way you are Thor."

He kissed him along his chest to emphasize the point. Thor smiled slightly, he knew for Loki he was beautiful the way he was.

"Because if I am Aesir, it would be easier for people to take that I will be your husband. This happened because I am Jotun... I want to be Aesir for you. Think about it." he hugged him tightly, rubbing his cheek against Loki's neck.

Loki sighed, knowing that was the reason Thor had brought it up, but trying to avoid it.

"It's possible they would accept you, but do you really want that? To live as someone or something you aren't? I will do anything you want, I just want to make sure you know deep inside it's what you REALLY want."

He kissed him and rubbed his arms, giving him a smile.

"Besides, after today, I don't think many people will be bothering us."

Thor hugged Loki more tightly. He knew it wasn't something he really wanted, but he would do it for him.

"No..." he shook his head, fighting with tears.

"I don't want to be someone else. I want to stay the man you fell in love with." he sobbed and leaned his head against Loki's chest, breathing heavily as he was trying to calm down.

"Thank you for loving me." he smiled slightly when he finally looked up into his face.

"But can you make me Aesir just for a while? Like, now?" he asked, the curiosity still in him.

Loki was relieved to hear Thor didn't want to change. He didn't want him to either. But he gave him a sweet smile when he asked for it, just for a little bit.

"Alright, but don't be surprised if I fall in love with your new look and don't want to change you back," he joked.

The god closed his eyes and continued to rub along Thor's arms and shoulders, magic coming from his hands and running over the strong body. Slowly he started to change into a handsome man with golden hair and tan skin. When Loki opened his eyes, his mouth fell open. He hadn't really believed he could find Thor attractive in this form, but he was just as much as his Jotun self. The new Aesir chuckled when the spell was done and opened his eyes, the ocean sky of blue orbs melted with the emeralds of Loki for the first time and Thor smiled.

"I feel so warm." he chuckled and looked at his hands, his mouth opened in big smile.

"So how do I look like?" he grinned.

"Am I beautiful?"

Loki nodded mutely, hardly being able to find his voice. He reached up and touched the soft,wispy golden hair, not able to believe the man in front of him.

"Thor, by the gods....I didn't think you could be so handsome in any other form. But...you're...." he trailed off, just letting his eyes drink in the Aesir beauty on his lap.

It made him understand deep inside how much they were meant to be together. No matter how they looked or where they came from, Loki was made for Thor just as Thor was made for Loki. It was an amazing, warming revelation and he gave the other man a smile.

"It seems no matter what I will always love you," he told him sincerely.

"I know silly, I feel the same way." he kissed him and licked his lips.

"Would you like to be a Jotun for me?" he asked with excitement sparkling in his voice.

The god was taken back by the question. Loki wasn't sure if he wanted to be Jotun, even if for a little while. His face showed his uncertainty and he chuckled to mask his indecision.

"That seems like a strange thing to want," he replied weakly.

But the more he thought about it, it did only seem fair. It would be a good experience to find out what Thor could see and feel. It would help him to understand more. Reluctantly, he decided it would be worth trying.

"Alright," he said, giving him a nod.

"I think it will certainly be interesting."

The Jotun clapped happily when he finally decided to try it.

"I can't wait!" he bit his lip, waiting anxiously to see.

Loki concentrated for a second and could feel himself changing. Everything around him seemed to change in temperature and when he opened his eyes, things did look a little differently. The god stared at his hands, trying to comprehend that he was now blue like his love normally was.

"My.... beautiful Loki.... I just," he breathed out, running his thumb over a bloodline on his neck.

"I just fell in love with you again." he said and closed eyes as he pressed his body against Loki's, gasping from the coolness he felt.

"Mmmm...." he purred, and touched his forehead.

"You have royal crown bloodline too." he smiled.

"I love it. And your eyes... And your horns." his smile was huge and in awe he touched one horn, stroking it gently.

When the blonde said he had a crown, he couldn't help but touch it with trembling fingers. It was amazing for him to feel it there. Their bodies pressed together and the heat from the other man burned him in a pleasant way. The strong fingers touching his horn had him moaning instantly. He'd never understood just how sensitive they were before. The god stared up at his lover in awe, not sure what to say.

"These bodies....they're so sensitive..." he managed to get out.

"How do you manage?"

It seemed incredible to him to live like this, feeling everything and having such amazingly sensual places.

Thor chuckled when Loki said Jotun bodies are so sensitive and stroked his cheek, purposely letting his fingertips touch Loki's bloodlines.

"I had a whole life to get use to this. And it still it isn't enough. It is beautiful to be Jotun." he kissed him, tasting such cold lips for the first time in his life made him moan very slightly and when the kiss broke, he blinked a few times, breathing out carefulyl to make sure hot air will caress the blue lips of his fiancee.

"It's so warm in Aesir bodies." he chuckled and looked at himself again.

"It's strange to not have horns." he touched himself where the horns were in his Jotun body but just stroked his golden hair.

"And pussy." he chuckled, pushing aside his own balls and exploring skin there.

"Oh, but guess who has a pussy now?" he purred with a sly smirk and very gently pushed Loki's balls aside, slightly touching his clit with a dreamy gaze.

The Aesir felt him push his balls aside and looked down in shock, forgetting he would have one now.

"But..I...can't.." he stuttered, the whole idea of it turning his mind to mush.

Then Thor touched his clit and he thought he was going to die from pleasure. His hands came up and grabbed the muscular arms as a strangled noise left his lips. This wasn't supposed to happen. Slightly afraid to admit he had liked it, his eyes went to the blonde's, a small amount of shame shadowing them.

"I can see how it would take time to get used to," he managed to get out.

Thor gave him a sly grin.

"I see you still have a sense of humor. But what if I do this?" teh young Jotun purred and rubbed the other man's clit very gently just with two fingers, then used his thumb to circle tenderly around it.

"Is there still a smile on your lips?" Thor asked and gave one long lick to Loki's horn.

Loki was lost. He couldn't think, his lungs just barely working still. His head fell back, his lips parted as Thor teased that amazingly tender area. A hot tongue slid over one of his horns and the god lost all control. His pussy clenched and with a whimper, his fingers dug into the hard flesh under his hands. The orgasm was a small one but enough to make his face flushed and his eyes shine.

"I think we should switch back," he choked out, not sure if he could handle much more of Thor's amazingly talented hands.

"Guess who is the little Jotun now?" he licked along his lips.

"Who is your master little one?" he growled, biting his earlobe.

Somehow Thor had been the only one that could make him trust him enough to admit his vulnerabilities.

"I am your little Jotun master," he breathed shakily.

A part of him was still afraid, not sure if he'd like where this game was going. But then again, he could end it anytime he wanted. Loki's earlobe was bitten gently and he moaned, still holding on tightly to the golden skin of his love.

"That's right, little Jotun." he growled, spreading Loki's legs.

He rubbed just his thighs, those new, possessive blue eyes watching him carefully.

"Say my name and tell me how much pleasure it gives you to be my Jotun. Be my good boy," Thor played with Loki's nipple, slightly massaging his balls, ready to reward his little one when he said what Thor wanted to hear.

Thor parted his legs and Loki almost pulled away, fear and panic warring inside the proud, strong god. But he swallowed hard and managed to stay still. His thighs trembled as the blonde rubbed them but after a minute he was able to relax and just enjoy the touches.

"I love to be your Jotun Thor," he responded as told.

His crimson eyes stayed on the other man's face, he wanted to see the way the beautiful blue orbs sparkled. Not to mention the way it made him feel when he growled at him. Tendrils of pleasure coursed through him the more he let himself go with it.

"Hmmm..." Thor pretended he is thinking, stroking his chin as he looked at Loki carefully.

"It wouldn't hurt if you say more.... BUT," he stood up, picking Loki up..

"I can see you are unsure. Let me show you what a pleasure it is to be my little Jotun." he smiled and tossed Loki over his shoulder and carried him to the beautiful bedroom.

"I hope you are ready." Thor smiled smugly, spanking his beautiful blue ass.

Loki gave a small yelp of surprise as he was picked up and thrown over the broad shoulder. And he couldn't help giggling a little when he was spanked. 

"What if I'm not ready," he asked, chewing on his lip slightly.

"Try to remember this is new for me," he reminded the other man before tugging on his hair with a mischievous smirk.

"Then I'll make you ready, worry not little one." Thor smiled and kept walking to the bedroom when Loki tugged on his hair and the blonde spanked him again.

"Did you just tug on my hair? That isn't my good boy Loki that I know. Maybe I should spank you more. Is it what you want little Jotun?" he purred and put him down, looking into the crimson eyes with desire.

Loki made the most innocent face he could.

"I would never do that," he told him sweetly with a smile.

"But maybe you should spank me again, just to be sure."

The god winked at him and turned over on his hands and knees, his ass in the air, wiggling it a little. Offering his little sweet ass to Thor like this, it almost killed the blonde Aesir and he breathed out harshly, trying to hold back a loud moan. Now it was him who had to be strong.

"Damn it Loki, this is my turn to make you feel like a dying horny boar." he said quietly, caressing his ass, enjoying just the look and smooth flawless skin and pressed his hard cock against the wet slit to show him it was true.

He moaned quietly and spanked the beautiful rounded cheek in front of him, immediately grabbing Loki's hips to press him against his hard erection just to tease.

"So? Will you be my good boy?" he purred and spanked him again, pressing him against himself again.

The god of mischief grinned at Thor's complaint, loving the ability to make him want him so badly. That quickly faded when he felt his hard cock against his new pussy. He swallowed hard, realizing he was probably going to fuck him there. His eyes closed for just a second as he reminded himself how much he was going to like it. If it was anything like the last time, then he should be looking forward to it. Thor grabbed him and pulled him back against him and he felt the hot, throbbing member against his slickening slit and gasped. The spankings were making his pussy wet and he could feel it begging to be touched. He ground his ass against the other man, enticing him to keep his word.

"I'm always your good boy master," he said with a grin that let the Jotun know that could change at any second.

"Mmm... I'm not sure. Good boys don't act like you, my sassy one." a warm hand landed on blue smooth skin, spanking him again.

This time, Thor wrapped hand around his belly to keep him from falling down and used the other hand to penetrate him. The wet pussy was wet enough, even if he pushed all the way inside with his big erect member, it would be enough to do it without pain but he used just one finger.

"You love that feeling, don't you little one?" he grinned smugly.

"You want more? Alright, it's my pleasure." he purred and added a second finger, fucking him gently.

TOO gently for TOO long.

"It isn't what you need, right little one. You want my cock inside you? Tell me baby, don't be shy." he grinned and used his thumb to tease Loki's clit.

"Yes Thor, please. I want your big cock inside me."

He tried to rock his hips against those teasing fingers to push them in farther and harder but the blonde was keeping him from doing it. 

"For the love of the norns, fuck me already," he pleaded.

"Yes baby, that's what I want to hear." Thor growled, lust vibrating in his voice and he spanked Loki.

"Taste it, my little Jotun." his eyes were burning with desire and he spreaded his slickness over Loki's lips.

When the other man sucked on them, Thor moaned, throwing his head back and pressed hard against the wet slit. There was no going back. He felt. They both needed it more than anything else.

"I hope you are ready baby." he breathed out heavily, petting Loki's ass.

"Because I'm not going to stop until you are screaming my name." he said and with one hard thrust, he buried himself in Loki's sweet vagina, pushing as deep as he could.

Loki sucked in a lungful of air, trying to decide how he felt. Thor was hot and pulsing inside him, the feel of his member deep in his body. The god swallowed twice before his voice would come back to him.

"Y..yes...oh....yes..."

He knew they were just incoherent words, but it didn't matter. The muscles in his pussy clenched around the fat cock inside it, squeezing it and testing it. Moans fell from his mouth as he became accustomed to the feel of him.

"This is amazing.." he breathed, his fingers clutching at the blanket under his hands.

"Now....fuck me now.." his voice came out thin and shallow with anticipation.

"I hope you are ready baby." he breathed out heavily, petting Loki's ass.

"Because I'm not going to stop until you are screaming my name." he said and with one hard thrust, he buried himself in Loki's sweet vagina, pushing as deep as he could.

 

 

**********

 

 

"Who is your master?" he growled after half hour of good fucking, wanting to hear his name before he will cum into wet soft pussy.

"You! You're my master Thor. Make me cum like only you can."

The god reached under him and began to stroke his achingly hard cock, already slippery with pre cum. 

That's right my little slave!" Thor growled, desire and pleasure overwhelming him over and over again, Loki's voice caressed him like the wildest waves and he couldn't hold back anymore.

He saw Loki stroking his own cock and pre-cum leaked him, the Aesir hoped with everything he had that Loki can feel it.

"Oh no," he breathed out huskily and removed Loki's hand from his cock, but never stopped thrust hard into other man.

"Let me take care of you little one." he released the blue hand and began to stroke Loki's wet cock, spreading his pre-cum all over it and teased his tip with a thumb.

"Oh...mmmm...Thor..." Loki moaned delightedly as the other man started to stroke him instead.

"You're such an amazing lover," he groaned, holding on tight to the bed as he felt his orgasm building.

"Oh Loki!" Thor moaned, feeling his orgasm so close and just a few more thrusts and he was cumming into the other man, filing his wet hole with his thick juices but he never stopped fucking him, he was taking every sparkle that left from their amazing orgasm.

It wasn't much longer and hot, sticky cum was flooding Loki's body. The feel of it made him cry out and he slammed his ass back against Thor's groin, the penetration sending him into his own release. But it was a release he'd never experienced. One that he'd never even dreamed of. He came with his pussy, drowning them in a river of juices while his cock twitched and spurted all over his belly. Loki's mind went blank, his vision turning to white. It was more incredible than he ever would have believed. The god's body went limp and he sagged against the mattress, not able to move, talk or whimper. Slowly his vision returned and he could vaguely make out the details of the comforter under his cheek. And all he could do was sigh happily, feeling more sated and content than he could remember.


	25. Preparation

"I have to punish those blacksmiths today. I think I finally came up with something they deserve."

God of mischief gave the Jotun a small smile before there was a loud knock on their door. Curiously, he put down the apple and went to open it. He was surprised when his mother stormed into the room angrily.

"Loki, what have you done? Do you know the terrible rumors that are going around?"

He stood dumbfounded and just looked at her in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

She turned to him, wringing her hands.

"That man you maimed. Everyone can talk of nothing else."

Suddenly he remembered and his features turned hard.

"I did what I had to. The people of this realm will learn to fear me."

A sad look came over her and she walked forward, putting a hand on his cheek.

"Oh dear, rule under fear is not as good as ruling with respect."

Loki scoffed and stepped away from her.

"They will never respect me. They treat my fiancee like a common whore to be sold as a slave. It will never happen again."

Frigga's eyes darted toward Thor for a second before she returned her gaze to the Aesir's back.

"Loki, please consider what you're doing. I see only tragedy if you continue on this path."

A scowl darkened his face as he spun toward her.

"And what would you have me do? Let them believe it's alright to take my future queen and do as they please with him? Do you know how I found them? That pig was ready to violate Thor against his will. How can I just stand by?"

A faint shadow of horror colored her face as she considered his words. The queen went to Thor and hugged him, but the Jotun didn't dare to look at her. He felt like it all was only his fault.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

When she stood, she turned back to Loki.

"I understand that it's hard, but please try to be more reasonable in your actions. And my poor elven friend.....I don't know if he'll ever get over watching you."

The god did feel guilty about that, but he hadn't wanted him to die. Besides, the elf had offered to go with him and help in any way.

"Then he shouldn't have offered to go," he said curtly.

His mother gave him a sad, reproachful look.

"I'm only concerned about your well being. But you should know, your actions will have consequences."

She nodded to them both and left the room, leaving Loki a ball of mixed emotions. The prince stood there like a stone statue until his fiancee's hand made him look at the blue face and crimson eyes. The Jotun hugged him from behind and put his chin on his shoulder, holding his hand tightly.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think your mother is right. Only such people as them will fear you after what you have done. Only people who break rules will fear you. The good people of Asgard will respect you for that you are king who doesn't leave crimes without punishments." Thor said and kissed his cheek devotedly.

His words made Loki relax.

"You really believe that? Sometimes I wonder if I'm just too hard on the people. But I really feel to make them fear me is the best."

He turned and hugged the other man, holding him close.

"You really are wonderful..." he smiled and they stayed in a tight embrace, enjoying the presence of each other.

"We should have a ball in the next couple days so I can announce our engagement."

Thor's eyes widened with fear, his stomach turned into a ball of nerves and he paused back to look at Loki.

"You want me to go? On a ball? With people, Aesir nobles, shining chandeliers, sophisticated dance and everything?" he looked horrified and it made Loki laugh at how cute he was.

"Well, yes." the god giggled.

"People will hate me!" Thor whined, looking around nervously but Loki took his face in his hands with a gentle smile.

"No one will dare to hate you. I will make sure of it." he kissed him on his eyelids before smiling like the sun.

"You will be perfect, I just know it."

Although with the threat of war looming over them, it did seem like a crazy idea. But he didn't care. The god wanted to show off his fiancee and make sure everyone knew he belonged to him.

"It will be just the first in many steps of claiming of as my own. But there has to be a public announcement or many that want to do us harm will claim ignorance."

He brushed back the white hair and smiled at him again.

"You are so very wise for being so young. That with your beauty will make you the most legendary queen to ever live."

The Jotun was touched to hear that from his love. It meant a lot to him the most wonderful man of his life thought about him like that.

"Thank you, my king." he smiled and bowed politely with grin.

"And the horniest queen ever." he reminded him playfully.

"That's right." Loki nuzzled his nose with a grin when the sudden sound of swirling wind from a magic portal interrupted them.

Thor hid behind Loki with fear that turned into surprise when suddenly Helblindi holding Foltner's hand stood there with a nervous expression and fear.

"Thor, Loki, the war is closer than we thought. Laufey is retreating from the palace, the people are revolting against him. He is mad and one of his spies told him that Thor's horns are growing. He is insane, he is coming and he wants to break them again." the prince told them quickly, Thor's heart beat fast as he looked at Loki with tears in his eyes.

Loki immediately turned to Thor, putting his hands on his shoulders, he made him sit on the couch and kissed him.

"Stay here my love." he whispered to him before he straightened and faced their visitors.

"I'll get my army ready and we'll be at the bifrost. Laufey will not make it here. He won't touch Thor again."

He looked at Helblindi and Foltner, not sure what the situation was on Jotunheim.

"Do the Jotnar need reinforcements? Should we send soldiers to the planet itself?"

Helblindi nodded.

"Yes, we definitely needs soldiers. Every soldier is following Laufey, only the civilians are against him. One quarter is fighting with them, but they are only civilians, if you won't help us, it is enough to bring death to the whole capital city. The rest of the army is going to fight, but not at the Bifrost. They will come from a portal near the west beach. They plan to avoid the Bifrost and immediately attack the city, but Laufey will come from the rear side of the city. He is heading to your palace. I will go with you, Byleistr is helping the Jotnars." he said and turned to Foltner.

"You should stay here, love." he took his face in his hands and kissed him deep, then turned back to Loki so they could go.

Loki frowned.

"I had a feeling he would try something like this. Alright, I'm sending troops to Jotunheim to help Byleistr. We'll head him off at the back of the palace. If Laufey gets anywhere near here, I'll kill the person responsible."

He spun around, suddenly changing his mind.

"I don't want you to stay here. I need to get you to the elves."

The god looked at Helblindi and Foltner. 

"Foltner, make sure he gets dressed and take him next door to the elves."

The clone nodded and went to help Thor out of the bathtub. Loki gestured toward Helblindi.

"Let's go get this bastard."

Pure hate glowed from his emerald orbs, a look of determination on his face. Laufey may have intended to come take Thor's horns, but he was going to make the fallen king sorry he'd ever come there. He would enjoy every tearing sound that came from the base of the horns as he yanked them off from his head. Loki would never rest until he experienced the pain his fiancee had gone through. The Jotun broke his thoughts as he jumped on him.

"Promise me you will return to me." he said, looking into the emerald eyes with tears in his own.

He knew this moment was going to come, but it seemed too soon. Loki kissed him deep instead of words and in those few seconds Thor held nothing but empty air. It was strange to see his fiancee next to him, but he had to remind himself it was his clone. And before Foltner could say anything, Thor hugged him tightly.

"I was worried about you. How are you?" he breathed out with relief when he finally saw him after so long time.

Foltner hugged Thor back just as tightly.

"I missed you. Helblindi has been so good to me. I'm glad to see that you two are back together."

He gave the little Jotun a kiss to the cheek and took his hand.

"Now come on, I have to get you dressed and to these elves."

Thor smiled when he got a kiss and dressed up quickly. He took Foltner's hand to lead him to the elves, but he was surprised when he found the elves already standing before their doors.

"We will take you somewhere where it is safe." Visadhyr said and took Brindel's hands so they made a circle around Thor and Foltner.

"But how did you know?" Thor asked.

"Frigga let us know. " Brindel said and then they together created a portal.

Soon they were in a cabin in woods, Thor looking around curiously. When he saw the window, he ran there to look where they are. All he could see through high trees was just the highest tower of the palace and it was so so far away from them. His heart froze with fear as he realized how far his love was.

 

 

. o { } o .

 

 

Helblindi followed the Aesir god through the halls, people staring at them.

"I think we have to let Odin know that Laufey still has the Aether. We will need the Tesseract and Gungnir and your magic... And Loki? I am sorry for what happened. I apologize." the Jotun said and Loki had been thinking the same thing.

"Yes, we'll let Odin know. I've been worried about the Aether myself. I'm not sure how to defeat it. I do know that it craves a life force to live off from. Since Laufey has had it for a while, I'm thinking he's growing weak. If I offer it something more powerful....someone more powerful...I may be able to draw it into myself."

He knew fully well how the Aether worked and while not happy about taking it into himself, the god knew he would be undefeatable. At least by Laufey. Then they could find a way to remove it from him after. Helblindi gave him a concerned look.

"Alright. This should definitely work, but... We will find the way how to remove it from you then."

Loki couldn't stop to think about Aether. He knew it was a risk. But after seeing the Aether trap Odin, he knew the only way to defeat it was to turn it to their side. They were soon at his parent's doors and he pushed them open without invitation. Not surprisingly, his father was ready, in his armor and with the weapons they needed. They were greeted with a nod from the Allfather and what happened next, there was no way he could have expected it. The king brought the Casket of Ancient Winters to Helblindi and held it out to him.

"It's time for your people to have this back. Now that there is someone capable to wield it."

Helblindi took the Casket in awe, nodding to the Allfather.

"You will never regret this, king." he said and turning to Loki, he nodded to him.

"Let's go to wait for them. I am pretty sure as soon as our people see this in the hands of a Jotnar, they will leave him."

While he hadn't expected it, Loki was glad Odin had given the cube to Helblindi. Frigga entered the room and came over to them, taking Loki's hands in hers.

"Take this for the battle, you'll need it."

At first he wasn't sure what she meant but then he could feel her magic flowing into him.

"Mother...no.."

She shushed him and gave him all she could. He could feel it, the power of it surging through him. Unable to help himself, he threw his arms around her and hugged her.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"You can thank me by returning safely," she chided.

"I think we are ready, let's be on our way," Odin added.

Nodding, he let her go, fighting the wave of emotion that wanted to overtake him. As the three left, the god realized he'd forgotten something.

"Thank you for your apology. I owe you one as well. I think we both let our tempers get the best of us. And thank you for taking care of Foltner for me. I know he means a lot to Thor."

And while he might not admit it, he did have a soft spot for the clone himself. Helblindi looked at Loki when he said Foltner meant a lot for Thor.

"And for me." he said, already in love with Loki´s clone.

They were soon out, waiting in the right spot for Laufey coming. The soldiers all around, brave warriors of Asgard waited to fight for their homeland. Sif stood next to Loki, ready to fight.

"We are here Loki." she said to let him know he has their all support as Volstagg, Hogun and Fandral stood just next to her.

A big smile came over him.

"Thank you for being here, my friends. We will bring an end to all of this together."

Helblindi focused and knowing exactly what to do with the Casket, he let the ancient winters flow through his veins, only the way the Jotnars could use it and when he opened his eyes, they were silver white, with the purest ice and others could feel a slight coldness glowing around the prince. Loki glanced at him, seeing his appearance change and felt confident there was no way they could lose this battle. They were only there ten minutes and already he could see the Jotuns beginning to approach.

"Everyone get ready!" he shouted to the soldiers.

While he was sure they would win, he also knew it was going to an ugly fight.


	26. War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone who hates Laufey in this story waited for this moment :D

Soon an army of Jotnars appeared in front of them. Helblindi could see Laufey at his post, behind the army, protected by all soldiers and mages. Like a coward. He almost felt sorry for him. And while they waited for the herald to negotiate with the Allfather as it was with every battle, he never expected the Jotnars to attack without warning. But it happened. 

The whole army moved, the long legs of the frost giants moving them forward fast as the wind. But before both sides could meet, Helblindi galloped to stand between them on a magical horse made from ice.

"LISTEN TO ME JOTNARS!!!" he yelled, making both sides stop.

He lifted the casket in his hands so everyone could see it.

"I am Helblindi of Jotunheim, I am your prince! I possess the casket of Ancient winters, I am the summoner of ice, I am the ruler of sleeping snow, I am the hunter of blue freeze! Children of Winter, you are standing on the wrong side today. Follow me! Follow your prince, not the deceitful king with the Aether. Turn against the thief of elven heritage!" he yelled and there was quiet just for few seconds.

It didn't take long, half of Laufey's army joined the Aesirs. Helblindi smirked and he could see his father dying from anger.

"TRAITORS!" the Jotun king yelled and a sudden dark red swirl of magic energy hid the sun.

Sharp arrows made from the power of the Aether headed with the speed of wind above the Aesirs.

"Shelter yourselves!" the prince yelled and while the Aesir soldiers had shields, it wasn't part of the Jotnar's armor.

In one moment, many of those who joined Helblindi died, those who survived were protected by an ice wall that Helblindi summoned for them and protection from Loki and the Aesir mages. In his icy eyes was hate when he looked at the Jotun king and his father again. The sight of the field filled with dead bodies of the Jotnars murdered by their own king flooded Loki with sorrow. But that was soon replaced by anger and hate.

"We attack now!" he screamed, running forward with the other soldiers. 

The god fought to the best of his ability, his magic keeping him safe. His eyes never left Laufey, keeping his location ever in his sight. That was his goal and he knew the sooner he reached him, the fewer lives would be lost. The others fought bravely next to him, each protecting the other. Helblindi was magnificent to watch on his horse of ice but he couldn't stand and marvel at him. After what seemed to take forever, Loki made his way to Laufey.

"I'm going to end you and your vile reign," he spat at him.

"I don't know how you can live with yourself after what you've done. But I will make sure you know how it feels. The fates have crossed your path with first my father now myself. While he was compassionate and let you live, I won't make the same mistake. And I will have my prize," he said, lifting his chin to show he meant the horns sitting on top of Laufey's head.

He knew Laufey would attack with the Aether and waited for the moment. As soon as it left his body, he was going to pull it into him with his magic. Laufey smirked, contempt in his eyes. 

"So? You are going to become the end of my days, little Aesir? You should be somewhere protecting Thor because after you are dead, he is my goal. And you know what I will do to him. You can imagine, Loki..." he grinned evilly.

"It was me who ordered to sell him as a whore. And there he will end. With spreaded legs for every jerk who has enough to pay a few coins." the king said with a smile, trying to distract Loki with anger.

The god growled at him, lowering his shoulders as if he was going to charge the frost giant king.

"Only you would treat your own offspring as such. It proves that you deserve to die even more. Your own sons fight against you. Half your army turned on you. You are no king, you are a miscreant who's time to cause pain is over."

He shot a bolt of green magic toward the Jotun, hoping to make him attack back with the Aether and while Laufey was just trying, it was Loki who had the silver tongue and it was Loki who got what he wanted. Laufey was so pissed off, he let the whole Aether go out with his anger, surrounding Loki in a red dark power of ancient magic energy. Fear kept him from feeling triumph as the Aether shot toward him, surrounding him. At first he wasn't sure he could do it, to take it over and control it. But he reached out with his magic, letting the weapon feel his power, the strength it had already drained from the frost giant. There was no option for the parasite and it greedily poured into him, filling him with it's presence. His eyes changed from green to black as it took it's place inside him. That dark gaze turned to Laufey and he stepped forward slowly.

"Your weapon forsakes you now, fallen king."

His voice was deep and vibrated with the power of the ancient tool. If it had been anyone else, he might have felt sorry for them at the helpless wreck the king had turned into. But Loki remembered those who hurt him and his loved ones. Laufey stepped back as Loki headed to him. 

"I AM THE KING!!" he yelled.

"I HAD A RIGHT TO DO IT!" he screamed, trying to attack, to protect his suddenly helpless being.

There wasn't even a second of hesitation as Laufey attacked. No fear resided in the powerful body as the large Jotun came toward him. One hit from the Aether was enough to knock the king down and Loki was there to retrieve his prize. He straddled the chest of the blue man, his hands gripping the horns he'd been coveting.

"This is for hurting my love!" he yelled, ripping the horns from Laufey's head.

He was sure there was only one cry that had ever sounded more painful in his life. And this one was to atone for it. He stood up and glared with hate down at the broken figure on the ground.

"If I didn't think it would cause me grief later, I would let you live like this. To feel how it is to be an outcast with everything taken from you. But I won't make my father's mistakes."

Using the Jotun king’s own horn, the god slit the throat of the frost giant, watching as his blood painted the ground under him.

"To me Jotnars!! The king is dead, long live the king!" Helblindi yelled and the battle stopped. 

It wasn't Laufey's army anymore. It was Byleistr's army. The army of their king.

"Back to Jotunheim!" he yelled and galloped to find Loki.

When he found him, he saw the dead body of his father and a horrified gaze appeared on his face.

"Gods..." he put a hand on his mouth.

But it was just horrible to look at. He knew Laufey deserved this. Just one memory to what he did to Thor and Helblindi felt no pity. But he touched the dead body.

"Byleistr will decide if he will have a funeral as a Jotnar, or not. Now thank you, I have to lead the Jotnars back home. Please, take care of Foltner and tell him I will return for him." he smiled weakly and disappeared with the army of Jotunheim.

The god threw the horns onto the dead frost giant's chest. He had to fight the urge to spit on his corpse. Nodding to Helblindi, he turned from there, blood still staining his hands. He wiped them on his cloak, only wanting to be in Thor's arms again. With the Aether inside him, his powers felt limitless and he teleported to their chambers. His fiancee wasn't there so he went to the elves room next door. Finding them all gone, he started to panic. He rushed through the palace trying to think where they might have gone when he finally remembered his connection to Foltner. Using that he appeared outside the cabin they were in. The god rushed up the steps and threw open the door, looking for his love and when Thor saw his fiancee, there was nothing that could hold him back. Before they could say something, Thor jumped on Loki, clenching on him like insane.

"Loki, Loki, you are alright, you are alright, you are alright..." he couldn’t stop repeating it.

Loki wrapped his arms around the Jotun, holding him and kissing his hair and face.

"I told you I would return," he said with a smile.

It seemed worth it all to have his love back in his arms and he didn't want to let him go.

"How was everything? You had no problems?" he asked the elves.

"Everything;s alright my prince." the blonde elf said.

"I love you, I love you, I love you so much." the Jotun cried happily.

Loki couldn't help but smile at the way Thor declared his love for him.

"And I love you."

"And what about the others? Your friends? The Allfather? And my brother? Is he alright?" the Jotun looked at him with worries and Foltner stepped closer with a tiny pounding heart in his chest as he worried about his Jotun prince as well.

Loki kissed him before answering his questions.

"They are all fine. Your father....is dead though. And he paid for his crimes against you," he told him softly, touching one of Thor's horns lightly.

The gentle Jotun prince looked devotedly at his Aesir love. 

"Thank you..." he whispered, pressing his cheek against Loki's chest as he hugged him.

"So, what are we going to do now? Is this our happy end?" the Jotun smiled beautifully with his kind naive smile.

The god tilted his head slightly at Thor's question.

"Happy ending? Maybe. I have a few things to take care of before we know for sure."

"I want to help you." the Jotun said determinedly and squeezed him once more.

He gave the Jotun a loving, sad smile.

"But I have a feeling everything will work out for us."

Thor sighed with relief.

"Now please, never let me go again. I don’t want to separated from you not even for a second. I almost died here without you." Thor sighed, then quickly started to check his face, hands, chest...

"Did someone hurt you? Are you PERFECTLY alright? Do you have any injuries?"

It warmed his heart how much the Jotun cared for him.

"Well, I haven't really checked," he muttered, starting to look over himself with the other man.

There were a few scratches and cuts, but it wasn't so bad for having been in a war. The god considered himself lucky.

"Can we go home now?" he asked and the elves joined him.

"That´s right my prince, if we can go, then we should. I am sure in Asgard are many soldiers that need our healing magic."

"Yes, I'm sure they need you. When you're done helping the others and have rested, I hope you will come see me. I have a matter I need to sort out with you."

He was purposely vague, not wanting to make Thor worry. They gathered together and teleported back to the palace outside of their chambers. The elves hurried away and he noticed the lost look on Foltner's face.

"Don't worry my clone. I have promised Helblindi I will look after you until he returns for you."

The other man's face brightened.

"Really? He's going to come back for me?"

"Yes," he laughed.

They were all much happier when they entered the room. Loki noticed his clothes had blood on them and needed to clean up.

"I need to take a bath...." he started to say.

"Oh, we'll help!" Foltner chimed in and it made Thor laugh happily. He missed the clone's cuteness.

"Of course we can help! Yay!" Thor rushed to the bathroom with Foltner and they prepared a bath for their brave warrior and Thor took Loki's hand, leading him inside.

When the god sat into the bath, both men were there to wash him. Foltner sat behind him and washed his back while Jotun slid into the water and knelt before Loki. He caressed his long legs until he reached his foot and massaged it while humming a beautiful song.

Loki thought his heart was going to burst from happiness and love. His two angels were there to take care of him and it made him love them so much.

"You're too good to me," he told Thor, love shining in his eyes.

Foltner finished washing his back and began to place kisses along Loki's neck up to his jaw.

"What do you think you're doing?" the god asked with a playful grin.

"I haven't seen the two of you in a long time. I missed you," the clone said with a pretend pout.

"Well, in that case....." Loki turned to kiss him on the lips.

The kiss deepened, their tongues coming out to twine together so the little Jotun could watch.


	27. Red Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are not dead. And yes, this story is going to be finished, no matter what T3T

The sex, love making, wild flowing passion, they had it all. And they had it at once. From Loki. It was endless and they didn't stop until the little Jotun's view darkened and he collapsed on Loki's sweaty body exhausted and drained off energy. He simply passed out after his fourteenth orgasm that Loki gave him and Foltner followed him. The Aether in the god's body flowed, expanded and pulsed, giving him unheard energy and stamina.

It was morning and the god watched his lovers in deep slumber, his beautiful Jotun, so exhausted from all the passion and pleasure they shared. But the god wasn't tired at all. His brain worked hard, constantly creating new thoughts, ideas, and fantasies. His body ached to do something. Anything. He was too full of energy from the ancient relic to just sleep in a comfortable bed. He kissed Thor before he dressed up and cleaned them with a spell, then left to the library and tried to find something that could help him remove the Aether from his body. But he would be lying if he said it didn't occur to his mind that he should leave it where it was. The power he possessed was... endless. He never noticed that he spent the whole day in the library. He didn't need to eat, relax or drink. He wasn't a slave of the time anymore.

 

 

. o { } o .

 

 

When the Jotun woke up from his slumber, it was almost the evening of the next day. He was still tired and his body still hurt from all the pleasure. He felt boneless. The body next to him was heating his skin and he rolled over to look at it. He wasn't sure if it was Foltner or Loki, but it made him smile brightly anyway.

"Loki?" he shook the other man's shoulder and kissed him on the lips.

"Wake up." he purred.

A smile formed on the other man's lips and he hummed before opening his eyes.

"Good morn... I mean, good evening." he giggled and hugged the Jotun lazily.

"I'm not Loki. He never came to bed last night."

"He didn't?" Thor was surprised to hear that and a little concerned about the well-being of his love.

"They should call him the god of sex." Foltner said with a sly grin.

"I've never seen two people cum as much as you two did."

"That's because he IS the god of sex. By the Norns! I had six orgasms! SIX! At once! Hell, I don't know how he is doing that." the little Jotun chuckled and sighed happily with a dreamy smile on his dark blue lips.

The clone grinned down at the Jotun, glad to see him so happy.

"I don't know how it's possible either."

He snuggled to Thor and put his head on his chest.

"I missed being with both of you. I miss Helblindi too. It seems I love everyone too much," he laughed and Thor hugged him tightly.

"And this is what I love about you so much!" he buried his face under kisses.

Just then the door to their chambers opened and Loki brought in a tray full of food.

"I could feel that you were awake through Foltner," he explained, coming in happily.

"I'm sure you could use some breakfast. Or well, dinner, I suppose."

He pushed the tray to them then sat next to Thor and gave him a long, deep kiss.

"I missed you, my sexy fiancee," he told him with a devious grin.

"And I bought you a present. I thought you might like to try it out so I can decide if I should get you another one for our wedding night."

He wiggled his eyebrows and placed a bag next to the Jotun that held some sexy lingerie. Foltner sighed happily and took some toast from the tray.

"You guys always have the best sex."

"Gods! That's so beautiful.... And sexy... Oh," Thor looked at him, pretending to pout.

"Did you just decide you are going to fuck me to death?"

Loki laughed and handed Thor some food.

"I don't want to fuck you to death. I want you to stay around for a very, very long time."

He kissed him again deeply, then patted his thigh.

"But I do intend to fuck you as much as possible," he added with a wink.

"I hope I'm included in your plans," the clone stated, giving them puppy eyes.

That made Loki laugh again.

"Sure, as long as you can keep up. Or until your savior comes for you."

At the mention of Helblindi Foltner blushed, remembering how fond they were of each other. He hoped the frost giant didn't mind him sleeping with Thor and Loki. It was what he was made for after all.

Thor looked at Foltner curiously.

"Doesn't my brother mind you sleeping with me and Loki?" he asked with a lifted eyebrow.

The clone frowned, hoping not.

"I don't think he'll mind. It's not like we've ever talked about being together."

But he had the smallest fear that Helblindi would hate him for being such a whore. Foltner tried not to worry about it. Even if the frost giant never wanted to see him again, he still had Thor and Loki. It would bother him because he cared a lot for the Jotun, but he knew Helblindi was too kind to be cruel. Or at least he hoped with all his heart.

The Jotun had to be satisfied with that answer and he turned to Loki, taking a bite from the delicious food.

"Is everything alright my love? I mean, did you take care of everything you needed?" Thor asked, and started to eat when he stopped as he realized something.

"Aren't you tired?" he frowned.

Loki grinned and nodded excitedly.

"Yes, everything is going wonderfully after the battle. Byleistr is king and the Jotun's have accepted him since he has the casket. We had only a few casualties in the fighting and our army is at full strength."

Thor's concern made him feel a little guilty.

"Well....no, I'm not tired. I feel wonderful actually. Like I could make you cum a hundred more times," he said with a sly smile.

Thor loved to hear the good news and hit Loki playfully.

"Hundred more times? Did you hear it Foltner? He decided to kill me." he chuckled and hugged Loki, kissing his ear.

"Me and Foltner think you are the god of sex." he purred.

"Hmmm...I want to be your god of sex," Loki grinned at him before licking the end of his nose.

"Hurry up and eat and I'll show you some more from the god of sex," he continued, giving one of the frost giant's horns a quick rub before standing.

"I will make us all a little nest on the balcony."

He kept himself busy setting up the pillows and blankets to give the others time to eat. Foltner suddenly realized what was probably keeping Loki going and leaned toward Thor to whisper to him.

"It must be the Aether giving him so much energy. I hope the elves and his mother can find a way to reverse it."

It was then Thor suddenly realized what happened. He jumped from the bed and rushed to the balcony. Loki was working on their nest and he grabbed his hand to look at him.

"Did you take the Aether? Is it in your body?" he asked with fear, worrying about his love so much.

Loki saw Thor jump up and expected him to be running to him for some more wonderful love making. But instead he grabbed his hand and asked him about the Aether. 

"I thought you knew. I had to take it from Laufey. There was no other way to defeat him if he kept it."

The Aesir smiled at his worried love and put a hand on his cheek.

"I told you there were some things I had to sort out. Tomorrow I'll go to the elves and see what they know. It comes from some of their kind so they may have more information."

Thor hugged Loki tightly.

"They are elves from Alfheim. Aether belongs to the dark elves. If the elves of Alfheim could destroy it, they wouldn´t need the help of Asgard when the dark elves attacked. What if we don´t have a light strong enough to defeat this darkness?"

Loki kissed him on the forehead and gazed into his eyes and it calmed him a little.

"It doesn't bother you does it?" Loki asked gently.

"No. As long as it isn´t hurting you, it doesn´t bother me.... I just need you to be alright for me. And our baby." he said and put Loki´s hand on his belly.

"We love you." he kissed him.

"I will go to the elves tomorrow with you. I want to see if Rain is alright. And I want to see if daddy is alright too."

"You are right, wise as always," Loki said lovingly, stroking along his chin and jaw.

"That's a good idea, we'll all get checked tomorrow. Until then....I plan to take full advantage of whatever I can from the Aether. Including making you pass out from orgasms," he finished with a chuckle.

The god stroked Thor's belly softly and gave him a sincere gaze.

"Daddy will be fine. I could never leave you without me. Besides, I defeated Laufey, king of the frost giants, surely I can handle a little Aether."

It was meant as a joke but a small part of him did wonder what would happen if they couldn't get it out soon.

Thor laughed and hit him.

"Alright horny boar. Just make sure you won´t kill me," he kissed him.

"Is it just me or do you think as well as me that Foltner is pretty lonely in there?" he looked at the clone on bed and winked at him.

 

 

. o { } o .

 

 

After all the pleasures they had that night, Loki didn't have pleasant dreams. The Aether showed him battles and atrocities. His own memories came back to haunt him of killing Laufey and maiming the man that had tried to take Thor. Loki didn't sleep long before he found himself sitting up awake and shaking. Sweat dripped from his forehead and he never even realized he was moaning softly. Thor was so far in dreamland that he would never wake up if he wouldn't recognize Loki's voice. And of course, their wonderful connection. Something was wrong and even though the Jotun didn't know, it was dragging him from sleep. 

Teh Jotun opened his sleepy eyes and it took a while until he could see well enough to realize where he is. Gods, he was so tired and exhausted like never before in his whole life. He frowned when the moans hit his ear he looked in that direction and when he saw Loki there, shaking, he jumped up to get to him as fast as possible.

"Loki, what's wrong?" he whispered gently, kneeling next to him and wrapping an arm around him, stroking his back soothingly.

"What happened my love?" he used his other hand to caress his hair.

Loki started, being so lost in the terrible images he hadn't noticed Thor at first. When he saw him, he threw his arms around him and clung to him, tears erupting.

"It was just nightmares," he whispered eventually.

But nightmares of the real kind. The Jotun was able to soothe him until he could feel somewhat normal again. He looked to his love with big eyes.

"Am I a monster? So much death and pain..."

Normally it didn't bother him, but just being near Thor made his heart softer. It didn't help that the Aether was tormenting him with it's visions.

The Jotun's gaze softened at Loki's sentiment. It was a great battle, he should have known it will have some aftermath. And the Aether... Maybe...the Jotun shook his head no and gave a soft smile to his love.

"Of course you are not a monster. You are a brave warrior, you are my protector. My protector, see? I am alright. Rain is alright. You have protected our family, isn't it great? Oh my sweet..." Thor sighed, caressing his hair.

"Come, lie down with me, I will lull you into sleep." he smiled, hiding his worries about Loki from him.

Loki hummed in agreement. He'd only done what he had to and his family was safe. That was the most important thing. He gave Thor a small smile and lay down with him but he knew he wouldn't be sleeping again for a while. Next to them Foltner gave a snore and turned over in his sleep. The god gave his fiancee a kiss to the forehead and let him try to lull him to sleep. He knew the other man would pass out before he did.

"I love you." the Jotun whispered and kissed his forehead before he started to sing for him.

It was another lullaby from Jotunheim, soft and tender, surprisingly tender for frost giants. Blue fingers played with the black strands of Loki´s mane and each time when Thor wasn´t singing, just humming a melody, he kissed the other man´s forehead. Thor wanted to sing until his love will be sleeping, but it wasn´t possible for his exhausted body. Soft humming disappeared and the Jotun fell asleep again, holding Loki tightly.

 

 

. o { } o .

 

 

"I can't believe it! We are going to see my brother's coronation! And all just thanks to your wonderful abilities, my sweet love." Thor purred excitedly before Loki teleported them and all three of them - Loki, Thor and Foltner, appeared in the throne room. The servants were running around, getting everything ready for the great coronation.

Thor clapped happily, loving to see the blue walls of dark sapphire and ice of his home. He enjoyed it even more now, when he knew he is safe with Laufey nowhere around to hurt him.

"The feast has not started, we came at the right time." the Jotun grinned, breathing excitedly.

"Foltner!" Helblindi shouted and all of them turned to see Thor´s brother running to them.

The Frost giant picked up Loki´s clone up and kissed him hard before putting him down. Helblindi knelt so he could stare into his eyes and hugged Thor tightly.

"What are you doing here? I was just about to escape from my duties and kidnap Foltner again." he grinned.

Thor was surprised Helblindi immediately knew which of the dark haired men is Foltner.

"I couldn´t miss the coronation of my brother." Thor grinned and Helblindi laughed.

"Norns, Byleistr is going to die with happiness. He is asking me about you all the time."

"Really?" Thor´s face lit up.

"Yeah, he really misses you. But you came pretty early. The Coronation is tomorrow." he told them and pulled Foltner closer.

"Oh... Can we stay?" the Jotun asked and it made Helblindi laugh.

"Of course, what a question! This is your home, your palace just as much as it is mine and Byleistr´s, remember?"

The Jotun nodded and squeezed Loki´s hand.

"You can go rest to your chambers, I am sure Loki will be able to lit up the fire in the fireplace. And this beauty," Helblindi grinned and pulled Foltner closer.

"Is going with me." he kissed him again and Thor rolled eyes.

"Have you ever thought that it is weird to see you with my fiancee?"

"What do you mean?" Helblindi pretended he had no idea what he means.

"This is MY fiancee." he said lovingly and Thor´s mouth fell open.

"I love you." Helblindi whispered to clone´s ear.

Foltner squeezed Helblindi around the neck, hugging him harder than he'd ever done with anyone else.

"Did you hear that?" he asked Thor and Loki with an excited dreamy look on his face.

"That means no more group sex for us," he pretended to scold them while happily holding on to his new fiancee.

Thor nodded, happy for them but an expression of fear came on his face when Foltner said that.

"Group sex? Group... Group sex?" Helblindi´s eyes widened as he stared at the clone.

"You slept with Thor?" he asked in disbelief.

Foltner's heart almost exploded with fear when Helblindi became agitated.

"But..but..I already had before I met you...I didn't think you would mind..."

Poor Thor felt like he was in the middle of the most uncomfortable situation in the world but Helblindi just sighed. Even though it bothered him, he wasn´t in the mood to argue or to be mad at Foltner. He was too happy to have him back.

"Well..... NO MORE GROUP SEX." he said and picked Foltner up, kissing him possessively.

"See you later, I need to make this man mine." he grinned at the clone and walked away.

"I promise, never again. I love you, I don't want anything to come between us." Foltner whispered.

Thor rolled his eyes and grabbed Loki´s hand.

"I will show you my chambers. We can go to see Byleistr after we are relaxed. Well, I think you aren´t tired from the Aether but I am... Oh LOKI! We forgot to go to see the elves! They were supposed to examine you and I wanted to see Rain... We will leave after the coronation and do it. Alright?" he smiled gently.

"You're right, we should have gone. I don't suppose seeing the healers here would do any good?" he suggested.

"Well, they can examine me, but I am afraid they would be helpless with the Aether. Now come, I will show you my shelter." he smiled and took his hand, leading him to his chambers.

He was smiling the sun sun, the ice was ready to melt at the sight of the beautiful Jotun and his happiness. He enjoyed every inch of the palace until they reached the big doors made from bright white wood. 

Thor opened it and clapped when he saw his room after such a long time. He rushed to the bedroom, knowing Loki is following him and jumped on his big bed with the canopy from dark blue silk and pointed to the fireplace.

"As soon as you lit up the fire, you can come here and snuggle with your kitty." he grinned,

It made Loki happy to see Thor grinning and joyful. He went with him to the bedroom and did as he asked, starting a fire. Then he crawled onto the bed, grinning like a predatory cat.

"Well, if it isn't a little kitty for me to ravish," he said slyly, getting closer to the Jotun.

The god stopped at his feet and leaned down to kiss him on the ankles, then began to make his way up to his knees. When he reached them, he flicked his eyes up to make sure it was ok for him to keep going.

"Do you want to mark my bed with our love?" the Jotun giggled and spread his legs as much as he could, his loincloth covering only his crotch.

"That sounds like a marvelous idea," Loki said with a grin.

He passed the thighs and purposely left the loincloth alone to suck on his hipbones and lick over the belly button. The god looked up and batted his eyelids.

"Is there somewhere else you would like me to use my mouth?" he asked, pretending to be innocent.

"I am sure there is." he grinned and rolled over, wiggling his ass for Loki.

"I am sure you want to explore my exotic body, right Aesir?" he purred.

Loki wasn't sure if he should be insulted or if he should laugh. He decided to go with the second option.

"Well, I suppose. What exactly is it you'd like me to do with such a fine specimen?"

He ran his hands over the rounded cheeks through the loincloth. Then he reached over and unlatched it, letting it fall to the bed.

"Very pretty," he murmured in approval, carassing the ass with his hands again, this time on the bare skin.

"Does my skin feel hot against yours?"

"Yes..." Thor breathed out.

"I bet your lips would feel even hotter." he said, tilting his head to smile at his lover.

"Mmm...I bet they would," he agreed leaning forward to place slow, open mouth kisses to one of his buttocks.

Loki let his tongue slide out, licking and sucking the whole area.

"Is that what you were craving, little kitty?" he asked, running his fingers along the inside of his thighs.

Thor felt heat in his crotch that Loki´s kisses and touches caused and smiled slyly.

"Your kitty always wants more." he purred and rolled over, spreading legs to show Loki his glistening petals.

"You can do as you please to me." he said seductively but before Loki could do something, Byleistr stormed into the room.

"OH NORNS! I´M SORRY!!!" the Frost giant yelped, turning around and hiding his face in his hands.

"Gods! Fuck!" Thor jumped at the same time, immediately putting on his loincloth.

"What about knocking?" the little Jotun glared at him and the big giant turned to him.

"I am sorry, I just wanted to see you." he smiled and Thor´s face softened.

He rushed into the arms of his brother, hugging him tightly.

"I missed you so much." the little Jotun whispered and Byleistr stroked his hair.

"I missed you too."

"Byleistr, this is my fiancee. Loki, prince of Asgard. Loki, this is my brother Byleistr." the Jotun stepped back toward Loki with a smile.

"Great to meet you, I heard about you a lot. Thank you for your help in the battle, you have practically saved thousands of Jotnar lives." 

"It was my honor to help you. You will be a great king to erase the atrocities that...." Loki replied but then something happened. 

The Jotun king smiled and grabbed Loki´s hand to shake it, but as soon as the frost giant touched his skin, a big force of dark red energy was released from his body and hit Byleistr, throwing him away from Loki. The Jotun hit the wall and fell on the floor, Thor cried out in fear, but the force of the Aether overwhelmed Loki as well and the dark haired prince fainted. Tears were falling down his blue cheeks as Thor couldn´t decide what to do or who needed his help more.

"Loki! What happened, Loki wake up!" he knelt to his love, shaking his shoulders but nothing happened.

The crying Jotun rushed to his brother, trying to wake him up too. Nothing happened. So he returned to Loki again, trying to help him when Byleistr woke up on his own.

"What the...?" he touched his head that hurt like hell and looked in Thor´s direction.

"Oh thank the Norns! Are you alright?" Thor panted.

"I guess so. What happened?"

"It had to be the Aether he has it in his body. But I don´t know why, when I touch him or his clone, everything is normal. Help me, I don´t know what to do." the Jotun sobbed, stroking Loki´s cheek.

"Well, I would put him on the bed, but I am afraid it will happen again." the frost giant said and came to Thor.

The Jotun nodded, crying, he lifted Loki from the floor and put him on the bed. He sat next to him and stroked his hair.

"Wake up my sweet. Wake up." he cried and leaned against his chest.

"Your kitty needs you." he whispered and Byleistr put his hand on Thor´s shoulder.

"He will be alright. I am sure." he tried to comfort his little brother but it didn´t help very much.

 

When Loki woke up, he was on the bed in Thor's lap. It hurt him to see the tears on his face and the prince reached up to wipe them away.

"What's wrong my love?" he asked concerned.

"Byleistr touched you and some kind of dark red magic force came from your body. It was like a field of the Aether energy and it threw Byleistr away. You fainted... I was so scared I lost you." Thor buried him under another wave of kisses.

Loki looked apologetically to Byleistr.

"I hope I didn't hurt you. I would never have done that purposely."

It was alarming that these things were happening now.

"The Aether must have thought you were an enemy. I'm not sure why, I didn't view you as one. But after the ceremony tomorrow, we should get back to Asgard and see how to remove this thing."


	28. How To Defile The Throne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a naughty boys they are ^.^

"I love to see you want to know more. Follow me." Thor grinned and jumped from the bed, grabbing Loki's hand and leading him out of his chambers. 

The hallway was dark, only the magic blue crystals in the walls were shining on their way and it was far enough from what the Aesirs needed to see well. They walked quickly, Thor giggling and chuckling. They occasionally met the guards but they didn't pay attention, they knew very well who Thor was. They knew very well that now when Laufey is dead, with horns or without them, Thor is still a prince and the brother of the future king.

They made it to the throne hall, no one was inside. Moonlight was spreading light through high slim windows, everything was prepared for the coronation. Thor walked to the throne and stopped in front of the stairs that led to the most beautiful throne made from ice, fur was covering only the seat and back of it. The Jotun turned to Loki, panting from excitement.

"Do you want to make love to me on the throne of Jotunheim?" 

Something wicked and wild sparkled in his crimson happy eyes as he waited for an answer.

It was st that moment as they stood in front of the throne and Thor asked if he wanted to make love to him there, that Loki felt a strong connection to the Jotun. He'd always dreamed of having sex on the throne. Any throne. His eyes sparkled and his face shone as bright as the moon. The god threw his arms around the other man and kissed him deeply.

"You're always so amazing. Yes Thor, I'm going to make hard passionate love to you on this throne. Call me your king as I fuck you until you pass out again."

Thor thought he is going to explode in the moment Loki said that. He moaned and grabbed Loki's hand, leading him to the throne. He pushed him harshly in a sexy way, making him sit on the throne and the Jotun knelt, spreading the god's legs.

"I want to serve you my king. In every way I can." he breathed out and stroked Loki's thighs, brushing his lips over the hard bulge of Loki's pants.

"Do I have permission to please my king?" he purred and looked into the emerald eyes with pure submissiveness.

Loki loved the sound of it.

"Yes my servant, please me. I will give you the honor of touching your king."

He practically trembled with anticipation, knowing how wonderful and sexy his love could be. Thor grinned for himself, looking with love at Loki's hard crotch, his own cock was ready to twitch from the way Loki played his king. He sucked along his member through the fabric of his pants, his hands stroking and scratching his thighs.

"Do you like it, my king?" he breathed out and unbuttoned Loki's pants, his cock sprang out and Thor kissed the head of it immediately.

He gave it two long licks before he sucked just on the base of it, then on the tip. And only then he opened his mouth wide enough to take him in all the way down his throat. 

He released him, panting, he looked at his king with desire.

"Grab my horns, make me hold still while you fuck my mouth, make me feel you are my master." he said huskily, desire practically trembling in his voice at the thought of the delightful taste of his cock.

"Give me the delightful taste of your seed, please, my king. I beg you." he moaned.

"Fuck, you drive me crazy," Loki growled, leaning forward and taking hold of those beautiful horns so he could thrust into his love's mouth.

"Yes, yes, take your king's cock into your mouth. All the way in. You like that don't you?"

He was just spouting words, his desire so great as he fucked the other man's mouth and throat. It didn't take very long and he was cumming hard, shooting hot seed into his Jotun.

"Thor, by the gods, swallow it. Swallow every drop," he moaned as his orgasm began to fade.

And Thor did. Fulfilled every wish he saw in Loki's eyes and only then he could pull back and panted, breathing heavily and licking his lips.

"You taste so delicious, your majesty. Did I serve you well?" he purred, rubbing his horn against Loki's thigh.

"So well, my sweet Jotun. But come, you're keeping your treasures from me," he replied, pulling him up to stand in front of him.

"Undress and reveal your beauty to me. I want to see every part of you. Open yourself to me."

Loki's eyes greedily drank in the sight in front of him, waiting impatiently for more. His words were caressing Thor's most sensitive spots. He slowly moved his hands to the clip of his loincloth and when he was about to unbutton it, he stopped with a grin, looking at Loki's impatient face.

"My king, are you really so greedy to see what I have under my loincloth?" he whispered with playful smirk.

The Aesir let a look of impatience come over him as he sat back, his chin in his hand.

"What insolence is this? Do you question your king?"

He paused for a second, watching Thor carefully.

"I think I have made it clear that I do indeed want to see what is under there. If you refuse to show me on your own...." he waved his hand indifferently..."then I will find another way to discover it."

Loki knew the Jotun was just playing but he was too. Thor's little smile spreaded into a huge grin as Loki spoke. He was standing there, swaying his hips gently and tilted his head aside with look of pure innocence. He really wanted to see Loki's way how to look under his loincloth.

"I would like to see your might, my king. Can you show me how you are taking what you want?" he purred sweetly.

A matching grin covered Loki's face. He liked these games.

"There are so many ways, my little Jotun. I could have the guards come and hold you down. But then I would have to share my treasures with the eyes of others. I could make you immobile and come see for myself what is under there. I could even control you and make you show me. But for now, this will suffice. I prefer you open yourself to me, to let me know that you want me to see everything."

He waved his hand and sent Thor's loincloth flying across the room where it landed with a soft sound of fabric hitting the floor, Thor gasping excitedly at the surprise. His eyes twinkled with desire as he looked at the amazing body revealed to him.

"I like what I see. But I've heard there's more. You're not hiding anything from me, are you servant?"

"No, my king. You are right. I have one more treasure that I was hiding only for you." he purred with smile and came closer.

Jotun lifted his leg, putting his foot between Loki´s thighs so he could spread them and pulled his balls up gently, revealing his damn wet pussy.

"You are only person who has ever seen this treasure, my king." he breathed out seductively.

Loki was holding his breath without realizing it until he saw his shining prize.

"Am I really the only one," he asked breathlessly.

"Only one." Thor repeated with a dreamy smile.

"It's so beautiful. And wet," the god of mischief smiled with a sly grin.

"Your king wishes to touch you. You don't have a problem with that, do you?"

"No, my king. I need your touches more than air. My body is craving for you." he breathed out and looked down, using his finger to touch his wet slit.

Then he held it in front of Loki and spreaded his slickness over Loki's lower lip.

"Do you wish to taste, my king?" he purred.

Loki's mouth suddenly went dry and it was impossible to speak. He could only stare at the beauty in front of him and when Thor put it on his lip he hungrily pulled his finger into his mouth to suck onit . A low moan came from him and his emerald eyes peered up at his love.

"You taste better than anything I've ever had before," he whispered.

Releasing his fingers from his mouth, he leaned forward to lick at the outside lips, tasting the sweet juices.

"You're like my own personal fountain of deliciousness," he told him with a smirk, staring into the crimson of his eyes.

Then he couldn't hold back anymore, burying his face into the amazing slit. His nose rubbed against Thor's clit as his tongue explored every fold. Thor panted and whimpered, gripping on black hair tightly. His hips moved without realizing it, Thor stroked his slit against Loki's tongue greedily. But standing just on one leg wasn't the best idea.

"I-I can't stand... I- oh..." he moaned and fell forward. landing in Loki's lap.

The god chuckled as Thor fell on him and he kissed along his neck.

"Does that mean you liked it?" he asked with a laugh.

"Look what tasting you has done to me," he told him, showing him his already hard cock.

"Come, put your delightful little pussy on my hard shaft. I want to be all the way inside your perfect petals."

He guided him by the hips until he was over his cock then thrust up at the same time he was coming down. The Aesir took a deep breath in, gasping at the amazing feel of him, Thor moaning his name wantonly.

"Oh, this is a treasure. I think I've found the only slit I want to be inside of ever again. Would you like to be my personal whore slave?"

Thor clinged on Loki, hugging him tightly and pulling on his hair as he trembled and couldn´t stop moaning.

"You... feel.. so good... inside me..." he panted and squeezed him few times, moaning each time from pleasure.

"Oh so deep..." he panted.

"Yes my king. I want to be your whore, I want to serve you, I want you to fuck me anytime you want. I am yours." he growled and kissed him harshly and passionately.

Loki's eyes almost rolled into the back of his head when Thor squeezed him, moaning. He returned the kiss, nipping at his lips and tongue, his hands running to the horns to stroke them. He loved the way they felt under his palms, hard and yet soft and smooth. His hips began to slam up into the other man as he started to fuck him hard.

"Uh, yes, take that cock my little whore. I'm going to fuck you every night and make you cum only for me. I'm going to drink your juices and fill your body every day. Tell me you want my hot seed inside you. That you want me to put my babies inside you."

Jotun was dying from pleasure, hard fucking was just what he wanted and needed and he held on Loki's arms tightly for support while he was bobbing in his lap as god of mischief was thrusting into his body roughly.

"Yes! Oh fuck yes!" he screamed, Loki's word driving him crazy.

But he couldn't hold back when other man told him what he wanted to hear. Thor came hard with his pussy, juices squirting all over Loki's lap and Jotun just cried in pleasure.

"Fill me up my king! Fill me up please! I want it inside, I want to be the mother of your babies!" he cried out, the Aether causing his pussy to be ready to cum again.

"Fuck, fuck.....!" Loki groaned as Thor came for him.

He could feel the sensitive walls of his pussy wanting more, ready to gush just for him. But he didn't join him in his orgasm. The Aether was constantly pushing him for more, to go as far as he could.

"Such..a...good.....whore," he panted.

Loki started to suck on one of Thor's nipples as his hand began to stroke the blue cock.

"Mmm...someday there will be milk in here for me, won't there? You'll feed your king from your beautiful breasts? I can't wait until you have a round belly and your nipples leak from desiring my touches. I'm never going to stop making you carry my children."

"Yes ah! I will feed you. I...." Thor stopped, his eyes rolling back from pleasure before he reached another orgasm.

He came again, his pussy squirting sweetness all over them while his twitching cock covered Loki's hand with his seed. He put his forehead on Loki's shoulder, the slightest fear about Loki's orgasm came to his mind, but he was too dazed to worry about that. He just wasn't sure if he can take more.

"I can't wait when you can drink from my breasts." he breathed out, panting on Loki's shoulder, his body trembling slightly.

"Such a greedy little pussy," the Aesir purred, petting it on the outside while his cock was still in him.

"It's my turn to fill you up, little Jotun. And every time I sit on my throne I'm going to remember the feel of your juices running down my thighs."

He licked at the seed on his hand.

"The taste of your cum from your cock," he moaned.

"Get ready for more of your king," he said, a slightly wild look of desire to his eyes.

The god started to fuck the other man again, this time letting go like before. The Aether spread out from him, touching Thor and increasing the pleasure for both of them. Thor was about to protest, he was so exhausted that he was sure he even can't feel any pleasure, but Loki made him feel everything. And it was so fucking good that the Jotun could only scream in pleasure.

"LOKI! OH LOKI!" he cried out, cumming over and over again as the Aether touched him, his orgasm never ending. 

"Thor! Oh gods, Thor!" Loki screamed as he came.

It wasn't until a long time after that he realized the Jotuns outside the throne room had probably heard him. The Jotun fell on Loki's body, feeling like a drained corpse and panting.

"You are really going to kill me.... And it will be the most beautiful death ever." he chuckled slightly.

"We should get out of here. I am pretty sure we were too loud." he smirked.

Loki stroked the long white hair, a satisfied smile on his lips.

"But I didn't make you pass out yet," he teased.

A part of him wanted to stay on that throne and fuck Thor for the rest of the night. But he knew his little Jotun wasn't up to it. He gave him a kiss then tucked him close to his body.

"I'll teleport us. If anyone says they heard anything, they won't be able to say they saw anything," he told him with a grin.

Soon they were back in Thor's room and the Aesir laid him on the bed.

"Sleep my precious treasure," he crooned to him, continuing to stroke his hair.

"I need you to stay strong for us."

Thor just nodded and fell asleep for a moment, but he woke up when Loki put him on the bed and he hummed happily, loving to feel his soft bed. He smiled at Loki when there was a knocking on the door.

Thor rolled eyes, grunting. Who the hell would want to talk to him in the middle of the night? And then it hit him. Someone had to hear them. His heart raced with adrenaline from the forbidden things they did and he had to admit he liked it. There was a knocking again and Thor was about to go to open the door but he found he had no strength for it so he just whimpered and looked at Loki, begging him to open the door with puppy eyes. Loki smiled softly at him and kissed his forehead, going to open the door. He was prepared to deny doing anything wrong.

Thor at least sat up on the bed, peeking to see who was there. And it was Byleistr. He couldn't decide if it was the best or the worst option. 

"Good evening Loki, may I come inside?" he asked quickly and as soon as Loki answered, the Jotun stormed into the bedroom to see Thor.

"Really? Like really?" he glared at Thor angrily and Thor couldn't help it, an amused smile appeared on his lips.

"What?" he chuckled, even though he was trying hard to be serious.

"Did you just fuck on my throne?" he hissed.

"It isn't your throne yet. Until your coronation it is technically our throne." he giggled and Byleistr narrowed his eyes.

"You didn't answer me."

"Yes I fucked on OUR throne." he giggled, probably from lack of sleep and exhaustion made him feel like he was drunk.

"And before you say something, let me remind you that you still owe me for my broken bed that was too fragile for two horny normal-sized frost giants." he grinned slyly, making the future king blush.

He sighed and looked away for a while, the slightest smile came over his lips.

"Okay. But.... Just don't do that again. I hope I won't find any seed on that fur tomorrow."

"I can't promise that." Thr chuckled and his brother shook his head.

"You are so stupid." he smirked playfully.

"I love you too." Thor stuck his tongue out and Byleistr turned to the door.

"Goodnight you two horny lovebirds." he smirked and left.

Thor fell back intothe bed and sighed.

"It wasn't that bad." he smiled.

The Asgardian prince was glad Thor handled it but honestly found the whole thing more amusing than scary. He said good night as Bylesitr left and ran to the bed, flopping next to the Jotun, giggling like mad.

"I should have cleaned the fur before I teleported us," he sighed, not regretful at all.

"Do you think he'll have it cleaned before the coronation?"

He knew he shouldn't be taking it so lightly, they were pretty bad, but he couldn't help it. Being with Thor was so much fun.

Thor grinned at him, holding back laugh.

"I am pretty sure, he is in the throne hall right now, changing furs." he laughed and closed his eyes with a smile.

"I am pretty sure I would be able to sleep for a week so please, wake me up tomorrow I really don't want to miss his coronation..... And see his face when he will have to sit on the throne." he laughed so hard.

That made Loki start to laugh all over again.

"I will wake you up, I promise. But first I have to clean you," he said with a wink.

He could have used his magic but the god enjoyed this so much more. He found some water and a cloth and wiped at his Jotun's body. First along his thighs and legs, then his groin and finally his beautiful cock and pussy. When he was clean, he gave him a kiss and tucked him under the covers.

"Good night my love. I'll be here when you wake in the morning."

Seeing his fiancee safe and comfortable, Loki went to take his own bath in the other room.


	29. Trinity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something unexpected about Thor's pregnancy ^..^

Early the next early morning, Loki was reading comfortably in the armchair, but couldn't focus on the pages. He was anxious to get back to Asgard and to see the elves. Then it hit him. Why should he wait? He could go and be back before Thor even woke up. He hoped the elves wouldn't mind the time, because it was the middle of the night in Asgard. The god untangled himself from his Jotun and made a warm fur cloak appear so he could cover himself. Then he left the palace and went to the Bifrost. He returned to Asgard and made his way to the palace, finding himself in front of their door. It made him feel guilty to knock so late at night, but he knew it was the right thing to do.

Brindel was the one that actually opened the door for Loki, in a silver robe that was caressing the floor and with messy straight blond hair. 

"Your majesty, what can I do for you? We thought you are in Jotunheim." the elf said surprised and Visadhyr appeared behind him.

"Your majesty," he nodded.

"Come in." the elf said and they stepped back to make a place for Loki.

"Thank you," Loki replied, going inside.

"We are in Jotunheim but we planned on coming to visit you first. Then we became so excited, we forgot."

"I can't blame you." Brindel smiled when Loki said that.

The Asgardian prince sat on their couch and looked down for a moment. 

"There are many things I need to ask you but I'll start with this. Would you be willing to come to Jotunheim and see Thor? He's worried about Rain and would like to see her."

The god glanced back up, not sure where else to go from there.

"And...well....you know about the Aether and how we were going to try and remove it. Isn't there a way I can keep it? A way to make it do as I want and not let it destroy me in the process?"

He knew it was a long shot, but it was worth at least trying.

The elves shared concerned looks and Brindel was the first who spoke.

"No, your majesty. Believe me I would be happy if you can keep the Aether, because we know it would be in good hands with you, but it is just too powerful. Too powerful for any living creature. Even though it would last much longer, you could keep it much longer than Laufey or the dark elves because you are a god but eventually it would kill you." he said.

"Maybe not." Visadhyr mused and Brindel glared at him.

"What?"

"Maybe if you find a way to make it return the drained energy back to you, you could keep it, your majesty. It would be like a ring of energy, like you would feed it and it would feed you and it would create constantly flowing energy between you and the Aether. A circle." he said excitedly, but Brindel looked at Loki with begging eyes.

"But even if you find a way to keep it from killing you, you would never be able to control it completely. It wouldn't hurt you, but it would kill your beloved ones." he said as kindly as he could.

"And besides..." he went on quietly.

"It would give you immortality... But only you would be immortal. Thor and Rain would die eventually and I am sure you can imagine what it means." he said sadly and Visadhyr looked down, he knew his husband was right.

Loki could see the concern on their faces and had already known they wouldn't be happy about his suggestion. But when Visadhyr began to get excited, thinking it would work, his spirits raised. Only for a moment. Brindel pointed out that he wouldn't be able to control it and when his husband agreed, Loki wanted to pound on the table and break it.

"So it's impossible then? What will you do with it if you can get it to leave me?"

He supposed it was silly to try and go further in his thoughts. And he knew he should be thankful IF they could even get it to leave him. Maybe it was his always present thirst for more or maybe it was the Aether that put the desire into him, but he wanted it. He wanted it almost as much as he wanted his love. And it was a terrible hunger inside him.

Brindel opened his mouth to say something but Visadhyr spoke first.

"I definitely think it is worth a try." he said to Loki.

"Maybe you can learn to control its power." he said and Brindel glared at him, wanting to say something but he stopped him with a raised hand.

"You can’t say he couldn’t control it for sure." he said, making Brindel frown at the floor.

"Look, your majesty," Visadhyr sat quickly next to him, his excitement back.

"This never happened before, we just can’t say for sure you wouldn’t be able to control it. If you really manage to make a circle of energy, I am sure there would be some bond between you and the Aether. You should be able to learn how to control it just as every mage learns to control his magic. This circle would make the Aether yours and it means it would be your magic. Am I right, Brindel?" he grinned excitedly at his husband.

"I guess so." he said, absolutely not sharing Visadhyr’s excitement.

"We can try it. We will help you." he said to Loki.

Loki's excitement returned with Visadhyr's encouragement.

"I think you're right. It can be done and we will be remembered forever if we can be the ones to do it."

"Well, if the prince doesn’t mind that thanks to his immortality he will see Thor and his children and their children and their children die, then yes, why not?" the blonde elf stood up and headed to the other room.

"I have to prepare things for the journey to Jotunheim." he said and disappeared in the door.

"You have to forgive him, my prince. He is sleepy." Visadhyr smiled kindly.

It was true, he didn't want to see his loved ones die and continue to live. Frowning, he thought about it.

"Do you think it would be possible to create this bond, to do these things and then when the time comes, if I wish to be rid of it, that I could make it leave?"

Yes, Loki was trying to have everything. But that was just in his nature.

Visadhyr frowned slightly, thinking about it.

"It’s hard to tell, my prince. Since this never happened before, we can’t say for sure how strong this bond will be. We can only think about it. We could get it out of you, but with the bond, I am not sure. And again, we can also think about this: If there is a bond, the Aether will be part of you, it will be in your possession. So we can think, will it mean you will be immortal like the Aether, or will it mean that the Aether will be mortal as you are? I don’t know the answers for these question my prince. And I am afraid no one knows. I think it is only your decision if you are willing to risk this."

Loki nodded grimly, knowing he would have to consider this carefully. He wanted to try, but he also didn't want to watch Thor and their children die. His mind tried to rationalize that it wouldn't be so bad but his heart couldn't agree. Sighing, he rubbed his hand over his face and then patted the elf on the shoulder.

"Thank you for at least considering it. I'll have to think about this before I can make a decision."

He could feel himself leaning toward letting the Aether go and it was disappointing. The god had hoped that he could keep it and become the most powerful king that had ever ruled Asgard. 

"You are welcome." the elf smiled and it was then Brindel appeared in the door with a bag.

"Can we go?" he asked and Visadhyr was there to cheer him up with kisses.

The prince stood up and smiled at the kisses.

"I'm sorry if I've caused any problems between you. I'm just trying to find out what all of my options are."

He went to the door and held it open for them.

"Thank you for coming with me at the last minute. I appreciate everything you do for us."

Loki couldn't imagine what it would be like without them there for him. The Aesir was glad they weren't angry and went with them to the bifrost. They made the trip back to the palace and he took them to Byleistr's room.

"We should get you your own room. Then you can come to see us in Thor's," he told them.

"If you want to rest more, you can. I apologize for dragging you out so late."

The Elves just smiled and followed Loki through the hallway. The young god stopped in front of a huge door - the chambers of the future king and knocked.

"Who is there?" Byleistr growled and when Loki said it was him, the Jotun headed to open the door quickly.

Before the Asgardian prince could even greet his future brother-in-law, he ranted word after word in an unstoppable tempo.

"You won't believe how long I was cleaning your seed from the throne. What you were..." the future king stopped when he saw Loki wasn't alone and his face was immediately purple as he blushed so hard, experiencing one of the most awkward moments of his life.

Visadhyr was holding back laugh while Brindel was obviously shocked. But Loki had no shame, laughing at the Jotun as he turned purple.

"As future king you should have made your servants to it," he grinned.

"Let servants do it? What would they would think about me? I am not even king yet and I have defiled the throne already?" Byleistr explained.

"Ehm... What do you need?" he asked Loki, trying to sound calm.

"A room for our guests." the prince said, trying not to smirk.

"You can take the room at the end of the hallway, it is close enough to Thor's chambers. Welcome to Jotunheim, friends and since I have my coronation tomorrow, it would be nice to take some sleep. Excuse me, goodnight." he smiled, still wanting to bury himself at least six miles under the ice from shame and disappeared in the door.

"Okay. I am not asking." Visadhyr said, still fighting with laughter.

Loki felt a little guilty for waking him up, but they were soon on their way, letting him hide in his shame. 

"I can't help it, I have a throne fetish," the god admitted.

He left them at their room and went back to check on Thor, hoping he had been alright while he was gone.

"I see. I can´t blame you, it sounds tempting." Visadhyr grinned and noticed Brindel trembling.

"Oh, are you cold my love?" he asked, hugging him immediately.

The Blonde elf nodded and Visadhyr rubbed his arms, trying to warm him up.

"I will warm you up with my magic and my body, don’t worry." he said gently and headed to the door.

"Thank you my prince, we will see you tomorrow." he said and they disappeared in their chambers.

When Loki returned, Thor was snoring as loudly as a wild boar and so deep in sleep that even canons wouldn't wake him up. Loki watched him with a grin for a few minutes, happy to see him safe. He removed his fur and stood by the fireplace, deep in thought. The prince had some important decisions to make. Right now it didn't seem so bad to be immortal because he still had his life with Thor ahead of him. But when the time came to watch him die, the god had a feeling it would crush him. Unless he had a lifetime to prepare for it. Sighing, he shook his head and tried to clear it. There were so many options, so many possibilities. It wasn't an easy choice to make.

Wouldn't having the Aether make him a better husband, king and father? Or would he end up killing everyone with it? He would be lying to say he didn't want to keep it. But was the price too great? Hours later the Aesir found himself still pondering the same questions, not able to determine an answer.

In the morning, the elves knocked on Loki's door, ready to examine Thor who was still snoring. When Loki opened door, they smiled.

"I hope we aren't too late." Brindel peeked inside, trying to find out.

"No, he's still snoring like a Bilgesnipe," Loki said with a laugh.

"If you can wake him up, you're welcome to examine him."

He knew they would have to wake his love soon anyway. They needed time to get ready for the coronation.

"Is it okay to wake him up?" Brindel asked and when he was reassured, he came to Thor's bed, shaking his shoulder gently.

"Thor, you have to wake up." he said tenderly.

"NEVER!" the Jotun whimpered, hiding his head under a pillow, making the elves laugh.

"You will see Rain if you wake up." the elf barely finished the sentence and Thor was already rolling on his back, kicking blanket down, revealing his belly.

"I’m ready." he grinned and Brindel laughed.

"Come Loki, I am sure you want to see your daughter too." he smiled, the god came nearer when they asked and gazed down lovingly at his fiancee. He was excited to see her as well.

The Elf waited for his husband because he needed his supportive magic for this spell. When Visadhyr put hands on Brindel's shoulders, the blonde put his palms on the belly but as soon as he did, he pulled them back with shock in his eyes and looked at Visadhyr. Thor's heart beat so fast he thought he is ready for a heart attack.

"What?! What is wrong?!" the Jotun almost cried, grabbbing Loki's hand to squeeze it.

Brindel looked at the worrying couple and with the same face of shock spoke.

"I feel three heartbeats." he said quietly almost in a whisper.

"WHAT?!" the Jotun practically yelled.

Brindel just spread his hands above Thor's belly, opening the red energy field upon his body and there it was. Rain, the biggest dot and two smaller dots. 

"You have triplets." the elf said.

That wasn't what Loki expected. He was worried he hurt their precious Rain with the Aether.

"W...wha..?" he stuttered.

The field appeared in front of them and there were three, clear as day. His eyes snapped toward the elves.

"How is this possible? Why didn't you tell me before there were three?"

Not that he minded, Loki had been serious when he told Thor to have as many babies as he wanted. But he felt they hadn't been told everything from the beginning. He put his hand on Thor's forehead and brushed back his hair.

"If you're carrying so many, you're going to have to rest all the time. I don't want you doing anything strenuous."

Brindel couldn't speak, he just squeezed the other elf's hand and Visadhyr stroked his hair.

"Don't blame us, my prince. I swear, there was only your Rain last time we examined Thor. There was only ONE." the elf said, his voice calm, but he had a feeling he knows why this happened.

"My prince," he went on and walked to him, putting an arm on his shoulder to talk, while Thor stared in awe at the three red dots, tears slowly falling down his blue cheeks.

He loved his babies immediately. So it hurt him even more when he realized he most probably won't be able to give them birth. Even with one it was indescribably difficult, and what with three? He burst into crying.

"We have to wait a while until they are at least a month old to feel energy in their bodies, but I am pretty sure this is caused by the Aether. Normally, this would never happen. And if it is true, these two will possess the power of the Aether as if it was their natural magic." the elf said, pretty fascinated with that.

Loki was torn, his mind going in two directions as Thor began to cry and the elf explained the Aether had caused this. He was trying to hold it all together but it was difficult to fight the feelings trying to take over him. His eyes closed and he let his head fall onto Visadhyr's shoulder for a minute. The god swallowed hard then looked back to his love.

"Why are you crying?" he asked gently, going to sit next to him and taking his hand, but Thor couldn't speak.

"Aren't you happy there are more?"

He'd always thought Thor would want lots of children. But maybe he'd been wrong. However, something good had come of this situation. He looked back to the elves, his mind finally at rest with one troubling problem.

"If this is true and these babies will have the power of the Aether, then I have no need of it. I pray you can find a way to remove it."

He stroked the back of the Jotun's hand, not sure how to make him feel better, encouraging him to speak and tell him what was going on.

The Elves noticed they should give Thor and Loki privacy so Visadhyr bowed slightly and took Brindel's hand.

"All your children are in perfect health. With your permission, we will leave you now." he said and they left the room.

Only then Thor rolled on his side so he could squeeze Loki's arm, as he sobbed gently.

"I am happy, of course I am. I love them..." he weeped.

"B-but, I didn't tell you how hard it is for Jotnars to give birth. If someone gives birth to three babies, we consider it as a miracle. Miracle! And me? Look at me? I even don't have the right size for it and now I have to carry three babies? What if they die? What if I am not strong enough to give them life? What if one of them will have right Jotun size? What if..." he couldn't continue as he started to cry again. Horror filled the Asgardian's heart as Thor started to name all the things that could go wrong.

"I...I...had no idea..." he trailed off, holding his love close and kissing his cheek.

"We have to find a way to keep them alive. With the elves.....they have to....don't they?"

He didn't want anything to happen to their lovely little dots either.

"We will do this, I swear. Let me go talk to them."

The god kissed his Jotun on the head and went to find the elves after he helped Thor back to his chambers. If he had to give every ounce of his being and magic to Thor to keep him and their babies alive, he was going to do it. Loki almost barged into their room but instead forced himself to knock.

Visadhyr opened the door, a surprised gaze met Loki's eyes and he tried to smile.

"Yes, my prince? What's wrong? Do you want to come in?" he pointed to the living room and stepped back to make space for Loki.

He walked in and turned to them with an accusing glare.

"You know all about the Jotnar. How is it that you failed to mention how hard the birthing process was going to be? Especially since Thor is smaller than the rest? And now with three? It didn't cross your minds once to bring it up?"

The god was angry and frustrated and unfortunately for the elves, he was turning it toward them.

"What kind of chances can you give him? When the time comes to have them, will they all survive? Can he even make it until then?"

Loki couldn't help but wonder why the norns were so against him. For every good thing that came into his life, something or someone was ready to snatch it back away.

"I apologize my prince, we thought Thor already told you. You should not worry now when everything is alright. I am sure you are afraid one of them will have the right Jotun size, but as a healer I can only tell you that I am sure it isn't going to happen. Yes, there is a chance that a baby will be bigger than Aesirs are, but it won't be a frost giant. Thor and you are of Aesir size. A baby won't be of Jotun size. And as well, don't worry about the day of birth. The twins will have the power of the Aether to keep their mother alive, plus with you and us and our magic, there is no chance Thor or the babies will die. I guarantee this with my own life. He will be strong enough, we will take care of it." the elf said with a voice that showed how perfectly sure he was about that.

Brindel stood up from the couch to come to Loki with a kind smile.

"And I will help him to make it until that day will come. There are herbs that can with magic remove his pain, to make him stronger and to be ready for it. All he has to do is to listen and do what I tell him. And do nothing strenuous." the blonde added.

The prince grudgingly gave them his acknowledgment. Sighing he ran his hand through his hair.

"Thank you. I'm sorry I came in so angrily, my family means everything to me."

Being a husband and parent had been something he hadn't really considered when he'd fallen in love with Thor. Those things had just seemed to come on their own and now he was started to question if he was ready for all of this. But it was already the case and he wasn't about to abandon them.

"I'll let Thor know, he's a sobbing mess thinking they will die."

He gave them both a hug before leaving. When he came back and found his fiancee crying under the blanket, Loki sat next to him and rubbed his arms softly.

"Don't cry love. I just spoke with the elves. They said between all of our magic, everything will be fine. You won't have any frost giant sized babies either."

He tried to give him a smile to make him feel better. Thor stopped crying when Loki told him what he found out. He peeked from under the blanket, looking into the emerald eyes he loved.

"Really?" he asked quietly, his eyes swollen from crying.

When Loki nodded, the Jotun sat up and squeezed him, rocking with him gently.

"Then we will be the the happiest parents in all nine realms.... And the most busy." he chuckled slightly.

"Balder is going to be mad with happiness when he finds out he will be triple uncle." Thor giggled.

"Yes we will. Thank goodness he'll be there to help us. I'm afraid my mother will need to give us a hand too, since he's so young."

Loki sighed and leaned back, holding the Jotun to his chest.

"The Aether has given us good things. I hate to see it go but the elves told me it would make me immortal. And I don't want to live after you and our precious ones are gone."

"Oh Loki!" Thor squeaked, touched how much he meant to this Aesir god when he even let Aether go to be with him.

"I love you so much!" Thor buried his face under kisses and gave him the happiest touched smile ever.

Loki kissed him on the top of the head then suddenly started to laugh.

"I'm sorry, I was just remembering what Bylesitr said when we came back. He was complaining about how much seed he had to wash from the furs."

"What?" Jotun asked but there was no way how he could hold back laugh when his fiancee told him what happened.

"HAHAHA!!! Oh gods!! he laughed.

"GODS!" he suddenly yelped, jumping from the bed.

"Byleistr's coronation! We have to go, I need to put on my royal loincloth and all those tungsten junks, quick, quick!" the Jotun turned into a flying mess as he was looking for the right loincloth, accessories, and combing his hair and braiding it into a long, huge braid. In an unbelievably short time, the Jotun was ready to go and grabbed Loki's hand.

"Can we go?"

Loki turned his clothes into armor and made sure it was polished and looked perfect.

"Yes, my love, it's time to celebrate your realm finally getting a king worth having."


End file.
